Neighbours No More
by Xenarocks99
Summary: Hey, re-posting this story cause I really want to finish it, sorry for being so indecisive. Summary: Sequel to Neighbours. John and Phil are now engaged. Follow the highs and lows in the next chapter of their lives. Rate M for sexual content, language. I do not own anything related to WWE except for this story.
1. Chapters 1 to 10

**Well, after some time and thinking about this story, I decided to repost Neighbours No More. I know I came off a bit peeved the last time and went on a bit of a tantrum of "Nobody loves me!" But, I really want to finish this story and I want to share it with all of you. So, I'm posting the first ten chapters so that everyone can catch up and refresh their memories. I'll be posting the next ten later in the week or two. **

**Sorry for being a douche and I hope you guys are still interested. Thanks, Xrocks99**

**Chapter 1 – The Announcement**

John opened his eyes slowly and turned his head off to the side, looking out the window. Light flurries could be seen and the large man smiled at how peaceful this day was. He smiled even wider when he felt the body close to him stir and kissed Phil lightly on the forehead.

"Good morning fiancé." John whispered.

The smaller man blinked a few times and looked straight at John. Phil's face beamed as he wrapped his arms tighter around the man's large chest.

"Hmmmm…good morning, fiancé." Phil blushed.

"So what would you like to do today?" John asked, propping himself up and leaning his back against the headboard.

"Can't we just lie in bed all day?"

"We could. Or we could make some breakfast first."

"Or…." Phil replied climbing on top of John and kissing him on the lips as he moved his hips slowly.

"Or….what, Philly?" John moaned.

Phil smiled deviously, sliding his body down till he was within eye contact of John's semi-hard dick. Sticking his tongue out, the smaller man flicked lightly along the tip all the while caressing John's large thighs. He heard a soft moan from above and continued with his light teasing for bit.

"Hmmmm….Phil…." John whimpered softly, closing his eyes and enjoying Phil's tongue on him. He felt the wetness slide along his length and moved his hips higher for more.

The smaller man smiled to himself, as he kept on licking John's hard cock. He reached the tip, kissed it gently then opened his mouth wide to take all of it in. A growl escaped John's lips from the feeling and instinctively placed his hand on Phil's head guiding him downward.

Phil bobbed his head slowly, his tongue dragging up and down the large vein before picking up the pace. He could feel his own erection growing and moved his hand lower between him and the sheets to take care of himself.

John let out ragged breaths, opening his eyes to see the sight before him. He heart pumped faster as he watched Phil's cheeks hollow out while sucking him off. Biting his lip, the large man could feel the tingles all over his body and knew he was getting close.

"Philly….I'm almost there…"

Phil stopped what he was doing, removing his mouth from John and quickly straddled the man's lap. He positioned his hole in front of John's leaking head and sat down slowly, moaning from the burning stretching it caused.

John tilted his head as far back he could as his dick impaled Phil's tight ass. He grabbed the man's hips, gently guiding him down until he was fully sheathed inside. After a few seconds, Phil began to bounce up and down, lightly at first but soon picked up the pace.

"Oh Phil…you feel so good…." John groaned, seeing Phil moved himself up and down on his hard shaft. He reached out and grabbed the back of the man's neck, bringing him close for a heated kiss while removing Phil's hand on his dick and replacing it with his own. The smaller man whimpered from the change and soon his hips moved faster and faster.

Both men were close. Their stomachs tightened and pretty soon they were screaming out their orgasms in unison.

Phil slid off of John, moving his body next to the large man and wrapped his arm around him. John smiled, satisfied from their lovemaking and leaned in close to kiss his fiancé on the lips.

"So are you hungry for breakfast now?"

Phil blushed at the question and nodded his head.

"Yup."

John hugged Phil tight before they both got up, putting on some robes and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

As John was getting out the eggs, Phil sat down on the table watching him.

"John sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"When should we tell our friends about our engagement?"

John closed the refrigerator door and placed the eggs on the counter. He turned around to look at Phil and answered.

"Whenever you want to baby."

Phil pondered for a bit before he made his decision.

"Next weekend. I want to tell my sister and friends next weekend."

John's heart skipped a beat. He loved how Phil wanted everyone to know their engagement so soon.

"Of course. Is it okay if I invite Randy?"

"Yeah. I mean he is dating my sister. All our close friends should know this."

Phil got up and headed over to John. They wrapped their arms around one another and kissed each other softly.

"I love you babe."

"I love you to."

The following week, John and Phil invited their close friends over to a special lunch. There was Beth, Alicia, Kelly, Wade, Dolph, Jack, Eve and Randy. Everyone just finished their meal and were heading over to the living room to relax.

"So John, what this important news you wanna tell us? You're not gonna start body-building are you?" Wade asked.

John smiled at his friend.

"No, not body-building. Phil and I, we got something to say." Phil walked to John, reaching out to hold his hand as they stood in front of their friends.

"Well…what is it?"

"We're engaged!" John replied. All the girls screamed for joy, jumping up and down as they rushed to the couple. The guys waited for the ruckus and shook hands with each men.

"Congrats man. I knew you two would tie the knot." Dolph smiled at his boss and patted him on the back.

"Thanks guys. This is a huge step for us and we wanted our close friends and family to know. We love your support." Phil turned his head and locked eyes with John. They leaned in and kissed quickly.

"Ohhh….you guys are so cute! I can't believe you're getting married!" Eve exclaimed as tears started to form. Phil sighed at his sister at went over to give her a hug.

"Stop crying you big baby!" They joked around for a bit and went off to the side to talk privately.

John looked around the room and watched as everyone was laughing and having a good time. Everyone except for Randy. The man hasn't moved since John's announcement and it was making him slightly nervous. He walked over to the his best friend and sat down beside him.

"Hey…Randy buddy. You okay?" John asked softly.

The other man blinked a few times and turned his head to face his friend.

"Yeah…I'm cool."

"You did hear me say that I'm engage right? To Phil?"

Randy kept on looking at John, his face not showing any emotion.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you John. Kinda surprised though. I didn't think you were the marrying kind."

John smiled slightly.

"Yeah I know. But once you find someone that you love so deeply, everything changes. Don't worry, I'm sure your time will come. Maybe with Eve." The larger man nudged his friend in a joking manner.

"Maybe….Congratulations John. You're very lucky." Randy reached out and gave John a hug, doing his best to hold back the tears before letting go and getting up.

"I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." Randy quickly said before rushing upstairs and locking the door behind him.

He breathed out several times, grabbing his head with his hands as he paced the small room. He turned on the tap, splashing cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

He wasn't happy for John. He was angry.

'_He should be with me! I'm gonna do everything in my power to make John realize who he should really be with.'_

Randy stayed in the room a few more minutes, calming himself down before opening the door and joining the celebration downstairs.

**Chapter 2 – The New Help**

The next few weeks, things between John and Phil were fantastic. They would eat breakfast together, call each other at work during breaks and both would come home and help with the dinner. It soon became apparent that Phil was spending the majority of his time at John's house that they both decided it might a good idea to move in together.

"Eve, are you sure you're not upset with me not being here all the time?" Phil asked as he packed a box with his books and videos.

"Phil, it's not like you're moving to Russia. You'll be twenty feet away from me. And besides, if you and John are going to get married, you might as well get a head start on living together. I hope he doesn't mind your stinky socks lying all over the place."

"HEY! I don't have stinky socks!" Phil protested, grabbing a fresh pair and bringing them up to his nose. He scrunched his face up from the smell and hid them underneath the bed. Eve just laughed at his brother.

"I pray for John….I really do." Eve kept on laughing, running away from the room while Phil threw another pair of his socks at his sister.

Once he packed the box, he headed downstairs and out the door and walked over to his 'new' place with John. The other man was in the kitchen putting away the dishes so Phil helped himself inside.

"Hey, I think this is the last of it." Phil called over to his fiancé.

John walked over to the front door and grabbed the large box from Phil, kissing him quickly on the lips first.

"Okay, I'll put this upstairs. I made some supper for you so go on ahead to the kitchen and make yourself a plate." John smiled as he headed to their room.

Phil went over to the kitchen and got himself a plate of homemade lasagna, salad and garlic bread. A few moments later, John appeared and joined Phil.

"So….we're like roommates." Phil smiled.

"Yah, roommates that have sex with each other." John chuckled, dumping a large piece of lasagna on his plate.

"Can I be honest with you John?"

"Sure."

"Well, I've never really lived with any of my boyfriends, well you're the first one but you know what I mean. Anyway, are there any rules that I should know? Like wipe your shoes before you go in the house or make the bed before you leave?"

John laughed so hard he snorted out some of his drink.

"Phil, I'm not your mother. You don't need to make the bed or brush your teeth before bedtime. But if you like to know, I'm hoping our relationship can be 50/50. Like one night I wash the dishes, the next night you wash them. Stuff like that."

"Oh that's it? I can do that, no problem!" Phil smiled as he took a large bite from his meal.

"Good. Don't worry Phil. I'm not going to be overbearing. I just want us to be happy."

"Yah me to."

The following week, Phil's work was exceptionally busy. His days were full with back to back appointments, working on his returning and new clients. By the time 9 pm rolled around, he was so beat Phil was too tired to get up and lock the door.

It was a Saturday night and everyone was finishing up for the day. Dolph and Jack were cleaning up the back area while Phil was counting the cash with Kelly sweeping the front lobby.

"Umm…Phil? Can I talk to you in private?" Kelly asked.

"Yah okay." The smaller man finished his count and brought the register upstairs with Kelly following behind.

He opened the door to his office and allowed the blond to walk in front, heading towards the couch in the room. Phil sat down behind his desk and placed the cash on the table before looking over at Kelly.

"What's up?"

"Okay, well you know that I do some part-time modeling on the side right?"

"Yah, it's cool."

"Well, I've been offered a really good job. It pays well and I get to be on several national magazines."

"That's awesome! Good job Kelly."

The blond girl smiled nervously at Phil before continuing.

"There's just one problem."

"What is it?"

"I'll be travelling…quite a bit…overseas. I don't know if I can keep this job and continue modeling…."

Phil nodded his head. He knew what was gonna come next.

"Okay so….you're telling me…?"

"I'm sorry Phil. This is my dream! You know I've always wanted to be a top model and this is a great opportunity."

Phil sighed. He looked over at Kelly's wide eyes and knew this is what the girl wanted.

"I'm not mad Kelly. I knew you would always do better than be some cashier at a tattoo parlour. I'm happy for you."

The girl stood up and rushed over to give Phil a big hug.

"Oh I was so scared you would get mad at me! Thank you Phil, Thank you!" Kelly started to cry, still holding onto Phil tight.

"Kelly! I can't breathe!"

The woman let go and smiled down at the smaller man.

"So when does this start?"

"Ummm…in a few days. But I need to leave…tomorrow…"

"You're leaving tomorrow? So soon." Phil frowned at the sudden news.

"I know. I just got the call yesterday. They needed someone quickly and I couldn't refuse."

"Okay. Well, I think we should celebrate! Come on. All four of us are gonna go out and have fun!" Phil exclaimed, standing up and opening the office door.

"Thanks Phil. I'm glad I go to know you. You're a great guy." Kelly whispered, giving Phil a small hug. The tattooed man smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't worry Kelly. You'll do great. I know you will."

Both of them hugged each other for a moment longer before letting go and heading downstairs to celebrate the news.

One week has passed since Kelly's departure and Phil still hasn't found anyone to fill her spot. Not that it was a hard job to do. You answer phones, greet clients, handle cash and credit and deliver some small talk, no biggie. But lately, most of the people coming in were just a bunch of hack jobs. They either looked like porn stars or homeless people and asking them simple questions like work history was a joke in itself.

What was even harder was the fact that Phil was doing the front end and the tattooing. His mind was beginning to go nuts and he felt it was going to explode soon if he didn't find someone quick.

Phil was currently in the back working on a design for a repeat customer when he heard the ringing of the bell from the front door.

"Excuse me." Phil said and got up to see who was there.

"Yes?"

"Hi, you have a help wanted sign on the door and I just wanted to hand you my resume." The girl smiled holding out her hand with the manila folder towards Phil. The man took it and placed on the counter.

"Would it be possible if you could stay for a bit for a quick interview? I'm almost done with my client. Should be another 10 minutes."

"Okay."

Phil smiled as he hurriedly went to the back to finish the design. 10 minutes later he was done. Phil opened the door for his client and thanked him for his service. He then turned his attention to the petite woman on the other side of the room who was smiling at him sweetly. Scratching his head, he took the folder and grabbed the resume that was inside.

"Thanks for waiting. I just really need some help right now and figure it would save time to talk to you now."

"Oh. No problem." The woman said.

"Okay, well I'm just scanning over your resume and looks like you have a lot of experience in the customer service part so working the register shouldn't be a problem for you. What about tattoos? Have you ever worked in a tattoo shop?"

"No I haven't but I did work briefly for a piercing place. It was right beside a tattoo parlour and I got to know the people who worked there as well. They were really nice."

"I see…are you good with people?"

"Oh yes! I love helping people and talking with them."

"Nice. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, I like to read comics. I practically live at the comic book store…."

'_Hmmm…comics…'_

"…Plus I like to create stuff. Like t-shirts and bows for hair. I'm very passionate about my hobbies." The woman tilted her head off to the side and gave Phil a wide smile. The man couldn't help but smile back at the girl. There was something about her that made Phil feel….happy. He snapped out of his thoughts and continued on with the conversation.

"Okay, well, you seem to have enough cash experience. Working at a tattoo shop is just like any other place. You seem to be smart and outgoing and that's what I need right now. Would you like the job?"

The woman clapped her hands together and her eyes went wide.

"Really?! I have the job?"

"Yah. Could you start on Monday?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I can start right away!"

Phil smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and a part of him was a little taken back.

'_She's seems pretty excited!'_

After a few moments of calming down, Phil went over the woman and shook her hand.

"Thank you sir. You don't know how much I need this job."

"No worries. And please, call me Phil."

"Okay…Phil."

"I didn't catch your name."

"AJ. You can call me AJ."

"Okay, AJ. Welcome aboard and see you on Monday."

"Yes, of course!" AJ replied. She smiled at Phil one more time before opening the door and skipping away.

'_What a sweet girl.'_

Phil thought.

**Chapter 3 – Worlds are Colliding**

A few weeks go by and both men were extremely busy with work. John having been assistant manager at the gym is also doing double duty as a trainer. And with the Christmas holidays gone and many customers coming back to fulfill their resolutions of getting rid of those extra 5, 10 or more pounds, the large man's daily schedule was non-stop. Phil was also busy at work. Juggling the returning students from break and also new customers as well as training AJ, he was becoming tired and cranky by the time the day was done. And the small time that they did have together wasn't filled with sweet kisses or relaxing. Most of the time, they were arguing or snapping at one another; mostly about petty things like who's turn was it to wash the dishes or clean the bathroom or taking out the trash. It seemed that their world of fun and love ended so fast they wondered if they could survive the stress that was building up every day.

It was a Sunday morning, the only day that both men had off and John begrudgingly got out of bed to make breakfast. He really didn't want to but knowing Phil and his expectations, the large man figure making something fast and quick would be sufficient.

John went down the stairs slowly, yawning halfway and went into the kitchen. He sighed loudly as he looked at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

'_Damn it! It was his turn to wash them last night!'_ John thought angrily. But instead of going back up and waking the guy, he figure doing it himself would get them done faster.

John turned on the tap and started scrubbing the dried food off the plates and pans, grumbling how Phil hasn't done the dishes since his move in. After ten minutes, everything was clean and John started on making some breakfast. He grabbed a clean pan, placing it on the stove and put the setting on high before going into the cupboard to grab the pancake mix.

As he was mixing the ingredients he heard a loud pop beside him. John turned and saw the pan now split in half.

"UGH! Perfect, this was my best one!" John yelled at no one in particular and threw the ruined pan in the trash. He looked at the mix and threw that in the trash as well.

'_I don't care. He's getting cereal and that's it!'_

John stomped over to the cereal shelf and grabbed a box and some milk from the fridge. He then put a fresh pot of coffee on and was about to go up to get Phil when the man entered the kitchen.

"AHHHH! Good morning. Man I slept great!" Phil said smiling.

"Pffft! Of course you did. You took half the covers! I was freezing." John said in a curt tone.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing. Here, I made some breakfast." John said, waving to the table where the cereal was. Phil looked in the direction and frowned.

"I thought you were making pancakes?"

John breathed out several times, trying to calm himself down before responding.

"I was but then the pan broke in half. So its cereal and coffee." John said through clenched teeth.

"I kept telling you to buy a new pan. I knew that one was gonna break."

"And what the hell would you know? It's not like you ever cook or wash the dishes?!" John yelled back.

"Christ John. Relax! I'll do the dishes today, I promise."

"Yah, that's what you've been saying since you moved in. But haven't! I always end up doing it. Not to mention the cooking and cleaning and everything else. All you do and go to work and come home and watch TV."

"Well that's because I have a business to run! I can't just be flitting around at a gym all day checking out my pecks!"

Their heated conversation grew even louder, throwing accusations and insults at one another. They were so busy yelling that it took them a while to notice the phone was ringing.

"Just shut it Phil! I have to get the phone." John stalked past the smaller man and went into the other room where the phone was. He picked it up and asked who was calling.

"Hey it's me." It was Randy.

"Hey Ran, how's it going?" John asked, completely forgetting the argument he was having with Phil.

"Oh nothing much. But I was wondering if I could ask you something…."

"UH, Hello! We were having a conversation!" Phil interrupted. He stared at John for a minute until the large man gave up.

"I gotta call you back Randy, something came up." John said and hung up the phone.

"What? What do you want now Phil."

"What the hell is Randy calling you? He always calls here!"

"Well that's because he's my friend. We've been through this Phil. I don't want to have another argument about it."

"I'm not arguing! I just want to know if Randy wants to talk to something he can call…gee I don't know…his girlfriend! You know my sister, the one that lives next door!"

"Well maybe he tried and she's out working. Why do we keep talking about this?"

"I just find it odd that this guy who's supposed to be with my sister calls you more than her. It's like…like he's in love with you!"

"Oh please! We're best friends and we've been through a lot. You know this."

"Yah well I think he wants to be more than just your friend. I've seen the way he looks at you! It's like he's undressing you with his eyes or something. And the times when he comes by to visit, he spends half of it with you more than Eve!"

John closed his eyes while he allowed Phil to ramble on and one about Randy. When the yelling was done, he opened his eyes slowing and looked at the smaller man.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Phil. I'm tired, please." John pleaded.

"Christ fine! Just ignore it like always." Phil then rushed to the front door and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To have pancakes!" Phil replied and slammed the door, leaving John alone.

John was tired. He was tired of arguing with his finance. He wished things were better like before. Maybe after the rush of clients was over, things would be, but John wasn't so sure. He wallowed in his own pity for a while until the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, me again." Randy replied.

John smiled softly and did his best sound happy.

"No problem. I just had to deal with something before."

"Was it Phil?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me John. I know just by listening you guys had some fight. Seems like that's been happening a lot lately."

"Yah well, it was no big deal. Just the same old shit. I think we're both stressed out at work that we bring our frustrations at home. Hopefully it was ease up soon."

"Hmmm…but what if it doesn't?"

"Sure it will Randy. Why wouldn't it?"

"I'm just saying if it's like this now, how are things going to be when you two do get married. With the conversations we've had before John it doesn't look like Phil appreciates you and what you do."

John let Randy's talk sink in. What if he was right? What if Phil doesn't appreciate him? What if things do get worse before they get better?"

After a moment of silence, Randy spoke up again.

"Sorry John for putting that in your head. I just care about you and wish you the best is all."

"I know. But I really do think things will be better in the next couple of weeks. Anyway, I'm kinda tired and was hoping to get some sleep for a few hours. You don't mind if we talk later right?"

"Hey, no problem. Just give me a call and John, I'll always be there for you." Randy said.

"Thanks man you're the best."

Both men said their good-byes and hung up the phone. Randy stretched his arms out and stared at the wall for a few minutes until a smile formed on his face, thinking this was going to be a lot easier than planned.

Phil drove around town, letting his anger out by weaving in and out of the traffic. He hated arguing with John over stupid shit like that but it seemed their conversations lately was nothing but arguing.

'_It's just stress. Things will get better.'_ He thought to himself.

The smaller man kept on driving until he could feel his stomach rumbling and decided to stop over at his favourite diner for some breakfast. He parked the car and walked into the place, saying hi to the owner and sat down by the window.

He smiled when the owner's wife walked up to him.

"Hey Phil. What'll be today."

"Oh your breakfast special and some coffee."

"No problem love."

"Thanks." Phil replied and smiled.

He looked out the window watching the people walk by and thought about John. He really should help around the house but his time was always filled with work. By the time he did get home he had no energy to wash dishes or vacuum. All he wanted to do was sit, eat and sleep. His mind kept on wandering until he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw AJ standing over him.

"Hey you. I didn't think I'll see on my day off." AJ replied smiling.

"Oh hey. Yah, I was hungry and needed some food. Care to join me?"

"Sure!" The girl took a seat across from Phil and checked out the menu.

"The breakfast special is really good. The bacon is awesome!" Phil suggested.

"Hmmm…well I don't really eat meat. I'm a vegan."

"Really?"

"Well, my boyfriend is and when I met him he was going on about the plight of animals and how they suffer and blah blah. I figure to make him happy I just won't eat meat. I don't mind it, but sometimes I do miss a burger."

Phil smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really? You should dump that loser and date someone who enjoys eating dead animals!"

AJ laughed out loud, tilting her head back which made some patrons turn to look at her cautiously.

"OH Phil! You're so funny!"

The smaller man and blushed slightly at her comment. They talked for a few more moments until the waitress came with Phil's food. AJ then ordered a vegan meal and watched Phil eat.

"You're looking at me like you want a piece of my bacon?"

"I do want a piece but not the bacon." AJ winked, flipping her hair flirtatiously. Phil couldn't believe it! A chick was flirting with him. This made no sense since AJ knew he was gay and engaged but a part of him kinda liked it.

"Yah well, my answer is no and no. I don't swing that way sweetheart."

"Well you could've fooled me."

"What?"

"I don't know. You don't look gay, but then I don't know what you're supposed to look like. You're just so nice and friendly and I see the way the female customers look at you. You know they're imagining all these dirty things about you…"

Phil blushed again doing his best to hide from the AJ.

"Ohhhh, you're just saying that! They know I'm not into that."

"But you were…once, right?"

AJ was right. Before John came into the picture, Phil dated only girls. Sure a part of him felt it wasn't right but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy their company. Feeling the heat rising again on his face, Phil quickly dodged the question.

"Okay change of subject! What are you doing downtown?"

"Well, I'm going to the comic book store. I wanna get the latest Batman comic."

"Really? I didn't think you were into Batman. I thought you were more an anime type of chick."

"Yah I like those but I love Batman. He's like the best superhero ever. More like an anti-hero really if you think about it. Did you wanna come with?"

"After breakfast? Sure why not?"

Phil smiled back and continued with his eating. A few minutes later AJ had her meal and they both ate in silence for the majority of the time.

When both were done, Phil paid and they left the diner, walking towards his car.

"Now Phil, I have to warn you when I go into a comic book store I get kinda enthusiastic looking at the new stuff. Some might say I go a bit crazy."

"I know the feeling. And don't worry about going crazy. I kinda dig crazy chicks anyway." Phil said smiling, as they both drove off to get the latest comic.

**Chapter 4 - Apologies**

Phil wasn't feeling particular happy when he went into the comic store with AJ. Usually if he was in there, he would be bouncing up the walls, checking out the latest comics and chatting with the help. But today, no matter how much AJ would try to cheer him up, Phil kept on thinking about John and their fight from the morning. He felt guilty for talking trash about John and his work. He knew John was proud of being an assistant manager at the gym and Phil was too. But John didn't know what it was like to own a business, to have to look after inventory and expenses and having to make those tough decisions of letting someone go. But it wasn't an excuse and Phil knew that. He knew he had to go back and apologize to John for what he said.

The smaller man sighed as he flipped through the various comics in the bin. He looked up and saw AJ, gazing wildly at a Japanese comic and smiled a little. She was being so nice to him and it felt good to talk to someone about comics in the tattoo shop. A small of part of him wondered if John never came around if him and AJ would be together. But that was a silly thought. Phil liked AJ but not in that way and plus he had John. Nice, sweet, sexy John to come home to. What guy wouldn't like that? Phil continued to go through the comics when AJ finally came over to him.

"Hey you. You look sad. Is something wrong?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Well, nothing major. It's just me and John had a fight this morning. That's why you saw me at the diner. I left him at home."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie? What was the fight about?"

Phil hung his head low and shrugged his shoulders as he recalled the start of the whole thing.

"Well at first it was me not doing enough around the house. I told him I was busy at work and all and said some mean things to him about his work and stuff. Then we argued about his friend Randy. You know the one who is dating my sister?"

AJ stepped up closer to Phil, wrapping her small arm around the man.

"I know honey. Did you wanna leave here and come to my place to talk about it? Daniel won't be back from work until later this evening. We can watch some action movies and read up on comics and…stuff."

Phil turned his head to look down at AJ's innocent face. Her smile glowed and those big brown doe eyes of hers were so loving. Phil then remembered how she was flirting with him when they had breakfast and quickly realized how close they actually were. He swiftly moved a few steps back from her embrace.

"Uhhhh…no. That's okay. I really should get going AJ. Thanks for inviting me here and keeping me company. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Phil turned around quickly and headed out the door as he rushed back home to John.

A few hours went by before John realized that Phil wasn't going to come home anytime soon. He stared back at the TV screen, not really paying attention to what was on as his mind went back to earlier that morning. He knew Phil was busy at work, he always was. But undermining what he did for a living made John so mad. He worked really hard to get where he was at. It's not like he had any family support for it, unlike Phil. His thoughts also went back to their conversation about Randy. John didn't understand why Phil was so adamant on Randy being in love with him. It made no sense to John. They guy was a ladies man!

'_Maybe I should talk to Randy about this or possibly Eve…'_ John thought as he slumped his shoulders and kept on staring at the screen.

Another hour passed and John decided to go upstairs for some rest. It hasn't been a great day off and he needed to relax a bit before going back to work tomorrow. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure the water was nice and warm. He peeled off his clothes and climbed in, letting out a deep sigh as the warm spray hit his skin. He stood there on the spot for a while, just allowing the warm water to wash over his body allowing the muscles to relax. His meditation was cut short when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his middle.

"Hi John."

"Hey Phil."

Both men didn't say much, the silence growing by the second. After about a minute Phil spoke up, still holding onto John tight.

"I'm sorry for this morning. I know I said some mean things to you and I didn't mean it. It was just the heat of the moment. I promise from now on, I'll help around the house. Washing dishes, vacuuming, laundry. And If I slack off you can hit me on the side of the head. Please John….Please forgive me."

John swallowed hard, trying to supress the lump in his throat. He turned around and faced his lover. Phil was wet from the water, his naked form glistening. John knew he couldn't stay mad at Phil for long. It was too hard to resist that sweet face and body of his.

"Well if I forgive you, then you'll have to forgive me. I'm sorry if I'm anal about the housework. I just like a nice neat home. I know you're busy at work but so am I. I would really appreciate it if you could help me."

"I will. I won't let you down John."

Both men smiled as they leaned in closer for a quick kiss before John spoke up again.

"And one more thing."

"What baby?"

"I don't want you to talk about Randy anymore. I know you guys are not the best of friends but it really hurts knowing my finance and best friend don't like each other. If it will ease your mind, I'll have a talk with Randy and see what is up with him. But I don't want to hear any more from you, okay?"

Phil looked down, thinking about what John just said. He lifted his head up and smiled.

"Okay. I won't talk about Randy anymore. So…are we good then?"

"Yah we're good." John smiled, stepping closer to his boyfriend and placed another kiss on those sweet lips. The kiss soon became heated as John gently moved Phil towards the tiled wall, pinning him against it. A small moan escaped the smaller man's mouth before John let go, his lips only a few centimeters away.

"Hmmm…as much as I hate arguing with you, do you know what I like afterwards Philly?"

"Whhhat?"

"Making up." John whispered softly before claiming those lips again, grinding his hips against Phil's. The smaller man moaned again, this time moving his hips with John's as their cocks glided against each other. Phil opened his mouth, allowing John to plunge his tongue inside as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. They kissed for a very long time, enjoying the physical contact and warm water engulfing their bodies. Soon the need for air became unbearable and they both broke apart, a red flush rising on their faces.

John stared at Phil's face. He stroked one side of it before allowing his hand to trail down further till it reached the man's abs. Phil stood still, his breathing coming out in short gasps as he felt John's fingertips make a trail down further till it stopped just above the hipbone. The larger man smirked, gave Phil a quick kiss on the lips before lowering himself on his knees. When John was at eye level with Phil's cock, he looked up and showed off his dimple smile before opening his mouth and taking all of it in. The smaller man moaned out still making eye contact with John as he tried desperately to grab onto the wall for support.

John started out slow, using his tongue to trail along the vein before going back down again. He took his one hand and started to cup Phil's balls, rolling them gently, loving how the smooth skin and water felt between his fingers. He heard another moan from above and smiled to himself. He loved satisfying his fiancé. John would do anything for Phil and he knew Phil would do anything for him. With his other hand, John slowly brought it up behind Phil's ass, taking his middle finger and guiding it towards the man's hole. When he breached the entrance, Phil let out a slutty scream, his hips jerking forward as the muscle clenched tight around John's finger.

John picked up the pace then. He pumped his digit faster while sucking him off at the same time. The sounds coming out of Phil's mouth from the change made John hard in an instant and pretty soon he was rubbing himself along Phil's calf.

"Oh…OH….JJJJohn….Fuck! I'm so close!" Phil managed to warn his fiancé letting out another moan in the process. John quickly took out his finger and let go of Phil's hard cock with a pop. He stood up and faced Phil before grabbing the man's face and kissing him roughly. Driving his tongue again into Phil's willing mouth. Cupping Phil's ass, he lifted the man up, allowing Phil to wrap his legs around John's waist. John let go of their kiss and looked into those green eyes. Phil only nodded and held his breath for what was to come.

The water being the natural lubricant, John gently guided his dick into Phil's willing hole. He stopped when he was fully inside, both men breathing out as John started to move his hips up while Phil moved his down. Clasping onto John's neck, Phil rested his forehead on the man's shoulder, his moans becoming louder and louder with every thrust. John started out slow, wanting to enjoy the feeling of being inside of Phil but soon the urge to pump faster and faster was too great. Soon, John was snapping his hips up to a brutal pace, squeezing onto Phil's ass so tight he wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises the next day.

John pumped faster and faster, their moans of desire surrounding the steam-filled bathroom as he took Phil's cock and stroked it at the same pace. The smaller man screamed and upon instinct bit hard onto John's shoulder, making him growl with lust as he drove himself faster into Phil's tight channel. Phil could feel his cock tingle with anticipation as the tightening filling his stomach was growing.

"John….I….." But before he could warn John, Phil spilled his seed all over his hand and stomach. John soon followed, the clenching of muscle suffocating his cock as he came deep inside his fiancé.

Both men stayed in each other's arms afterwards for a few more minutes just enjoying the sexual high from their little bathroom break before John finally pulled out. They turned off the shower and dried each other off, wrapping a towel around their waists.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Phil asked as a cute blush formed on his face.

John smiled, he grabbed the man's hand and walked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Let's just stay in bed. I don't wanna do anything else but hold you for the rest of the day."

They both climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to their chins as they held onto each other for the rest of the afternoon, the memory of their fight melting away with each passing second.

**Chapter 5 – Romantic Dinner Bust**

Since their little talk a few weeks back, Phil kept his promise of helping around the house. He would wash the dishes; take out the trash, put laundry away and even shovelled the driveway when a storm hit the city. John loved it. He was glad that Phil came around to help him. That meant their relationship was more than just being together. It was a partnership. They were a team. Phil also didn't mind either. He was actually starting to enjoy some of the chores and would even go out of his way to make sure they were done before he left for work, even if it meant being late for a few minutes. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was to make John happy and by the way the larger man would smile and be more affectionate, Phil had a feeling that John was very, very happy.

However, Phil felt like he could be doing more. Not just cleaning and putting things away. He wanted John to know how special he was to him. The smaller man contemplated what else he could do when John walked in the kitchen.

"Morning babe." The larger man said and kissed Phil briefly on the lips before getting some coffee. Phil smiled as he watched John grab his cup and sat down across from him.

"Hey morning."

"So when do you gotta be at work?"

"Well I have a morning appointment so I should get there soon. When are you done at the gym?"

"My shift ends around 7pm. Hey, did you wanna go to a movie tonight? Or maybe we can just order a pizza and chill." John asked taking a small sip from his coffee cup.

"Either one is fine." Phil said. He checked his watched and noticed the time and quickly got up to put his cup away.

"Sorry John, I gotta go or I'll be late. We'll figure something out to do tonight okay?" The smaller man then went over and kissed John on the lips before heading out the door.

'_What to do tonight?'_ Phil thought randomly as he drove to the parlour. It then dawned on him. Something that he knew John would love and appreciate. Phil just hoped he wouldn't screw it up.

Phil was searching frantically on the web for what he needed tonight. A part of him thought that maybe he shouldn't bother and just decide on a movie instead but he really, really, really wanted to do this. He knew it would mean a lot to John for all the things he's done for him. The smaller man huffed in frustration as he searched the website. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't notice AJ walking up behind him.

"Hi there!"

"AHHH! Jesus AJ. You scared me." Phil exclaimed turning around to see the petite girl smiling at him.

"Oops. I'm sorry. What are you doing anyway? You've been up here for almost an hour."

"I…well….ummm….I kinda wanna do something nice for John. But I don't know if I should."

"Really? Like what?"

Phil breathed out and smiled nervously at AJ.

"I want to cook dinner for him."

The girl stared blankly at Phil, not saying a word.

"Ummm…AJ?"

"I'm sorry, why would you not want to do that?"

"Cause I suck at cooking! I tried to make breakfast one time for John and I totally fucked it up! I don't want to do that again. I just…I just want him to know how much I care." Phil slumped his shoulders, scrolling through the recipe website trying to find something to make. AJ's face beamed at how Phil was so sweet and loving towards John. She wished her boyfriend was like that sometimes. Grabbing a chair, the girl sat down beside Phil closely.

"Phil, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Cooking isn't for everyone. You just need to practice at it and eventually you'll be a pro."

Phil looked over at the smaller woman. She smiled her warm smile which made Phil feel better about himself.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. How about we look through the site and find something that's simple yet delicious at the same time." AJ then placed her hand on top of Phil's and guided the mouse along the links.

"How about that one?" AJ asked.

Phil looked at the screen and smiled.

"Yah! I can make that. Plus I think that's John's favourite meal."

"Really? Pot roast?"

"I think so. I remember him saying how his mom used to make a really good pot roast when he was younger. Maybe he'll enjoy it."

"Then pot roast it is. Do you have any of the ingredients?"

"Uhhh…no…at least I don't think so."

"Well print this recipe out and we can go to the store and buy the stuff you need."

Phil smiled and gave AJ a quick hug.

"Thanks AJ! You're really cool, you know that?" The smaller girl wrapped her arms around Phil, taking a deep breath of his cologne. She closed her eyes and pretended Phil was her boyfriend making supper for her for a change. Her brief daydream though abruptly ended when Phil let go and got up.

"Come on. We should go to the store before it closes."

AJ smiled softly, disappointed that her dream had to end.

Phil grabbed the bag of groceries and walked out of the store with AJ beside him. He was so happy and confident that he could make this happen. Plus the fact that AJ gave him a few pointers also helped. They climbed into the car and drove back to the parlour, Phil having a large smile on his face.

"I'm so excited for this! You probably think I'm nuts but you don't know how nervous I am. Thanks AJ for helping out too. I would have been a total wreck if had to go in there by myself."

AJ sighed and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm glad I could help….it's…it's great that you're doing something sweet for John. Sometimes I wish Daniel would cook for me."

"Isn't he a chef?"

"Yes but he not's into cooking at home. He says he has to do it at work that he doesn't have the energy to cook for me." AJ then burst into tears as Phil looked on awkwardly.

"Uhhh…hey, it's okay. I'm sure he does other things to keep you happy."

AJ then wailed in despair, hiding her face in her hands as Phil tried desperately to think of something nice to say.

"I'm…I'm sorry Phil for my outburst. Just seeing you so excited and loving….Daniel doesn't really do that for me…"

"Oh…."

The two then drove in silence for a few minutes until they reached the parlour. Phil quickly got out and went over to get the door for AJ who was still crying. She thanked him and walked into the tattoo shop and slowly sat down behind the counter. Phil didn't know what to do. He really wanted to get home and make this dinner but a part of him wanted to make sure that AJ was okay. After a few minutes of going back and forth, the smaller man walked towards the door and went inside.

"Are you okay AJ? Did you want me to keep you company until we close?"

The smaller girl shook her head, grabbing a Kleenex to wipe her eyes.

"No…no. You go and enjoy your dinner with John." She then looked over at Phil and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Phil's heart broke at the sight and went into the back to make some coffee.

"Hey, I'm going to make a fresh pot and we can hang for bit. I'll close the shop early to."

AJ batted her eyelashes at Phil as a smile creeped up on her face. The smaller man smiled back, taking a seat next to her and kept her company for the next half hour.

Phil raced home, weaving in and out of the Chicago traffic. He should have left earlier. He wanted to but seeing AJ so distraught he had to comfort the poor girl. They had some coffee and chatted for bit about jobs, sports, relationships, love and other things to pass the time. Eventually AJ felt better and thanked Phil for keeping her company.

"Hey, no problem. It's the least I could do after how you helped out me today."

"Well thanks again Phil. It means a lot. And good luck with your dinner. I want to know all about it on Monday."

The two embraced briefly as they prepared to close the shop. Phil then drove AJ to the nearest subway station before speeding away toward his house. His stomach was a bundle of nerves. He looked at the clock and noticed he had at least 45 minutes to start preparing the meal. Phil breathed in and out several times reminding himself that it doesn't have to be perfect and it's the thought that counts the most.

He reached John's house and parked the car. Phil grabbed the groceries and opened the door to find John and Randy in the living room. Shocked, Phil quickly smiled that the two men.

"Uhhhh…hey…I thought you were done at 7?"

"I thought so too but my last client never showed up. So Wade told me to head on home. When I got here, Randy just pulled in. Your sister is still working and figured we would hang for bit." John smiled as he got up and hugged Phil closely.

"Please be nice." The larger man whispered before kissing him softly on the cheek.

Phil clenched his teeth and allowed his best behaviour to come out.

"Well, glad you're here Randy. It's been too long." Phil lied.

The other man smiled warmly at Phil before getting up and walking towards him.

"Thanks man. What are those, groceries?"

"Oh yeah…."

"Well I can take them. I'm going into the kitchen anyway. I need to check on the food." Randy replied as he reached for the plastic bags. Phil held onto to them tightly a questioning look on his face.

"Food? You made dinner? For John?"

"For all three of us babe." The larger man said.

Phil walked into the kitchen, a look of defeat on his face. Randy went to the oven and looked inside.

"Just a couple more minutes I think. Then we'll have the tastiest pot roast ever made!"

"You made pot roast?" Phil asked softly, choking back tears.

"Yup. You gotta thank John though. I remember him making it back in Florida. Your favourite meal since you were a kid right John buddy?"

"Of course. I had to teach this guy how to make it though. Took a few tries and a lot of burnt pots but eventually he got it." John smiled at his best friend as he went over to get some plates and utensils.

Phil felt like screaming but he didn't. Instead he shoved his groceries inside the fridge and walked slowly over to the table. A couple minutes went by and the pot roast was done.

Randy sliced a piece for all three men and dug into the meal. Phil looked over at John taking a bit and frowned.

'_Please taste like sawdust.'_ Phil thought as he cut a piece and shoved it in his mouth. His heart sunk even further when it didn't taste like sawdust. It was the most delicious tasting pot roast Phil has had in his whole life.

Throughout the meal, Phil kept silent as he listened to Randy and John talk about random things. He noticed how Randy would smile and touch John's arm almost stroking it while John would laugh and smile back.

They were completely oblivious to the fact that Phil was there and they didn't even bother asking him any questions about his day. After, they put away their plates and headed for the living room with Phil lagging behind. The smaller man looked on as Randy made himself comfortable beside John, a seat usually reserved for him but he didn't say anything. He couldn't. Phil promised John not to talk about Randy anymore.

Feeling like crap, Phil excused himself, telling them he was tired and went upstairs. He slowly climbed the stairs glancing down to see the two engrossed in a movie. A tear fell down Phil's cheek, his surprise dinner being a total bust and went into the bedroom, crying his eyes out.

**Chapter 6 – Lunchtime**

Phil opened his eyes as he let out a yawn from his slumber. He stretched his arms over his head until they rested next to the man beside him. His fiancé, John. The smaller man looked over and smiled at John's sleeping face. It was so cute and peaceful. But the smile soon faded when he remembered what happened last night. A tear escaped his eye and he wiped it away quickly as frustration and anger was boiling up. Out of all the nights he wanted to cook something, Randy the asshole best friend had to one up him. And John just didn't care. But how would he have known? It's not like Phil told the guy he would be making anything.

Sighing loudly, he got up slowly making sure not to disturb John and put on some clothes before heading down into the kitchen. He made a fresh pot of coffee and started scrubbing away on the dirty dishes that were left from the night before. Ten minutes later John came downstairs, wrapping his arms and body behind Phil's and kissed him gently on the nape of the neck.

"Morning babe." John whispered sensually. A shiver ran up Phil's spine but he was still annoyed so just shook off John and walked quickly to the fridge.

"I made some coffee." Phil replied, settling himself down by the kitchen table and started reading the paper, ignoring John's concerned face.

"Is something wrong Phil?"

"No why would anything be wrong." The smaller man kept on reading the paper, not making eye contact whatsoever. Sensing that Phil was lying, John took a seat next to his fiancé and reached for the man's hand.

"Philly, something is wrong. I can feel it. Did something happen at work?"

Phil looked up at John's blue eyes but he didn't waver.

"No, everything was fine."

John looked on. He knew what the problem was. He just didn't want to bring it up first thing in the morning but he really didn't have much choice.

"It's Randy right? Listen, I'm sorry that he kinda spoiled our night together but you know he was…"

"Yah I know, he was visiting my sister but she was working so decided to keep you company and make an awesome dinner. Then you guys hung out while I went upstairs alone. You didn't even bother coming up to say good-night John. And when we were eating, you guys completely ignored me. It wasn't fun. I felt like a third wheel…" Phil hung his head low in sadness. John frowned, feeling guilty that he was so engrossed with Randy and their conversation that he forgot to involve his own husband to be. The larger man moved a bit closer, wrapping his arm around Phil.

"I'm sorry. Believe me I was shocked when he knocked on the door and to be honest a little annoyed at his surprise visit. I didn't think he would stay that long let alone make supper. Please don't be mad. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Phil sighed loudly, getting up to put his cup in the sink. He turned around to see John concerned and little scared.

"Relax John. I'm not gonna blow up or anything. But you do get what I mean about the guy showing up all the time. I know he's your friend, I get that but I'm going to be to your husband soon. I would think that I matter a little bit in your life."

"Oh baby! You do. Listen, I'll talk to Randy about his visits, maybe he can tone it down or just see Eve when he's here. Just please don't yell. I don't like it when you yell at me." John pouted, making Phil smile a little.

"Oh John boy. You do know how to make my heart melt. I'm not going to yell but I'm still pissed."

"Pissed? At what? Was there anything else that bothered you?"

Should Phil tell John about his surprise dinner? He didn't want the guy to feel more guilty than he already was. Biting his lip, Phil responded quickly.

"Don't worry about it. It will pass. Now, what are we going to do for the rest of the day? We can hang here or catch a movie or go downtown..."

"Um…maybe we can have lunch…somewhere…"

"Sure John. Where would you like to go?"

The larger man nervously darted his eyes, putting on a fake smile. Phil saw the change and knew what he was going to say.

"UGH! We're having lunch with Randy aren't we?"

"And Eve! He asked last night and I didn't think it would be a big deal. I can call them up and tell them we won't go if you like." John said, running towards the phone to make the call.

"No…no it's okay. We can have lunch with them. At least my sister will be there so I'll have someone to talk to." With that comeback, Phil went upstairs, still annoyed and even more so now that he had to fake his way with a lunch with the one guy he can't stand. All because he's in love with John.

"You guys are going to love this place. I hear the food is fantastic!" Eve proclaimed, grabbing onto Randy's hand as Phil and John followed behind. They entered the restaurant and headed for their table close to the window. The waitress handed out the menus and told them of the specials before asking for their drinks. When she left, all four looked at what the restaurant had to offer.

"I still can't believe you convinced to go to this place. A vegan restaurant? Really?" Phil questioned, looking over at the plates with no interest.

"Oh come on Phil. We always go the same place all the time. I figure we could change it up a bit."

"Hey if I ask for a steak will they kick me out?" John asked smiling. Phil snorted out laughter while Randy only smiled. But Eve was not impressed.

"Boys behave. Just try it out. I'm sure it's just as good as having some dead animal to eat."

"Not really but good one!" Phil retorted, winking at his sister before going back to the menu.

There were a lot of variety of foods that were impressive to Phil. But some, he just did not get. He figured having a salad with a sandwich would be good enough and placed his menu on the table to signal he was ready to order. When everyone else decided, the waitress came back and asked for their meals.

"Thank you. Your orders should be out within 30 minutes." The woman smiled and left, leaving all four to chat amongst themselves.

Eve took a quick sip of her soda before looking over at John.

"So I heard that Randy made some delicious meal yesterday?"

Phil's jaw tensed at that question. He really didn't want to relive that moment, knowing that Randy's cooking was probably better that his. But he kept his mouth shut and waited for John to answer.

"Uhhh..yah it was good. Of course I make a better one."

"Well duh! It's your recipe dude. I was trying to be at the same level as you." Randy said, looking at John's blue eyes for a split second before turning his head at Eve.

"Well maybe one day you can cook me a meal Randy. Oh did you ask John yet about your bachelor party?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Bachelor party? Randy, I don't want some cheesy party."

"Now hold on, it's not cheesy. I was thinking that maybe I could take you back to Florida and we could join our friends for a week of celebration. I assume that they know about you and him." Randy stated, gesturing his hand at Phil.

"Florida? Hmmm…well okay I guess. Phil you're coming to right?"

"Oh uhhhh…it's a bachelor vacation though John. I don't think Phil wants to come. We'll be drinking and stuff and he doesn't do that sort of thing."

Phil's face was fuming. How dare Randy exclude him like that! The smaller man was about to respond when John quickly intervened.

"Yah but I always wanted him to come to Florida with me. Plus this isn't like a traditional bachelor party. Remember I am gay. I won't be joining you at the strip joints."

"Excuse me!? Randy you're not going to a strip club are you?" Eve asked, a look of concern in her face.

"NO! It's just our friends will be there and Phil doesn't know any of them."

"Well this is a perfect time for him to get to know our friends, right Phil baby?" John moved closer to his fiancé, smiling.

"Ummm…I guess so. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I want to Philly. I want you to come to Florida. All three of us will have loads of fun, right Randy?"

The other man pursed his lips but kept himself calm.

"Yah whatever. Phil you can come if you want. Hope you can get the time off though from your tattoo shop."

"I'm sure I can figure something out. The new girl is learning quickly and I trust Dolph."

"What about Jack?" Eve asked.

"Jack? I haven't seen the guy in months. The last time I saw him, he said he needed to find his soul or some other crap. I'm like, whatever dude. Have a nice life."

They chatted some more of non-important issues waiting for their food to arrive. As soon as the waitress came with their plates, all four dug in quickly. John and Phil were particularly impressed with the quality of food, even though it was vegan.

"So how do you like your sandwich?" Eve asked her brother.

"It's not bad. I didn't think I would like a non-meat sandwich but it's pretty tasty. The salad is good to. What about you John?"

John nodded, as he was chewing his food quickly to answer.

"Yah, not bad."

"What about you Randy? Do you like it?" Eve asked.

"I love it. I'm glad you convinced us come here, especially with John the stubborn mule." Randy replied jokingly.

"HEY! I'm not stubborn."

"John's right. If anyone is stubborn it's Phil." The woman said.

The smaller man made a face at her sister, opening his mouth to reveal the half-eaten food. Eve squealed in disgust, turning away quickly from the scene while John almost choked on his meal. Phil smiled, feeling satisfied that he could still gross out his sister when he noticed AJ on the other side of the room, near the kitchen. They locked eyes and Phil waved to the woman. John noticed this and questioned his fiancé.

"Who's that?" The larger man said.

"Oh that's the new girl who replaced Kelly. She's really nice."

John nodded and saw her walk towards their table a bright smile on her face.

"Hey AJ. How yah doing?" Phil asked, standing up and giving her a quick hug. If anyone noticed the look on John's face some would think he was going through an aneurism at the moment but no one did.

"Oh I'm just here to talk to Daniel. He's the head chef here."

"Really? Well you should tell him that the food is great! And I'm not even a vegan!" Phil exclaimed.

"Um, Phil? Shouldn't you introduce us?" Eve asked in her polite tone.

"Oh yah. AJ, this is Randy…."

"Hi there." The girl said, extending her hand to the man. Randy took it and smiled back.

"Well, hello there to."

"…And that is Eve my sister…"

"…AND Randy's girlfriend…" Eve pointed out to the other female as she reached out and shook hands.

"Hi Eve. Aren't you lucky to have Randy here as a boyfriend…" AJ said, turning her head slightly over to the other man who was trying to hide his smile.

Eve narrowed her eyes at her and was about to say something when Phil started to introduce AJ to John.

"And this hunk of a man is John, my fiancé."

The larger man straightened himself up and stood up to greet the small woman. AJ slowly took in the mass frame of John, scanning her eyes slowly over his shoulders down to his chest before looking back up at him and showing her signature smile.

"Well this is the famous John. You know, Phil talks about you all the time at work." AJ replied, shaking John's hand firmly.

"I hope all good things."

"So far…" The woman replied softly so that only John could hear. The large man stared at her for a few moments noticing a look of mischief and was it jealously in her eyes? But he didn't have time to figure it out because soon AJ let go of his hand and turned her attention to Phil.

"You guys like the food then? Daniel puts a lot of effort into it."

"Oh yah. We all loved it. It's a change of pace from all the meat I always tend to digest into my system" Phil replied.

"Well, from the dinner you had last I think it would be a good change of pace."

Phil's heart stopped beating from hearing that comment. He completely forgot that AJ helped him with buying the ingredients for his surprise dinner that went totally bust. Looking around the table he noticed a puzzled look on John's and Randy's face as well when they heard it.

"Wait, how do you know we had meat last night. Did Phil tell you about the pot-roast?" John asked.

"Of course. I mean, I did go with…."

"AJ! OH MY GOD! I almost forgot to tell you something really, really important about work! Come with me for a minute. Sorry guys, this won't take long." Phil interrupted, dragging AJ and leaving a confused John at the table. When they were out of earshot, Phil let her go, turning around to make sure no one was looking.

"Phil? What the hell!?"

"Sorry AJ but I didn't think we would be seeing each other today. Something happened last night and well, I never made the dinner."

"What? Why?"

"Because Randy came by and made the exact same dish that I was going to make. It was delicious and I felt like shit but I never told John so please, please, please don't tell him. He already feels guilty for ignoring me last night, I don't want him to feel more shitty about it." Phil pleaded with AJ, smiling down at her. The woman felt bad and angry that John would do such a thing to a wonderful man like Phil.

"Okay, I promise I won't tell him. But you put so much effort into it Phil. I hope you don't feel discouraged to try again."

"No I'm not. Maybe in a few weeks I can surprise him with it but for now it's in the vault."

"Of course. In the vault!" AJ said. Phil let out a breath of relief knowing he could trust AJ with this information.

"Thanks AJ, you're the best. Listen, I gotta go but tomorrow we'll talk more at work, okay?"

The woman nodded, sad that their moment had to end. Phil was about to turn around when he was stopped by her. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, bringing him close as she placed her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Phil for last night. I'm sure you would have made a fantastic pot-roast. I know I would have loved it."

The tattooed man was shocked but kinda happy that AJ would say something like that to make him feel better. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her small frame. At that same moment, John turned his head to see the close contact and his brain almost exploded.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT WOMAN DOING TO MY MAN!?'_ John screamed in his head. But he kept calm on the outside, not wanting to make a scene in public and turned his head back to Randy and Eve's conversation.

Phil let go a few seconds later, stepping back some.

"You're a great friend AJ. Thanks again and I'll see you on Monday. " Phil then turned around to go back to his table, joining his fiancé, Eve and Randy.

AJ followed Phil with her eyes, taking in every movement until he reached John. Her look of pure contentment turned to hatred when she saw them kiss, noticing how John purposely looked back at her, silently warning her to fuck off and leave Phil alone. They stared at each for a brief moment, until AJ decided to walk back towards the kitchen to meet Daniel.

**Chapter 7 – Someone Unexpected**

The next few weeks John made sure that Phil knew how much he cared for him. He wanted his fiancé to know that he loved him and that he would be number one in his life even before best friends. So the larger man went out of his way to cook supper for him every night plus prepare Phil's lunches for work. He even went so far as to provide massages when the man returned home after a grueling day at the shop.

It was a Sunday morning and both men were enjoying their day off with breakfast in bed and some flirting in between. John would feed Phil a piece of pancake before quickly kissing him, tasting the syrup on the man's lips.

"John, you know you didn't have to do this."

"I know but I care about you Philly. I'll always will." John replied, snuggling up closer to the smaller man as he kissed his neck and earlobe gently. Phil giggled trying to move his head away as he took another bite of the pancake.

"John boy, you're too good to me. I should be the one cooking something for you."

"Well, maybe one day you can. But for now, eat my pancakes, you're too thin! Have you lost weight?" John asked.

Phil chuckled at his fiancés' concern, putting down the fork in the process.

"No I haven't lost any weight. I can't when you stuff my face with food all the time!"

John smirked, taking the tray off the bed and placing it on the floor.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that…" Phil protested but soon stopped when he saw John taking off his shirt.

"Really? Well I can always put it back on the bed if you like." John replied, bending over to show off his sexy butt to grab the tray.

"NO! I'm done…come here…" Phil smiled, quickly taking off his shirt and pajama pants as he watched John take off the rest of his clothing. The larger man sauntered over on the bed slowing placing his body on top of Phil's and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Mmmmm….you still taste like syrup." John whispered before claiming Phil's lips again in a heated passion. The smaller man moaned softly, wrapping his arms around John's neck as their covered dicks rubbed against each other sensually.

John positioned his arms so they were on either side of Phil's head, caressing the dark hair that he loves with his fingers. He delved his tongue inside of his fiancés' mouth, circulating it around and around as he gently moved his groin up and down along Phil's hard shaft. The tattooed man moaned again this time wrapping his legs around John's waist bringing the man and his dick even closer. They made out like that for a few minutes, just loving the feeling of being close with one another. Soon, their boxers were off and they were grinding away furiously both men panting and sweating.

John placed one last kiss on Phil's lips, a dark smile on his face as he descended lower towards the man's chest. He placed soft kisses on the man's smooth skin and was about to move even lower when he heard his phone ringing. Phil noticed this and nodded sympathetically for him to check it out. He moved up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and read the name….Randy. Rolling his eyes, John placed it back down and continued to ravage Phil.

"Who was that?" Phil asked, moaning in the process.

"Hmmm…never mind. Not important…"

John carried on with his kisses along Phil's stomach and chest when his phone rang again. Sighing in frustration, John quickly grabbed his phone and turned it off, throwing it on the ground as he didn't want to move away from a naked Phil.

"Hope it was okay to ignore whoever was calling you…."

"Oh believe me; I would rather be doing this then talking to someone on the phone right now."

'_Especially Randy.'_ Thought John.

After their conversation a few weeks ago, John decided that Phil was right. He should put him first and foremost in their relationship. John decided to inform Randy that he just needed his space and not to call constantly about mundane things. Of course, Randy took it the wrong way and there was a huge argument over it but at this point, John didn't care. He knew he had to make things right if he wanted to spend the rest of life his with Phil and if it meant making Randy angry over it then so be it. If he truly was John's best friend, he would support his decision no matter what.

Removing all thoughts about Randy from his mind, John continued to pepper kisses all over Phil's delicious skin. He heard a faint gasp from above, knowing he was close to the man's sweet spot and smiled inwardly. John loved getting Phil all worked up it turned him on even more. Slowly almost in a teasing fashion, John moved further down so he was at eye level with Phil's hard cock. The smaller man lifted himself up with his elbows, his mouth slightly opened as he watched anxiously for John to work his magic. He only had to wait a few seconds before feeling that nice wet tongue of his dragging along his thick shaft. Phil moaned in satisfaction laying himself back down on the bed as he spread his legs further for John to gain better access.

The larger man sighed as he slowly took more of Phil inside his willing mouth. He began to caress the man's smooth thighs, bobbing his head up and down while using his tongue to drag it along the thick vein. Phil moaned, biting his lip as he grabbed hold of the sheets. He arched his back a little of the bed, his legs trembling when he felt John humming along his thick cock.

"Mmmmm….John….Oooo…Oooooo!" Phil let out several moans, letting John know he was doing a good job. The larger man smiled to himself, picking up the pace as he deep throated his fiancé into oblivion.

Phil was thrashing underneath as he felt his stomach tighten up. He let out a warning to John that he was almost close and in an instant John stopped what he was doing. The smaller man moved his head up and looked at John in confusion.

"Ummm…you can continue…"

John only smiled at Phil before straddling the man's lap. He grabbed hold of the smaller man's hard shaft and positioned it near his tight hole.

"I want you to come inside me Phil…please baby." John pleaded as he sunk himself down, engulfing Phil's cock within his tight walls. The smaller man let out a low moan, his eyes wide with lust as he watched John bounce up and down. Phil loved seeing John like this; his strong thighs rippling, that smooth skin Phil loved to caress so much and that face. The face of a sweet, sexy angel. The smaller man placed his hands on either side of John's hips, guiding him down then up over and over again. John moaned out, his sweet spot being grazed just slightly by Phil's hard dick. He moved his hips and jerked himself off, leaning his head back with every movement. John looked down, a smile on his face as he saw Phil in absolute bliss. He leaned in and placed a kiss on those sweet lips.

"Hmmm…Philly. I love riding your cock…but what I really love…" John whispered, kissing Phil again before continuing.

"….is you pummeling my ass into the mattress so fucking hard that my teeth will stay numb afterwards. Please baby, take me." John pleaded before plunging his tongue inside of Phil's hot mouth. The smaller man became aroused with John's sexy talk and in one swift motion, flipped his fiancé onto his back.

John moaned from the change spreading his legs as far as possible as Phil took the lead. He quickly thrusted his hard dick before slowly pulling out and then back in again. Over and over, the smaller man drove himself inside of John's willing hole. The larger man arched his back as Phil stabbed his prostate with lust and passion continuously while pleasuring himself at the same time. Sweat started to form on their bodies and Phil was soon seeing stars as he felt his orgasm edging closer. Both men looked at each other, their eyes full of love before John let out a scream of desire and spilled his seed all over his stomach. Phil followed soon after, his dick being suffocated by John's inner walls of desire as he filled his essence into John.

Phil thrusted softly a few more times until their sexual high subsided and pulled out slowly. He flopped himself beside John and looked down at his stomach which was full of cum. The smaller man smiled and moved his head closer, licking some of the sticky essence, his eyes locked on his fiancé. The smaller man smiled and moved in to kiss John.

"You taste like syrup too." Phil said draping his arm over John's broad shoulders as both men fell asleep.

A couple hours later, John and Phil woke up from their well needed rest. John got up and was about to pick up the tray when Phil stopped him.

"Hey, let me take care of this. You stay in bed for a few more minutes." Phil said, taking the tray from John and giving him a quick kiss. The larger man smiled, watching Phil put on some pants and went downstairs with the tray before settling back down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, seeing his reflection in the mirror and started to think back to their love-making not too long ago. He loved it when Phil took control. It wasn't something that happened too often, maybe because the guy was still shy but man it does feel good being pounded by him. John started to giggle out loud, when Phil entered the room again.

"Hey you, why you laughing."

"Oh just thinking about stuff and us and how much I love spending time with you." John confessed. Phil smiled and sat down beside his fiancé who was still under the covers.

"Well hope you don't mind if I head out for a bit. I went to make some coffee and we're all out so I'm going to the store to grab some things. Did you want anything?"

Phil asked getting up from his seat but was soon brought back down by John's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Only you." The larger man said before giving Phil a soft kiss. The smaller man blushed, grabbing a shirt and socks from the closet.

"Okay, well I won't be long. Maybe afterwards we can…you know…" Phil said softly, his blush deepening. John smiled wide at his fiancés' shyness winking at him before watching the man leave.

After a few minutes of resting his eyes, John decided to get up and take a quick shower. He went into the bathroom and washed himself and put on his comfy clothes for the day. He then went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see if there was anything good to make. He went to grab a white plastic bag to check the contents inside when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked up with curiosity, hearing the doorbell again and decided to find out who it was.

He opened the door and was beyond shock to find the one person he thought he would never see again. A man that told him he was worthless, a disgrace and a failure. A man that made his life hell so long ago.

A man that he once loved and probably still does.

His father.

**Chapter 8 – Confronting the Past**

_**8 Years Earlier**_

_John nervously picked at his food, darting his eyes from his mom to his father who was enjoying the dinner. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing at what he set out to do. He just hoped that his parents would be okay with his big news. Taking a deep breath, John opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his dad spoke up first._

"_So son, did you think you passed all your high school exams? I know most of that time spent studying was nothing more than just watching TV and playing your little video games." The man said with a snort, while eyeing John._

_The young man swallowed hard and smiled at his dad._

"_Ummm…I…I think so. I know I passed physical education."_

_John's father rolled his eyes._

"_Who cares about physical education? What about math or science? Did you even try to pass or just float by like always?"_

_John's mother hated seeing her husband and son argue like this._

"_Sweetie, I'm sure John did the best he could. His teachers have never had any problems with him. They always say he's friendly and willing to help his peers." The woman responded, smiling directly at John._

"_Thanks mom."_

"_Oh she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about! Helping others, being friendly. Listen, you won't go far in life by helping other people. Believe me John, I should know. You know the type of work I did for so many years. I'm glad I'm out of it too. Just became too political and overly sensitive. I mean just the other day our very state was contemplating on legalizing same sex marriage. Please! Those degenerates have no idea what marriage is all about. It's about a man and woman not a bunch of faggots swinging their dicks around in front of little kids. If I was mayor, they would all be in jail…" John's father continued on his rant but John wasn't listening at this point. His heart broke at what his dad just said. If he only knew how John felt maybe his dad wouldn't be so harsh._

_The older man kept on talking for a while longer, complaining how society is going down the toilet with all the political correctness in the workplace and school._

"_Honey, please. I don't think this is appropriate talk at the dinner table." John's mother said meekly._

_The man gave a grunt of disapproval but didn't say anything after that. He just continued finishing his meal as all three ate in silence._

_Later that night, John was in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling. He really didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to tell his family but another part didn't have the courage to face the music. What was worse, was the fact he knew he didn't have his dad's support, no matter how hard he tried otherwise. John's head was spinning. He knew he had to get this over with now before it was too late. Letting out a sigh, he slowly got up and opened the door and headed downstairs into the living room. He saw his dad watching some old war movie on TV and his mother reading a book. He took a few steps into the room and sat down beside his dad, looking straight at him._

"_Daddy? I…I have to tell you something. I have to tell both you guys something."_

"_John can't it wait till tomorrow? The good part is coming up soon." His father said, not bothering to look at John's worried face. His mother however looked up from her book and noticed how John was so nervous and put down her book._

"_Please dear, turn off the TV. John needs our attention."_

"_Christ Fine! There, the TV is off. Now what the hell do you want?" The man asked._

_John got up, pacing the room several times before speaking._

"_Mom, dad. I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad or yell, okay?"_

"_Just get on with it John and quit wasting my time."_

_The young boy fidgeted with the hem of his shirt too scared to make eye contact right now his parents._

"_Ummm….well…you see I'm…I'm different from everyone else at school. Well, mostly the boys. You know how you guys always tease me on me not having a girlfriend. Well, there's a reason for it…..ummmm…..ummmmm…."_

"_Come on! John stop being a pussy and say what is on your fucking mind already!"_

_The rush of blood came screaming through his body. His heart was pounding and he could feel the tears threatening to fall. Finding all the courage he could find at that moment he finally told his parents._

"_I'm gay." John waited with bated breath at his parent's reaction. But they only looked at him strangely. After what like an eternity, John's dad laughed out loud._

"_AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh son. You almost had me there. Gay. You. Yah right. You might not have the best luck in the world with women but that doesn't make you a fag John."_

"_No…it's…its true. I'm gay. I've always been gay ever since I could remember."_

_John's father got up slowly and walked towards him. His face turned to stone as he looked him right in the eye._

"_Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena. You better be joking because if you are not, you have five minutes to get your ass out of this house. I will not have some queer living under my roof, even if it is my own son."_

"_Honey no! You can't kick our son out! He's only seventeen. He doesn't have any money or a place to go!" John's mother pleaded with her husband reaching out for his arm. The older man shook it off, glaring daggers at his wife._

"_You always smothered him. You never wanted him to do any sports like football or hockey. 'It would hurt my baby!' That's what you said. Well look what happened?! He's fucking gay now because of it!"_

"_NO! It's not mom's fault it's not anybody's fault. This is who I am dad. Why can't you accept it? I'm still your son."_

"_No you're not. GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! No fag son is going to ruin my reputation in this community! GET OUT, GET OUT!" The older man yelled in John's face, grabbing the boy roughly by the arm and dragging him to the front door. John's mother screamed out as tears started to fall while John's tears covered his face._

"_NO, daddy! Please…I don't want to leave. Please I'm sorry!" His pleas though were falling on deaf ears, as John's father opened the door and shoved the teenage boy outside in the dark before slamming the door in his face._

_John stood there for a few minutes, hoping, praying that his dad would calm down and let him in. He could feel a rush of wind and small droplets of water descending from the sky. Looking up, John saw some lightening followed by the rumble of thunder and knew all hope was lost. He was alone now and his life would never be the same._

**Present Day**

He couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was his own father. The one who kicked him out all those years ago and that same man was back in his life. So many questions were running through John's mind but only one came out.

"What the fuck do you want?" John asked. His father wasn't expecting a hero's welcome that's for sure but he was a little aback by John's forceful question.

"Well I was hoping for a 'hey how are you' but I guess I deserve that. John, I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay."

The young man narrowed his eyes at his dad, staying silent. Okay? What the hell does that mean? And how did he know I lived here? When John didn't say anything, the man continued.

"Listen, I'm sure you're probably asking yourself a lot of questions right now. Can I come in and explain myself…why I'm here?"

"No."

"John please. I really need to talk to you."

"No, no. You kicked me out of the house when I was at my most vulnerable. Did you know where I slept that night? At a fucking shelter. Some guy stole my shoes when I was and I had to beg for money to get another pair."

"Son, I know you've been through a lot but please hear me out…"

"NO! I'm not your son. You told me I wasn't your son all those years ago."

By now John's hands were trembling with fear and anger. His stomach was tied up in knots and he could feel his heart racing. He felt like that little seventeen year old kid again, doing his best to stand up to his dad all those years ago. But he could feel his legs weaken and knew if he didn't shut that door fast he was going to lose it.

Just when John was about to tell off his dad, Phil's car arrived. The smaller man, oblivious to what was going on, got out of the car and grabbed the plastic bags from the store. He smiled at John and walked a few steps when he noticed the older man standing on the porch.

"Uhhh…hey. John, who is this?"

"I'm his father."

Just then, Phil's eyes turned a dangerous dark green colour of rage. Hearing John tell tales of his dad and how he was treated made his blood boil. And now that the guy was right in front of him, well Phil was ready to for a fight if need be.

"You're John's father? The same one that kicked him out all those years ago?"

The older man kept calm not wanting to make a scene and politely answered the question.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry you had to hear those things about me. I'm sorry…are you two roommates?"

John snorted and rolled his eyes at his dad's stupid question.

"No dad, he's my fiancé. We living together and share the same bed. We also fuck. Yah, I'm fucking a man because I'm your fag son remember?! Come on Phil and get inside. It's not worth it." The smaller man glared at John's dad one last time before heading in the house.

"John, I know you don't want me here but I just want you to know that I've changed for the better. If you ever want to talk, I'll be at the Downtown Hilton for the next week. I'm sorry to have disrupted your Sunday. I'll go now."

The older man turned around not looking back as he went back to the taxi that was waiting for him. John waited till the cab was gone and out of sight before closing the door and locking it. Shaking, he went over to the kitchen and put on a brave face.

"Hey so I…I can make some lunch for you. What would you like? Pasta? Chicken? How about some pizza?" Phil could hear the cracking in John's voice and knew the man was breaking inside.

"John? Did you want to talk about it? I mean your dad who you haven't seen in almost eight years just knocked on your door. Please John. Please talk to me."

The larger man turned around quickly to face his fiancé. He couldn't hold it anymore as he fell into Phil's arms and cried out.

"Phil! My daddy came to see me! Why was he here? Does he want to yell at me some more? I didn't do anything wrong!" John sobbed as he held onto his fiancé tight. Phil wished he had the answers to John's questions but he didn't. All he could do right now was console him and make him feel secure.

After a few minutes, the two men went upstairs and into the bedroom. Phil helped John climb into bed while he went downstairs to make some tea. Phil then went online to see how far the hotel was from his parlour before going back upstairs to hold a crying John for the rest of the day.

**Chapter 9 – The Talk**

The next couple of days, John didn't mention the visit from his dad. Phil would try to talk to him about it but the larger man would shut down and completely avoid the topic. After several failed attempts, Phil thought it was best to leave it be until John was comfortable enough to discuss it and just focus on the next few days before their week off to go to Florida.

It was a Thursday afternoon, just one more day before their vacation and Phil was talking to Dolph about how to go about the inventory, cash and closing the shop. The blond rolled his eyes at his boss' explanations and interrupted him several times.

"Phil come on man. I closed the shop before and even did inventory. I'm not gonna screw it up. Trust me."

"I do trust you Dolph but I want to make sure that you get it. I don't want a call in the middle of the night because you or AJ are panicking over something that you guys can figure out yourselves. Now, let me just write some instructions for you before I leave." Phil said before going over to the front desk and writing some instructions for both his employees.

Dolph let out a heavy sigh but left his boss alone. He knew the guy was under stress over leaving for a week plus John's surprise visit from his dad was making the tattooed man even more nervous. Phil didn't say anything to anyone but tonight he was going to pay a visit to John's dad at his hotel, he just hoped he there would be more talking than fighting. After Phil was done with his instructions, he went back to Dolph and handed the papers to him.

"Okay, I have my cell number just in case you need to call me. Also there's John cell in case you can't get to me plus my work email and personal email. I'll call went I landed in Florida tomorrow, probably around 3 or 4pm."

"Yes dad. Can I still have a slumber party?" Dolph asked sarcastically. Phil narrowed his eyes at his employee before revealing a small smile.

"I'm sorry Dolph. You know I love this shop and I know you and AJ will survive while I'm gone. I'm just nervous about going down there and meeting John's friends. What if they don't like me? What if they try to convince John that I'm not right for him?"

"Dude, I don't think John would listen to them anyway. He loves you and you love him. That's all that matters." Dolph reassured the tattooed man, lighting patting him on the back. Phil looked over and let a sigh.

"Thanks Dolph. I'm surprised you're being civil about this. Most time you act like a complete jerk."

"Yah, well I can have a sensitive side and all that crap. Hey, you're my friend. I got your back man."

The two men smiled before Phil went back to the front to check up on the schedule. He heard the door open and AJ was back from her lunch. She smiled warmly to her boss as she walked up to him.

"Hey Phil. Back from lunch."

"Okay good. I was just going over some instructions with Dolph about the inventory and stuff. He can fill you in while I'm gone."

The woman frowned. She really didn't want to be with Dolph for the next week. He gave her the creeps and they had nothing in common. Not like her and Phil.

"Well, I'll miss you. Will you bring me back a present?"

Phil chuckled and turned his head towards her.

"Of course sweetheart. What would you like?"

'_You in my bed, naked.' _AJ thought wickedly.

"Oh nothing special."

"Oh now don't be shy AJ. How bout a little poke-a-dot bikini? Hmmm?" Phil winked, his smile glowing and his eyes sparkling. It just drove AJ wild whenever he would flirt with her. Sure it was innocent and cute but the way he would look at her made the petite woman's blood boil with lust.

AJ played the blushing school girl and hid her face with her hands.

"Oh Phil! You're so bad!" She exclaimed, before skipping off in the back listening to sound of Phil's laughter.

Another hour passed by and Phil was ready to leave. Again he went over the instructions with Dolph and AJ before grabbing his bag and heading off. The two employees waited by the door and waved at their boss until the car was out of view. However, AJ kept on looking down the street, wishing she could go with her secret crush. She sighed loudly and closed the door and was about to mope back to the front when Dolph interrupted her thoughts.

"You'll never get him you know."

AJ spun around quickly from the comment, her eyes narrowing by the second.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. I see the way you flirt with him, your little sexual innuendoes and sob stories of your boyfriend being mean. Please, he may not see it but I do."

AJ's eyes turned a dangerous dark brown, the fury within her almost bursting at the seams after hearing Dolph's comment.

"Who the hell do you think you…."

"SAVE IT AJ!" Dolph screamed making the small woman shut her mouth quickly.

"Girls like you are a dime a dozen. You came from nothing and you are nothing! You see you've been so alone your entire life that when someone pays you a little attention, you hang onto them and make them your entire world! And where does that leave you, huh? WHERE DOES THAT LEAVE YOU!? At the end of the day, you're back all by yourself, all alone….desperate…._pathetic._ And every time someone disappoints you, you lose a piece of your pride and you're nothing more than a shallow woman. I've seen girls like you my entire life…you're all the same. Sad….weak…. pitiful. Face it AJ, you're just trash."

Dolph let a large sigh his eyes boring down at AJ's before stepping back and walking towards the front door. The small woman heard every word that the blond said. Every. Single. Word. And it stung. It stung to the point that her mind became a blur of fury and before she knew it, AJ lunged herself at Dolph, her small hands balled into tights fists as she kicked and screamed, clawing her nails at the man's face and neck. Dolph did his best to protect himself without hurting the woman. But damn it she wasn't holding back either. Eventually, he was able to grab the woman's wrists in mid-swing and stopped her tirade. She stared down at Dolph, her eyes full of rage and quickly stood up, shaking the grip that the man had on her. The blond man didn't say anything, he just kept on looking back at AJ to see what she would do next. After several intense minutes of silence, AJ reached for the door handle and stepped outside, not bothering to give a second glance at Dolph.

'_This is gonna be one long fucking week.'_ The blond thought to himself as he placed a hand on his neck, feeling the blood trickling down his skin.

Phil waited in the lobby for 15 minutes before deciding that this was what he wanted to do. Standing up for the third time, he walked slowly towards the front desk of the hotel and smiled at the clerk on the other side.

"Hello and welcome to the Hilton. Do you have a reservation?"

"Um no. I need to meet someone but I forgot their room number. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Of course, do you have their name?"

Phil had to think for a minute. He remembered John saying his dad had a different last name than him….what was it again? It started with and H…Thinking for bit, the light bulb switched on and he was able to recall it.

"Mr. Helmsley. His name is Mr. Helmsley." Phil said quickly. He nervously looked at the woman as she started to type the name. He felt relief when she smiled at him.

"Oh yes. His room is 237."

Phil thanked the woman and went over to the elevators, mentally reminding himself of the number over and over again. It didn't take long for him to get to the floor and stepped off the elevator slowly. He followed the numbers of the other rooms, his heart pounding louder and louder with every step until he reached his destination. He stared at the wooden what seemed like forever as doubt started to creep in.

'_Maybe I shouldn't do this. John might get angry if he finds out.'_ Just as he was about to turn around, the door opened. John's father was taken aback and was having trouble hiding the surprised look on his face when he was John's companion there.

"Oh hi. You're Phil right?"

"Ummm yeah…but I shouldn't be here…."

The larger man looked at Phil slightly confused.

"Why not? Isn't John with you?"

"No. He doesn't know I'm here. I'm on my own. I wanted to get some things off my chest that I'm sure John wouldn't approve of. But you deserve it." Phil clenched his teeth, his eyes throwing daggers at the man before him.

John's dad nodded, turning his face to the side and placed his hands up above his head.

"Fine. If you're gonna hit me then hit me. I probably deserve more but if that's what you're here for I can take it."

The larger man waited for Phil to strike him. He stayed still for a long time, not moving a muscle but nothing happened. He turned to face Phil and noticed the man looked confused and somewhat scared.

"Phil…son…." John's father said softly.

"I love John. I'm in love with him and I'll do anything to keep him happy. But…I…I can't hit you. I don't know why, I mean you deserve to get beaten up for what you did to John. But knowing him, he would probably get angry at me for butting in. I'm sorry to have ruined your night. I'll go now." Phil turned around as he headed for the elevators as fast as he can. He heard his name and looked over to see John's father walking up to him.

"You did nothing wrong Phil. I know you love my son, you just showed me how much you love him. I love him to. I know you probably don't believe me but I thought about him every day since he…well since I kicked him out. Do you mind if we just talk? Maybe we can head down to the hotel bar for a bit, if you're not busy of course."

Phil looked into the man's eyes. How could this guy be so cruel and mean to John all those years ago and now be a completely different person? The smaller man bowed his head staring down at his feet for a few seconds before finally deciding that talking to him wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, I don't drink and I only have about half an hour before I got to go home."

"That's okay. Come on, I'm sure you have some questions for me."

The larger man guided Phil towards the elevators as they both descended down to the hotel bar.

After ordering their drinks of Pepsi and a beer, the two men conversed lightly about work. Phil explained to John's dad his tattoo business and the success he's had over the years plus his sister working very hard in the nursing industry. The other man didn't interrupt nor asked too many questions. He just listened to what Phil had to say before the conversation stopped and an awkward silence filled the air.

Phil sipped on his drink a few times, looking at his watch. He didn't have much time but he couldn't just leave without asking something. The larger man stared out the window methodically before turning his attention back to Phil.

"So, are you going to ask me anything?"

"Why did you kick John out?"

"Because I was an asshole."

"That's not a good enough reason."

The larger man snorted as he took another sip before continuing.

"Why not?"

"Because there had to be something else. Something that set you off completely to turn on your son and shun him from your life."

John's father let out a large sigh.

"Okay fine. Did John ever explain to you what I did for a living?"

"He said you were a cop."

"I was a detective for the Boston Police Department. At the time we were investigating some illegal activity at some local bars mostly gay bars. It wasn't a big deal but you have to understand, when you're surrounded by a bunch of men and their attitude towards gays and lesbians, well it can rub off on you. I remember going to these joints and seeing the public display of affection, kissing and rubbing against each other. I was disgusted that this was acceptable in my hometown. I meant to clean it up quickly. I managed to get some warrants and found some marijuana and contraband cigarettes. You know what I did to those bars? I ordered them to be demolished. I didn't want any trace of that lifestyle anywhere in my city. Of course, my colleagues and higher ups congratulated me and I was promoted to Chief of Police. I was only in that position for about three months when John told me he was gay. I was selfish at the time. I was only thinking about myself and reputation not my family. I wish I could have done things differently. But at the time, I felt I had no choice."

"So you kicked your son out of the house because you wanted to keep your job as Chief of Police."

"Christ, I know it sounds like a douche thing to do…."

"You're damn right it does! All these years, John thought it was because you didn't love him but it was because of a stupid title working for a homophobic police force!" Phil yelled out his words. Some patrons of the bar turned around at the commotion but seeing the size of the two men decided not to interfere.

"Phil, I'm sorry. If it makes anything better, I quit the force a long time ago. It was affecting not only my health but my marriage as well. Please, I want a second chance with him."

"Yah well, that's not my decision. It's John."

"Can you at least talk to him? Maybe he'll listen to you."

"I don't know….he might not want to listen to me."

"At least try. I know I probably don't deserve his friendship but I want him to know that I do love him and…missed him…." The larger man held back tears as he looked directly at Phil. The smaller man didn't want to give him another chance but in his heart he knew that John needed his father. He needed his dad to be there for him.

"I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises. We're going away for a week but maybe when we get back I'll speak to him about it."

"Thank you, son. I'm sorry to have to put you through this. I just wished John would have contacted me by now."

"I have to go Mr. Helmsley. But I'll make sure to talk to John."

"Phil call me Hunter."

"Okay, Hunter. Thanks for the drink and talk. I guess I'll see you around."

The two men exchanged hands before Phil let go and left. As he walked into the cool night air, Phil wondered about John's dad and how he's changed. He didn't sound like the type of guy that John experienced. Maybe he did turn his life around. Getting into the car, the smaller man sped off and reached his house in no time. He opened the front door to find John in the dining room setting up plates for dinner. The larger man looked up and his face beamed when he saw Phil.

"Hey baby, I made some shepherd's pie for dinner. Brownies for desert." John said, kissing Phil tenderly on the lips. The smaller man inhaled John's scent and placed his hands behind the man's neck before letting go.

"I missed you today John boy."

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Oh…yeah. Guess I'm just nervous about meeting your friends."

"Don't worry. You'll love them. They're really nice."

They sat down and dug into the meal, Phil eating slowly and staring at the wall opposite him. John noticed the weird silence between them and gently placed his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

Phil turned over to stare into those deep blue eyes of John's. He smiled softly and took hold of the man's hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Yah babe. I love you John."

"I love you to Phil."

Both men smiled, breaking the moment as they talked about their day and the excitement of going to Florida for the week.

**Chapter 10 – Florida**

John and Phil arrived at the Tampa International Airport early Saturday morning. They quickly got their bags and waited for half an hour for Randy to arrive from his flight. When he did, John called one of his friends, Cody to pick them up.

"We shouldn't have to wait too long. Cody is bit of a speed demon." John said as they waited outside by the cabs. Phil nodded and smiled but inside he was a bundle of nerves. His mind kept on wandering to his conversation with John's dad, Hunter and promising the man that he would talk to John. He was also on edge about seeing John's and Randy's friends. He didn't know if he would belong with the crowd and that bothered him.

Twenty minutes later, they saw a car pull up in front of them. The passenger door opened and a small brunette ran over to John, jumping up and hugging him tight.

"John! I missed you so so much!" The boy exclaimed kissing John on both cheeks. Pretty soon another boy came out of the driver's side and joined in with the brunette.

"My John! OH I missed your cute dimple smile not to mention that body!"

The larger man laughed, doing his best to hug both his friends while Phil watched the seen with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay. Jesus, Evan get off me, I can't breathe." The brunette named Evan climbed off, a huge grin on his face.

John looked at his two good friends, Cody and Evan and smiled.

"I missed you little heathens."

Evan kept on smiling while Cody looked over Randy's way.

"Hiiii Ran, Ran. I missed you to. Every inch of you…" Cody said in a high-pitched voice, batting his eyelashes at Randy.

The older man rolled his eyes and walked over to the car.

"Can we just get out of here? I'm tired and hungry." Randy huffed.

"Same old Randy I see." Cody responded, biting his lip as he watched the man lift his luggage.

Phil stood back and watched everything that happened. He really felt uncomfortable not being introduced. He coughed softly and looked in the direction of John. The larger man smiled and walked over to his fiancé.

"Evan, Cody. I'll like you to meet Phil. He's my fiancé."

Evan smiled wide and took Phil's hand eagerly.

"Oh, so you're the guy that John's keeps talking about. I love your tattoos, they're so cool!"

Phil smiled shyly at the brunette quietly thanking him. He turned over to see Cody with a mischievous smile on his face. Phil waited to shake the guy's hand but instead Cody walked around, checking him out in the process. When he was done, he stood face to face with Phil.

"Johnny, he's cute. I like him."

"Cody, behave. Don't scare him away." John joked. Phil smiled nervously.

"Ummm…Hi. Glad to meet you guys."

"And we're glad to meet you. I know you'll love Tampa. It's so nice and warm and we're pretty close to the beach." Evan said sweetly.

All four men heard a loud honk coming from the car. Randy had his hand in the driver's side blasting the horn and waving his other hand at them.

"COME ON! Jesus, I'm starving."

John shook his head at Randy's impatience, grabbing Phil's hand while Cody and Evan went to the front.

"Ran, ran…I hope you're not going to be so impatient this whole time. That look does not suit you well." Cody joked.

"As long you ladies don't piss me off. And stop calling me Ran, Ran. I hate that."

"Whatever you say Ran, Ran." Cody said, as he turned the car on and sped off to their destination.

The drive was pleasant for Phil. He's never really been anywhere in the South, so seeing Palm Trees was a sight for him. He saw many people walking around, rollerblading and playing volleyball by the beach. Phil closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Hey, you okay there?" John asked. They were sitting in the back seat, John being in the middle with Randy and Phil on either side of him.

"Yah. I'm just taking in the scene. Tampa is a really nice place. I'm kinda wondering why you left."

John only smiled at Phil and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"We're almost home boys. Just a couple more minutes." Evan said. They turned onto a side street and pulled up to a beautiful three storey house.

"Woah! You guys live here?" Randy asked.

"Well, kinda. This is more Cody's place."

Randy snorted. "Okay Cody, who's the guy and does his wife know?"

They all stepped out of the car with their luggage and followed Cody to the front entrance. He turned around to answer Randy's question.

"The guy is none of your business and his wife, well it's none of her business."

Phil turned to give a questioning look to John. The larger man shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll tell yah later."

They went into the home and looked around the large foyer. Evan, took John's and Phil's hand and guided upstairs to their room while Randy followed behind.

"Okay, so we got plenty of room for you guys. John, Phil this is your room and Randy your room is over here. I hope you don't mind but we kinda invited the rest of the gang over for a BBQ."

"Nah, I want everyone to know who my special man is." John said, kissing Phil on the lips making the other man blush.

Evan squealed in delight and skipped downstairs towards the backyard.

Randy went into his room that was next to John's and Phil's, closing the door softly, while the other two men settled. John unzipped his bag and grabbed some clothes. Phil however, looked out the window to see a large size pool. He saw Cody and Evan working on the bar-b-que and smiled when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"You need to tell me what's wrong Philly?"

"I'm nervous about this week John. I mean Evan and Cody seem nice but what if your other friends don't like me? What if they tell you I'm not good enough for you?"

"Honey, that won't happen. And even if it does, I'm a pretty stubborn guy. I won't listen to them anyway."

The nerves in Phil's stomach eased up slightly but he was still anxious. John turned his fiancé around and hugged him tight.

"Hey don't worry. You'll have fun and everyone will like you."

The smaller man laid his head on John's chest, hearing the soothing sound of the man's heartbeat beneath his shirt.

"I hope so."

The two held onto one another for a while until they heard a knock on the door. It opened to see Randy peaking in.

"Uh hey. I'm gonna go downstairs and help those two. Knowing them it will take forever to get the bar-b-que going."

Phil and John nodded, breaking their contact and headed downstairs as well.

The BBQ was a blast. They had the music turned on and some people had their feet in the pool to cool off. John introduced Phil to everyone there. There was Kofi Kingston, a man who immigrated from Ghana almost ten years ago and had been living in Tampa for the past six years. Then there was Ted Dibiase and Mike who many call The Miz with his girlfriend Maryse. They were very close with Cody. Next was Sheamus, a man from Ireland and could drink anyone under the table. Lastly were Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. They were part of a rock band called The Shield and played in many local bars around town forming a cult following throughout the years. Randy knew them by being a bouncer and even helped them with some of their recordings.

By the end of the night, Phil's head was spinning. Meeting so many people at once was something he wasn't used to. It was close to midnight and some of the guests were getting ready to head on home. Mike and Maryse were heading over to Canada tomorrow to stay with Maryse's family in Montreal for a week so they needed to catch their flight early. Kofi was joking with Evan away from the rest of the crowd. Ted and Randy were helping Cody putting everything away. John, Phil, Seth, Dean and Roman were left talking.

"So I heard you're gonna start touring again." John said. Dean looked up, taking a long drag from his cigarette before responding.

"Yeah. We haven't done it in a while and our fan base has been growing quickly. Probably just the main cities like Miami and Orlando. We might even go out to New Orleans but that all depends on money."

Phil leaned back just listening to the conversation. He really liked Dean and Seth. They seemed like genuinely nice guys. He also liked Roman, although he would catch the dark haired man staring at John and smiling.

The conversation was dying down and the men decided to help Cody putting everything away. Phil grabbed a large garbage bag and started to throw in the plastic bottles, forks and plates while Dean and Seth grabbed the empty bottles of alcohol. John and Roman went inside to help with the leftovers however Roman gently grabbed John's arm, guiding them to a more private area.

Both men stopped only for Roman to give John a tight hug. John knew this would happen. He knew that Roman still cared for him even after their break-up. He could recall their last conversation together like it was yesterday.

'_Roman you know I need to get out of here. If I don't then it will just be a vicious cycle.'_

'_Baby I know. It's just…I will always love you and care for you.'_

Roman finally let go of John and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm glad you're back John."

"I'm glad to. You're…you're not mad are you?" John could see Roman's eyes full of love and compassion.

"No. I knew you had to leave for your own safety. I just wished I could have done something about it."

John grabbed hold Roman's face and smiled.

"I know you would have given your life for me. But I wouldn't have forgiven myself for that to happen. I do think about you sometimes but Phil is in my life now."

Roman nodded and smiled. John was so lucky to have an ex-boyfriend that was friendly and civil. It made the last years living in Tampa bearable.

Phil was just putting in the last plate in the garbage and headed for the kitchen. He casually turned his head across the way when he saw John and Roman deep in conversation. John had his hands on Roman's face and they seemed to be really close. Phil's heart raced but turned away quickly, hoping that there was a decent explanation for it.

About half an hour later, everything was wrapped up and packed in the fridge. Kofi gave Evan a small hug before waving over to John and Phil and headed out the door. Dean, Seth and Roman also left with Ted not too far behind. All four men let out a sigh before heading upstairs to their respective rooms.

"Good night John, Phil. Enjoy your sleep cause tomorrow we're going shopping!"

"Cody! Why the hell would we do that?" Randy asked, annoyed.

"Well, because there's some really cool shops that opened up and I like shopping so deal with it."

Randy shook his head opening the door to his room.

"Good night guys."

"Good night Ran, Ran!" The older man glared at Cody before walking into his room and slamming the door shut.

Evan and Cody giggled, before heading off down the hall. John opened the door to their bedroom and plopped himself down on the bed.

"Man that was a lot of food. Hope you had seconds and thirds."

"Yah, I had my fill of burgers and hotdogs." Phil responded. He walked over to the other side of the bed and started to undress. Once done, he climbed into bed with his fiancé and laid his head on John's broad chest. John turned off the light, wrapped his arm around Phil and kissed him on the forehead.

"My friends like you."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Cause they told me." John could sense Phil smiling and caressed the man's back.

"I like them too. They all seem nice. Roman is kinda cool."

"Yah he is."

Phil wanted to ask John about Roman but decided against it. He'll wait for John to bring up the subject. The smaller man could feel John's breath even out and knew the man was asleep. Phil followed John soon after and both men were in a deep slumber for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapters 11 to 21

**Thanks again for taking the time to read even though I'm sure most of you have already done so. I know one reviewer was commenting on why I have so many chapters posted all at once….that's just me being lazy **

**These are chapters 11 to 21. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 – Day Out**

John woke up early the next day. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and turned to look at Phil who was still sleeping soundly. He was laying on his back, his head turned to the side and a little pout on his lips. John thought he looked so cute. The larger man kept on staring at his fiancé and a wicked smile spread across his face.

Trailing his eyes downwards, he slipped his hand underneath the sheets until he had it placed above Phil's boxers. Slowly and gently, John began to rub the fabric, feeling Phil's dick harden slightly. A small groan came out of Phil's mouth his eyes crinkling a bit but they did not open. John continued stroking his fiancé loving the sight before him. He positioned himself so he was on his side, one hand supporting his head as he kept on working Phil's dick. The smaller man let out a quiet moan as he arched his back a little. He slowly opened his eyes blinking several times to get the sleep out of them and turned his head to see John looking straight at him. His eyes were a lustful shade of blue and his lips were parted slightly. They held that gaze for bit until John leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on his lover's lips. He pulled back, his hand still working Phil's cock and smiled at his fiancé.

"Hey babe just wanted to say good morning."

Phil's only response was another soft little moan that drove John crazy. The smaller man bit his lip and lifted his hips signalling to John to remove his boxers. Within seconds the piece of fabric was off allowing John to caress that smooth skin. The larger man was now between Phil's thighs just inches away from the man's leaking cock. John licked his lips and stuck out his tongue dragging it slowly from base to tip before going back down again.

Phil's breathing hitched at the movement. He let out another moan, louder this time and placed his hands on his fiancé's head stroking the short hair softly. John looked up to see his Philly. His eyes were closed and a smile was spread across his face. It was such a beautiful sight for John to see knowing he was the reason that Phil was so happy. He swiped his tongue several times along the length before engulfing it completely.

"OH GOD!" Phil cried out. He quickly clamped his mouth shut with his hand not wanting anyone in the house to hear him as he was still a shy boy.

John slowly went down before slowly going back up again. His tongue lapped at the juices that were flowing on the tip savouring the sweet taste that was his fiancé. His kissed the slit gently before going back down again as before. He did this over and over for several minutes, the muffled moans coming out of Phil's mouth a sign that the man was enjoying this very much.

Changing the pace, John started to bob his head faster, his hands rubbing Phil's taught thighs as he heard another moan from above. Phil bucked his hips slightly from the change his chest heaving in and out from the sensation of John's tongue on him. John bobbed faster and faster his head becoming a blur as he could feel Phil's cock twitch with every suction and tongue lapping.

Phil lifted his hips again, higher this time as his stomach tightened and that all too familiar feeling was drawing close. John sucked and licked, his heart rate speeding every second until the rush of that sweet essence coated his throat. He let out a satisfied moan loving how Phil tasted as he took in every drop. Dropping his hand from his mouth, Phil let out a sigh of contentment as a smile formed on his face.

When John was done he let go of Phil's softened cock and hovered above. They locked eyes for a brief moment until John came closer and placed a gentle kiss on Phil's lips. He started to grind himself along Phil's thigh making the man below moan.

"Mmmmm, John boy…you're gonna get me hot again."

"Good. I like it when you're hot." John whispered, grabbing Phil's cock again and stroking it to life. The larger man went for another kiss, deeper this time as he plunged his tongue inside Phil's hot mouth. Another moan was heard and pretty soon, John was rubbing himself against Phil's smooth skin at a furious pace.

"God Philly, I want to be inside of you." John growled, positioning himself between Phil's legs. The smaller man bit his lip, spreading himself for better access as he waited in anticipation for John to begin. The larger man smirked, seeing Phil hard and willing just for him. He lined himself up and slowly entered Phil's tight hole until he was fully inside. He waited for a few seconds before moving, slowly at first but soon quickened the pace.

Within minutes, John was pounding into Phil at a break neck speed, their sweaty bodies gliding against one another as the room was filled with their moans, whimpers and heavy breathing. John looked down at his fiancé and locked eyes with him. Those green eyes filled with love and passion, his face flushed and that God damn lip piercing was driving John wild. He brought his head down and roughly kissed Phil, thrusting his tongue inside at the same pace of his fucking. He stabbed Phil's sweet spot over and over again, loving the muffled screams coming out of that mouth. After a few more minutes of fucking and kissing, both men could feel their climax getting closer and within seconds they came together, Phil spilling his seed over his stomach and John filling him up inside.

Their heavy breathing soon subsided and John rolled over off to the side next to Phil. They stared at each other for a while before Phil spoke up.

"Ummmm….I hope no one heard us." Phil whispered, shyly.

John just grinned and stroked the man's cheek.

"Baby even if they did at least they know we'll be happy for the rest of the day. Come on let's make some breakfast. I want to surprise everyone with some pancakes."

With that comment Phil's eyes lit up and quickly jumped out of bed.

"Pancakes? I'm in!"

John laughed, seeing Phil so enthusiastic and got out of bed himself, grabbing a part of sweatpants before heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

John just finished his first batch of pancakes when Evan walked through the door. He looked at both men before turning away blushing.

"Hey Evan. I made some blueberry pancakes. Your favourite." John said, grabbing a plate from the cupboard and dropping a stack before handing it over to Evan.

"Thanks John and good morning. You guys slept well?"

"Yah we did." John replied smiling at the brunette before preparing the second batch. Phil grabbed some more plates, placing them on the table and started to make some coffee and tea. A couple minutes later Randy walked in dressed for the day.

"Good morning everyone! What a beautiful day!" Randy exclaimed as a huge smile formed on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Phil asked.

"Ah it's just the nice weather here that I miss so much. Plus Cody is still sleeping that's even better."

"Not anymore!" Everyone turned around to see Cody wearing nothing but some tight briefs.

"Cody! Put some clothes on, we have guests." Evan stated.

"Oh please! It's just John and Randy. Besides they've seen me with less so what's the big deal." Cody sauntered over to the island rubbing against Randy before grabbing a plate.

"Jesus! Can you not rub your ass against me?" Randy yelled.

Cody just blew a kiss at the older man before getting some pancakes and a cup of coffee and sitting next to Evan.

"So I take it you slept well then Codes?" John asked.

"Yah, I assume you and Phil slept well too. I'm surprised you guys are even awake with that morning sex romp you guys had."

Phil almost choked on his pancakes when he heard that, his face turning a beet red. Evan slapped Cody on the side of the head getting a yelp from the other man.

"OW! What? You're telling me you guys didn't hear them? Come on, I know this house is big but it's not that big!"

"Cody, you don't just blurt something like that! It's meant to be private between two people."

"Well it can't be that private when I hear their fucking echoes. Holy Christ, I was like on the other end of the hallway and I could hear. I bet Randy had a play by play since his room was next to theirs."

Everyone turned to see Randy's wide-eyed expression.

"I…uhhhh….I didn't hear anything. I was in the shower." The man quickly said before turning around and fiddling with the coffee machine trying to make a cup for himself.

John shook his head and turned to see Phil hiding his face with his hands too embarrassed to see anyone. The larger man went over and wrapped an arm around his fiancé.

"Philly, don't be shy. Cody is probably jealous cause he has to give it up to an old man and not some hot thing like you."

"Hey! I'm not jealous and he's not old…well not very old. He can still get it up if he takes his pills half an hour before." All four men laughed at Cody's response, making him pout and mumble something under his breath.

"Oh Cody, relax. Just try not to be so blunt next time." Evan said.

Cody looked his friend then towards Phil who hand his head hung low. He walked over to him and quietly apologized.

"I'm sorry for saying anything about your sexy time. It won't happen again."

Phil looked up at Cody showing off his puppy dog look. The tattooed man smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay. I gotta go upstairs and change, excuse me." Phil quickly got up and left the room. John, Evan and Randy all looked at Cody, their eyes cold as stone.

"What? WHAT?! I apologized geez! Okay, fine. I won't say anything about that ever again."

It was Randy that spoke up first, breaking the silence.

"I think we should vote on whether Cody should hang out with us today or not. All in favour of Cody staying at home. Say aye."

"Aye."

"All in favour of Cody joining us at the beach."

No one spoke up much to the surprise of Cody.

"Okay, majority rules. Cody you have to stay here."

The younger man huffed out, stomping his feet on the floor like a child.

"NO! I wanted to go shopping not the beach. It's not fair. John is here on vacation to see me and Evan!" Cody yelled his lungs out, his hands balled into fists and his face turning a reddish colour. Finally after about five minutes the man stalked out of the room and went out to the backyard by the pool.

The remaining three men watched Cody, pacing like caged animal before John started talking.

"You know it's not fair to do that to him."

"I know. I just find it funny when he has his little temper tantrums. Don't worry, I'll go back there and say that we changed our minds." Randy reassured, walking towards Cody who started to throw pebbles into the pool.

"You know it would have been nice to not have him around for one day. But then it would be pretty boring."

John looked over at Evan and let out a small chuckle.

"Yah you're probably right. It only took 24 hours to witness an infamous Cody outburst. I think that's a record." Both John and Evan giggled as they finished their breakfast and went to put everything away.

For Cody's big mouth and outburst earlier that day, they made a deal that they will all go shopping for only the morning portion and the rest of the day will be spent at the beach. The younger man didn't like that idea but went ahead with it anyway, fearing that he would be left out if he objected.

After finding a parking spot, they all went to the shopping district. There were many little boutiques catering to all sorts of people and the fashion was unique. Phil enjoyed looking at the places, although he would never buy anything there. It just wasn't his style. After spending a couple of hours wandering around, they grabbed some lunch and headed towards the waterfront.

John brought along some towels and drinks as well as sunblock since most of them would need it. They picked a nice spot that wasn't too crowded and settled themselves down on the sand.

They enjoyed the sun and cool breeze from the ocean, chatting away about non-important things and just people watching. Evan asked Phil if he wanted to take a dip and both men left the group for a while to enjoy the water. Meanwhile, Randy was reading a book, taking a sip now and again from his water bottle while John was watching Phil in the ocean. Cody who was laying in the middle turned his head to look at John.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you still mad at me about this morning?"

The larger man left his focus on Phil turned his head towards Cody. John had to smile at the man's concerned look.

"No, I'm not mad. But you gotta understand, Phil isn't outgoing as you are. He's still shy about being in a relationship with a man."

"I guess so. But I wasn't listening on purpose. I just woke up and a couple minutes later I heard some noises coming from your room. I tried to put the pillow over my head but that didn't help much."

"Don't worry about it. Next time we'll try not to be too loud."

Cody nodded and kept silent for a few minutes. He turned his head to the other side seeing Randy immersed in his book and spoke up again.

"Do you think I'll ever find someone to love me?" Cody asked directing the question to John but still watching Randy.

"Of course. I mean what about this guy you're seeing? He must care for you a lot if he has you living in that house."

The younger man rolled his eyes, turning his head back around.

"Please. We met at a bar and had sex the same night. I tried to leave the next morning but unfortunately he's a morning person."

"Okay so what happened?" John asked, intrigued by what Cody was going to say.

"Well, we talked for a bit and found out we had some similar interests. I told him I wanted to be a photo journalist and he's actually paying for my tuition, but he doesn't live here. He has his own life back in Connecticut with his wife and two kids. I mean it's not like his children are little they're both young adults but he'll never leave his wife, especially for me."

John was heartbroken from Cody's revelation. He didn't think the boy was so hard up. He moved a little closer to his friend and wrapped an arm around him.

"Cody, you are a great guy and really sweet. I know someone will come along and sweep you off your feet. Just be patient."

Cody looked up to see John's dimpled smile and gorgeous blue eyes. That made the guy a little better about his situation.

"Thanks John. I'm glad you're here. I missed you so much."

The two hugged for a bit, their argument from this morning a faded memory. John moved away and went back to look at Phil when his eyes narrowed. Evan was walking back however Phil was talking to another man wearing practically nothing and was obviously flirting. John quickly stood up his jealously rising up as he took large strides towards his fiancé.

"John, don't punch the guy out." Evan warned when they crossed paths but John didn't pay attention. His mind was completely focused on that little tart making the moves on his man.

"….You have like, so many tattoos. I love them all. Especially this one." The man drawled out, pointing at the straight edge tattoo along Phil's stomach before tracing the letters with his finger. This was going above Phil's head and he didn't think the guy was flirting . He just thought he was really into tattoos.

"Thanks man. You know I have my own tattoo parlour in Chicago. If you're ever in town, you should drop by and see if you want some ink done."

The stranger was about to take a few steps closer but stopped when he saw John wrap his muscular arm around Phil and planting him a hot kiss on the lips. Phil was completely shocked at the public display of affection but he really didn't protest, especially when his fiancé drove his tongue inside his mouth. When John pulled away, he casually looked over the man who was blatantly flirting with his man and showed off his venomous smile.

"Hey sweetie. Who's this?" John asked, silently throwing daggers at the other man.

"Oh he's someone I just met. He really likes my tattoos."

"Really? Did you show him the tat of my name on it?"

The man rolled his eyes and put up his hand.

"What-ev-er!" The guy then quickly turned around and stalked off, angry that John ruined his chance with Phil.

The smaller man looked on in confusion as he allowed himself to be guided back towards the group by John.

"That's weird. Wonder what his problem is." Phil said as both men kept on walking.

Once they reached their spot, John grabbed the biggest towel he could find and wrapped it around Phil, telling him that he should be covered at least 30 minutes right after leaving the ocean so he doesn't catch a cold.

"Okay, is anyone hungry? I'm gonna get some fries at the stand over there." John asked. Cody wanted a burger as well as Evan. Randy wasn't hungry and Phil was happy with whatever John got. The larger man left the group and went over to the large food stand as he waited his turn. He waited for about five minutes when he heard a familiar voice behind, making the hairs on the neck stand.

"Hey there lover boy. Where did you run off to?"

Shaking, John turned around and faced the man that he left over a year ago.

Brock Lesnar.

"Bbbrrock? Hey….I…..I didn't think you were out…so soon." John managed to say in between his trembling. He looked at the menacing man towering over him. His muscles bulging out and those eyes full of hate and anger.

The large man took a few steps forward until John was pinned against the wall.

"Of course you didn't think I was out. You never fucking think. It would have been nice though if you visited me but no. You, like the pathetic loser that you are, decided to run away like a little girl while I rotted in jail because YOU decided to put me in there. Come on, abuse? I never touched you."

Brock was now so close that John could feel his breath on him. His body was shaking and he frantically looked over to where his friends to see if they noticed. However, the larger man roughly grabbed John's jaw and forced him to look at him. Cold steel eyes met scared ones and this made Brock laugh a little.

"You listen to me, fucker. I will do everything in my power to get back at what you did to me. My career, friends are all gone because of you. You will pay…maybe with your life." Brock spewed out.

John could feel the beginning of tears form on his eyes and did his best to not cry.

"HEY! What the fuck are you doing asshole?!"

Both John and Brock looked to see Phil, Randy, Cody and Evan run toward them. Phil had a fire in his eyes that would scare the living daylights out of any ordinary man. However, Brock wasn't an ordinary man.

Brock let go of John, backing away and holding his hands up before turning away. Phil wanted to chase the guy and beat the living shit out of him but when he saw John all shaken up, he knew this encounter was something more.

Evan went over to John and wrapped his arm around him.

"John? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

The other man shook his head, too afraid to speak as the group left the food stand quickly.

"We should head back home. I don't think John really wants to be out in public right now." Randy stated. Cody nodded in agreement and they gathered their belongings as they headed over to the car. Phil was still confused about the whole situation. He knew something was up but no one was willing to explain it to him. However, he left it as is and waited until they got home to ask John about the confrontation.

Once home, John went upstairs, telling everyone he was tired and needed some rest. No one objected and felt it might have been a good idea for the man to be on his own for a while. Evan, Cody, Randy and Phil hung out in the kitchen, no one making the initiative to speak. Finally, Phil had enough and broke the silence.

"Okay, is someone gonna tell me what the hell just happened?"

It was Evan that decided to tell Phil.

"Ummm…well I'm not sure what John told you but that guy you saw well…John kinda dated him. Not for long though. They quickly broke up but he kept on harassing John. Sending flowers, text messages, phone calls. Eventually it got to the point where it was an obsession and well….something happened."

"What? What happened?"

Evan shook his head as he started to cry.

"I can't tell you. John needs to tell you."

Seeing Evan so distraught made Phil think the worse. He nodded and thanked Evan, leaving the three men in the kitchen as he headed upstairs to his room. Once inside, he looked over at John lying on the bed, crying. Phil quickly went over and wrapped his arms around him.

"John baby. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened but it's not your fault."

Phil kept on reassuring John, hearing his sobs growing softer and softer. After a couple of minutes, the larger man stopped and looked over at his fiancé.

"Phil….there's something I need to tell you…about that guy."

"I'm listening."

John straightened himself up, took a deep breath and started talking.

**Wow! I'm on a roll updating so quickly. Let's see if I can continue this streak. Thanks for reading. I had this chapter in my head for a while now so I'm glad it's out there for you all to enjoy. Hopefully it wasn't too long and drawn out. Please review and let me know how you feel about it so far.**

**Chapter 12 – Brock**

_2 years earlier_

_Roman was getting ready to settle into the couch after a long day at work. He grabbed a bag of chips and the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels to find something good when he heard some frantic knocking on the door. The large man quickly got up and opened it, a look of total shock on his face._

"_John! My God, what the hell happened?" Roman asked, ushering John into his apartment and closing the door swiftly._

_The blond slowly went over to the couch, wincing when he sat down and hung his head low. He tried not to cry, he didn't want to in front of Roman but John couldn't help it. Tears flowed freely down the man's cheeks, the heavy sobs escaping those bruised lips._

_Roman knew John's situation with Brock was rough, but he didn't know it was this bad. Just seeing that bleeding and black and blue face of the man that would normally be so cheerful was breaking Roman's heart. He went over to John and wrapped his large arm around him, kissing him softly on the temple._

"_Roman….I tried to get away. I told him no. I always tell him no but…but….he….he didn't stop! He said I deserved it! It was my fault that I was doing this to him. He made me feel horrible….He…"_

"_Shhhhhh, John. You don't need to say anything. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. You just let it all out."_

_John sobbed even harder after that. He clutched at Roman tightly, resting his head on the man's shoulder as he closed his eyes. He felt so safe around the Samoan's large arms. Like he was meant to be there. After several minutes, his crying subsided and he looked up at Roman who was watching him intently._

"_Did you want any tea? I have some herbal or green if you like."_

"_No. I just…want you hold me. Please?"_

_Roman wasn't going to say no to those sad blue eyes. He smiled at John and nodded, instructing him to lie down on the couch while he went to the kitchen to get some ice. He went over to the phone and called some of John's friend, telling them what happened…again._

"…_.We need to do something, Evan. If we don't, John is going to get killed. I know it."_

"_Okay, you're right. We'll come by tomorrow and see if we can convince John."_

_The two friends ended their conversation. Roman went back to the task at hand and walked back to John with a clean cloth and some ice. Roman smiled when he saw the man asleep and positioned himself on the other end of the couch, watching John for several hours before finally falling asleep himself._

_The next day, Roman woke up extra early to make some breakfast for his friend. He knew John liked pancakes and eggs so he made them just for him. When John woke up he was surprised to see Roman preparing the table and smiled. No one has ever done that for him._

"_Hey." John said quietly. Roman looked up and went over to his friend. He studied John's face and he found it hard not to cry. The man's left eye was closed shut and turned a blackish hue during the night. The blood on his shirt has dried up and his lips were swollen. He reached a hand out and stroked John's cheek tenderly._

"_Hey. I made some pancakes and eggs for you. I know they're your favourite. Come, sit." Roman led John to one of the chairs and pulled it out for him. John thanked him and watched the larger man fill the plate with the breakfast._

_The two men ate in silence, Roman unable to find a way to bring up the subject and John too afraid to say anything. They finished their meal and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. John was about to head back to the living room when he left Roman's arm around his._

"_John, we need to talk about last night."_

"_No. I…I don't want to talk about it."_

"_John. He's abusing you. He's not even your fucking boyfriend anymore and Brock is harassing you all the time. You don't deserve this, John. You need to tell the police."_

"_What is the police gonna do? I gotten restraining orders, sent them complaints but they never do anything to help me. I can't go to the police."_

_John roughly snatched his arm from Roman's hold and headed for the door._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I need to get out of here. I need to be on my own."_

"_John? JOHN!" Roman yelled for the guy it was too late. John was out the door and around the corner before Roman could stop him._

_John wandered the streets of Tampa all day and throughout the night. His cell phone was ringing non-stop but he never answered it. He didn't want to talk to anybody right now. He just needed time to think and figure out what to do. Should he go to the police? Keep it to himself? Maybe if he took Brock back then all this would end? This was getting too much for John to bear. He ran into a corner store and went over to the magazines. He looked at all the pretty and happy faces and wondered if he'll ever have that._

'_Roman keeps me happy' John thought. He smiled thinking about the sweet gesture from earlier today. Getting his composure in check, the large man let out several breathes and headed back outside. He finally made his decision. He knew it was right thing to do._

**Present Day**

"So what did you do?" Phil asked, his eyes wide like saucers from the brutal story that John was telling him.

"I went back to Roman's place. He took me to the police station and I pressed charges. Brock was arrested later that night. He was tried and convicted of assault causing bodily harm. He was sentenced to four years in jail. I remember the last time I saw him. He was smiling. He had a smile on his face and looking right at me like it was a big fucking joke!" John's body was shaking with fear. Phil quickly went over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, you listen to me. This Brock guy is not gonna get you. Not while I'm here. You have people to protect you. Randy, Roman, Evan, Cody. All your friends will protect you. You have nothing to worry about."

"But what if….he finds me?"

"No he won't. He won't, John."

Phil let John's head rest on his shoulder, soothing him with kind and reassuring words of support. They stayed in the room hugging each other for a while until Phil could feel John relax. He let go of his fiancé and looked at those blue eyes.

"You know, what you did was very brave. Not many people would have done that."

John nodded his head slowly and smiled.

"Thanks."

They heard a knock on the door and looked to see Evan peaking in.

"Ummm…me and Cody are gonna go to the video store. We figure we could stay in tonight and chill. Did you guys have any movies you wanna watch?"

"Plane, trains and automobiles. I know John will like that."

Evan smiled and went back downstairs while John hugged his fiancé tight.

"Thank you Phil. I love you so much!"

"I love you to."

**Chapter 13 – Talking to Roman**

Phil woke up early the next morning. He turned to see John fast asleep, tucked under the covers and smiled softly. He still couldn't believe what John went through with Brock. His heart broke when John was relaying the story to him last night and he vowed that if he ever saw Brock again, he would definitely have no problem beating the life out of him.

The smaller man got up slowly making sure not to disturb John and went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Evan there reading the morning paper and sat across from him at the table.

"Morning Evan."

"Morning. Today I think it going to be nice out. Although they did call for rain later but shouldn't be too much."

Phil nodded and went to get himself a glass of juice. He poured the liquid and sat back down, turning his head to look outside. Evan shifted his focus to the guy across from him and set the paper down.

"Phil, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yah….yah I'm fine I guess. It's just…John went through a lot these past few years. I mean with being kicked out of his home to getting beat up by Brock, I feel sorry for the guy."

"Don't feel sorry for John. He's a strong person when he can be. He just made some bad decisions in his life, especially with men. But he has you now and I know his life will get better." The brunette smiled and patted Phil's hand before going back to the paper. Phil still wasn't so sure. He wanted to do something special for John, to show him how much he cares. A thought occurred to him and asked Evan for some help.

"Hey, do you know how to cook?" Phil asked.

"Ummm…well not really, why?"

"Oh…I wanted to make breakfast in bed for John. It's the least I could do for him."

Evan smiled. Phil was so sweet and caring. He knew that these two will stay together for a very long time.

"Okay, well we can make some cereal, toast. I know John love's plain yogurt and strawberries. We might have some."

The two men went over to the fridge and gathered the food. Once done, Phil had a tray of cereal, milk, coffee with cream and sugar, juice and yogurt with a bowl of strawberries.

"I hope John will like this."

"Phil, I know he will. Now be careful with that tray and good luck."

Phil smiled and slowly went upstairs to their room. He opened the door and John was still sleeping. Phil carefully placed the tray on the bed and shook John's arm gently.

"Hey John boy. Wake up, I got breakfast for yah."

John groaned out but opened his eyes anyway. He looked at his boyfriend then past him to see the tray of food.

"Is this for me?" The larger man asked as he sat up.

Phil nodded and brought the tray onto John's lap, pouring the milk onto the cereal.

"I figure I should treat you for being a great boyfriend and inviting me to meet your friends here in Florida. You deserve it." Phil kissed John quickly on the lips before encouraging the man to start eating. John's face was beaming, digging into the cereal and taking a big gulp of orange juice.

"I love you Philly. Did I ever tell you I love you?" John said in between bites. Phil chuckled and nodded, laying himself down next to John while he watched the man eat. Beneath all that muscle there was a scared little boy. Phil was determined to take care of John no matter what.

After John was done, Phil took the tray and placed it on the floor. He snuggled against John as the two lay in the bed for a while, enjoying the birds chirping outside. Phil's eyes were beginning to drift downwards when he heard John speak.

"Philly?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Ummm…Do you mind if we stay here for the day? I know I wanted to take you to some spots but…I'm not in the mood."

Phil looked up to see John's face full of worry. He smiled at his fiancé and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"If you wanna hang out here for the day, I don't mind. Whatever you want babe."

John almost cried. He was so lucky to have Phil in his life.

The rest of the morning, Phil and John stayed in bed. They talked about random things mostly but for them it was a time to just relax and be with the person you love the most. They heard a knock on the door and Randy's voice on the other side of it.

"Hey, are you guys decent?"

"YAH! Come in." John said.

Randy opened the door and looked to see John and Phil in bed together. He put on a brave face but inside he was fuming. He really wanted to be in that bed with John, hugging and holding him.

"Ummmm…are you guys hungry? We might make some burgers on the grille."

"Yah I wouldn't mind something to eat." John said as the two men got up and walked out of the room. They followed Randy outside and saw Cody setting up the BBQ and Evan's head in the fridge.

"Guys! We need some ketchup, mustard, relish and tomatoes!" The boy yelled out. He closed the door shut and went to grab the car keys.

"Does anyone wanna take a ride to the grocery store with me?"

Code and Randy were too busy with BBQ and John didn't feel comfortable leaving the house. Phil smiled and went over to Evan.

"I'll go with you."

The two men left, telling the rest of the group that they'll be back soon and headed off to the store. Once there, Evan grabbed a cart and went over to the produce section first. Phil lagged behind, glancing at the apples and pears when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Phil said. He looked to see Roman smiling back at him.

"Hey Phil. It's okay, a lot of people bump into me. Probably because I'm big as a house." The man joked.

Phil nodded and looked to see Evan talking to one of the male employees and rolled his eyes. Roman turned his head and chuckled.

"It happens. I see him and Cody here all the time with an empty cart and ten numbers by the time they leave the store."

"Yah, they're a handful but I like them. Evan is a sweet kid."

"Yah, he is. How's John? Is he here?" Roman asked, looking around him.

"Ummm no. He's at home."

"Oh. Well are you guys gonna go anywhere today?"

"No…we're just gonna hang at the house."

"I see. Well there's a pool, you guys can take a dip." Roman smiled. He was about to turn around when Phil stopped him.

"Roman can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember someone named Brock Lesnar?"

As soon as Roman heard that name, his face tensed up. Phil saw the change in the man and took a few steps back.

"Why? Did John tell you something?"

"Kinda. Yesterday we were at the beach and John was confronted by him. He didn't do anything but John told me what happened with him."

Roman let out a frustrated sigh. Just hearing that name was making his blood boil.

"Listen, I'm sorry if this is making you angry but I just wanted to thank you for taking care of John during that time."

The Samoan's face softened a little.

"Well, I hated seeing John like that. He's such a nice guy and being treated that way….damn it! No one deserves that."

"Yeah…."

"Phil. I don't know how much John has told you but we're just friends now. I mean sure we dated but it didn't last. What with him getting over Brock and me being away with the band, I guess in hindsight it probably wasn't the right time for us. And when John wanted to leave, I encouraged him to go. It was heartbreaking for me but I wanted him to be safe and happy. And now that he has you, I know that he is."

Phil was beyond shock. He had a pretty good idea that these two were together but it didn't make him feel jealous or angry. In fact, if it wasn't for Roman, John might have never entered his life.

"I….gee…Thanks. But I should thank you for being a good friend to him."

"I just wanted to see him happy. Hey, if you guys are up for it, tonight The Shield is playing at one of the local bars. Tickets are 10 bucks but I'll put you guys on the VIP list so you don't have to pay."

"Really? Well, I'll ask first but thanks Roman. And if you ever wanna come up to Chicago and visit, let us know. We have a spare room and cool stuff to do."

"Thanks man. Phil, you're alright."

The two patted each other on the back like they were best buds. Roman looked and saw Evan with an empty cart and some pieces of paper in one hand.

"Hi Roman!"

"Hey trouble maker. Phil, I gotta go but hope you guys can make it tonight. See yah Evan."

The man waved and went back to his shopping. Phil smiled and turned his head to see Evan looking at the numbers he just got.

"So all this time, you were trying to hook up with the meat department?"

"No! It was the bakery. Now come on. We need to get our shit before the boys lose their shit at home."

**Okay, again I wanted to add more stuff but I'm going to leave that for the next chapter. This might a quick turnaround so I'm gonna do my best to get something done and posted by Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 14 – Night Out**

"Oh come on John. It'll be fun seeing our friends on stage." Cody tried to convince the older man to come with them that night to support The Shield. John shook his head no going back to his room and closing the door shut.

Phil went after him and laid down beside John on the bed.

"If you wanna go with them fine. I'll just stay here by myself."

"John, I'm not going to leave you here alone. Cody, Evan and Randy can go. We'll have our own fun here."

The larger man turned his head to look at his fiancé who was smiling at him. John smiled back but felt guilty for ruining their vacation.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, John. It's no big deal."

The two stayed in their room for a bit before going back downstairs to watch some TV.

Meanwhile upstairs, Cody and Evan were getting ready for their night. The two men tried to coax John into going out with them but after that confrontation with Brock the other day, the man has been withdrawn and scared to leave the house. Evan went over to the bathroom to check out his hair while Cody was putting on a nice deep red t-shirt. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Randy.

"Hey, do you have any cologne? I forgot mine."

"Oh…uhhh…yah. I have some. Which one do you want?" Cody asked, walking over to the shelf and pointed to a variety of bottles.

Randy scanned them and took one that he always liked. He dabbed some on his neck and placed it back on the shelf, smiling at Cody.

"Thanks man." Randy said. He turned to leave when he saw some photographs on the bedside table. He walked over and started to look at them more carefully.

"Did you take these?" The Viper asked. Cody's eyes went wide and smiled nervously. Only Evan and his professors had seen his work for his photojournalism course but he was too afraid to show anyone else. He didn't want people to laugh at them.

"Ummm…yeah. It's for an assignment that I have to do at school. It said to pick a neighbourhood in the city and show their landmarks. I chose Ybor City. I always liked their buildings and the community has a lot of history. Not sure if I should have colour or black and white though."

Randy listened while he studied the photographs. They were very stunning and he was surprised that Cody was so talented.

"Well, I like them. They're all really good. You got talent Codes, you should be proud."

Cody thanked Randy quietly, feeling his face flush a bit and turned around quickly. Evan came back from the bathroom and asked the boys if they were done getting ready.

"Yah I am. We should head out soon before they start." Randy said. All three men left the room, Cody walking a bit slower than the other two, thinking how much Randy loved his photos.

'_Too bad he doesn't love me' _the boy thought sadly as he quickly caught up to the duo and headed out the door.

It's been 30 minutes since the three men left for the night and Phil and John were watching the latest hockey game on TV. Phil was really into it and was watching intently at the puck going back and forth on the big screen. John however was half paying attention, he mind wandering back and forth from his confrontation with Brock earlier. He hated the fact that his man who he hasn't seen in so long still had an effect on him. Here he was with his fiancé, watching a hockey game during their vacation. They shouldn't be cooped up in the house! John wanted to show Phil all the exciting spots in the city but he was too scared to walk out the front door. He kept on wandering when he jumped a little at Phil's outburst.

"Stupid fucking idiot! What kind of play was that? And a five minute penalty! UGH! These guys are gonna drive me nuts with all these stupid penalties!" Phil exclaimed. He turned his head to see John staring at the TV but his eyes a bit glazed. He knew the guy wasn't really watching the game and waved his hand in front of the man's face to prove it.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Phil joked. John blinked his eyes and smiled at his fiancé.

"Sorry, I was thinking about stuff."

Phil turned off the TV and moved his body around to face John.

"John boy what's wrong?"

"Its….damn it! I hate that I'm here scared to death while everyone around me is having fun! I can't believe he can still do this to me. I hate it!" John spoke loudly, his hands balling into fists while Phil watched. The smaller man gently took John's hands in his.

"John. He doesn't have to have that control over you. You and I both know he's a loser just wanting to get under your skin. Don't give him the satisfaction of that."

John looked at Phil's loving face and smiled. He got up and held out his hand for his fiancé.

"Come on. We're gonna see my friends play."

Both men got up, hand in hand and walked out of the house to meet up with their friends.

About twenty minutes later, John and Phil arrived at the bar. Phil gave the cab driver a generous tip and followed John towards the entrance. They were met by a big bouncer wearing a black t-shirt and glasses. The guy looked over at John and raised his eyebrow at him.

"Hey Dwayne. I came to see your cousin play."

The bouncer smiled and waved his hand for both men to come inside.

"No problem. They'll be out in a few minutes. You enjoy yourself." Dwayne said before going back to his task.

John and Phil went through the sea of people. The crowd was lively and there were so many interesting people there. Eventually they found Randy, Cody and Evan talking to The Shield and walked up to them.

"John you made it!" Roman smiled and went over to give his a friend hug. He looked over at Phil and reached is hand out for a shake.

"Hey man. Glad you came. We're just putting some last minutes touches but we should be on stage in the next five. Grab a table and enjoy." Roman then went back to the group, twirling the drum sticks in his hand while talking to Dean.

All five men went to grab a table near the stage. They ordered their drinks and talked amongst themselves until the band was ready. John would sometimes look around the place, feeling a bit nervous that someone was watching him but nothing out of the ordinary would come up.

Finally, The Shield was on stage. The crowd went wild and some girls squealed like teenagers when they saw Dean show up with his tattered jeans and black wife beater on. They played their first song called 'Injustice', a loud, fast-paced in your face metal song that everyone got into. All five men were having a blast listening and watching their friends play.

After about thirty minutes, the band took a fifteen minute break. The crowd quieted down a bit and most of them bee lined for the bar. Dean went outside for a smoke while Seth and Roman took a seat with the rest of the group.

John was elated. He was so glad that he had friends like these. They were all supportive and having Phil here was the best. The larger man excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he was walking he thought he saw something on the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned around but didn't see anything. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. He reached the bathroom and went into one of the stalls to do his business. Once done, John opened the door and stepped out when a large hand grabbed his neck, making him stumble back into the stall.

John didn't have time to scream as another hand clamped his mouth. He looked to see Brock's furious eyes glaring down at him, a wicked smiled across his face.

"Well, well. We're finally alone. Oh John, you have no idea how long I wanted to put my hands on you…."

The larger man stepped closer, pinning John against the wall. The blond's heart rate sped up as he felt Brock's body against his. He stomach turned when the man's hard dick pressed on his thigh and tried his best to not throw up.

"….Did you know how many times I dreamt about you in jail? And all those men I would take, pretending their screams were yours? Mmmmm….I missed tearing your sweet ass into two. Too bad your friends aren't here to save you?" Brock let out a vicious laugh, letting the one hand that was on John's neck fall to the man's belt buckle. John's eyes went wide when he heard the familiar click and did his best to get out the man's strong hold.

"Don't you fucking struggle! It'll only make it worse." Brock continued to unzip John's pants when he froze on the spot.

"John? Are you still in here?" Randy called into the bathroom. No one was using the urinals and he went in further around the corner to see if anyone else was there. He narrowed his eyes when he saw John's familiar shoes and another pair close to his.

'_FUCK!'_ Was all Randy could think of. He knew who was in there with John. Carefully and slowly, Randy stood in front of the stall and held his breath. In one sweeping motion, he brought his leg out, kicked the door in and quickly grabbed Brock from the hem of his shirt. The two men started to kick and punch, screaming profanities at one another. John was too shocked to leave. He just stood there watching his friend beating the shit out Brock.

Finally, the noise was grabbing the attention of Dwayne and the large man quickly dispersed the two fighters. Evan, Cody, Phil and the rest of the bar were looking frantically into the small doorway to see the ruckus. When Phil saw John curled up, he swiftly went to the man and held him tight.

"Phil! He came! He came and tried to….Oh God!" John broke down and started crying. The smaller man soothed John as best as he could, hiding the man's face from the scene.

It took all five bouncers plus Roman and Seth to stop the fight and by the time it ended both men were a bloody mess.

"For Fuck's sake! This is a bar not the UFC! If you guys wanna kill each other, go do it outside." Dwayne yelled at Brock and Randy, shoving them out the bathroom and into the street. Cody and Evan rushed out front to help their friend, while Dwayne went back to the bathroom to check up on John.

"John? Are you okay?" The large man didn't responded. He didn't have to. Dwayne took one look at him and his unzipped pants and knew what was going to take place if Randy didn't intervene.

The bouncer nodded, and patted Phil on the arm.

"You guys take your time. I'll get one of my boys to stand out front so no one will interrupt."

Brock and Randy were now outside. A large crowd gathering around them. Even though the two men were bleeding from the nose and mouth they were far from ending this fight.

"Randy! Please don't. It's not worth it!" Cody cried out, trying to convince his friend to not go through with this.

Brock grinned at The Viper, showing off his bloody teeth and slowly backed away. The crowd booed the big man, feeling a bit cheated that they weren't going to see a fight tonight.

"Tell John I'll see him around." Brock said, before grabbing the nearest cab and speeding off down the street.

Randy's face was red with anger. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were a cold blue steel colour. He kept on glaring at the cab getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Cody slowly went up to Randy placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder.

"Randy? Maybe we should go home."

The older man turned his emotionless face towards Cody and Evan.

"I'm taking a walk." Was the Viper's only response and quickly turned on his heel, walking away from the bar and crowd. Cody took a step towards but was stopped by Evan.

"Cody, it's not worth it. You know Randy is in Viper mode now. Give him time to calm down."

The other man frowned but knew Evan was right. There was no point in running after Randy when he's one of his moods. The two men turned around and were met with John and Phil along with The Shield.

"John, I'm sorry this happened." Roman said.

John nodded clinging onto Phil as they made their way towards Cody and Evan. Roman, Dean and Seth waved good-bye and went inside to finish their set.

"Okay, let's all go home." Evan stated, walking towards the car.

"No. You guys can stay. Phil and I will go home. I don't want to ruin your night."

"John you didn't ruin anyone's night. Plus, we don't want to be here anymore."

"Evan, please. I don't want people to feel sorry for me!"

Evan and Cody looked at John's pleading eyes. They did feel bad for the guy but knew that John didn't want to feel responsible for their night. Reluctantly, the two men nodded and hugged Phil and John.

"Okay, but take the car. Cody and I will grab a cab."

Evan gave the keys to Phil and watched him open the door to the passenger side before climbing in himself. Phil rolled down the window and yelled out to Evan.

"Hey, where's Randy?"

"Oh…he had to take a walk."

Phil knew what that meant and left it at that. He honked the horn and waved to the two boys and drove John back to the house.

The ride home was quiet. Phil was too uncomfortable to bring up any conversation that would set John off and was glad that the drive only took ten minutes. Once home, the two men went inside and towards the kitchen. John sat down, his head in his hands while Phil went to grab some water. He placed the drink in front of his fiancé and waited for John to say something. When nothing happened Phil took the initiative.

"John? Did you want to talk about?"

The larger man sighed and got up, walking towards the backyard. He opened the door and looked up to see the moon slowly hiding behind the dark clouds. Phil followed him and gently placed his arms around John's waist.

"If you don't want to talk about that's okay. I can wait." Phil whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on John's neck.

The larger man let out a shaky breath as the two men stood there. After a while, John moved out Phil's hold and began to take off his shirt.

"Uhhhh…what are you doing?" Phil asked, confused.

"I wanna go swimming."

"Oh. Okay, I think our trunks are still inside. I'll go get them."

John turned around and smiled at Phil.

"Who said we need trunks?" And started to take off his pants and boxers. Phil's eyes went wide when he saw John naked and dive into the pool.

"John! You're naked! Someone might see you!"

"No one's gonna see me. It's late and the fence is twenty feet high. Come on Philly, swim with me. The water is nice and warm." John went about swimming in the large pool while Phil stood by the edge in shock. He wasn't too sure what the hell was going on in John's head right now. Was this his way of forgetting about what happened tonight? The smaller man played with the hem of his shirt, looking from side to side before pulling the fabric up over his head. He unzipped his jeans, took off his shoes and socks and dipped his toe in to feel the water.

"You're not gonna swim in your underwear are you? Come on Phil, just go for it!"

Phil jumped from one foot to the other on the spot, not sure what to do. Finally, he grabbed his boxers, took them off and quickly jumped into the pool. The water was nice and warm and Phil felt himself relax. He swam over to John and held out his hand for him to take. The larger man quickly grabbed it and pulled his fiancé close to his body. The two men held onto to one another, allowing the water to sooth their bodies.

"Philly, I love you."

"I love you to John boy."

John gazed into Phil's green eyes and leaned for a kiss. The smaller man smiled and closed his eyes as he felt John's lips on his. Their mouths opened on instinct and their tongues dance beautifully against one another. John's hands caressed Phil's wet hair before trailing down the man's back and butt. He squeezed it gently and allowed their bodies to glide against the edge of the pool. Phil moaned when he felt John's hands on him and wrapped his legs around the man's strong waist for support.

John gently rubbed his hard dick against Phil's getting moan in response. He let go of Phil's mouth and started to trail light kisses along the man's jawline and neck loving the taste of his fiancé. Phil closed his eyes, a contented sigh escaping his lips. He opened them to look up into the sky, now covered in dark clouds and could feel the faint sound of thunder looming above. He massaged John's strong arms and back before dipping his hand into the pool and grabbed both their members, stroking softly. John growled and nipped at Phil's neck, hearing a small yelp.

"Mmmmm…Philly, I want you so bad."

The thought of being taken by John outside by the pool was a bit of a turn on for Phil. He quickened the pace of his hand as he moved his hips. This was driving John crazy and in one motion, He placed his hands on Phil's waist and lifted him up so he was now seated on the tiled ground. John had a perfect view of Phil's cock and quickly engulfed it into his mouth gliding his tongue up and down the man's length. Phil let out a large moan, placing a hand on John's head as he looked down to watch the display before him.

John sucked and licked bobbing his head up and down over and over again. Moans were easily leaving Phil's mouth, not caring if anyone was listening to them at the moment. The smaller man eased himself down, bringing his legs out of the water and spreading them for John's viewing pleasure. The larger man let go of Phil's cock and looked to see that sweet hole ready for him. He gently placed his hands on both cheeks and drove his tongue inside. Phil let out a primal scream, his thighs trembling from the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

"Oh God! John….OH!"

Hearing Phil call out his name like that, John was ready to burst. He quickly let go of Phil's butt and climbed out of the pool. He grabbed Phil by the arm and guided him towards one of the tables. The smaller man waited to see what was going to happen next. John turned him around so he was facing away and bent him over. In one quick motion, the larger man thrusted his hard cock into Phil's tight channel. Both men let out a primal scream of lust as flash of lightening streaked the sky.

John wasted no time in giving it to Phil hard and fast, not that the other man was complaining, it was quite the opposite. Both men moaned and groaned in unison, the thunder above getting louder and louder and the first droplets of water could be felt hitting their bodies.

Phil held onto the edge for dear life, loving the roughness that John was doing to his body. He let out another loud moan and was quickly turned around to see John's dark blue eyes staring at him.

"I wanna see your face when you cum Philly." John rasped as he drove his dick back in again.

The two men were now wet from their sweat and the light rain that was coming down. All the drama that happened tonight was forgotten. Their bodies melded into one and it was only them. Together. Alone.

Or were they?

After the fight with Brock, Randy was on edge. He hated that man with a passion more so than Phil. At least Phil didn't beat the crap out of John for no reason. But still, he couldn't believe that after saving John from that monster, he had the balls to run into Phil's arms!

'_He should have come to me! I was the one that helped him, not Phil!'_ The Viper fumed, his legs taking him to nowhere in particular. After about thirty minutes of stalking around the neighbour, Randy finally calmed down and started to slow his pace.

This vacation has not been going the way it was supposed to for Randy. He was supposed to be with John alone not have Phil tag along. It also didn't help that Evan and Cody were hanging onto them. Sure they were cool guys and Randy liked being in their company but this was supposed to be his moment with John. Not Phil, only him.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Randy looked around and noticed he was pretty far from the downtown area. He looked up and noticed some clouds forming and figured it might a good idea to get back home.

Once Randy got out of the cab, he walked towards the front door. He noticed the car was in the driveway and assumed everyone was inside and made sure not to make too much noise so as to not disturb anyone in their sleep. He walked past the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He changed into his night clothes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once done, he went back to his room, closed the door, turned off the light and climbed into bed. Randy closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over when he heard some noises. He opened them up and tilted his head to the side. He heard it again this time louder and sounded like they were coming from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Randy said to himself. He couldn't quite make it out and he wasn't too sure what it was.

'_Maybe it's an alligator stuck in the pool. HA! That would scare the shit out of Cody.'_ Randy smiled as he got out of bed and pulled the curtain to see the backyard. His eyes bulged out of its sockets when he saw John and Phil doing it on one of the table.

He watched them almost hypnotically, seeing John's dick appear and disappear into Phil. Randy couldn't believe this. After all what happened tonight, John was screwing Phil!

'_I should be the one out there, not Phil!'_ Randy thought angrily, narrowing his eyes at John's fiancé. He then shifted his focus to John. Randy couldn't help but smile at the man's muscular body. Just the way his arms and stomach would tighten made The Viper hot just thinking about how it would feel to have John's thick dick inside of him. It made him even hotter thinking how it would feel to have his cock inside of John's tight channel.

Without thinking, Randy slowly put a hand down his pants, grabbing his semi-hard dick and stroking it softly while watching the two lovers outside. He imagined it was him and John out there by the pool and let out a soft groan. His breath quickened and he started to stroke faster when all of a sudden he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Randy quickly drew the curtains and pulled his hand out to see Cody looking at him.

"What the fuck Cody?! What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the fight." Cody looked at Randy's flushed face and the slight bulge in his pants and smiled.

"Ran Ran. I asked you a question. What were you doing?" The man asked as he stepped closer to Randy. The older man clenched his jaw, tightly holding onto the curtain. Cody swiftly took the fabric and ripped it out of Randy's hold. He looked out to see John and Phil doing it.

"Ohhhhh now I know what you were doing. You know it's rude to spy on two people having sex, especially when they're your friends."

"I wasn't spying on them. Get out!" Randy hissed.

Cody kept on looking outside for a few moments before putting the curtain in its place.

"Why do you torture yourself like this? You know John is in love with Phil. He doesn't even know you're gay!"

"I'm not gay Cody. And I'm not in love with John so get the fuck out of my room!" The man growled at Cody, grabbing the boy's shoulders and shoving him closer to the door. The other man however stood on the spot not moving until he got some answers.

"Randy, please. Don't do this. You're miserable. I know you're only doing this to please others but it's not who you are."

"I'm not miserable. I'm happy. I have a good job and a girlfriend."

Cody smirked, walking closer to Randy making the other man nervous.

"Randal, having a girlfriend doesn't mean anything. You've have girlfriends before and it never stopped you from seeing me."

"Shut up." Randy whispered.

"I know what makes you happy. I know that special spot that will drive you wild. You miss that. You miss me moaning your name over and over again while you pound my tight ass. Come on…I know I'm not John but we can always pretend." Cody was now close enough to Randy that he could feel the man's heartbeat race. He placed a hand inside The Viper's boxers and heard a moan coming out of his lips.

"Randy, just let go. For tonight…for me…"

The older man closed his eyes, his need for another man growing stronger and stronger. Cody was right. He wasn't John but tonight he'll just have to pretend.

**Chapter 15 – Morning After**

Phil sat by the large window, watching the rain and lightning streak the sky. He turned to see John and smiled slightly as his sleeping form. He kept on thinking about last night and the situation that happened. Phil was grateful that nothing went too far but still, Brock put his hands on his John boy. He didn't like that one bit. He turned his head towards the window and let out a deep breathe. He wanted to know more about John's life in Florida. It seemed there was a lot of thing that happened when he was living here and Phil just wanted to be there for support.

'_I'll wait for him to talk about it.'_

Phil went back into bed and snuggled up close to John. He placed light kisses on the man's neck and stopped when he felt John stir within his embrace. Phil smiled when he saw those baby blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hey John boy. Good morning."

"Hmmm…good morning Philly. I'm surprised you're up. I thought you would have been tired from our little pool excursion." The larger man smiled as Phil blushed a little.

"I was tired. Believe me I wasn't expecting that plus two more rounds once we got into the bedroom. But I'm not complaining." The smaller man blushed even more as he entwined his arms around John's neck placing a gentle kiss.

"Mmmm…well we could have another round cause it looks like it's gonna rain all day." John whispered, trailing his hand to Phil's cock and stroked it slowly. Phil moaned quietly as he bit his lip.

"Maybe just one more round."

The two men started to make out, as the sound of thunder could be heard from outside.

Cody was up and about early this morning. His mind raced at all the events that happened last night. He couldn't believe that Brock would be that much of a creeper to follow John around the club till he was alone. Thank God Randy was there to save John. Cody smiled wide when he thought about Randy. Just the way his muscles and body tensed when he was pummeling Brock's face, it kinda made the boy hot seeing it. Although, he did worry about him afterwards, he didn't have to question what his little Ran Ran was doing when he caught him in his room. Of course, Cody wanted to ease the man's tension and if it meant giving himself up to him just so he could have at least one night with the man of his dreams then that was fine with him.

'_Of course he was thinking about John during that time.'_

A small voice reminded him. Cody's smile faded when the thought creeped into his head. Okay, so Randy was thinking of another guy when they were having sex but deep down he knew that Randy cared for him. There were even times during their lovemaking that Cody would catch the older man looking into his eyes and could feel their connection as lovers growing.

'_I just know Randy wants to be with me. He's my soul mate.'_ The smaller boy giggled, looking at himself in the mirror to adjust his shirt.

Since it was raining, Cody decided that he would invite Randy to the local museum and see the latest exhibition of famous American Photographers. He's been dying to go for the past month but no one wanted to and plus not many would be interested in the works. And since Randy commented on Cody's pictures, he would be the perfect person to go with. It would just be the two of them, together.

'_Maybe we'll go have lunch afterwards and talk about the exhibition.'_ The boy was so excited, he was finally going to go on a date with his long time crush. After primping his hair and putting on some cologne, Cody went towards Randy's room to ask the man out. He was mere steps away from the slightly open door when he heard the man's voice.

'Hey Eve, how are yah?"…..Yah, things are good here, it's raining today though so I don't think I'll be doing much….no, nothing exciting to tell, just hung out at the beach and had a few friends over….nooo, I haven't been flirting with the girls you know you're the only one for me….okay….yah….ummm….yah I miss you to…..yah….I….I love you to Eve. Okay gotta go, see you soon, bye.'

Cody's heart sank. He couldn't believe that Randy had the nerve to call that bitch after what happened between them.

'_He loves her? How can he love her when he's been with me?'_ The young man could feel the lump in his throat and quickly ran back to his room, shutting the door behind him and crying his eyes out.

Randy lay in bed, listening to the rain outside. He thought about all the drama that happened last night; from his fight with Brock, seeing John and Phil together and then being with Cody, it was a lot to take in. He really didn't know how he felt about the younger guy. Of course Randy thought he was cute but incredibly annoying. However, when the boy pretty much gave himself up. Randy couldn't resist. He had to let his frustrations from the day out and what better way than to thrust his hard cock into Cody's willing body. But something was still nagging him. Randy was just so confused over this whole situation that his head was beginning to pound.

'_Am I gay? Bisexual? Fuck, I can't take this.'_

Randy thought. He got up and opened the door a bit when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and noticed Eve's number. Randy groaned inwardly, not really wanting to talk to her at the moment but figure it's probably better to get it out of the way.

"Hey Eve, how are yah?" Randy asked, trying to sound sincere.

"Oh I'm fine. Kinda lonely though. Things are good there?"

"Yah, things are good here, it's raining today though so I don't think I'll be doing much"

"Anything exciting so far?"

No, nothing exciting to tell, just hung out at the beach and had a few friends over"

"The beach? Randal, were you flirting with those girls at the beach?"

Nooo, I haven't been flirting with the girls you know you're the only one for me."

Their conversation went on for another five minutes, just talking of random and boring things to which Randy was half listening.

"Okay, well I'm gonna let you go now. I hope I get to see you before you run off to St. Louis. I miss you."

"Yah….ummm….yah I miss you to."

"Randy, I love you."

'_Oh shit! Should I say it back?' _After a few seconds of awkward silence, Randy reluctantly gave in.

"Yah….I….I love you to Eve. Okay gotta go, see you soon, bye."

Randy quickly hung up the phone, shocked that he said those words to Eve.

'_Damn it!' _Randy let out a frustrated sigh, putting his phone back on the nightstand. He slowly got up and opened the door just in time to see Cody walk into his room. He made his way to the door and knocked softly, waiting for a few seconds before opening it up himself.

"Hey, good morning." Randy said.

Cody had his back to him. He didn't want Randy to see him this way and quickly wiped the tears from his face. He turned around to give Randy his signature snotty tone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Uhhh….I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Did you want to talk about last night?"

Cody snorted, grabbing his camera and shoving it into his school bag.

"What's to talk about? We fucked, you thought about John the whole time and now we're done." Cody snapped back. Randy shook his head. He really hated when Cody was being in one of his moods and today was no different.

"Christ man. I just came here because I wanna make sure that what happened between us is okay."

The younger boy turned to glare a Randy.

"Of course everything is fucking peachy. You love John, you love your girlfriend but you use me for your faggy pleasure. Everything is AWESOME!" Cody yelled back, zipping up his bag and roughly throwing it over his shoulder. He went to walk past Randy but was held back by a rough hand around his arm.

"What is your problem?"

"Problem? You wanna know my problem? My problem is the fact you had sex with another man last night and this morning you go ahead and pretend all is well. You have the nerve to talk to your girlfriend and tell her you love her! Why do you love her? How can you love her? I thought…." Cody stopped his train of thought, not wanting to reveal his feelings to a man that is not ready to be with him.

"You know what? Forget it. I'm done. You wanna be in fucking denial, fine. I can't be bothered with you anymore. Now let go of my arm. I have an assignment due and I need to go to the library." The young man pulled his arm away and left Randy alone in his room.

After their little morning nookie, Phil and John got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. As they opened their bedroom door, they saw Randy walking into Cody's room. They didn't think much of it and continued to walk towards the kitchen. They were met with Evan, who had a cup of coffee on one hand the daily paper in the other.

"Good morning my little brother. How's it going?" John asked, going over to Evan and ruffling up the boy's hair. The younger man giggled and smiled at John and Phil.

"I'm okay. Ummmm…are you okay John?"

The man looked at his friend smiled softly.

"Yeah…yeah I am. I'm just glad that I have friends like you." The two men hugged while Phil rolled his eyes.

"Oh man! We're not gonna be hugging all day are we?"

John and Evan smiled wickedly running up to Phil giving him a group hug. The tattooed many yelped in surprise but soon laughed along with the two at their silly gesture.

"Okay! Get off me!" Phil exclaimed. Evan quickly let go and went back to his coffee while John placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on grumpy pants, let's get some coffee."

The two men got some coffee and settled themselves at the table. A few minutes later they heard Cody storming down the stairs heading towards the front door.

"Morning Codes! Codes? Where're you going?" Evan asked. Cody ignored the question and kept on walking. John noticed this and quickly went over to Cody before he left the house.

"HEY! Evan asked you a question? Oh and by the way, Good Morning Cody. How are you?" John joked but Cody wasn't laughing. He turned to face the three men.

"I have an assignment due so I need to go to the library."

"But John, Phil and Randy are here. Can't you do it tomorrow when they leave?"

"NO! I have to go now!" Cody yelled at this friend Evan. The brunette frowned and when back to his paper. John looked at Cody with a confused look on his face.

"Dude, come on. I'm sure you can work on your assignment here. Besides it's raining out."

At that moment Randy came downstairs, his eyes staring down at Cody. The two men glared at one another before Cody broke the contact and looked back at John.

"I don't give a shit if it's raining. I have to go!" The young man exclaimed before opening the door and storming off in the rain. John shook his head and went back to the table with Phil and Evan. He watched Randy head towards the fridge and take out a bottle of beer, chucking the cap in the trash and drinking half of it in one gulp.

"Uhhh…Randy? It's like 10:30 in the morning. Don't you think it's kinda early to be drinking beer?" John asked.

The other man looked back at all three men, his eyes cold as stone.

"What are you my fucking mother? Jesus!" The Viper then stormed off in the other room, taking out a cigarette and lighting it as he watched the storm outside.

John and Phil looked at each other and wondered the hell was going on. Evan on the other hand tried his best to distract them and asked if they wanted to watch a movie to pass the time.

"How about Beetlejuice? I love that movie!" Evan went over to the large TV and popped the move in the DVD player. He gestured for Phil and John to join him on the couch as the three men enjoyed the movie.

It was almost 6 o' clock and the rain hasn't stopped. In fact it's been getting worse as time passed and John, Phil and Evan were beginning to worry about Cody being out in this kind of torrential weather. Evan tried to call Cody but the boy wasn't answering his phone.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?" Evan asked out loud. Phil patted the boy's back while John tuned to the weather network to find out the latest update. They heard the familiar warning signal and all three men kept silent, waiting for the meteorologist to announce any news.

'_This just in. We have confirmed some tornado sightings just outside of the Tampa Bay area. There could also be a chance of heavy downpours as well as hail in the next hour. If you are outdoors, please find shelter as soon as you can. Please do not go outside unless it's absolutely necessary. We will have more for you as soon as we get more information. Please stand by. Thank you.'_

Evan brought his knees up to his chest as tears started to form. John hugged his friend tightly as Phil was glued to the TV set.

Meanwhile in the other room, Randy was finishing up his sixth beer. He didn't bother talking to his friends today. He was too pissed off at Cody and what he said to him earlier.

'_The little shit! How dare he say those things to me!' _Randy thought, chugging the last remnants of beer and placing the empty bottle on the table. He went into the kitchen to grab another bottle when he his friends huddling by the TV. He went over to see what they were watching and when he saw the channel was on the weather network, he questioned it.

"Why are you guys watching this?"

John looked up angry that Randy was completely oblivious to the day's event.

"Well, glad you came and started to socialize with us. Or are you here because there's no beer in the fridge?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for today. I'm just in a pissy mood. Cody was getting on my nerves. By the way, where is he?"

It was Evan that shot back at Randy.

"Haven't you been listening to the weather?! There's a tornado warning and hail! Cody is out there in it! What if he gets hurt or worse?!" The boy started to cry for his friend's dilemma. Randy felt a bit guilty knowing he probably had a part in Cody running off today.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sure he'll be fine."

A few seconds later they heard the front door open. Evan quickly got up off the couch and ran towards the noise. He gasped when he saw Cody's face. There was a huge red welt on his cheek and some scratches on his forehead.

"Cody! What happened?" The brunette went over and hugged his friend while John, Phil and Randy ran after him. They too were also shocked seeing Cody.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I got caught in the rain and hail." The boy responded, limping his way back to the TV room. He sat down slowly while Phil went to grab a clean cloth and some warm water. Evan sat down beside him and John grabbed hold of Cody's leg. He lifted the man's pants and noticed it was bleeding.

"Jesus! Cody you should have called us. We were worried sick."

Cody looked at John, then Evan and Phil. His eyes then settled on Randy who was standing far from the action.

"Well I didn't think anyone would have missed me today."

"Oh please! Of course we missed you. I still can't believe you left us for the library. And now you're hurt!" Evan cried out. Phil came back with the cloth and warm and started to gently place it on the man's cheek.

Cody was grateful that Evan, Phil and John missed him but was sad that Randy didn't even bother to console him.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just need to go the bathroom. I know there's a first aid kit there."

"I'll go with you. Come on." Randy spoke up, reaching his hand out for Cody to take. The young man was surprised but smiled warmly.

The two men went into the bathroom and closed the door. Cody sat down on the toilet seat and watched Randy take out the bandages and rubbing alcohol. The older man knelt down and gently rolled up Cody's pants. He looked at the wound and started to pat it down with the alcohol before placing a bandage on the wound. Randy then looked up at Cody's warm blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Cody. I'm sorry I can't be the friend you want me to be. The thing is…I don't know who I am. I'm scared Cody and I don't know what to do." Randy allowed the tears fall down his face. The younger man reached out and placed Randy's head on his lap, caressing the man's soft hair.

"Shhhh…it's okay. I will always be here for you."

Randy sniffled, wiping away the tears with his hand as he looked up at his friend.

"You know last night wasn't just fucking. I like being with you Cody. But my feelings for John….I…."

"Don't worry about it, Randy. When you're ready I'll be here."

The older man smiled. He couldn't believe that after that happened, Cody would still want to be his friend. At that moment, Randy knew he had to make a decision. He had to let Eve know the truth before it's too late.

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't thinking about John the whole time. I thought about you to."

The young boy smiled softly. He leaned in and slowly placed his lips on Randy's before moving back. The two men stared into each other's eyes for quite some time until they heard a knock on the door. Randy quickly got up and opened it to see Phil standing there with a cup of tea.

"Hey, thought you might need this to keep you warm." The man said, handing the cup to Cody. Phil looked over at Randy then at Cody, his eyes moving from one man to the other before heading back downstairs.

"You're okay then?" Randy asked quietly.

"Yah I'm fine." Cody said. He got up and headed towards his room. He turned around one more time and

**Chapter 16 – Shocking news**

All five men entered the airport, walking towards some empty seats and sitting down a bit. It was their last day in Florida and although Randy, John and Phil were happy that they were going home, they couldn't help but feel sad that they had to leave their friends. Cody went over to a vending machine, looking over the selection of snacks while Evan sat down next to John.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. Can't you stay for another week?" The brunette asked quietly. John looked over to see Evan frowning and showing off his big brown puppy dog eyes. He truly was a great friend.

"Evan, I wish I could but I can't. I have to work and Phil has a business to run. You can always come and visit us though. We got a spare bedroom, right Phil?"

"Yah. I can take you to all the cool spots in town. Maybe catch a baseball game or two."

Evan smiled, giving the two men a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ohhhh! I love you guys! I'm gonna call and write and message you all the time!"

Phil and John chuckled at Evan, allowing the boy to keep on strangling them with his hug.

Randy looked on and smiled at the trio before settling his eyes on Cody. He got up and walked over to the guy and leaned against the glass of the vending machine. The younger man shifted his focus to Randy and smiled.

"So I guess this is it then? Maybe next time you could come by yourself?" Cody asked. He looked at Randy's dark steel blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat.

"I will definitely try to find some time to visit you Codes. I….also made a decision…about my relationship with Eve."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't keep stringing her along. I mean sure she's beautiful, hot, and smart but Eve deserves better. I know Phil is gonna kill me for what I'm gonna do but….I'm gonna break it off with her. It's the only way that I can clear my head and figure out what to do."

Cody nodded at what Randy was saying. He looked down at his feet not wanting to make eye contact at his friend and spoke up.

"What about John? How long do think…you know…you need to get over him?"

The other man sighed loudly. He wasn't too sure how much time he needed. A month, year? But he knew that Cody shouldn't have to wait for him.

"Listen Cody, I don't want you to wait around for me. You're young and good looking. I know any man would want to be with you."

"But I don't want just _any man_. I want you. You Randy." Cody's eyes started to water as he tried to hide his face. From their vantage point, John and Phil thought that Cody was sad about them leaving. Evan on the other hand knew what the real story was.

"Cody, it's not fair to you. I…do love you but…."

"I know, I know. Hey, maybe when I'm done my semester I can go to St. Louis and you can show me around."

Randy smiled softly. He turned his head to see his three friends looking in the opposite direction and stepped closer to Cody.

"I would love it if you came to visit me in St. Louis. You have my number and email. Just contact me and I'll pick you up from the airport."

Randy looked at John, Phil and Evan one last time before leaning in for a quick kiss on Cody's lips. He pulled back and walked towards the three men looking over his shoulder to see Cody smiling back at him.

After a tearful good-bye, Phil, John and Randy entered their plane. Randy decided that if he was going to end it with Eve, he might as well do it now and not wait. John questioned why he was stopping in Chicago. Randy just made up a lie saying he missed Eve and wanted to talk to her about something.

"Ooooo….So you gonna ask her to marry you?" John asked, elbowing Randy in the ribs in a joking manner.

"John come on. We haven't been dating for a year yet."

"So. Me and Phil are engaged and we were only going out for not even six months. Come on! You guys are perfect together, right Phil?"

The tattooed man dropped his comic and looked at John and Randy.

"If you're gonna marry my sister, remember I'll be your brother-in-law so don't fuck with me." Phil stated, smiling wide before going back to his comic. John shook his head at his fiancé and went back to talk with Randy.

"Hey, whatever you do is fine with me. You know I got your back."

"Thanks John. That means a lot." Randy replied, gently patting his friend's hand before looking out the window and waited for the plane to take off.

They had about 20 more minutes into their flight and Randy was a nervous wreck. He didn't know why he was so anxious. It's not like this was first time he would be breaking up with a girl. But it made him realize his true feelings and that was the part that scared him the most. That and Phil punching him in the face again. John was currently talking to Randy about his week in Florida and all the drama that unfolded.

"….Anyway, I'm hoping that we do finally set a date I could get all the guys and they can fly down to Chicago for the wedding and stuff. What do you think Randy? Randy? Helloooo!" John nudged his friend making the guy snap back to reality.

"Huh? What? Oh yah sure do that. It'll be cool man."

"Randy, you weren't even listening to me. You've been kinda jumpy during this flight? Is there something wrong?" John asked. He lightly touched his friends arm, rubbing it softly. Randy watched John's hand touch his skin and he swallowed hard. He put on a smile and tried his best to sound calm.

"I'm just excited to see Eve I guess."

The other man smiled at his friend, leaning in a bit closer so Phil wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Randy, you'll be fine. Don't worry about Phil or anybody else. Remember, I'm your friend. I'm here for you."

John's breath tickled Randy's cheek, sending shivers all over his body. When he thought he couldn't get enough of his friend's hotness, John quickly got up.

"Well, excuse me. I gotta piss before we land."

Randy looked up and watched John walk towards the lavatories. His eyes then settled on Phil's who was watching him intently.

"Hey so uhhh…you liked Florida?"

Phil narrowed his eyes at Randy but politely answered the question.

"Yah, all your friends are pretty cool. Evan was nice and Cody is pretty hot."

"Yeah…" Randy opened his eyes wide, shocked that he said that out loud. He let out a nervous laugh before responding again quickly.

"Oh wait man! I thought you said something else."

"Are you gay Randal?"

"Excuse me?"

Phil was now seething underneath. He knew he had a sneaking suspicion about John's best friend since the moment he laid eyes on him. And although John kept on ignoring his observations, this past week confirmed to Phil that Randy was indeed batting for the other team.

"Listen to me. I don't give a shit if you're gay or not. But if you hurt my sister, I swear I will break your face. She means the world to me and making her happy is on the top of my list."

Randy clenched his jaw and stared straight into Phil's cold green eyes.

"Phil, you gotta stop being the douchebag big brother. Eve is a big girl and can take care of herself. I care for her deeply and whatever happens between us is OUR business got that?"

The two men looked at one another for a moment longer. Phil smirked back at Randy looking over to see John coming closer.

"You never answered my question Randal. Are you gay?"

Before Randy could respond, John was back in his seat.

"Ahhhhh! Now I feel better. So, did I miss anything?"

Phil kept his gaze Randy, his eyes shooting daggers at the other man.

"Nope, nothing at all."

All three men kept silent after that as they waited for the plane to land.

After getting a rental car, Randy, John and Phil drove back to the house. Randy didn't bother looking at Phil or saying two words to the guy. He just wanted him out of his presence at soon as possible. Once, they arrived, John and Phil went to their house while Randy headed over to Eve's. He knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for the woman to answer.

The door swung open, revealing a very surprised but happy Eve on the other side.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're here! I thought you were going back to St. Louis." The woman allowed Randy to come inside, giving the man a hug and a deep kiss before letting go.

Randy put down his bags close to the door and grabbed the Eve's hands gently.

"I missed you baby. I just wanted to see you….I want to talk about some things."

Randy guided Eve into the living room, sitting down on the couch. The woman was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Oh Randy! I want to talk about some things too."

"Okay, but hear me out first…." Randy let out a deep breath and began…"Eve, you are so smart and pretty and wow really, really hot….and I know we haven't been dating for very long but I feel so…connected to you…."

The woman's heart was beating so fast. She swallowed back her happy tears, knowing that in her heart Randy was going to make her very happy.

"Randy, you don't know how much that means to me. I thought about you all the time while you were in Florida. I was afraid that you would find some other girl and cheat on me but I know you would never, ever do that! Randy….I need to get this off my chest…."

"….But I have to tell you something first…"

"…No, I need to say this before things go any further…."

"….Eve, come on, this is important…"

"….Randy…."

"…Eve, just let me say what I have to say…."

"…Randy…"

"…EVE!"

"….I'm pregnant!"

At that moment, time stood still. Randy looked at Eve, his face a mixture of shock and fear.

"You…you're…pregnant?"

Eve nodded her head frantically, the tears finally falling down her face like waterfalls.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes! I know, I was so scared but I went to the doctor and got a test done. I wanted to tell you before you left but I didn't want to worry you. Randy, are you…happy?"

The man swallowed hard, opening his mouth wide as he tried to find the right words to say.

"Happy? Well….golly gee! I'm…AHAHAHA! I'm ecstatic!"

Eve squealed for joy, wrapping her arms around the man's neck as she kissed his face all over.

"Oh you don't know how much this means to me! I can't wait to be a mother. We'll have our own happy little family!"

Randy laughed nervously, slowly wrapping his arms around Eve as he did his best to not allow his eyes pop out of its sockets. They pulled away for brief moment, Eve smiling directly at Randy.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?"

Randy looked at Eve's deep green eyes and knew he couldn't go through with it.

"I just wanted to say that I missed you and I….I love you Eve."

The woman started to cry again, hugging Randy once more as the man thought about one thing.

'_I AM SO FUCKED I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED! I AM SO FUCKED!'_

**Chapter 17 – Cody knows, AJ is sneaky**

The past week went by like a blur for Randy. It felt like everything that he was doing was in slow motion, watching himself get dressed, eat, go to work and come home as he sat down on the couch and stared at the large TV screen, paying no attention to what was on. He couldn't handle it; his chest felt like it was going to burst. He had to figure out a way to do something quick before this huge pile of shit got bigger and bigger. He snapped back to reality when he heard the phone ring and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Randy whispered.

"Hey Ran, Ran. Guess who?"

Randy closed his eyes as guilt washed over him. He could handle Eve's shrieks of joy, John's cheesy jokes and hell even Phil's questioning looks when they found out about the news but having to deal with Cody right now was not something he wanted to do.

"Cody….how are yah?"

"Oh I'm fine. Kinda boring now that you're not here for me to tease you." Cody giggled on the other end. The young man was thinking about Randy more and more these days. He knew that the guy had to get over his fears but he was willing to wait forever for him. Cody loved Randy that much.

"So did you see Eve?"

"Yeah…yeah I did."

"How did she take it?"

Randy swallowed hard.

"Well….about that…something came up."

Cody's smile faded slighty as he sat up on the bed.

"What? What happened?"

"She told me some news…Eve is pregnant…with my child."

Cody didn't say anything. He was too shocked from the news that Randy was going to be a father whether it was wanted or not. The other man could feel the tension, the silence becoming unbearable for him.

"Cody? You still there?"

"Yup….you must happy." The boy responded, wiping away the tears that were flowing freely from his face.

"Cody…I didn't know….I'm sor…."

"No. It's okay. I'm happy for you Randy. I think you'll make a great dad. I gotta go now. Guess I'll talk to you whenever. Bye."

The young boy quickly hung up, his body shaking from the sobs that were coming out of him.

'_I was so stupid!' _Cody thought to himself. He went back to lie down on his bed, feeling sorry for himself. He was in love with a guy that didn't love him back and now he got his girlfriend, that he doesn't even like, pregnant. Cody cried for a few more moments before dialing another number.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey! I know it's early but I just wanted to hear your voice. You haven't been calling me lately." Cody could hear some muffled noises and shuffling on the other end and waited for a response.

"Damn it Cody! You know you shouldn't be calling at this number. I was at a meeting for Christ's sake!" The man growled.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just wanted to know when you'll be coming to visit me. It's lonely without you here."

"Doesn't your little faggy friend live with you there? Why the hell do you need me to see you? I got a business to run here."

"Ummm…well….I just miss you….don't you miss me?"

Again, Cody could hear some muffled sounds from the other end and waited patiently for his older lover to continue.

"Listen, Cody. I'm at an important meeting right now. I don't know when I'll be coming down. It might be a while since my wife is thinking of running for senate. And you know how politics work. If they ever found out about you, my life is ruined and you won't have a place to live. We can't have that now can we?"

The boy frowned hearing that from him. It made Cody feel cheap.

"I guess so…"

"Good. Now please don't dial this number again. When I'm done doing what I have to do, I'll contact you. Bye." The man hung up the phone quickly not allowing Cody the chance to say goodbye back.

The young boy placed the phone down gently on the nightstand. He curled up into a balled and cried in his room, alone.

John and Phil were currently resting in bed after their impromptu lovemaking before having to go to work. Their first week back was brutal for both men. Phil had to catch up at the shop and John was doing double duty not only as a trainer but also assisting Wade in the daily activities in paperwork. By the time Saturday rolled around, the two lovers were exhausted. They couldn't wait for tomorrow and their day off together.

"Mmmmm….I'm sleepy now. I knew we shouldn't have had sex before work." Phil said, yawning and stretching at the same time. John smiled at his fiancé and wrapped his arms around the man's small frame.

"Well I'm sure you'll manage. It's only one more day and our first week back will be done. Man, it's always hard getting into the groove of things."

"I know. I miss the nice weather. I also miss Evan. He's such a cool kid. Cody is okay to. Kinda like a diva but he can sweet sometimes."

John chuckled softly.

"Yah, Cody is definitely a diva but he's a sweetie. I was kinda surprised that he knew about Randy and Eve so soon when I called them a few days ago."

"Please don't talk about Eve and Randy while I'm in bed with you. I'm trying my best to not drive down to St. Louis and punch the guy out for what he did to my sister."

"Oh relax. Did you expect your sister to be a virgin the rest of her life? Besides, she said that Randy was excited about the baby and kinda scared which I can understand."

Phil listened to John quietly. He knew the guy was only trying to help but Randy still bothered him. He didn't like the guy and his suspicions of the man being either gay or bi was gnawing at his brain for the past week. However, Phil kept to himself not wanting to have an argument right now with John and just enjoyed the man's embrace. After a few moments of silence, John changed the subject.

"So I'm thinking tonight, I'll make some pasta for you. Spaghetti maybe, what do you think Philly?"

"Your famous pasta. I'll love it. Will you make meatballs to?"

"Of course. Anything for you."

John kissed Phil's temple lightly and turned his head towards the clock radio. He sighed loudly, knowing they would both have to get up soon for work.

"UGH! We should get ready. I need to take care of some paperwork for Wade before my first client."

The two slowly got out of bed and prepared themselves for the day.

The day at the parlour was busy again. Phil was currently finishing up on a large tattoo for a returning client, while Dolph was talking to a new one at front desk. AJ was cleaning up the back portion of the shop, watching Phil as he worked on the tattoo. She gazed at the man's frame, her eyes trailing to the man's biceps and chest before focusing between his legs. The small woman bit her lip at the thought of touching Phil there and had to quickly turn away when she heard the man speak up.

"Okay, just about done…there we go." Phil took a step back and allowed the man to study his new art. The client smiled and patted Phil on the back.

"Phil you are fucking fantastic! I love it. You did a great job."

The small man smiled blushing a little from the compliment. AJ thought it was so cute when Phil blushed.

"Oh it's no big deal. I just wanted to make sure you got your money's worth."

Phil guided the man towards the front desk instructing AJ to finish the payment. The small woman went over and slightly brushed up against Dolph, making the man jump a little.

Ever since AJ's crazy attack on the blond, Dolph has been on edge. He hardly spoke to her when Phil was away and now that she's here, he just wanted to run away and hide. The man quickly finished talking with the new client, penciling her in for a Monday appointment and went to the back part with Phil.

"So…ummm…are we done?"

"Yah I might just close up early. All the appointments are done for the day. Plus I need to talk to John about his dad. I've been delaying it ever since we got back and it's really getting to me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure John will understand." Dolph said. At that moment, AJ walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, well…If we're closing I'm just gonna leave…bye!" Dolph smiled nervously walking at a fast pace towards the front door. Phil shook his head and wondered why Dolph was so jumpy lately but didn't bother to ask. He turned to see AJ still smiling at him.

"Well AJ, if you want, you can go home. I'm gonna close the shop early."

The small woman really didn't want to leave so early. She wanted to hang out with Phil more and stare into his beautiful green eyes all night.

"Oh no. I have to count the cash and stuff. I should do that before I go." The woman skipped over to the register and went about the task. She turned to see Phil picking up some magazines from the floor and placed them on the low table by the waiting area. She smiled wickedly as she got a good view of the man's butt and thought about some really naughty things as to what to do with that butt. She shook her head a bit and went back to the cash before speaking up.

"So did you wanna grab a coffee after? Maybe we can go to the comic store and check out the latest releases."

"I would love to AJ but I gotta go home. I need to talk to John about something."

"Oh what about?"

"Well, you know what happened before I left for Florida. Meeting John's dad and all. I kinda promised the guy that I would talk to John about him. I just hope John doesn't yell at me for going behind his back."

The woman went over to Phil and gently held onto the man's hand.

"He won't yell at you. I know you're doing the right thing. John's dad seems like he's changed quite a lot. Just tell John to give his dad another chance."

Phil looked at AJ showing off her sweet smile and big brown eyes.

"Thanks. I love John so much. I just want him to be happy." The two stayed silent for a few seconds before Phil went back to putting the magazines away, leaving AJ to gaze at his backside.

"You know, I can finish up the cash. You go home and be with Daniel. I'm sure he misses you."

AJ rolled her eyes hearing her boyfriend's name. Sure, the guy was nice and friendly but sometimes he would go on these rants about work and how his colleagues think he's the weak link of the restaurant. Half the time, AJ would tune him out and start thinking about Phil and his sweet smile. She snapped back to reality when Phil quickly got up and went over to the cash. She didn't want to leave Phil so soon and thought of a devious plan.

She started to cry, actually wail her lungs out. This startled Phil and he swiftly went by her side and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh…it's just…Daniel. He can be so overbearing sometimes. He tells me what to do and yells as me for not doing things like the dishes or laundry. John is so lucky to have you…I know you would never hurt him…." AJ went back to her fake crying, even putting on some tears and quickly wrapped her arms around Phil's frame. The man didn't know what to do right now. It was awkward hearing what AJ had to say about Daniel and now the girl is crying her eyes out. He gently placed his hand on the woman's head and started to pat her like a puppy.

"Uhhh…there, there. It's okay everything will be okay…."

"I'm so afraid Phil. Daniel can get really angry sometimes." AJ said in between sobs.

The man let out a huge sigh. He really needed to talk to John about his dad but he didn't want to send AJ home to a man that may or may not be verbally abusive towards her. With the feelings of sympathy and guilt becoming overbearing, Phil decided on one thing.

"How about you come over to my place for a bit and we can hang. I'm sure John won't mind."

In an instant, AJ stopped her crying and smiled wide.

"OKAY! Oh we'll have so much fun. We can read comics and watch movies…just you and me…and of course John!"

Phil smiled nervously, watching the woman walk out of the shop and towards his car.

John looked at the car clock again. It read 7:10pm. He cursed himself for running so late at work but Wade wanted him to finish on a few things before he left. So John did and stayed an extra hour before finally getting everything done and leaving. He didn't like starting supper after seven but he promised Phil that he would be making his favourite dish, spaghetti and meatballs.

'_Mmm….maybe we'll have desert afterwards.'_ John smiled wickedly as he pulled up into the driveway and quickly grabbed the grocery bags from the back.

'Hey sorry I'm late…I got caught up at work…." John called out to Phil, walking towards the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw his Phil standing beside that conniving bitch AJ over the stove and making supper!

"Hey baby! You remember AJ, she works with me at the shop." Phil went over and kissed John lightly on the cheek before guiding him out of the kitchen.

"What the hell Phil!? Why is _she _in our house?"

"John please. It wasn't planned or anything…she kinda revealed something disturbing to me about her boyfriend. I'm afraid he could be verbally abusing her."

"So? That's not our problem."

"John! Have a heart. I didn't want her to go home yet. I figure she could hang here with us and when she's comfortable I'll take her back home. Come on John…be a good little boy scout…for me?" Phil batted his eyelashes at his fiancé making John smile slightly.

"Fine…only a few hours."

Phil smiled and stole a kiss from John before going back into the kitchen.

"I hope you like spaghetti John, I heard that's Phil's favourite and one of my favourite dishes to make."

John let out a gasp.

"But…I was gonna make pasta for you Phil. I bought spaghetti and everything…" John frowned, pointing to the bags of groceries.

"Oh well, AJ wanted to do something nice and we went by the store to grab a few things. Besides, you've been hard at work all day, why don't you relax a bit. I'll go get the table ready." Phil smiled, grabbing some plates and utensils before heading off in the other room to set the table. John sat himself down in the kitchen, watching AJ with narrow eyes. He craned his neck up and noticed the sauce was getting kinda sticky.

"You know the sauce needs stirring. You're not handling that very well." John said.

AJ slightly turned her head towards the larger man, her eyes full of crazy. She smiled sweetly at John and responded.

"Oh, well it's okay. Once I'm done with the pasta I'll work on the sauce."

John got up and went over to the stove, grabbing the spoon that was in the sauce and started to stir.

"AJ, this pot cost me a lot of money. I don't want it to get ruined by your little cooking session." John spat out, shoving AJ aside and placing himself in front of the stove. The petite woman almost growled at Phil's fiancé, her face twisting into an angry beast.

"John, I can manage cooking pasta. It's not that hard to make. Now get out of my way, this is for Phil and me."

"You and Phil? There is NO you and Phil. Only me and Phil. Get the hell out of my kitchen, I'll finish this horrendous meal."

"No you won't!"

The two fought over the pots, shoving each other around until one of them tipped over and spilled its contents on the floor. John threw is hands up in the air, his pot now ruined.

"Damn it AJ! Now look. You made a mess in my kitchen, Jesus!"

The small woman looked at John like she was going to explode, instead her lip started to tremble and the waterworks burst forth just in time for Phil to walk in.

"Oh my God! John what happened?"

"…Oh Phil! I was making your meal when John started to yell at me. He then pushed me away and I tried to help him and that's when the pot fell over. He…he….started to yell at me….that I ruined….DIIINNNEEERR!" The small woman let out her sobs running over to Phil. The tattooed man shook his head at John who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Woah! You believe that!? She was the one that started it!"

"John! How could you? She's just a small woman and you pushed her around. You know she's having a hard time with her boyfriend right now, she doesn't need more issues." Phil scolded John like a child, hugging and consoling AJ while she wept on Phil's shirt. The two went over the living room, Phil looking over his shoulder and demanding John to clean up the mess. The older man huffed out, stomping over to the broom closet to grab a mop and bucket.

He hated that woman. John could see the charade that AJ was doing right but Phil seemed to be totally oblivious to the whole thing. He angrily wiped the mess off the floor, thinking of how he could get revenge on this woman. He smiled wide when a plan formed in his mind.

'_She wants to play…fuck it. I'll win this game.' _John thought, as he got rid of the mess and started to work on a new batch of sauce.

30 minutes later, the pasta was ready. Phil was able to comfort AJ during that time while John, decided to finish up the meal. He came in with three large plates of pasta and sat down across from Phil who was sitting beside AJ.

"AJ, I just want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you're going through a tough time right now. I just want you to know that Phil and I are here for support…me and my _fiancé, _Phil." John showed his teeth doing his best to place a genuine smile on his face. The woman thought suspiciously of John's kindness but accepted the apology anyway.

"Well thank you John. I know it takes a lot to admit that you're wrong." The two shared an awkward moment before all three dug into their plates.

"Mmmmmm! John this is fantastic. AJ, I know yours would have been wonderful too." Phil said, patting the woman's hand gently. The woman blushed, taking a small bite from her plate while John watched, smiling.

They mostly ate in silence, the sound of the TV in the background as the only noise during their meal. After they were done, John cleaned the table and went into the kitchen to clean up the plates. Once done, he went to the living room and noticed AJ was sitting on _his _side of the couch, snuggling up to Phil. He bit his tongue and settled himself on the loveseat instead.

"How about we watch a movie for a bit?" Phil asked the two.

AJ yawned and nodded her head as did John. The three started to watch Pulp Fiction and after about fifteen minutes, John could see AJ fighting to wake up. He smiled softly when he could hear some light snoring at noticed that AJ was completely knocked out. Phil turned his head to see the small woman asleep and moved her to the other side of the couch allowing John to sit next to his fiancé.

"She must be really tired. I should call her boyfriend and let him know she's here."

"You do that. Then afterwards, we can go upstairs and enjoy our alone time." John whispered, placing light kisses all over Phil's neck making the man shiver in delight.

"Mmmm…John boy. AJ might wake up…."

"I have a feeling she won't…." John continued to kiss Phil tenderly, stopping only for Phil to call Daniel and let him know about AJ.

John then led Phil up to their room, where he laid claim to his fiancé over and over and over again throughout the night.

**Chapter 18 – Spilling the Beans**

John let out a large yawn, stretching his arms over his head before flopping them back down beside him. He turned his head to see Phil still sleeping. The covers were bunched up, his hair was a mess and a cute little smile was on his lips as he breathed deeply. John smiled at his fiancé. He turned his body so he was facing Phil and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey baby, how about I make some breakfast for you?" John whispered softly. Phil only let out a soft moan in response and incoherent mumblings before going back to sleep. The larger man let out a chuckle, getting out of bed and putting on some clothes before heading down to the kitchen.

After last night and AJ's visit, John made sure to keep both his eyes on that woman. He didn't like the way she would look at Phil or touch Phil or talk to Phil or breathe near him or anything at all. He almost felt like AJ was trying to steal his man. Actually he didn't have to feel anything for that, he _knew_ that AJ was trying to steal _his_ Phil and he didn't like it one bit.

John continued on his path towards the kitchen, peaking his head in the living room and noticed no AJ was there. Smiling, he entered the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw AJ sitting and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning John! How was your sleep?" The small woman smiled wide, taking a sip from her cup.

John narrowed his eyes at her.

'_Why is she still here!?'_ He thought angrily, however he smiled back and walked slowly towards the fridge.

"Well, I'm good AJ. In fact I was going to make some breakfast for Phil and I…sorry, there' s not enough for a third person so maybe you should go home."

The woman kept on smiling at John, her eyes turning a dark shade of brown as she took another sip.

"Hmmmm…well that's too bad. Maybe I should go upstairs and thank Phil before I leave. He was such a sweetie." AJ responded lightly, getting up and walking towards the hall. John took a few large strides, blocking her path as he stared down at his nemesis.

"AJ, that's not a good idea. He's still tired and well….he's been through a lot last night. I kinda kept him up if you know what I mean." John winked, nudging the woman's arm. It was now AJ's turn to narrow her eyes. She didn't like that John was rubbing it in her face that _he _can sleep with Phil and not her.

"Well then. Tell him I said Thanks…Oh and by the way, the next time you wanna slip something into my food make sure I don't find the bottle the next day."

"I have no idea what you mean." John said innocently.

The two glared at one another, their cold eyes boring into each other's skulls until AJ broke contact.

"Fine…but maybe next time I can cook the meal. Unless Randy is here to ruin it all again…" AJ looked at John as an evil smile spread across her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't if I should tell you…I mean Phil told me not to say anything…" It was now AJ's turn to look innocent while John let out a growl of frustration.

"Woman, you better tell me what Phil said or I'll throw you out myself!"

"Next time when Phil wants to make you supper, you better make sure that your little boy toy Randy isn't here to ruin it! You remember that little pot roast dinner? Well Phil was going to make the same thing but your friend was here first. And you didn't do anything about it! And to top it all off, you forced Phil to have lunch with him and his girlfriend the next day! How could you do that to him? He went through all that effort for nothing! You know if Phil was with me, I would never have done that to him."

John was shocked at what AJ confessed. He didn't know that Phil was going to make supper that night. Maybe that's why he went upstairs so early. But what really pissed him off was the fact that Phil told this conniving little brat AJ about it! And now she's throwing it back in his face.

"Now you listen to me AJ. Phil will never be with you. He doesn't like you in that way and do you know why? Because he is too busy getting fucked by ME over and over and over again to even THINK of you. Stupid little girl, you are wasting your time on him. Now get the hell out of my house."

AJ turned her head when she heard a car horn from outside. She walked towards the door and noticed Bryan's car on the driveway. She grabbed the knob and opened it before turning her head towards John.

"Stupid little John. You and I both know that Phil is just going through a phase right now. It will only be a matter of time before he misses being with a woman. But don't you worry; I'll make sure to remind him over and over again at work what he is missing. Bye John and have a great day!"

And in one quick motion, AJ was out the door and running towards the car. John looked on watching the vehicle back out and head out the street driving away. He let out a few breathes and closed the door, leaning his back against it. He looked up the stairs and pondered at what AJ said.

'_Is it a phase for him? What happens if he does get bored with me?' _John shook those negative thoughts from his head as he walked back towards the kitchen. He figured making some food for his fiancé would distract him from his little confrontation with AJ and opened the cupboard to grab a pan. He went to get his favourite one, circling his hand over the handle when all of a sudden he noticed something different about it. He looked closely and saw the handle was broken in two. He went to grab another pan and noticed the same thing. John frantically went to the next cupboard only to find that all his pans had broken handles. Closing the cupboards slowly, he stood up and noticed the empty bottle of sleeping pills that he used on AJ's pasta. He opened it up, finding a piece a paper and quickly unfolded it. He eyes went wide at what he read.

'_Don't fuck with me John.'_

"Shit…this girl is a whole new level of crazy." John said aloud. He quickly threw the paper in the trash wondering what the hell he just gotten himself into.

The two men were finishing up their meal at Denny's. John decided not to tell Phil about AJ and what she did only because he had a feeling that the guy wouldn't believe him. John didn't want to look like the jealous type. Instead he made up some excuse about the heat in the kitchen loosening the handles and splitting them in half. It worked because Phil didn't question it and that's how they ended up eating out.

John took one last bite of his pancakes before the waitress came with the bill. He grabbed it quickly; telling Phil it was his treat and placed his card on the table.

"So, what do you wanna do now? We can go see a movie or something?" John asked as he paid for their breakfast.

"Ummm…can we go home first? I need to tell you something."

John didn't like the sound of that but smiled anyway, the two men getting up and leaving the establishment. They drove in silence, John thinking the worst while Phil tried his best to say the right thing to John about his dad. Ever since he promised the man that he would speak to John, the guy has been a nervous wreck trying to bring up the subject. He didn't want John to get mad at him but he really did think that John's dad has changed for the better.

They entered the house, Phil taking off his jacket and shoes while John did the same. The smaller man smiled at his fiancé and wrapped his arms John's neck, kissing him gently.

"You know I love you John."

"Uh huh."

"Let's sit down." Phil guided his fiancé to the couch, holding his hand the whole time. John sat down, his heart speeding up in anticipation at what Phil was going to say.

"Baby, I need to tell you something but promise me you won't get mad."

"Okaayyy…"

"Remember when your dad came to see you?"

John stiffened slightly when Phil mentioned his dad.

"What about him?"

"Well…I….I went to pay him a visit before he left…and…ummm…"

"OH my God! You killed him!"

"NO! John, I went over to his hotel because I wanted to tell him off and to leave you alone. But when I got there, he didn't put up a fight. We talked actually…about you…about how much we love you…." Phil squeezed John's hand before continuing.

"….John, I don't think he's the same man that kicked you out all those years ago. I think he's changed. I promised him that I would talk to you and see if I can convince you to call him or something….please John….You have a second chance with your parents…some people don't…." Phil swallowed hard, thinking about his parents and wishing they were here.

John breathed out several times.

"So you went behind my back and spoke with my dad?"

"Well…I wasn't going to speak with him at first. John come on….he seems nice."

"So a guy that calls his son fag and kicks him out is nice? You only met the guy two times! How can you say he's nice?"

"John I'm sorry but at least try…for me."

The larger man sighed bringing his head down. He didn't know if had the guts to talk to his dad after all the drama between them. But seeing Phil looking at him with those puppy dog eyes, it tugged John's heart.

"Fine. I will call him. But I'm doing this for you Phil. I know you meant well and even though I'm angry as hell right now, yelling at you won't solve anything. Now where the hell is his number. I might as well get this over with right away."

Phil smiled, kissing John on the lips before grabbing the business card that he's been keeping in his wallet. He grabbed the phone and handed it over to John.

"I'm here for you John."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

The larger man smiled softly, his hand shaking as he started to punch the numbers on the dial pad. He brought the phone up to his ear listening to the ringing until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Mommy? It's me John."

**Chapter 19 – Meeting John's Parents**

"Okay do you think I should wear this shirt or this one?" John asked, holding two very similar for Phil to see.

For the past couple of weeks, John went out of his way to talk to his parents regularly. Sure their first phone conversation was awkward as hell but after a few more calls, things eased up. John spoke about his job and Phil while he was caught up in his parent's life. He really did miss his parents even though things ended on a bad note 8 years ago, but now they can start fresh and John was thankful.

Phil looked at the two shirts, wondering what was different between the two. When he couldn't find anything he randomly pointed to the one to the right.

"How about that one?"

"Really? You don't like this one?" John asked, looking to his left.

"Okay then pick the other one."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh my God John! They're both the same shirt! Just pick one or we're gonna be late."

John sighed and chose the shirt that Phil pointed to.

John's parents were coming down for the weekend. They didn't want to seem pushy so they decided to stay at a hotel downtown. John and Phil were meeting them at a very swanky restaurant with a dress code. Phil was uncomfortable getting dressed to go out but he knew this meant a lot to John. He was willing to do anything for him.

After about fifteen minutes the two men were ready to leave. They locked the house and headed towards the car where they drove for twenty minutes. They found a nice parking spot near the restaurant and walked hand in hand.

"I'm nervous Phil. What if things turn ugly?"

The smaller man squeezed lightly into John's palm and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay."

They arrived at the restaurant, telling the hostess who they were looking and was followed the woman to their table.

John's parents stopped their conversation and looked at their son with a smile on their face. John returned the gesture and stood awkwardly for a few moments no one daring to speak. Finally, his mother stood up and stretched out her arms.

"My baby John! I'm so happy to see you!" The woman held back her tears and went over to the man giving him a hug. John tensed a bit but tried his best to calm himself and slowly wrapped his arms around his mother.

Once done, the women turned her attention to Phil who felt really uncomfortable right now.

"You must be Phillip. John has mentioned you several times in our conversations. I'm John's mother but you can call me Stephanie." The woman kept her smile and hugged Phil briefly, slightly surprising him. Afterwards, the two men looked over John's at father, Hunter. He was grinning softly and stood up to shake John's hand.

"Son, I'm glad you came. We were beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up."

"Oh well…we just wanted to make sure we looked good. We know how nice this place is."

"Really? Have you been here before."

"No…but it's the best restaurant in town. It always gets rave reviews." John nervously spoke, waiting for his dad to sit down again before taking his seat. Phil followed suit and all four looked at their menus in silence for bit.

Phil could feel his palms getting sweaty. He was anxious as hell and couldn't even imagine how John was feeling right now.

"The swordfish sounds lovely. I might try that." Stephanie spoke up. John scanned the entrées and was shocked to see the prices of all the meals. It was way over his budget.

"Phil? Have you seen the prices? This is too expensive! Maybe we should split a salad." John whispered, leaning in to his parents couldn't eavesdrop.

"Don't worry John. I got you covered. Get whatever you want."

The larger man, smiled, grateful that Phil was here and continued to check out the food. After a few more minutes, they all ordered their meal and some drinks and sat quietly around each other. John's mother looked over at Phil smiling at him.

"So, John mentioned you own a business."

"Uhhh…yah. I have my own tattoo shop."

"Hmmmm….interesting. You must have quite the clientele."

John listened intently, catching every word that his mother was saying.

'_Clientele? What the hell does that mean? Does she think Phil's customers are ex-cons!'_

"Oh yah I gave a wide range. Some are young, old, businessmen, students. I really enjoy it."

"Well I'm sure your parents are proud of you."

Phil hung his head low, as he smiled softly.

"I'm sure they are. Ummm…my parents actually passed away a few years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry! John didn't say anything so I just assumed."

"It's okay. I have my sister around and we still get along sometimes."

"Well good for you. It's important to have family around." Hunter spoke up. John narrowed his eyes at what his father just said.

'_Fucking hypocrite! What the hell does he know about family! Kicking his own son out because he's gay and now going on about having family and shit! I just really wanna punch the guy out right now! He's so…'_

John's trail of though was interrupted however when his dad asked him a question.

"Huh what?"

"John, I asked about your work. You told me you're a manager at a gym?"

John breathed out several times, doing his best to keep his heart rate at a steady pace.

"I'm an assistant manager. I really like it there. The people are nice and I enjoy working out."

"Well that's nice. Maybe one day you'll get promoted or possible own a business yourself. You have so much potential son."

John wasn't too sure how to take that comment but left it as is. After some idle chatter, their food came and all four dug into their meals, keeping the conversation light.

Afterwards, John's mother excused herself while the three men stayed at the table, waiting for the cheque to arrive. As soon as the waiter came and set down the bill, Phil and Hunter grabbed for it at the same time.

"Phil, it's okay. This is our treat."

"Well I don't mind paying for both of our meals."

"No don't do that. John's mother and I want to pay for this. It's the least we can do."

Phil glanced at John then at Hunter and slowly held his hand back on the table. A few moments later, John's mother came back and all four got up, putting on their coats and heading out the door.

"John, thank you for meeting with us. I know it must have been hard but I hope this won't be just a onetime thing."

"Okay…."

"Maybe you can come visit your mother and I in Boston one of these days. You know I get season passes to the Red Sox games. You're still a fan aren't you? You haven't been converted?" Hunter joked.

John smiled nervously. "No."

"Great! Listen, whenever you're ready, you just let your mom know. We have plenty of room for the both of you."

Hunter then gave John a small hug. John stood still not sure how to react. His dad was never the type to be affectionate towards him.

Hunter then broke the hug and shook hands with Phil while John's mother hugged her son.

"I love you John." Stephanie whispered her embrace tightening. John did his best to hold back the tears and gently hugged his mother back.

"I love you too, mom."

The two broke the hug, Stephanie standing beside her husband while John stood beside his fiancé.

"Well, we won't keep you. We have to catch a flight back to Boston but again, we're happy to see you John. We're glad you're doing well."

The young couple watched as Hunter and Stephanie went into their rental car and drove back to airport, honking the horn in the process. Once the car was out of sight, Phil turned his head to look at John.

"I think that turned out well. Your parents were civil and you seemed to enjoy yourself." Phil smiled and waited for John to respond. When he didn't, he just assumed John agreed and the two went back to their car. Once they were inside, John started his rant.

"Can you believe him? Talking about the importance of family and shit when he disowned his own son! And what about my mom asking about your 'clients'? What are you a prostitute? And did you hear how they talked about all their friends' kids having great jobs and starting families. Well maybe if they didn't kick me out of the fucking house I would have accomplished something that they would be proud of…."

Phil listened, not bothering to interrupt his fiancé as he drove them back home. Twenty minutes later, they arrived as John continued to critique his parent's comments.

"….did you see the way my dad looked when you reached out for my hand during desert? I think he was ready to throw up. And my mom…I'm telling yah, I feel sorry for her. I can't believe she stuck by him all this time! I love you but sometimes, I wonder about her sanity. Oh and did you see…."

"John, please! You've been complaining for the past twenty minutes about stuff that I didn't even pay attention to. I don't think your dad is still homophobic and your mom is really sweet. I sincerely think they've changed and want to be part of your life…our life."

The larger man sighed deeply. He knew Phil meant well but there was a part of him that was paranoid of this whole thing. John wasn't so sure if his parents were genuine about wanting to reconcile….there had to be a motive.

"Phil listen. I know you're trying to help and believe I do appreciate it but you don't know my parents. My dad…he was an asshole…to me and my mom. I just can't believe that all of a sudden he's changed his ways."

"Maybe he found God." Phil joked while John glared at him.

"Okay sorry about that. I know your anxious but give them the benefit of the doubt. And if something really is bothering you, you should let them know before it goes any further."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Philly, I don't think I would have done this without you." John smiled, stepping closer to the smaller man and gave him a sweet, sensual kiss. Phil upon instinct wrapped his arms around his fiancé as the kiss deepened before they both broke apart.

"Mmmm…you know all that food has given me quite a bit of energy…" John whispered close to Phil's ear, making the man shudder.

"Well then, we should put that energy to good use."

The two locked eyes for moment, holding onto each other's hand as the two went upstairs for their real desert.

**Chapter 20 – The Plan**

Their tongues intertwined with one another as Phil kept on thrusting into John. The larger man let out a content moan, loving the feeling of his fiancé's dick inside of him. He smiled into the kiss just thinking about this moment and Phil.

Since their lunch a few weeks back with John's parents, the two spoke candidly about the reconnection. John felt so at ease talking to Phil about his concerns. And Phil reassured John that everything would be okay as long as he talks to his parents about it. John even made the initiative to call his mom a few times and see what was going on. He missed talking to her. As for Hunter, John was still wary about his sudden change of heart but hopefully all of his doubts would be dismissed once he spoke with his dad about it.

Phil also he made sure to give John as much attention as possible. He even went out of his way to make breakfast this morning…well his version of a breakfast of coffee and cereal. John was so elated he couldn't stop smiling at his fiancé's sweet gesture. They drank and spoon fed each other the food while they snuggled up closely. Eventually they started to kiss and soon kissing became groping and groping became getting naked and now here they were on a lazy Sunday morning, enjoying each other's warmth.

Phil slowly moved his hips back and forth all the while tasting John's mouth with his tongue. He could feel the man below clenching his muscles within, making Phil's body tense with pleasure. He reached down between their sweaty stomachs and took hold of John's leaking member stroking it at the same pace. John arched his back as soon as Phil touched him there and he wrapped his thick thighs around the man's lean waist. They rocked together in a rhythmic fashion as their hands roamed around each other's frame. Soon, John could feel himself getting close to his orgasm warning Phil in a low whisper that he was "ready to cum." Phil bit his lip hearing John's sexy voice and soon quickened the pace. Their moans became louder and within minutes both came at the same time.

Phil pulled out slowly, rolling himself beside John as a goofy smile spread across his face. The larger man turned to look and chuckled softly.

"You're such a goof, you know that?"

"What? I can't help it that we have great sex. I love it every time." Phil kept on smiling, wrapping his arm around John as their bodies relaxed.

"What time is it? You know we need to get ready for this afternoon. Randy is visiting your sister and I want her help in planning the wedding."

"Yah, yah. Why can't we just go to the justice of the peace or something? I hate dressing up."

"Philly, cause it's our wedding and I want it to be perfect. Besides you're very handsome in a suit. You're like James Bond."

Phil laughed at his fiancé's comment.

"Right. A poor James Bond. Okay, I guess I can wear a suit. Come on let's take a shower before we go. Besides, I love it when you're wet and naked."

It was John's turn to laugh as they both got up and headed towards the bathroom.

All four just finished up their early lunch. Eve and John were sitting on the couch going over the details while Phil and Randy were watching the preseason baseball game on TV.

"So John, have you thought about how many people you want to invite?"

"Well, I don't want a big wedding just close friends and family. Probably my friends that I made in Florida, here of course. I guess I should invite my parents since we started talking."

"How's that going?" Eve asked.

"Pretty good so far. Your brother had been really supportive. I'm so happy I have him in my life. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't around."

"Well don't tell him that. His head won't fit through the door!" The two laughed before continuing with the plans. They talked about invitations, where to hold the wedding, the food, napkins, wedding party and everything else in between.

Eve flipped through a large wedding magazine, pointing to some cutlery and plates that she thought would work.

"Oh I like that pattern. What do you think John?"

"Yah it's really nice. Phil what about you? Phil? Phil!" John lightly punched the smaller man in the arm, making Phil snapped his head towards him.

"Huh? What?"

"These plates. Do you like the pattern?"

"Uhhhh…yeah?"

"Phil I thought we were going to talk about planning the wedding."

"We are! I'm listening to what you and Eve and are saying."

"Oh really? Okay, so what have we been talking about?"

"The wedding."

"Smart ass. The details about the wedding!"

Phil darted his eyes from John to the TV and smiled.

"Uhhhh…well…you talked about plates! Yes, plates and probably food to go on the plates. So…there! Ha!"

John stared at Phil not looking too impressed. The smaller man smiled nervously leaning in slowly to kiss John quickly on the cheek.

"I'm getting another Pepsi." Phil then quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen to avoid John's glare.

The larger man shook his head and looked over at Randy who was focused on the TV.

"Hey you! Do you like these plates?"

"What?"

Both Eve and John laughed and how similar Phil and Randy could be sometimes.

"Randy honey, John asked you about plates for his wedding."

The Viper tensed his jaw hearing about John's wedding. He really didn't want to be here hanging with Eve and Phil but if it meant seeing John for a few hours at least it was worth the drive.

"Yeah they're great. Excuse me I'm gonna go out and have a smoke." The man got up and quickly headed for the front door. Eve sighed loudly, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Hey don't worry. Randy will be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean…I don't know. Every time I call him about the baby he seems so distant, like he's not interested. I even ask him if he wants to have the kid and he always says yes. I'm just afraid that one day he'll change his mind and leave me."

John took hold of Eve's hand squeezing them tightly.

"Listen, Randy will never do that. If he even thinks about he has to deal with me and more importantly your brother."

"I guess so. There's also something else though that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Well whenever I talk about you and Phil and the wedding, it almost sounds….I don't know….like he's bitter for some reason. I think he's jealous that you're getting married and he has a girlfriend that's knocked up."

"Really? You think Randy wants to marry you?"

"I don't know. I have all these stupid hormones giving me crazy thoughts and sometimes I wonder about him."

"Do you want me to talk him about it? He might open up with me."

"Ohhhh…no. You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No I want to. He's my best friend and I want to make sure he's okay with all this."

Eve smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around John's neck. The larger man hugged her back lightly before breaking the tight hold that she had on him. A few seconds later, Phil came back smiling at the two.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's talk about wedding stuff."

"You're just saying that because you feel guilty now."

"No come on I want to. Okay, so who's gonna take the photos?"

John and Even looked at one another.

"We don't know yet."

"AH-HA! See, if it wasn't for me asking then you guys would have forgotten about it." Phil said with a smug look on his face. Eve and John narrowed their eyes at him, making the guy even more nervous than before.

"Uhhhh…I gotta go to the bathroom." Phil then quickly got up again and went upstairs.

John thought about who to contact for a photographer. His train of thought was broken when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and quickly answered it.

"Hey Evan. How's it going?"

"Good. Just want to know what's up with you and Phil."

"Oh we're just at his sister's house planning for the wedding."

"Ooooooo! Where is it gonna be? Have you thought about the venue? What about the plates and cutlery and food?"

John chuckled. "Well we got the plates down. We were just thinking about who to get for the photographer. Wedding photos can be pretty expensive."

"Have you thought about asking a friend? You know someone who's in a photography course right now?"

"You mean Cody? Do you really think he would want to take our pictures?"

"Why not? I've seen some of his work when he's not looking. He's quite good. Plus it would be great working experience for him. Wait, I'll see if he's around."

John heard some muffling sounds, Evan yelling Cody's name and within a few minutes he heard the boy take the phone.

"John! I love hearing your sexy voice."

"Hehe…of course. Listen, I have favour to ask. We're planning out the details of the wedding and I was wondering if you wanted to be the photographer. I'll pay you."

"Oh…I don't know. I'm still in school for it."

"Well this is a perfect opportunity for you to get some experience before you graduate. Come on…please? Pretty please?"

"Okay fine. But you don't have to pay me. I want to do this for you and Phil."

"Cody you're such a sweetie. But don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. So, this is what you and Phil are doing today?"

"Well more like me and Eve, Phil's sister. The guy is upstairs taking the longest pee break ever and Randy is outside having a smoke."

Cody's heart skipped a beat when he heard that Randy was there. He's been thinking about the guy non-stop even though he's come to the conclusion that nothing would ever happen between them other than the occasional fucking. He hated that he was falling for a guy that didn't love him back.

"Randy? Tell him I said hi."

"Will do. Is Evan still there? I need to ask him a question."

Cody then handed the phone back to his friend as he walked back to the living room. He felt so depressed. He needed to get out of the house and distract himself before his head exploded of all thoughts Randy. The boy walked towards the front door and went outside, taking large strides to his favourite place, the beach.

Cody walked slowly along the boardwalk, watching the various people enjoying the sun and sand. He was happy for John and Phil. They made such a cute couple and he felt very proud that John would ask him to take photos of his wedding. He just hoped he wouldn't screw it up. He walked a few more minutes, looking at the people when he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry…." He stopped when he saw who it was.

Brock Lesnar.

Cody wanted to run for it but his legs wouldn't move. Eventually he turned around quickly and started to walk in the opposite direction when he felt a large hand grab his arm. He squealed softly but didn't dare move a muscle and turned his head around to face the larger man.

"Cody, I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

The young man looked at Brock cautiously before relaxing his body. Brock let go of Cody's arm and gestured him to keep walking.

"Okay then talk."

"Listen, I want to apologize for what happened at the club awhile back. I shouldn't have done that but I missed John so much."

"So you decided to assault him in a public bathroom?"

"Well I didn't know what to do. When I heard he was down, I wanted to see him but with our rocky past I knew he wouldn't want to. I just want you to know that it wasn't my intention to ruin your guy's night together."

Cody glanced at the big man next to him. Why was Brock telling him all this stuff?

"Okay fine. Apology accepted. Can I go now?"

"Wait. If you talk to John can you tell him that I'm sorry? And that I wish the best in life."

Cody nodded his head slowly.

"Thanks. Man, I still think about him. It's hard getting over someone that you love so much, especially when they moved on. But I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

The smaller man bit his lip.

'_I guess me and Brock have something in common.'_

"Well, I do understand actually. But I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"You think so?"

"Ummm…sure."

Brock looked at Cody and smiled, making the young boy blush.

"Okay, well. I'll leave you alone….unless you want coffee or something."

"I….I don't think so."

"Okay, can I at least drive you back home? The car is just over there and hey I'll drop you off one block away."

Cody was still cautious about Brock's new persona, however he seemed nice enough to him now and it would be a long walk home.

"Sure why not."

Brock guided Cody to his car where he opened the door before going over to the driver's side and letting himself in. They drove in silence for most of the trip until Cody asked him to stop on the side of the road.

"You can stop here. The house isn't that far."

"Okay. Cody thanks for listening and forgiving me."

"No problem." The boy quickly unfastened his seat belt and was about to open the door and leave when he felt Brock's hand over his. He turned his head, looking into the eyes of the larger man.

"If you ever wanna hang out sometime, let me know. I would love to get to know you better."

Cody was speechless. He smiled shyly, not giving Brock an answer and quickly left the car, waving to him before running towards the house.

Brock studied Cody until he was out of sight. A small smile crept up on his lips. If he couldn't have John then someone close to him would have to do for now and Cody was the perfect target. Young, vulnerable, and stupid. His plan was working.

Brock let out an evil laugh, before driving back to his apartment.

**Chapter 21 – John and Randy's talk**

The following day, John invited Eve and Randy for lunch at his house since both men took the day off of work. He was in the kitchen with Phil who was preparing the salad when they heard the couple walk in.

"John? Phil? Are we too early?" Eve exclaimed, peaking her head inside. John smiled; wiping his hands on the apron and went to greet his friends.

"Nah, it's okay. We're just finishing things up. Why don't you guys have a seat? Did you want something to drink?"

"I'll just have some water."

"Get me a beer." Randy replied gruffly. John nodded and went back to the kitchen to get the beverages. A few moments later, he came back, handed the two their drinks and went back to handle the food with Phil.

Eve and Randy drank in silence. It's been like that ever since the guy came to visit. Eve would try to communicate with Randy and see if he wanted to talk about things but the guy would only provide one word answers or nothing at all. Eve was beginning to worry that Randy was changing his mind. She had to find out before it was too late but it would have to wait until after their lunch.

Fifteen minutes later, John and Phil came out with the food. There was a garden salad, some cold cuts, cheese, bread, olives and John's favourite dish to make, pasta. All four settled themselves at the table and began to pick and choose their food. Their conversation was uneventful, mostly talking about work, the weather and who might win the Stanley Cup this year. Eve then began to discuss her pregnancy.

"I still can't believe that I'm almost going to be two months pregnant! I'm so excited but kinda scared. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"Oh don't worry sis. Every time I was sick you always took care of me."

"Well that's because you made a fuss over things!" Eve smiled, teasing her brother.

"I think you'll make a wonderful mom, Eve. And I think Randy will be a great a dad. I know he loves kids." John said, looking over at Randy who had his head down, focusing on his food.

"Randy? Did you hear me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Eve was talking about her pregnancy."

"Oh that. Yah, it's…uhhh…great." Randy stammered at his words before shoving some food in his mouth. Eve looked slightly disappointed, looking at John with a small smile.

"Well I know I can't wait to have kids. I've wanted to have a large family." John smiled, looking over at Phil.

"John, I wouldn't count on having any kids. Phil isn't too fond of them." Eve replied.

"I never said that. I just prefer it if they stay far, far away from me. Other than that I have no problem."

"Wait, so what you're saying is you don't want kids? What if I want a kid Phil?" John asked, worry beginning to set in. Phil looked at John with a nervous smile.

"Why don't we talk about this later? You know when the time is right and stuff…."

John pouted, looking down at his food. He didn't think having a kid would be an issue with Phil but then again, it's not like they talked about it. John was beginning to wonder what else Phil didn't want in life, but soon pushed the thoughts away. He instead focused on the wedding.

"So Eve, remember those invitations we looked at yesterday. I really like those, maybe we could order them as soon as I get a list of who to invite."

"Oh that's great! I know you two don't want a big wedding. We should find out some spots for the reception. Have you thought about a date yet?"

Phil and John looked at each and smiled.

"Well, Philly had a great idea. We're thinking to have it on New Year's Eve. That way, we can celebrate a new year together as life partners." John leaned in for a quick kiss on Phil's cheek making the man blush. Eve squealed in delight at the two lovebirds as she began to talk about the plans. The conversation stopped however when they heard a bottle slam roughly on the table and all three turned to Randy who made the commotion.

"My beer is out. You have any more?" Randy questioned but didn't bother for an answer. Instead he got up and went over to the fridge to help himself with the alcohol. He grabbed the bottle and tossed the cap in the trash, taking a large swig as he settled back down.

"Randy, honey, aren't you driving back home today? I don't think you should be drinking if you are." Eve reached out to caress the man's arm. Randy flinched at her touch and quickly moved his arm away from the woman's reach.

"What are you my mother? If I wanna drink, I'll fucking drink."

"HEY! Don't talk to my sister like that. She's having your baby, show some respect." Phil stood up, glaring at Randy.

The Viper glared back, standing up slowly to meet Phil's gaze. Eve looked from Randy to Phil, her eyes wide as saucers. Before anything could begin, John stepped up putting himself between the two angry men.

"Hey, how about dessert? I made some chocolate mousse. You guys sit back down and I'll get it." John smiled, looking over at Eve who thanked John silently.

Phil kept on looking at Randy but complied with John's request and sat down on the chair. Randy did the same as he too kept on staring at Phil. John quickly entered the dining area with the mousse, handing it to everyone else. John showed off his wide smile, trying to keep things light and encouraged everyone to start.

"Go ahead, dig in!" John said, before shoving a large spoonful of chocolate into his mouth. The rest did the same and all four let out a content sigh.

"Mmmmm…MMMMM! John this is amazing. I love chocolate! Love it, love it, love it!" Eve said, taking another spoonful and savouring the taste. Phil leaned in close to John, just inches away from the man's ear.

"John boy, this is orgasmic. Maybe we should save some for later…." Phil winked, blushing at the same time and went back to the dessert.

Randy was enjoying it but he wasn't a big fan of chocolate. He took another spoonful before excusing himself for a smoke and went out to the front. He lit his cigarette and sighed loudly, closing his eyes. He opened them up when he heard the front door open.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked. Randy nodded and turned around to face the man.

"Fine, let's talk."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, everything is fine."

"Are you sure? You seem kinda agitated."

"No….no I'm not."

John could tell Randy was lying. He stepped closer to his friend and lightly touched his arm.

"Hey, you can tell me. I promise I won't go blab it to Phil and Eve."

The other man looked from side to side, his breathing coming in ragged until he finally spilled his guts out.

"I don't know if I can take this, John. I mean I like Eve but having a baby with her…it's…FUCK! It's too soon! Plus with you getting married and me in St. Louis….it feels like…things are happening too fast. All this change. I don't things to change. I want it like it was….in Florida…."

Randy hugged his friend tight, resting his head on John's shoulder. John was taken aback at Randy's words. Sure he probably had a feeling that the guy was on edge but the fact that he wasn't so sure about being a dad that concerned John.

The two men held onto one another for a few more moments until John slowly let Randy go. He looked at his best friend of 8 years and smiled.

"Hey, sometimes I wish I could go back and have my fun in Florida to but things change. People change Randy. It can't always be the same. I mean, do you really want to be a bouncer for the rest of your life?"

The man chuckled softly.

"Not really. But it was so simpler back then. Just you and me hanging out…going to the bars…."

"Yeah and drinking too much…you getting into fights and me trying to break them up. Listen, if you're having doubts about this pregnancy, you have to tell Eve right away. She's suspecting you don't want the child and if you don't, you need to be honest with her."

"I do…really….I just wasn't expecting it so soon in life."

"I know but these things happen. Is that all that is bothering you?" John asked. Randy stared at those blue eyes that always made his heart melt.

"I dunno know…"

John smiled on the inside. He always knew when Randy was hiding something.

"You're afraid that I won't want to hang out with you after I get married? Is that it?"

Randy only shrugged his shoulders at John's question.

"Randal, you're my best friend. I love you like a brother and I would never desert you. How about this? Why don't I take a weekend off one of these days and I drive down to St. Louis. Just you and me. It can be a little bachelor party before I tie the knot."

"Really? You would come down to visit me? Just you, no Phil."

"Yes…just me. I'm sure Phil will be fine with it." John smiled.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I've been acting like a dick this weekend. I'm sure if I sort things out…everything will be fine. And let me know when you're coming down. I'll make sure my weekend is clear just for you John." Randy beamed.

The two stayed outside for a while longer, talking about how their lives have changed for the better until. They heard the door open and saw Phil with an empty tin can.

"I don't want cigarette butts on my porch. Here, use this." Phil handed the can to Randy and looked at the two men briefly before heading back inside. Randy took his discarded cigarette and placed in the tin can.

"You ready to head back inside and enjoy my dessert?"

The Viper smiled at his friend. "Yeah, let's go."

The two then went back and joined Phil and Eve in the living area.


	3. Chapters 22 to 30

**You'll be happy to know that I have started writing new chapters for this story. A lot of crazy stuff happens too! But until, posting chapters 22 to 30. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 – The Visit**

The next few weeks were busy for both men, especially John. Not only was he pulling overtime at work but he was also devoting his spare time with the wedding plans, talking to Eve about the baby (and Randy) and trying his best to keep house. Phil of course did his part and he did try to help John with the wedding but after some unsuccessful trips to the bakery and accidently breaking some very expensive dinner plates, John decided it would be best if the guy would be more of a 'silent partner'. On top of all that, he was getting closer to his parents.

Yes, his parents. The same ones who kicked him out all those years ago and just recently came back into his life. They have visited John and Phil about three times already and they never pressured John into anything he didn't want to do. Although the man was still uncomfortable, mostly around his dad, he really did want to spend time with them. He missed his family and now that he was starting his own, he was glad that his parents were there for support.

It was a Saturday night and the two lovers were in bed. John was reading wedding magazines, circling some ideas for their special day while Phil was focusing on one of his comic books. John heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi dear, it's your mother."

"Oh hi mom. How's it going?" John smiled.

"Good. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nah, we're just in bed relaxing. What's up?"

"Well, you know how your father and I have been coming down to Chicago to see you and Phil. I was hoping that maybe you would be interested to come visit us in Boston."

John held his breath. Boston? His parents wanted him and Phillip to go down to Boston? John wasn't so sure about the idea. Sure, it would be nice to see the old neighbourhood and possibly catch up on some high school friends but the thought of being in Boston with his parents…..too many bad memories that John had a hard time letting go.

"Oh….ummm….I don't know….we're both really busy with work and the wedding….I don't know if I have time."

"Oh sweetie. It would be lovely to have you here. Many of your friends have asked about you and want to see you. I know you and Phillip are busy but maybe if we pay for the tickets, you could find a free weekend for us."

John sighed, closing his eyes in the process.

"Okay, I'll try. But I need to talk to Phil first before we arrange anything. I'll give you a call back later in the week."

"Thank you John. Well, I won't keep you. You two enjoy the rest of the night and please let me know either way. Bye, bye my little John."

"Bye mommy." The larger man said in a boyish voice before hanging up. He laid back down on the bed, resting his head behind his hands and looked up at the ceiling. Phil glanced at John and set down his comic.

"Hey, I heard something about Boston while you were talking with your mom."

"Yeah. She wants us to go there for a weekend."

"Oh? Well…that's cool."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable going there."

Phil scooted closer to John, wrapping an arm around the man's chest.

"Why?"

"Too many bad memories. I don't know how I'll feel being there with them in the same house I grew up in."

"Well, we can wait if you like. I'm sure they'll understand."

"But that's the thing. I don't know if I ever want to go there again. I mean, I love that they're in my life but sometimes I hear a little voice in my head telling me all these bad things."

"Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"No."

"Listen. I can't make you go. If you wanna go we'll go, if not then they'll just gonna have to wait."

John looked at Phil and smiled. He was such a great guy and so supportive in all of this. John felt like the luckiest person the world right now.

"I love you Philly."

"I love you to. Now let's get some shut eye. I need my beauty sleep." John chuckled softly as he reached over and turned off the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the week, John mulled over the idea of going to Boston. He weighed in the pros and cons over and over again and in the end and no matter how much he tried to deny it, John really did want to go back. He would just have to deal with his father and of course all the memories from so long ago still stuck in his head.

He called his mom and told her that they were able to get a weekend off in a week or two. She sounded so happy and couldn't wait to see her son and fiancé. John was happy too and excited that he was going to meet some old friends and catch up with them.

'_Maybe I'll catch a baseball game. That would really get Phil going.' _John thought, smiling.

It was the night before their visit and John was putting his bag together, checking over the details. He went over his clothing and bathrooms supplies one more time when he saw Phil walk in the bedroom.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah….I don't know. I feel kinda funny." Phil replied, rubbing his temple with his fingers. Since this afternoon, Phil wasn't his usual self. He could feel his throat getting sore and he kept on rubbing his eyes. He just thought it was nerves before going on their trip but it kept on getting worse as the day went on.

"What? What's wrong?" John asked. He went over to his fiancé and touched the man's forehead. He was burning up and Phil's face looked a bit pale.

"Shit. Your head is hot. I think you're getting a bug or something."

Phil shook his head. He hated being sick. Just the thought of being bedridden was enough for the man to go nuts.

"No, no, no. I'm not sick. I just need to lie down and rest. I'll be fine." Phil slowly went over to the edge of the bed. He was halfway there when he suddenly stopped and quickly ran to the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat and within seconds he hurled his supper among other things. John quickly followed him, scrunching up his nose at the sounds that Phil was making. Once he stopped, the larger man flushed the toilet and lifted Phil up.

"Johnnnn….I hate being sick." The man whined.

"I know. I'll take care of you. I just need to call my mom and tell her I'm not going to Boston."

"What? No, you can't."

"Uhhhh….I'm not going if you're sick."

"No. I don't want you to cancel because of me. I want you to see your parents. Besides, this might be a good time for you guys to hang out as a family."

John didn't like this. He didn't want to be in a different city knowing Phil was sick at home. Plus, without his fiancé there for support, John didn't think he would have the courage to talk to his dad about his concerns.

"Phil. I'm calling my mom. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Please John. I want you to go. I'll be fine, really I promise. Eve is next door and I can just call her up if I need anything."

The two walked back to their bedroom as John carefully placed Phil in bed.

"But Philly, I should take care of you. I'm going to be your husband soon."

"Seeing your parents is more important. Besides, I'm sure I'll be sick again. You can be my nurse for next time." Phil replied, showing off a small smile. He drifted his eyes closed while John watched. Within minutes, the smaller man was asleep, snoring softly. John smiled at his lover and kissed him gently on the forehead before quietly grabbing his bag and heading off to the spare room for some rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John woke up extra early to get ready for this trip. He also wanted to make sure that Phil wasn't any worse than last night. He went into the bedroom and saw the man sleeping soundly. He smiled and touched his head to see how warm it was. It felt pretty hot but it wasn't too bad. John then went downstairs to make the man some tea. Once done, he went back to Phil. He went in but the man wasn't there. He then heard some retching noises in the bathroom and sighed.

"Philly are you sure you want me to go to Boston?"

A few moments passed before the man could respond.

"Yes…go. I'll be fine. This will pass." Phil rasped. His throat hurt, his stomach hurt, his head hurt and muscles. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

John gently lifted Phil up and carried him over to the bed. He covered him up and gave the cup of tea. Phil drank it slowly, afraid that if he gulped it down, he would hurl again. John sat by the edge watching his fiancé and frowned.

"John, don't feel bad. I know it's crappy timing but your parents are expecting you to be there."

"I still think it would be better if I stayed with you."

"You're such a boy scout John. But don't worry, by the time you get back, I'll probably be a little better." The man yawned and closed his eyes but still kept on talking.

"When does the flight leave again?"

"For 10am. I should go soon though. They require at least two hours before take-off."

"Mmmmm…well ask Eve and see if she can drive you there…." Phil whispered.

"Philly?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to. Tell your parents I said hi and that I'm sorry for not joining." Phil yawned as he slowly drifted back to sleep. John kept on looking at him, leaning down and placing a small kiss on the man's forehead before heading downstairs.

John arrived at the Boston airport early afternoon. He waited outside, searching for the familiar car of his parents. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he could feel his palms already getting sweaty. A few minutes go by and he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. He saw his dad smiling at him and went over to give him a light hug.

"Hey son. How are yah?"

"I'm good."

"Where's Phil?"

"Uhhhh….Phil couldn't come. He caught a nasty bug last night and wasn't able to make it."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well then, I guess it's just us three. Come, I'll grab your bags. Your mother is waiting in the car."

John followed his dad to where the car was and saw his mom on the passenger side. She rolled down the window and grabbed the man's hand.

"John, I'm so glad you're here. Where's Phillip?"

"He's sick."

"Oh that's too bad. I think he would have enjoyed Boston." The woman smiled.

John smiled back and opened the door to the backseat. He heard the engine running and slowly the car began to move. He turned his head to see the airport getting smaller and smaller and wished he wasn't here alone.

'_This is gonna be one long weekend.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil slept for a few hours but woke up suddenly from the alarm. He quickly turned it off and looked at the time.

'_John would be in flight by now.'_ The man thought.

He grabbed his phone again and dialed Dolph. He told him his situation and said if there was anything urgent to give him call. Other than that he had complete trust over Dolph and AJ tending the shop today. Phil hung up and laid on his back. He could feel his stomach rumbling and groaned at the feeling of another session hugging the toilet.

He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He was in there a few minutes, throwing up the tea that John made. He flushed, and turned on the tap, splashing cold water on his face and cleaning his mouth with some Listerine. He got a good look of himself in the mirror and cringed.

"Jesus, I look like I should be part of the Walking Dead!" Phil said out loud. He slowly went back to bed and rested his eyes for a few minutes before deciding to turn on the computer. If he was going to be in bed for the weekend he would have to entertain himself. He grabbed a DVD of last season's Breaking Bad and popped it in. He watched about twenty minutes of the first episode before he went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Phil woke up again, this time to the ringing of his phone. He picked it up and smiled when he heard John's voice.

"Hey baby? How yah feeling?"

"Oh this and that. Still throwing up but I think I can manage. How's Boston? How's your parents?"

"Boston is good. My parents are good to. They wish you were here. I wish you were here…." John trailed off.

"Don't worry honey. You'll be back tomorrow, then you can tell me all the juicy stuff!"

John chuckled at Phil's impersonation of a woman.

"Okay, well just wanted to see how you're doing. Call me if something is wrong. Love you Philly."

"Love you John boy."

Phil then hung up the phone, resting it on his chest. He really did want to go Boston and be there for John. He hated that the guy was there alone but this was something that John had to do. He thought about his fiancé for a few more moments until he drifted back to sleep again.

He heard the doorbell ring several times and groaned to himself. Phil wasn't sure who that would be but decided to get up anyway and stop whoever was making the racket. He slowly went downstairs and opened the door to see AJ holding a crockpot and showing off her smile.

"AJ? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you were sick and I figure I should come by and give you some soup!" The woman grinned, moving past Phil and into the house. The man sighed softly. Other than Eve, he didn't want any visitors this weekend, especially when he was sick.

"AJ, that's really sweet but I just want to rest."

"Oh I know but my homemade soup would make you feel better. I know someone should take care of you since your loving fiancé left you alone."

When AJ heard that Phil was sick and John went to Boston without him, she knew this was the perfect opportunity to show the man that she was the one for him.

"Well thanks but my sister said she will see me after her shift. Besides shouldn't you be at the parlour?"

"Phil, it's like 10pm. We closed the shop a few hours ago."

"Really?" The man went to look out the door and notice it was dark. He must have slept through the whole day.

"I'll just go into the kitchen and warm up this soup. You go back upstairs into bed. Don't worry Phil, I'll take care of you." AJ replied, touching Phil's nose with the tip of her finger as she skipped over to the kitchen. Phil sighed but didn't protest, he was too tired to say anything and figure it would be best if he went back to bed.

Ten minutes later, AJ came up with a bowl of soup and some orange juice. She placed the tray on the night stand and held onto the bowl. She dipped the spoon in the soup and waited for Phil to open his mouth.

"Really? You're gonna feed me AJ? I think I can manage."

"Oh Phil come on. Now open up and say AHHHHHHH."

The man rolled his eyes but complied with AJ's request. He opened his mouth and allowed the woman to feed him the soup.

"There, isn't that nice. Now have some juice." AJ then took the glass and held over Phil's lips. The man again opened his mouth and took a large gulp before moving his head away.

"Okay, well thanks for the soup and juice AJ. I'm really tired though, I should go to sleep."

"Okay."

Phil looked at AJ who kept on sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please leave my room." The man politely said. AJ blushed a little and quickly got up.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was just worried about you when I heard from Dolph that you were sick." The petite woman exclaimed. Phil could see the warning signs of tears and quickly did his best to calm the situation.

"Hey, it's fine AJ. Don't worry. How about you go downstairs for a bit and come by in an hour to see me. If I'm okay and I don't look like I'm dead you can go home."

"I can do that." The woman smiled, getting up and pulling the covers up to Phil's chin. She caressed the man's face as she looked down on him.

"Good night Phil. I'll check up on you later."

"Okay, night." The man quickly said. He closed his eyes shut and moved his body so his back was facing the woman. AJ then went back downstairs and waited until the hour was up.

AJ looked at her phone and smiled, knowing it was time to see Phil again. She climbed the stairs and peaked her head through the door to see Phil sound asleep. AJ leaned against the frame as she stared at the man's face. He looked so peaceful and cute she just wanted to go over there and climb into bed with him.

A wicked smile spread across her face. She slowly walked closer, studying the man to make sure he was in a deep sleep. When she was confident Phil wouldn't suddenly wake up, she went over to the other side of the bed and made herself comfortable next to him. She wrapped her tiny arm around the man's chest and let out a contented sigh. She cautiously grabbed her phone and lifted it up over her and Phil before taking a quick picture. AJ smiled at the photo and knew in her heart this is where she was meant to be. She stiffened when she felt Phil stir but relaxed again when the man settled. She looked at the man's face up close and traced her finger along the contours of Phil's jawline. She then brushed her finger along the man's lips and wondered how soft they would feel against hers.

AJ got a bit closer till she could feel them against hers and gently placed a kiss on Phil. The man underneath didn't move, he was too deep in a slumber to notice a crazy woman was kissing him.

The woman moved her head back and looked at the man sleeping. Her hand then trailed lower, down to his stomach and rested just above Phil's boxers. Biting her lip, she slid her hand underneath and felt the soft curls of pubic hair tickling her fingers. She gasped when her hand grazed along the soft shaft and gently wrapped her hand around it.

Phil furrowed his brow as a small moan escaped his lips. AJ took that as a sign to continue, smiling while stroking Phil into hardness.

"Mmmm…John…" The man whispered. AJ narrowed her eyes but didn't stop. If Phil thought John was doing this to him, then the woman figured it was okay.

She kept on moving her hand up and down gently and slowly while focusing on Phil's face. She could tell the man was enjoying it just from the cute little sounds he was making and the way he was moving his hips. AJ looked down and watched her hand work its way along Phil's now semi-hard cock. Her eyes filled with a dark shade of lust as she moved her body lower and between the man's legs. Opening her mouth, she engulfed Phil in one sweeping motion, closing her eyes in sheer excitement of this moment.

Phil moaned again but still did not open his eyes. In his mind, he was having the best oral sex that John was giving him.

AJ worked her tongue along the vein and back down again, bobbing her head slowly at first but soon quickened the pace. Phil was now hard as a rock, rolling his hips and moaning his fiancé's name.

The woman worked her mouth up and down several times, enjoying the sweet taste of pre-cum and knew that Phil was going to explode soon. She started to massage the man's balls, deep throating Phil over and over. The man let out one last gasp before his whole body shook as his orgasm spilled out of his body and into AJ's mouth. The woman savoured every drop and licked the remnants clean before pulling Phil's boxers back up.

She looked at her crush one last time before leaving the room and smiled to herself. Her soup can do wonders to a man, especially when the secret ingredient is NyQuil. John would be so proud.

**Chapter 23 – The Visit Part 2**

Being in Boston wasn't as bad as John though it would be. His parents took him out to lunch at his favourite place where he ordered the same meal he always got and felt a bit relaxed throughout the day. When they arrived home, his mom took him to his old room and it was like he never left. All his posters of his bands and favourite Red Sox players were still up on the wall. He even chuckled when he saw a pin up of Pamela Anderson in her famous red Baywatch bathing suit and wondered how he was able to get through it all.

'_Not even Pamela could make me straight.' _John thought. His smiled faded when his thoughts went back to high school and the struggles he endured trying to figure out his sexuality. The larger man sighed out loud, sitting on his old twin size bed. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey John. Are you okay?"

"Yah dad I'm fine. It's just weird being here again."

"I know. You just need to get comfortable. Is there anything you want? A beer or something?"

"Ummm…no….actually can we talk?" John watched as his father nodded and grabbed a chair. He sat down and waited for his son to speak.

"You know, the last time we were in this house, I admitted to you that I was gay. You really didn't take it very well."

"I know and for that I'm really, really sorry."

"Thanks but I'm not here for an apology. I wanna know why now? Why all of a sudden you want to be in my life?"

Hunter closed his eyes, thinking of how to response to that question. He opened them up again and looked straight at his son.

"Because, I love you John. I always have. I know that may sound hard to believe with the way I treated you, but at that time in my life I just wanted the best for my only child. I wanted you to be the star football player, the top A student. I wanted the girls to fall head over heels for you and for you to be popular. I guess I pushed you too hard not to mention the pressures of being in a police force like Boston's. But please John, please give me and your mother a chance."

John almost cried at his dad's honesty. All this time when he thought that his parents cast him away like trash, it was the complete opposite.

"Really? You….you love me?"

"Yes I do son."

"I….love you dad." John said as his voice was breaking.

Both men reached out and embraced one another. John could feel tears welling up and quickly brushed them away with his hand. After a few moments, the two men let each other go and smiled.

"So, are you ready to meet some old friends? I invited a couple of people that I'm sure you'll love to meet."

"Yah, yah I do."

John's dad smiled as he they both got up and headed out of the room to start their day as a family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the bright rays of the morning sun. The nasty stomach bug that he had the night before seemed to have disappeared somewhat, although he wasn't 100% healthy. Stretching his arms over his head, the smaller man yawned out loud, groaning out the kinks in his body. He relaxed and stayed in bed for a while longer wondering about John and how the weekend with his parents was going.

'_I'm sure he'll let me know when he gets back today.'_ The man thought.

Phil then let his mind wander to last night and AJ's sudden appearance at the door. At first, he was bit annoyed with the girl just showing up unannounced but when she made the soup, Phil was kinda grateful. Plus it was really good and within five minutes of hitting his head on the pillow he was knocked out completely. Of course that didn't mean he had a dreamless sleep, quite the opposite in fact. The man began to blush thinking back to last night's dreams. To him they were so real, it felt like John was right there giving him a blow job and kissing him on the lips. What was even weirder was it happened more than once. Phil couldn't even remember the last time he had an erotic dream let alone several times in one night but he enjoyed them none the less. He just hoped AJ wasn't around to hear any embarrassing sounds that might have come out of his mouth.

Phil let out a breath before swinging his legs and hitting his feet on the floor. He got up and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw AJ there with a cup of tea.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

Phil cautiously looked at the small woman. He specifically told her to leave if nothing happened to him during the night. His patience was wearing thin.

"Hi….what are you still doing here? I thought I told you that you could leave if I wasn't in a coma the next day."

"Well, I was going to leave but when I checked up on you, your forehead was still warm. I wanted to make sure that you were okay, Phil. I would have hated if something happened and I wasn't here to help you." AJ batted her eyelashes at the man and within seconds Phil's hard demeanour softened.

"I'm sorry AJ. I just don't like being sick is all." Phil replied as he took a seat next to her.

"That's okay. I made some herbal tea. Did you want any food or is your tummy still unsettled?"

"Actually I think my bug is almost gone. Your soup must have done wonders to me last night." The man smiled softly. AJ smiled back, turning around to grab a cup and poured some tea into it. She came back and placed it in front of the man, scooting her chair closer.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my soup. Maybe I can make more for you someday."

"I guess so…ummmm….where did you sleep then if you stayed the night?"

"I mostly stayed down here but then went into the spare room for a bit."

Liar.

"Oh okay. So….when you checked up on me, was I saying anything….or making any weird noises?"

"Not that I can remember. Why?"

Phil darted his eyes from AJ to the floor, wondering if he should tell the woman his dreams.

"I don't know…maybe I'm just missing John too much but I was kinda having these dreams about him."

"Really? What kinda of dreams?" AJ asked, resting her chin on her palm.

"Uhhh….adult dreams…erotic….sex dreams." Phil lowered his gaze as he felt his face flush from embarrassment. AJ smiled at him, her eyes turning very mischievous.

"Ohhhh….sex dreams. Soooo…what was John doing in these sex dreams…"

Phil looked away, his face turning even a darker shade of red.

"I can't tell you….it's too embarrassing…."

"Oh come on. I promise I won't tell anyone."

The tattooed man smiled shyly biting his lip before speaking.

"Okay…well all I remember is lying on a beach somewhere and then all of a sudden he came up behind me then laid on top of me and started to kiss me and stuff. Then he gave me a blow job that lasted forever in my mind. THEN, he jerked me off while he fingered me. This is gross isn't it?"

"No it's perfectly fine to have sex dreams. Besides he's your fiancé so I don't think it's a big deal."

"Yeah but what was really odd was the fact that I hardly ever have these types of dreams. Also, I don't know maybe I was too deep in la la land but his touches, they felt so real. Like he was in bed with me the whole night and doing this stuff to me."

AJ listened carefully to what Phil was saying. In her twisted mind, she knew the truth. She knew it was her doing all those wonderful things to Phil while he was sleeping. Sure for some people, sexually harassing someone while they're knocked out would sound disturbing but AJ didn't think of it like that. She just wanted to get close to the guy.

"Well, I'm sure John would be fine with it. So…was he any good?"

"Who? John? In my dreams? Well yah, he was very good! But he's very good in real life to."

The woman nodded her head but didn't say anything. Instead she got up and put her cup away in the sink.

"I think I should go. But you make sure you get some rest today and if you need anything just call me." The woman went over to Phil and hugged him lightly before heading. Phil followed her and opened the front door for her.

"AJ, thanks for being there for me. You're a great friend."

"Anytime sweetie." AJ then left the house walking a few blocks before grabbing her phone and selecting her private photo album. She smiled wickedly at the pictures of her and Phil in bed and knew that in time, he will be hers…whether he likes it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John arrived back in Chicago later in the afternoon. He grabbed a cab and within twenty minutes, he was at the driveway walking to his house. He opened the door and let out a content sigh. As much as he enjoyed spending time with his parents, it was good to be in his own home and with Phil. He smiled as he went upstairs to see if his fiancé was there. John opened the bedroom door and looked to see Phil sleeping soundly. Making sure not to disturb the man, he took off his shoes and tip toed his way towards the bed and climbed under the covers. John wrapped his arm around the sleeping man and held him close, taking in the distinct scent that was Phil.

The two men stayed in bed for a while until Phil started to stir. John moved his head up and smiled down at his lover as he opened those green eyes.

"You're home." Phil said quietly.

"Yeah. I missed you."

"I missed you to."

John leaned in for a gentle kiss, loving the taste of those soft lips against his. He moved back a little for some air while looking at Phil.

"So I take it you're feeling better?"

"A little. I still feel tired but I haven't thrown up today which is good."

"Yes it is. So did Eve come by and take care of you?"

"Actually no. AJ came by."

"AJ? You asked her to come here….in our house?"

"No, she came here unannounced. But she did make some soup which helped me a lot. I have no idea what's in it but it worked." Phil replied. John narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that AJ was here with his fiancé alone in his house.

"So…she made you soup? And it was good? Did she DO anything else?" The man asked.

"Uhhh….no I don't think so. I was asleep the whole night. She did stay over though but spent most of the time downstairs. Are you okay? You look like you're ready to kill someone." Phil said, looking at John's eyes now seething in anger.

"No….nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" John nodded, smiling as he did so.

"Okayyy…so tell me about Boston. Did you get along with your parents? What did you do? Where did you go?"

"Well, first we went out for lunch, just the three of us. Then we came back home and we chatted for a bit. My dad told me about his new business as a private detective. He seems to enjoy it and I'm glad he's out of the force. Later that night some of my friends came over and we had some pizza and just hung out. It was actually lots of fun and I'm glad I went."

"That's good. Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah….and I think things are going to be okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." John smiled at Phil as he pulled him closer to his body.

"I'm so happy for you John. Next time I'm definitely coming with you."

"Oh I know you will. I missed you so much. I was so lonely without you there being beside me, holding my hand….sleeping in the same bed…" John whispered. He started to place light kisses along Phil's jawline making the man smile.

"I missed you to….in fact…I kinda had a dream about you…."

John stopped his kissing and looked back at Phil as curiosity filled his head.

"A dream about me? Hmmmm….what was I doing?"

The tattooed man turned a bright red, quickly moving his head to hide the blush.

"Me."

John chuckled softly at Phil's admission of his sex dream. Slowly, he began to kiss Phil again and spoke in between.

"Well….was I doing this?" John asked, trailing his mouth down to the man's neck and sucking lightly on the skin. Phil swallowed hard.

"Ummmm….yeah…and more…."

"More? How about this?" And placed his hand over Phil's covered semi-hard dick, rubbing his gently. The smaller man let out a moan, biting his lip in the process.

"Uh huh…."

"Well I must have been doing this to…" John replied, snaking his way down and grabbing Phil's boxers with his teeth. He moved the fabric with ease and engulfed Phil's cock in his mouth.

"Oh God, yes!" The man screamed bucking his hips.

John smiled. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of Phil's scent invading his nostrils. He moved his mouth at a slow pace; going up all the way to the tip and moving down again. Phil rolled his hips, moaning John's name as he did so.

"John…ohhhh….you feel so good."

The larger man kept on sucking his fiancé's cock, trialing his tongue along the thick vein and going back up several times. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Phil's face in a state of pure bliss. John continued to suck his lover, moving his hand lower and gently caressing the tight hole. He could feel the muscles twitch with anticipation and slowly inserted a finger inside with ease. He pumped his digit in and out at the same pace of his sucking just enjoying the feel of his fiancé underneath him.

Phil was panting and moaning John's name as all thoughts of being sick was long forgotten. He arched his back when he felt his prostate being hit and instinctively spread his legs further for easier access.

John moaned around Phil's hard dick as his movements began to change pace. He heard his name escape Phil's lips and continued to stab his lover's sweet spot over and over again.

"Johnnnn….I'm gonna lose it….!" Phil warned.

Within seconds, John stopped what he was doing and quickly undressed himself. He grabbed their lube on the bedside table and poured a generous amount on his hard cock. He positioned between Phil's legs and began to guide his dick towards the man's hole. Phil let out a squeal in pleasure when the head breeched his entrance as he looked up at John's blue eyes. When the larger man was fully sheathed, he leaned forward a bit and placed his elbows on either side of Phil. The two men smiled and stared at one another before John began to move his hips back and forth. Phil gasped but enjoyed the movement, wrapping his legs around John's muscled waist.

"Philly….you're so tight around my cock….I just….I love it…" John growled, pumping his dick harder and harder with every second.

Phil groaned out, reaching down between their sweaty stomachs and started to stroke his cock at the same pace of John's fucking. They were moaning and gasping each other's names as the sound of skin slapping became louder and louder.

The smaller man bit his lip hard as he pumped his dick at a furious pace. He made eyes with John and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Harder John boy…." Phil moaned. John let out a primal scream, driving his hips in a brutal, almost violent way. The man underneath screamed in pleasure as he felt his sensitive prostate getting stabbed over and over again. Phil could feel his legs trembling, his balls tightened and within seconds his orgasm spilled onto his hand and stomach. John was close behind as he snapped his hips one last time before letting out a satisfied moan as his orgasm filled Phil's tight hole. The larger man slowly stopped his movements and pulled out, rolling onto his side and lying next to his fiancé.

"Mmmmm….I don't think I'm sick anymore but I do feel sleepy…" Phil joked. John smiled and pulled the man closer, kissing him on the forehead.

"Let's take a quick nap then. I want you to have more energy for later tonight." The two men shared a laugh before settling themselves in, holding onto one another. Within a few minutes, they were both sleeping soundly.

John was so deep in his slumber that he couldn't hear his phone ringing.

It was a number in Florida.

And it was unidentified.

**Chapter 24 – Brock's first move**

Randy was in hell.

Well not literally in hell but having to listen to Eve go on and on and on about crap felt like he was being poked and prodded with pointy sticks. After his talk with John, Randy was able to muster up the courage to tell Eve the truth…well some truth anyway. He basically said that he didn't know if he was ready to be a dad, however he was willing to be there for her and in the meantime, he would keep his distance and figure out what he wanted to do.

Of course Eve cried and screamed and cried some more but the man held up. That didn't stop the woman's constant phone calls of the latest baby update though. But Randy did enjoy listening to them; he just wished the conservation would only last a few minutes instead of a couple of hours. It was physically and emotionally draining on the guy.

Randy was also confused as fuck. He liked Eve but not like John. Sure Eve was pretty and had a hot looking body but John…oh John; he's the real life form of a Greek God. No flaw what so ever on that muscled body and those eyes….There were times that Randy would just stare into those beautiful blue eyes and just get lost in them.

'_Blue just like Cody's'_ Randy would say to himself sometimes. That was another dilemma…Cody. Randy felt like absolute crap when he broke the news to the boy a few weeks back. He could tell just by the sound of his voice, that Cody was super disappointed and probably a little angry.

'_He deserves someone other than me anyway. It would just get complicated.' _Randy assured himself.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Randy was currently listening (or trying to anyway) to Eve talk about her job and the next appointment for the baby.

"….So the last time I spoke with the Pediatrician, he said I should avoid raw fish, deli meat and eggs. Which I know it going to be hard because I love my sushi and I just love this little deli shop just down the street where I work that makes the best roast beef sandwiches. We should go there sometime…of course whenever you feel like coming down, no pressure….Randy? Randy are you still there?"

The man snapped out of his daze and quickly responded.

"Huh? Yah…yuppers I'm here. I was just watching the latest game on TV." Randy said, looking at the blank screen in front of him.

"Oh well if you're busy then I can call later today…"

"You know what? I'm actually kinda tired and I gotta be at work early tomorrow. I have a few meetings that I need to attend. Maybe we can chat later in the week."

"Oh…ummm…okay….well enjoy the rest of your day and Randy-poo….I love you…"

The man quietly groaned at that awful nickname but remained polite.

"I…gotta go, bye." Randy then quickly hung up as he let out a breath of relief. He leaned his head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

He didn't have any meetings tomorrow; in fact he had the day off work. Randy hated that he lied to her but how else was he supposed to let her go. It's not like he could just tell her to fuck off cause that would mean a certain big brother would be chewing his ass out.

He narrowed his eyes at the thought of Phil being with John. His mind wandered to their visit in Florida and catching those two doing it outside. A part of him wanted to storm out there and punch the living daylights out of the tattooed freak. Another part of him wanted to punch him out and then take John right there in front of the guy. But instead he settled for being a pervert and began to watch up until Cody intervened.

Cody. Randy smiled at the thought of him. He wondered how the guy was holding up lately. He hasn't called or texted and even in emails the young man wasn't responding as quickly as before.

'_He could still be mad at me or maybe he's busy with school.' _Randy looked down at his phone and decided to call the guy up, just to make sure everything was okay. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody. It's me Randy, what's up?"

There was a few moments of silence before Cody responded.

"Ummm…nothing."

"Oh come on. Something must be going on your life. I haven't heard from you in a while and I figure school was probably the culprit."

"Yeah, school is getting busy. Got a lot of assignments that are due…"

"Cool. I just wanted to know how you were doing. Is everything okay?"

"Uhhh…yeah. Everything is okay."

"So….what are you doing now?"

"Randy I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Oh…is it school stuff?"

"No it's not school stuff. I'm at a coffee shop. I'm meeting someone in a few minutes."

"So you're on a date?"

"I guess so…." Randy could hear some muffling noises in the background for a few seconds before hearing Cody's voice again.

"Listen, I gotta go but I'll call you sometime. Bye."

"Bye." Randy then hung up the phone, a look of confusion forming on his face. There was also another feeling that he thought he would never have when it came to Cody. Jealously.

'_Wonder who he's going out with?' _The man thought quietly as he placed his hands behind his head and stared back up at the ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few weeks now since Cody's encounter with Brock. At first he was weary of the man wanting to hang out with him. I mean after all these years and being part of John's life, the guy never even given the young man a second glance. But now it seems things have changed. Cody saw a different side to Brock that was caring and loving. Of course, he kept this to himself as he didn't want Evan and the rest of them finding out. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

Cody was sitting at the local coffee shop by the beach. It was a pretty Sunday afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. He agreed to meet Brock again and just get to know the guy a bit better. Cody didn't want to admit it but he was starting to have feelings for him. Shaking his head a bit, he quickly brushed his thoughts aside and waited for the man to arrive. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and grabbed it to see if it was Brock.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody. It's me Randy, what's up?"

The young man was silent for a few seconds, wondering why Randy was calling him.

"Ummm…nothing."

"Oh come on. Something must be going on your life. I haven't heard from you in a while and I figure school was probably the culprit."

"Yeah, school is getting busy. Got a lot of assignments that are due…"

"Cool. I just wanted to know how you were doing. Is everything okay?"

"Uhhh…yeah. Everything is okay."

"So….what are you doing now?"

Cody narrowed his eyes. After all the crap this man has pulled, he's NOW interested in his life. Getting a bit annoyed Cody, quickly responded.

"Randy I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Oh…is it school stuff?"

"No it's not school stuff. I'm at a coffee shop. I'm meeting someone in a few minutes."

"So you're on a date?"

"I guess so…." At that moment, Cody saw Brock walk in. He placed the phone on his shoulder not wanting any noises to be heard by Randy and gave the large man a smile.

"Listen, I gotta go but I'll call you sometime. Bye." Cody then hung up the phone quickly, shoving the device in his pocket and straightened himself up for Brock.

"Hey, who were you talking to?"

"Oh just a classmate about school stuff. No biggie. Here, sit. I got some menus for us."

Brock grabbed a chair and sat down. He took one of the menus and looked at the contents.

"Why would a coffee shop have menus? I'm thirsty not hungry."

"Oh but you have to try their double chocolate caramel brownie. It is soooooo good! We can share it if you like…" Cody asked shyly. Brock smiled seeing the boy's face turn a shade of red and moved a bit closer to the man.

"Well, I do like chocolate and I love caramel….maybe we can go the grocery store and get some syrup. We can do some interesting things…." The man whispered in a sexy tone making Cody's stomach flip flop.

"Oh stop it!" The young boy lightly slapped Brock on the arm and went back to the menu.

They ordered their drinks and within a few minutes the waiter came back with two coffees and one double chocolate caramel brownie with two forks.

"Enjoy your coffee and treat, boys." The waiter said, before going to the next table.

Brock took his fork and cut a piece of chocolate. He held it out and waited for Cody to open his mouth. The young man grinned as he allowed the large man to feed him.

"My turn!" Cody said and quickly cut a piece for Brock but the man waved it off.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm on a strict diet Codes. I need to stay fit for my fight next week against Dave Baustita. He's 10 and oh and I want to be the one to break that streak."

"Well, I know you'll win. I've seen you fight and I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end." Cody cursed himself for saying that. He didn't want Brock to think he meant him and John.

"I'm so sorry….I didn't mean it like that…" The larger man hushed Cody, placing his finger on the man's lips.

"Hey, I know you didn't mean it like that. But I'm glad I have a fan in you. Will you be there to see me fight?"

"Of course I will."

"Cool."

The two kept on chatting, drinking and eating for the next hour. Cody talked about his photography course and how he was looking forward to starting a new career in the field while Brock spoke about his fights and training. When they finished their drinks, the two headed off down the boardwalk to take in the day's rays.

"So, are you excited about graduating?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I am. I've been looking at some stock photo agencies and checked out some studios to. I even have a project lined up to."

"Really? Doing what?"

"Oh it's for a wedding."

"That's great. Is it here in Tampa Bay?"

Cody bit his lip darting his eyes away from Brock.

"Ummm…no…it's in Chicago."

The larger man clenched his jaw. He knew exactly what Cody was talking about, however he willed his anger away and let out a smile.

"Ah I see. Hey man, it's cool. I'm glad that John is moving on with his life. And I'm sure you'll do a good job to. Maybe you can show me some pics afterwards."

The young boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Okay."

The two kept on walking as they scanned the crowded beach. Brock looked at his watch and turned over to Cody.

"Hey, sorry to stop this but I gotta go to the gym for a quick second. I need to talk to my trainer about my fight and he asked me to meet him soon. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not. Can I come?"

"Sure."

The two walked a little further until they reached Brock's car. They got in and five minutes later they arrived at the training gym.

"I'll just be a few minutes. You can stay here or come with…up to you."

"Ummm…I'll stay here."

Brock nodded and opened the car door. He walked towards the gym and went to his trainer's office, knocking lightly before the door swung open.

"Brock, please…PLEASE tell me why you are with that little brat Cody?" Paul Heyman, Brock's trainer asked. The large man smiled and sauntered over to the couch in the room.

"Never mind about that. I'm here because of my fight next week."

Paul looked at his friend before going over to the window and peering out to see Cody still in the car. A small smile crept up on his lips, knowing that Brock had a pretty good scheme up his sleeve.

"First you tell me what plan you have about Cody. You know how much I always wanted to have my hands on that piece of ass."

The older man quickly closed the door shut as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of his protégé.

Knowing that Paul would not let it go, Brock decided it would be best to tell the guy.

"Okay, remember when John came down with his fucking fiancé a while ago? Well….I have a plan…and it involves a very stupid kid named Cody…." Brock continued talking about he was going to do and with every sentence that came out, Paul's eyes light up with excitement. After he was done, the older man blew out a sigh.

"Wow! You are one sick, twisted, demented man I have ever met in my life! How could you think of a plan like that and not tell me about it?" Paul grinned from ear to ear. Brock chuckled at his friend's response and smiled back.

"Well now you know. Okay, let's talk about my fight, I got some other business to attend to."

The two men grinned as they changed the subject.

After about ten minutes, Brock came back and went into the car. He smiled at Cody and the two drove off.

"So what do you wanna do now? We can go see a movie or play pool?" The young man asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we hang out at my place for a bit." Brock stole a glance at Cody to see the man's reaction.

"Oh…ummm…are you sure?"

"It will only be a little while. Then I'll drive you back home." Brock responded. When he didn't hear Cody, he figured the guy was fine with it and drove quickly to his apartment. Within minutes they arrived and the two got out and headed towards the front doors. Brock guided Cody to his place and opened the door for him, telling him to sit on the couch while he got them a couple of drinks. He came back with two beers and handed one over to Cody.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I figure we could watch a game or something for a bit. Or talk up to you." Brock casually swung his arm over Cody's shoulder as he took a large swig of the beer. The young man took a small sip, bowing his head down.

"Maybe we can talk or something…." The young man suggested. He looked up to see Brock leaning in close and within seconds he felt a pair of soft lips against his. Cody fumbled with his bottle, setting it down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around the man's thick neck. Brock also placed his beer on the table and closed the distance between the two. The young man let out a small moan, as he felt a pair of hands go up his shirt and caress his tone's abs. Cody could feel Brock's tongue dart out and willingly opened his mouth to allow the man entrance. They kissed and felt each other up for a while as their bodies began to heat up. Pretty soon, Brock had Cody lying on his back and as he began to unzip the man's jeans. However, Cody stopped short, quickly moving up and over to the other side of the couch.

"Is something wrong Cody?"

"I…I don't think it's the right time…."

"Hey, it's okay. We can wait if you want."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good."

The young man let out a brief sigh as he straightened out his shirt.

"I should go back home. Can I use your bathroom first?"

"Yah, it's the door at the end of the hall." Brock smiled. He watched Cody get up and smooth out his jeans. He took out his phone and placed it on the table before going into the bathroom to freshen up.

Once he heard the door close, Brock rubbed his temple hard. It's been weeks now and the little fucker hasn't fully give in yet. He didn't know how long he could take this. Brock's patience was wearing thin but he had to gain Cody's trust before he could move on with his plan. Letting out a frustrated breath, he glanced down to see Cody's phone on the table. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the boy wouldn't be out of the bathroom yet, Brock grabbed the phone and searched under contacts. He quickly went over to John's number and smiled. He found a pen and paper and scribbled the digits on before putting it back down.

A few minutes later, Cody was out and ready to leave.

"I'll drive you home."

"No it's okay. I can take the bus."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Nah…I think I'll manage." Cody smiled. He went to grab his phone and started to walk out before Brock stopped him.

"Hey, I'm glad you came over. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Me to. Bye Brock. I'll see you next week for your fight."

"Bye." The two kissed briefly before Cody opened the door and left.

Brock slowly went over to the couch, looking down at the piece of paper. He got his phone and dialed the number, his heart pounding in lust and excitement. He heard it ring for a few times before going over to voicemail. The large man growled but didn't hang up. Instead, he decided to leave his 'boyfriend' a message.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? You're wrong John. I will hunt you down and make you pay for what you did to me. If I can't have you then no one can John, NO ONE!"

Brock quickly hung the phone as he stared up at the ceiling and thought about all the nasty things he was going to do once John was in his grasp.

**Chapter 25 – The Phone Call**

John lay peacefully beside his fiancé, wrapping his arms around the man's small frame and bringing his body as close as possible to his during the night. His slept with a smile on his face, knowing he will wake up with the man that he loves, Phil. He heard the alarm go off and slowly brought his hand up to turn it off before going back and hugging his fiancé tight.

Thirty minutes go by and neither man has woken up yet. Phil was still feeling a bit funny and decided last night to take another day off work so he didn't spread his bug around to his customers or staff. A few minutes later, the smaller man opened his eyes, blinking several times and turned his head to see John's sweet face. He smiled as he moved his body closer and let out a content sigh. He picked up his phone and glanced at the clock and frowned.

"John? Hey John…aren't you gonna be late for work?" Phil whispered, nudging the man on the shoulder.

John mumbled something incoherent but opened his eyes lazily to look up at Phil.

"Huh?"

"It's almost 8:30. You might be late for work."

John then shot up off the bed, grabbing his uniform and putting it on in haste.

"Woah! Calm down John. Just call Wade up and tell him you might be a few minutes late."

The larger man put on his socks and shoes quickly before turning around to face Phil.

"I can't do that! There's an important meeting this morning with some investors and I have to be there! Damn it where's my phone?!"

John scanned the room, seeing his phone on the floor and shoved it in his pants pocket, not bothering to look at any missed calls.

Phil got up slowly and watched his fiancé rushing from one end of the room to the other.

"Well, I can make some coffee to go."

"No, I can't wait. Not even for five minutes. Sorry babe but I gotta go. I'll call you later today to see how you're doing." John went over to Phil and kissed him on the lips lightly before rushing off to work.

Even though John declined the coffee, he really needed a cup fast so decided to go to the nearest drive-thru and order a drink real quick. He ordered his beverage and quickly drove up to the window to get his drink. The woman smiled, handed him his coffee while he gave her the change and sped off quickly. With one hand on the wheel and the other holding the cup, he dodged through traffic at a furious pace. He stopped abruptly at a red light making the cup almost spill over.

"Fuck!" John placed the hot drink in the holder and breathed out several times to calm down. Since there was some downtime, the man decided to call Phil and see how he was doing so far. He grabbed his phone and noticed 'one new message' pop up on the screen. Curious, he put the phone to his ear and waited for the message to start. But before it could, he heard the blaring of a horn behind him and noticed the light turned green. He sped off again, putting the phone down to concentrate on the road before him.

John was almost there. He looked at the clock in the car and was impressed at the record time he was able to get here.

'_Good thing there's no cops!'_ The man joked and slowed his driving at a reasonable speed. Within minutes, he was in the parking lot of the gym and out the door, walking briskly to the front. He saw Wade at the front desk and smiled at the Englishman.

"Hi Wade."

The large man gave John a stern look.

"You're almost late John. I hope you didn't forget our meeting this morning."

"Oh no I didn't. It was just a late start. It won't happen again."

Wade smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry. I just got in so don't scold yourself for it. I hope this won't take long. I hate meeting up with investors. They're always so uptight."

John nodded in agreement and walked over to his office, placing the coffee on the table.

"They won't be here for another twenty minutes John. Do you mind going over to the board room and clean it up a bit?" Wade yelled over his shoulder.

John went over to the room and started to remove any boxes and files that were lying on the table. While doing that he again took his phone out and checked out that message he tried to listen to earlier. He placed the phone against his ear, placing it on his shoulder and cocked his head so it would remain in place, allowing his hands to be free. He waited for the message start when he heard Wade's voice behind, dropping the phone on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, Wade."

"No worries. I just want to let you I'm going to get some coffee down the street. Did you want a cup?"

Oh the irony.

"No thanks. I got one." John smiled, bending over to pick up his phone and tried again to listen to the message. Unfortunately when he grabbed the phone, he accidently hit the erase button and when he brought the phone back up to his ear all he heard was this;

'_Message erased. You have no new messages. For archive messages please press 2, For….'_

Frustrated that the morning wasn't going as planned, John shoved the phone back in his pocket. He figured if the voicemail was important they would call again.

By the end of his shift, John was beat. Not only did they have that meeting with some important investors interested in Wade's gym, it was also the longest meeting John has ever been in. He struggled to not yawn halfway through and by the time everything was sorted and they all left, it was close to noon. That didn't leave much time for John to get ready for his clients and work on other duties he had to attend to as an assistant manager.

John got up from his chair and started to put everything away for the day. He picked up his phone and called Phil to see if he wanted some pizza for dinner.

"Hey babe, was wondering if you want some pizza? I might order a large one with all the toppings."

"Yeah! And don't forget Pepsi."

"No problem. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you to John boy."

The larger man hung up his phone and smiled. He loved Phil's nickname for him, it was so cute. He left his office, waved good-bye to Heath and Justin and headed out the door. He couldn't wait to go home and relax with his man. As he was getting in the car, he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey John it's me your dad."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come by for a weekend and we could hang out again. Just me this time. Your mom is busy at the moment."

"Oh…ummmm….just you? Okay…sure."

"Great. I'll see if I can make in a week or two. I'll give you a call when it's all arranged."

"Okay."

"And John. Thank you for coming by this past weekend. You don't know how much it meant to me and your mom."

"Thanks…."

Both men then said their good-byes as John slowly hung up the phone. Even though things were patched up, John was still uncertain about his dad. He didn't know what it was, but he felt some sort of nagging feeling in his stomach every time his dad spoke to him.

'_It's just nerves. You'll get over it. Remember, everything is okay now.' _A little voice reminded him. Shaking his head, John removed all thoughts of his dad's visit and turned on the car, driving the nearest pizza place to grab a large pizza and Pepsi for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his phone call to John, Brock felt a sense of accomplishment. Of course it wasn't the same as physically being with the man but at least it was a start. However, it was kinda weird that Cody didn't confront him. He was sure that when John would hear it the guy would call Evan and Cody about it. Brock even created a pretty good lie to cover up his tracks but the situation never came.

'_Hmmmm…maybe John is too scared. Good. I want him to be scared.' _Brock thought to himself. He licked his lips at the sight of John in his head had to will away his erection since he was in public area waiting for that idiot Cody to show up.

'_God that kid is getting on my nerves! Good kisser but still….nowhere near as close as John.'_ His mind wandered for a bit until he heard the familiar squeal of the young boy coming up to him. Brock forced a smile and stood up to hug the guy.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Cody exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the large man and burying his head in his chest. They broke the hug and sat down.

"So coffee shop again? Or maybe we can hang at my house…" Brock suggested. Cody blushed but he was still hesitant at the man's advances. Hell, he was still hiding the fact that he was seeing the man from all his friends.

"Oh I don't know…I was thinking maybe we can catch a movie."

Brock blew out a large sigh. He didn't want to go to a fucking movie where there were people around.

"Okay…but after the movie, my place. Deal?"

"Ummm…sure…deal."

The two smiled as they got up and headed to the nearest theatre to see what was showing. Meanwhile across the street, Dean just got out of a local bar, discussing the band's next gig. He went to take a cigarette and looked around the crowd in a bored way. His eyes stopped and narrowed when he saw Cody and Brock walking together holding hands. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth he followed them with his eyes until they turned a corner to the other street. Confused and a bit pissed off, he took out his phone and called someone that would be very concerned at what he saw.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roman. I got something to tell you…."

**Chapter 26 – Intervention Gone Wrong**

Cody skipped along the sidewalk, whistling a happy tune as he headed home from his 'date' with Brock. They agreed to see the latest action movie with Brock paying for the tickets and popcorn and settled into their seats. But once the movie started, the larger man made his moves. At first Cody resisted, wanting to enjoy seeing the film but after several attempts of pushing the man's hand away, the boy gave in and they made out like a bunch of teenagers. It was a good thing that the theatre was empty too cause soon enough Brock unzipped Cody's jeans and began to pump the boy into an orgasm…several times during the two and a half hour flick.

Afterwards, Brock convinced Cody to come back to his place where they made out some more. Again, Cody was hesitant but Brock had a way to persuade him to take it one step further. And they did by giving each other blow jobs. The young man enjoyed it very much and he was pleasantly surprised that Brock was very gentle to him. And it seemed he was doing a good job on Brock with all the moans that he kept on hearing from above.

Unfortunately they had to stop their foreplay as Brock had an appointment with his trainer. Cody really didn't want to go but knew that the guy was training for his next fight. They said their good-byes and the young man went off his way with a big smile on his face.

Cody turned the corner and within minutes he was at his house. He opened the door and went straight to the kitchen, oblivious that Evan, Dean, Seth and Roman were waiting for him. He stopped short when he saw all four with a sombre look on their faces and frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong? You guys look sad." Cody asked, going over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. When he closed the door, Evan quietly went up to him.

"Ummm…Cody…I have to ask you something." Evan guided his friend to the living room with The Shield not too far behind. Confused and a little worried, Cody allowed Evan to take him in and sat down on the couch. He waited until all four men sat down close by and looked back at Evan.

"Evan, what is it?"

Darting his eyes from Roman to Dean, Evan spoke quietly.

"Well….I was told that you're seeing someone….someone that we all know."

Cody's body tensed. He was extra careful to make sure that none of his close friends knew about him and Brock. Not that he was embarrassed but he knew what would happen if Evan or anyone else found out. Instead of lashing out though, Cody decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" He said innocently.

"Oh cut the crap! I fucking saw you and that asshole this afternoon holding hands in public! What were you doing holding hands with Brock?! Don't you know how much he hurt John mentally and physical? Are you fucking stupid!?" Dean yelled at the young boy as he face turned a mean colour of red. Roman grabbed hold of his band mate's arm giving him a stern look before responding to Cody.

"Cody, Dean called me and said that he saw you and him walking downtown holding hands. Now we're not here to accuse you but we just want to know…are you and Brock together?"

The young man's lip started to quiver, turning his head away from his friends. He felt the tears stream down his face and he didn't have to say anything.

"Oh Cody! Please tell me he's forcing you or something!" Evan cried out.

The boy shook his head, dropping it in shame as he started to sob.

"I'm sorry guys! I didn't think you would understand. But…he's really nice to me and he knows what he did was wrong to John. Please, Brock has changed. It's for the better…." Cody explained, trying his best to prove to his friends and himself that everything was okay.

Evan, Seth and Dean all looked over at Roman, waiting for the Samoan to respond. After several deep breaths, the big guy spoke up.

"Cody, I'm sure he's somewhat changed but not for the better. Brock is a very dangerous and manipulative person. He will do and say anything to get his way….Please Cody, for us your friends, we urge you _not_ to see this man anymore. He will only bring you pain, like he did with John. You don't want to experience what John went through."

"But Brock is different now! He really, really is! He would never hurt me!" Cody stood up, yelling back at Roman and the rest of the group.

Evan backed away walking over to Seth while Dean glared at the young man. Roman however kept his cool and stepped closer to Cody.

"Listen to me Cody. Brock WILL hurt you. Maybe not now but soon his demeanour will change and he will become very possessive over you. Eventually he won't let you go to school or hang out with your friends. Don't do this anymore Cody."

The young boy narrowed his eyes at Roman.

"Pft! You're not my father so you can't tell me what to do! None of you! I like Brock. He's funny and really nice and if you can't accept that then.., well…maybe I don't want to hang out with you losers anymore!"

"Cody no! We're just looking out for you. We care and love you!" Evan said, tears streaming down his face.

"Fuckin' Christ! See what you're doing to your friend? Roman may be trying to be diplomatic here but not me. Cody, we FORBID you to see that cunt Brock Lesnar! You hear me! Now, call that prick up and tell him it's over…NOW!" Dean yelled at the boy, taking large steps and getting into his face but Cody didn't falter from the man's intimidating stance.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Cody and Dean were inches away, their eyes blurred with anger. Evan was wrapped around Seth tight, crying onto the man's shoulder and screaming for them to stop yelling. There was swearing, finger pointing and eventually shoving until Roman stood up and let out a scream.

"THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING! Seth, take Evan upstairs and wash his face, Dean you go outside and have a cigarette…."

"Roman, come on!"

"NOW Dean." The lead singer huffed out, sending daggers to Cody and quickly turned on his heel towards the front door.

Roman waited until he heard the door close and turned his head to face Cody. He could see the man was angry and little scared so he tried his best to sound friendly.

"Cody, I really don't know what to do or say to convince you otherwise. You have friends here that love you and we would hate to see you go down that path we know is destructive. I beg you Cody, please reconsider. You deserve better than this…better than him."

The young man listened carefully to what Roman was saying. A part of him knew he was walking dangerously close the edge but another part was telling him that everything would be okay. That Brock really has changed.

"Roman, I know you care. I know everyone here cares but…this is my choice. I can't….I won't break up with him."

"I see….well John will be very disappointed once he finds out."

"What! No, please don't tell him!"

"Oh I'm not going to tell him…you are." Roman then handed his phone to Cody giving the boy a stoic look. The young man shook his head frantically as his eyes grew wide.

"NO! I…can't tell him!"

"Why? Didn't you just say that Brock is nicer and has changed for the better? I'm sure if you tell John that then everything will be fine and we can all move on."

"Roman! Why are you doing this?! Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Because Cody, I care for you. You're my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Just like with John…I don't want to witness that. You don't know how many times I reached out to him….I only want to reach out to you once…."

"Well, I'm not like John and I don't need you to butt in…"

"Cody…"

"No! This isn't like what John experienced! So stop trying to help me! Jesus, just because you didn't help John doesn't mean I'm gonna end up like him…it's not my fault that you're still love with him…."

As soon as Cody said that he quickly regretted it. He watched Roman's face turn from caring to stone within a matter of seconds.

"Roman, wait…I didn't mean it…"

"No. You said what you had to say and so did we. You would rather choose Brock over your friends. Fine. But Evan isn't staying here with you. And don't bother calling him or us or coming to our shows because you are now cut off."

Roman then yelled for Seth and Evan, not giving Cody a second glance and told them it was time to leave.

"Where am I going Roman?" Evan asked softly.

"Cody has decided to stay with Brock so that means you're staying with us. We have a spare room upstairs in our house. You can grab some things later. Come on lets go."

Evan sobbed some more while Seth consoled him. They followed Roman towards the door. He turned one more time to Cody but didn't say anything before closing the door shut.

**Chapter 27 – The Photo**

The past few weeks have been hell for John. Not only was he working overtime at the gym to pay for the wedding, he was also having to deal with Phil working overtime himself and coming home late. They hardly had the energy to spend time together and when they did it was either to eat, watch TV or sleep. John also had to deal with his dad. The man has been visiting John every other weekend or so. John was still wary about him and wondered why he was going out of his way to see him. What was even weirder was the fact Hunter would come alone, without John's mom. The guy wondered about that and wanted to ask his dad why his mom hasn't come by with him. But John never had the time when they were together because Hunter would talk non-stop about his private detective business. It was to the point that John would tune himself out whenever his dad spoke about his cases…he really didn't care much for it.

Another issue that had John on edge was Cody. He received a call from Roman telling him all the details about the boy and Brock. At first, John didn't believe his friend would be that stupid to be with a guy like Brock but after listening to Evan crying about how they tried to convince him, John knew how serious this was. He even tried to call the young man a couple of times but all he got was voicemail. Eventually, John gave up and decided when he had the time he would personally go down to Florida and confront Cody about it.

It was a Friday night and John just finished his last client. He was so tired and wanted to go home and sleep but decided to take a detour and surprise Phil at work. He opened the parlour door and went inside where he found Phil and AJ talking very closely to one another. John narrowed his eyes at the small woman and coughed loudly to get their attention. Phil looked up and smiled when he saw John, jogging over to him.

"Hey babe, I thought you were still at work?" Phil asked, hugging John tight. The larger man smiled and glanced over at AJ who had an intense glare on her face. He ignored her and focused his attention back to Phil.

"Well I was done and figure I would drop by here and see what's up. We're always so busy these days I kinda forgot what you looked like!"

"Haha. I'm glad you came by. Me and AJ we were talking about some cool movies that are coming up and I was thinking that her and Daniel could come with us one of these days."

"AJ and her boyfriend? I don't know…."

Phil guided John further away from the small woman so she wouldn't be able to hear.

"John come on! AJ is really nice and I'm sure if you knew her better you wouldn't be so possessive over me."

"What are you talking about?"

"John, I know how you're like when she is around. You get all clingy and touchy feely. You got nothing to worry about. Remember I like having sex with men and she's not a man."

"I don't think she cares if you like men or not Phil. I know she wants you."

"John you're kinda being hypocritical here. I say the exact same thing about Randy and you brush it off…"

John waved his hands in air in frustration.

"Oh don't bring this up again! Randy has never tried to come on to me plus he's my friend of eight years. He would never do anything to me. You only met this woman a few months ago and ever since then she's been trying to get into your pants!"

Phil closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them. He really didn't want to argue right now with John after being at work the whole day.

"John just forget it. I gotta clean up before I close so I'll be home in an hour." The smaller man turned around and walked towards the back while John slumped his shoulders in defeat. AJ slowly walked over to the larger man; a smug look on her face.

"Trouble in paradise John?"

"Fuck off AJ."

"My, my. That's not polite. I wonder how Phil would feel if he heard you being so mean to a poor, fragile woman."

HA! Fragile? You? More like crazy. I told you before and I'll say it again, stay away from my man! He doesn't want to be with you or touch you or anything!"

"Really? Well that's not what happened when you were in Boston."

John's breath hitched in his throat. He knew there was something fishy about AJ being at the house the whole night but he quickly shoved it aside and convinced himself it was paranoia. But now…now AJ is saying something different, and it scared John to death.

"Wha….what are you talking about?"

The small woman smiled inwardly. She knew those pictures would come in handy someday. Taking her phone out, she tapped on the screen to where her stored photos were and scanned the one that she knew would set John off. Slowly, she turned the screen towards the man and almost laughed out loud at the reaction that John gave.

The larger man couldn't believe his eyes. There it was. A photo of AJ and Phil in his bed….together. With anger rising, John shoved past AJ and stalked towards his fiancé who was oblivious of what was about to happen. Phil stopped what he was doing when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. The next thing he knew there was a slap in the face and all he saw was John's eyes screaming with rage.

"How could you?! How could you lie to me like that when all this time you're fucking her behind my back?!"

Phil stared at John wide eyed, confused at the situation. Rubbing his cheek, he looked at John and reached over for him.

"What are you talking about? And why did you slap me?"

"Because of this!" John then grabbed the phone from AJ and showed Phil the photo of them together in bed. The smaller man looked on in disbelief, shaking his head.

"What the fuck!? What is this? I was never in bed with her! This has to be Photoshopped or something! AJ, please tell John this isn't real!"

The petite woman grinned from ear to ear.

"Phil don't you remember that night we shared together when John was away? Oh please don't say you forgot. You enjoyed every moment of it….I heard it in your voice."

It then clicked in Phil's head what was happening. Those sex dreams he had, that was actually AJ doing all those things to him in real life! He then realized the woman probably put something in that soup so she could get away with it.

"Holy fuckin' Christ! You're a psycho! John, please believe me. I had nothing to do this with. She drugged me that night and did all those things to me! Please, I would never cheat on you. Never, ever, ever!" Phil pleaded to the older man, grabbing his collar as tears streamed down his face. John however wasn't giving in. He had proof that Phil slept with AJ whether it was consented or not.

"Don't touch me!" The larger man swatted Phil's hands away and spun around quickly towards the exit. Phil ran after him but stopped halfway when he saw AJ at the corner of his eyes laughing.

"You! You….crazy ass bitch! How could you do that to me and John?! Don't you have any idea what you just did?"

The woman smiled at Phil, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes and now you're mine."

"I'm not yours and never will be. Get the fuck out of my shop!" Phil screamed out. The small woman narrowed her eyes at the man walking slowly to him.

"You are mine Phil, whether you like it or not." AJ then calmly walked out, blowing a kiss to Phil before stepping out of the sidewalk.

Meanwhile John was speeding back home, crying his eyes out. He couldn't believe Phil would do such a thing…well AJ did most of it but it didn't matter to John. Someone else touched his Philly and he couldn't stand that it was that little heathen of a woman. He parked the car in the driveway and ran inside the house. He climbed the stairs and threw himself on the bed, grabbing a pillow as he sobbed into it. His mind was going crazy and he was completely stressed out. The wedding, his parents, work, Cody, Brock, Phil, AJ….he just wanted to go somewhere and just forget everything in his life. He needed to be with someone that would make that go away. A friend. A close friend that he could confide in.

Grabbing his phone, he dialed Randy's number and waited for the guy to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Randy?! Oh…I need to get away from here. Can I….can I stay with you for the weekend?"

Randy listened to John's shaky voice and knew something was bothering him.

"Oh course buddy. You sound upset though…"

"I…I am but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm gonna pack a bag and get the next plane ride down."

John hung up the phone and quickly went to grab a duffle bag from the closet. He started to throw some things inside when Phil burst into the room.

"John! Please listen to me. I didn't think AJ would stoop so low to get what she wanted. I told her to leave the shop and I'm gonna fire her right away but please don't leave me…" The smaller man pleaded. John ignored him and kept on putting stuff in the bag. He zipped it up and went downstairs where he grabbed his wallet and opened the door with Phil following close behind.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked desperately.

"I'm going to St. Louis for the weekend and see Randy. I can't be here right now and I need to talk to someone, A FRIEND that will listen. Don't call me or anything." John then slammed the door and hailed a cab to the airport, leaving Phil crying on the floor in the house.

**Chapter 28 – Randy's Confession**

Randy didn't care that it was the middle of the night when John called him from the airport. He immediately drove over there to pick up his 'friend' or should he say soon to be boyfriend. Thoughts were clamouring in his head of what he would say and how John would react to it but he knew that whatever happened in Chicago, this was the perfect time for Randy to tell his friend the truth.

The Viper saw John all dishevelled and red-eyed and quickly guided him to the passenger side. He grabbed the man's bag and put it in the backseat and drove home. Within thirty minutes they were at his place and in an instant John fell to his knees and began to cry.

"I can't…believe….he…would do….that to….meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Randy looked on dumbfounded. Sure he's seen John cry but not like this, it was almost as if the guy was dying on the inside.

"Hey now, come on over to the couch and relax. I can make tea if you like and you can tell me all about it." Randy smiled at his friend, bringing him over to the couch and went into the kitchen to make some tea. John took some Kleenex and blew his nose while he waited for his friend to come back. The larger man smiled softly and thanked Randy for the tea.

The two sat down in silence, while they drank their beverage. Every so often, Randy would glance at John and wished he could hold him in his arms and make it all go away. After a few quiet minutes, The Viper decided it was time to discuss what happened.

"So John, are you going to tell me why you decided to come down in the middle of the night?"

The other man set down his cup and blinked a few times before responding.

"Phil…he cheated on me."

"What?"

"Well, it wasn't him, it was that girl AJ who works at his tattoo shop."

"Wait a minute, hold on. You're saying he cheated on you with a chick?"

"I know it sounds weird but it all happened when I went to Boston to see my parents a while ago. He was sick and when I came back, he said that AJ was there to keep him company. He told me nothing happened, that she was there to make sure everything was okay but I had a feeling something else happened….and then….last night…she showed me a photo…of them….together….." John started to cry again, leaning his head against Randy's shoulder.

The other man couldn't believe this! Phil cheated on John with a woman. Randy did his best to hide his smile and gently caressed John's back for comfort.

"Hey don't cry. You're here now and I'll make sure everything will be okay." Randy whispered. John moved away and looked into his friend's eyes. He smiled showing off those dimples of his.

"Randy you are such a great friend. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you in my life."

"Thanks….ummmm…John….I got something to tell you…." Randy let out a deep breath. He opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by John.

"Can it wait for tomorrow? It's almost 3am and I'm really tired." The larger man yawned. A bit disappointed, Randy nodded and guided John to the spare room across from his. John went over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he looked up at Randy.

"Thanks again Randy. I just needed time to think and figure things out."

"No worries. We got the whole weekend so take your time. Maybe tomorrow we can go out to a bar or something. "

"Yeah….I'll like that."

The two men smiled at one another before saying their good-night. Randy closed the door behind him and slowly went over to his room. He undressed and slipped under the covers, his mind wandering about John and his situation.

'_It's now or never Randy….you gotta tell him soon.' _The little voice inside his head reminded him over and over until eventually the man fell asleep.

The following day, Randy thought it would be a good idea to take John's mind off of Phil by showing him some tourist spots around the city. They travelled around town, taking in the sights and sounds of the people. John enjoyed being here and really appreciated the effort Randy was doing in making this weekend bearable. However, his mind would wander for a few moments, thinking about Phil at home alone. He would check his phone from time to time to see if there were any messages and John wasn't disappointed. So far, he's received 5 voicemails and almost twenty texts from Phil but John didn't want to listen or read any of them. He just needed time to think about his future with the man he still loves.

Later on that night, Randy reserved a table at a very nice restaurant. John was pleasantly surprised that they were able to get a seat so quickly and asked Randy about it.

"Don't worry, I pulled a few strings." John chuckled at his friend's vague response and left it at that.

Both men entered the restaurant, walking over to where the hostess was and asked for their table. The woman checked the entry and smiled at Randy as she guided them to where their table was. John gasped in surprise. The room was low lit with candles in the middle of the table. He looked around and saw many couples here and wished he was with Phil right now. He sat himself down and took a menu from the waiter.

"Our specials for tonight are rigatoni with a rose sauce and shrimp. It also comes with a garden salad and bruschetta. We also have the baked lobster with coleslaw and our fresh dip made here at the restaurant."

"We'll have one each and your finest wine as well." Randy said, taking the menu from John and handing them back to the waiter.

"Oh my God! Randy that's like almost $200 bucks! You shouldn't spend all that money on a dinner."

"Hey, I want you to take your mind off of things. I don't mind spending that kind of money. It's for you John." Randy smiled at his friend, taking the man's hand in his and squeezing it gently. John felt a bit uneasy that Randy was willing to pay for all this but thanked him anyway for the sweet gesture.

During the meal, both men talked about various things; work, sports, movies anything to distract John from the reason why he was here. They even talked about Florida and the gossip surrounding Cody.

"I don't know what that boy's problem. I mean he knows what Brock is like I just don't understand why he would desert his friends over him." John said.

"Maybe he's looking for attention."

"Hmmm…well he's got mine. As soon as I sort out my issues I'm gonna take a plane ride down and talk to him. I don't want Cody to go through the same stuff as me."

Randy only nodded and watched John pick at his food.

'_He's probably thinking about Phil.' _He thought.

"Hey, you want some more wine?" Randy asked as he started to pour the contents into John's glass. The man objected but gave up after a while and took a sip. It tasted really good and the flavour went well with his pasta dish. It also made him feel a bit happy and that's what he wanted, to be happy.

"Jesus Randy, with the amount of alcohol you're giving me it's almost as if you're trying to get me drunk!" John joked.

Randy smiled at his friend as he took a sip from his glass.

"Well, I just want you to loosen up a bit."

The two ate and drank throughout the meal with John getting tipsy every minute. He was beginning to enjoy this dinner and would giggle for no reason at random things. Randy thought it was so cute. Afterwards, Randy paid for their meal and started to head home. That's when John spoke up.

"Rannnndddyyyy….I wanna go dancing."

The other man gave a sideway glance at John's playfulness as he kept on driving.

"John, you know I don't dance. How about we go to a bar instead? Just let me drive home and we can take a cab to wherever you like."

"Hmmmm…okey doke." John smiled, laughing uncontrollably as he looked out the window on the passenger side. Once they arrived home, Randy called for a cab and the two headed off again to a local bar. Randy chose one that he was comfortable with which also had a small dance floor just in case John wanted to get his groove on.

They found a booth near the back and ordered a pitcher of beer. Randy poured the liquid into the glass and held it up to make a toast.

"To a night on the town!" John smiled and clinked his glass with Randy's before downing half of it in one gulp.

By 1am, John was completely plastered. He would talk to random strangers, laughing and smiling while Randy sat by and watched. He smirked when a woman was making the moves on John and shook his head at his friend's predicament. Randy was relieved though when John quietly moved away from the female and headed back towards the table. He sat down with a thump and scooted closer to his friend.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy! I love you man." John laughed out loud, reaching over for his drink while the guy beside him rolled his eyes.

"John, you're drunk. It's time to go home." Randy yelled into John's ear. The other man pouted but knew he was right. After stumbling out of the bar, they hailed a cab back to the apartment. John struggled with his shoes but eventually took them off, throwing them halfway across the hall.

"Oops my bad." John smiled while he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the couch. Randy looked on at John's form and let out a sigh.

'_He has no idea how hot he is right now.'_ The man thought. He slowly went over to the couch, grabbed John's legs and placed them on his lap. John looked over at his friend and showed off his dimples.

"Thanks Randy for making me forget…even if it was for a little while…" He spoke quietly, rubbing the tears away from his eyes. Randy frowned and gently reached out to wipe away the stains with his thumb. John kept quiet, watching Randy with curiosity.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Randy froze. He wasn't too sure what game John was playing but he did his best to keep cool.

"Crush? Yah right."

"No, I mean…it's okay if you do. I never told you this but when we first met…I…Kinda had a crush on you." John blushed as he looked away, however Randy kept on staring at him with disbelief.

"You….you had a crush…on me?"

John nodded, letting out a tiny laugh.

"I thought you were kinda cute but I knew I wasn't your type. I mean, you had a girlfriend at the time and well you didn't swing my way."

Randy slowly moved closer to John, wrapping his arm around the man's broad shoulders.

"So, you just assumed I didn't swing your way." He said quietly.

John swallowed nervously at the closeness of his friend.

"Well…I…I…uhhh…I don't have a crush on you now…it's gone, we're best friends."

"But what if we weren't friends. What If you saw me at the bar tonight, would you have come on to me?" The Viper inched closer as he gently rubbed John's thigh, making the other man's breathing hitch.

"I…I don't know…"

"You know what I think? I think you and I work better as more than friends John. You're so sweet and kind and hot…you have no idea how many times I wanted to be with you…"

"Randy…what are you saying? You have Eve and I'm with Phil…."

"Are you sure you want to be with someone like Phil? A man that cheated on you? As for Eve, well she's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle it on her own." Randy slowly moved his hand up John's thigh and along the man's chiselled chest. John watched with intensity, not sure what to do right now.

"I can't do this…you're my friend."

"Then let's be more than friends John. Be with me and I will treat you like a king." Then without any warning, Randy leaned in and placed a kiss on John's lips. The other man let out a squeal but he didn't move his head. In fact, he was enjoying the kiss probably a bit too much.

The Viper loved feeling those soft lips against his. Pretty soon, he stuck out his tongue, probing to get inside John's hot mouth and within seconds he was allowed in. He had dreamed of this moment since the day he saw the man and now that it's happening, Randy was on cloud nine. He drew John closer to his body until their chests were touching and kept on tasting the man. John's head was a blur. He knew what he was doing was wrong but a part of him wondered what it would be like to be with Randy. He let out a soft moan and joined in the kiss. Their tongues were battling for dominance until John gave up and allowed Randy to take over. After a few moments the two men broke apart for much needed air.

Randy's chest was heaving and pure lust was in the man's eyes. John looked over and was a bit scared of his friend. He's never seen him like this before.

"Randy…what are doing?"

"Something we should have done a long time ago." The Viper smirked as he stood up and held out his hand for John. The other man willingly took it and allowed Randy to take him to his room.

**Chapter 29 - Regrets**

_John nervously laid down on the bed with Randy hovering over him. His mind was muddled with all sorts of thoughts mostly that what he was doing was wrong but many were saying to go for it. His heart pounded in his chest when his friend leaned down and met his lips with a soft kiss. John closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. The other man smiled within as he moved closer until their groins were touching. He grinded gently against John and heard a soft moan in response. The Viper continued gyrating his hips as his hands trailed down to unbutton John's shirt. Randy thought that by now John would be protesting but much to his surprise nothing happened. So he carried on with the task of removing the fabric completely and allowed his hands to roam along John's hard chest. They broke the kiss briefly, enough time for Randy to remove his shirt before attacking John's mouth again, this time with a forceful kiss that meant business._

_John gasped at the sudden change but he was enjoying it too much to back out of it. He lifted his hips against Randy's feeling the man's erection against his thigh and let out a moan. John wasn't thinking about Phil or AJ anymore, all he wanted was Randy to take him. To give him the pleasure and comfort that he desperately wanted at the moment. The Viper delivered that and much more to John, unbuttoning the man's jeans and slipping his hand inside, wrapping it around the semi-hard dick and stroking it at a soft pace._

_John let out another pleasured moan as he felt that hand wrap around him in a comforting way. Not long after, he too started to unzip The Viper's pants, feeling the hard cock thickening with every second. Randy's senses overloaded at that point and soon his stroking became faster and faster. He drove his tongue inside John's mouth, almost in a possessive manner, digging his one hand around John's bicep._

_After a few minutes of stroking and kissing, the two men broke apart for much needed air. John looked up at Randy's lustful eyes and swallowed hard at what was about to happen next. The Viper smirked, moving away from John. He stood up and began to remove his pants, showing himself to his friend. John looked on in awe. Of course, this wasn't the first time he's seen Randy naked, but now it was different. His eyes trailed along the man's tanned skin and lean muscles until they settled between his legs. John blushed and looked away, a mixture of fear and arousal creeping in at what he just saw. Randy grinned wider at John's reaction and slowly went to pull off the man's Jeans and boxers. John obliged, lifting his butt slightly so they can easily slip off his legs. The larger man stared at Randy in all his glory and waited with bated breath._

_Like his nickname, Randy pounced like a predator onto John, kissing him again forcefully on the lips while holding on the man's hips and sliding his dick against his friend's. John let out a muffled scream and upon instinct wrapped his large legs around Randy's lean waist. Randy let go of John's lips, biting them quickly and began to attack his neck, sucking on the skin like a vampire. John moaned from the feeling and glided his hands downwards until they were firmly planted on Randy's toned ass. He squeezed the skin, enjoying the smoothness along his fingers and began to grind himself along with Randy. The Viper growled with lust, kissing and nipping at the skin as he trailed lower, down to John's chest and navel until he was face to face with the man's cock._

_Licking with lips, he looked up at John, seeing his face full of emotions and in one quick motion engulfed the entire member into his mouth. John gasped and moaned, bringing his hands and placing them on the back of the man's head to guide him along. John was more than surprised at how good Randy was doing, it was as if he's done this before but the thought was quickly shoved away. Instead he focused on the man's tongue running along his hard shaft, circling every so often near the head before going back down again. With his one hand, Randy started to caress John's balls, so soft and warm at the touch while his other hand rubbed the man's thigh. It trailed inwards until it was inches away from his friend's hole and gently began to tease the entrance._

_John squirmed; lifting his hips slightly at the intrusion but soon enjoyed the feeling. He moved his hips towards Randy's digit, signalling to the man to probe further. Within seconds, he felt that finger inside of him and groaned in ecstasy. John arched his back when he felt that finger graze that sweet, sensitive spot and let out another moan when two fingers entered his body. He was getting sucked, caressed and fingered all at the same time and was loving every minute of it._

_Randy glanced up at John's face. He could tell the man was enjoying this. He was enjoying it too and knew that if he kept on going, he was going to burst at the seams. He quickly removed his fingers and let go of John's dick, letting out a popping noise in return and looked down at his prey._

"_Spread your legs." The Viper demanded._

_John moved his legs further out, watching in anticipation as Randy went to get some lube from the bedside table. He poured a generous amount and lined up the head against John's willing hole. The Viper looked down at his friend of almost eight years and smiled._

"_John…I love you." And in one sweeping motion, he drove his hard cock inside of the man below as a scream of pleasure filled the room._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times to get use to the bright light filling the room. He groaned out when the pounding in his head reminded him of last night's drinking binge. He rubbed his temples hard, trying to get some sense before looking around the room.

'_Why am I in Randy's room?' _The man thought. Noticing that he was naked underneath, he became confused again but didn't think much of it as he searched for his shorts and jeans. He put them on and gingerly walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, where Randy was making some breakfast.

The man looked over and smiled wide at John, going to him and placing a kiss on his lips. However, the reaction that he received wasn't something that Randy was expecting.

"What the fuck man?! Why are you kissing me on the lips?"

"Listen I know what we did last night was kinda out of the blue but maybe if we talked about it, you wouldn't freak out."

"What are you talking about? What the hell did we do?" John yelled as panic rose in his voice.

"Oh my God…you…don't remember?" Randy looked on, frowning.

"Randy. What. Did. We. Do?"

"We had sex John. You were crying about Phil and how he broke your heart when he cheated on you. Then you started to flirt with me, saying you had a crush when we first met. I thought you remembered all of this. I poured my heart and soul to you!" Randy replied, throwing his arms in the air as he had a look of exasperation on his face.

John shook his head no. He tried all his might to recall the events from last night. Everything was such a blur though that he was having a hard time remembering.

"NO….we didn't. Randy, I came here because I needed someone to talk to, to sort things out! Not to go ahead and cheat on them. How could you?! How could you take advantage of me like that? Out of all the years I've known you…not once did you say anything to me about your true feelings. And you go ahead and bring it out while I'm fucking drunk! Phil was right…you wanted more than just my friendship…oh God, I'm gonna be sick!" John clutched at his stomach, running over to the bathroom and throwing up last night's contents into the toilet. Randy ran after him, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, you're not breaking up with Phil?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I had no intention of breaking up with him! I knew AJ plotted that whole mess! I was just angry about the whole situation…but now…it doesn't matter. We've broken up anyway. I have to tell him…I have to tell him the truth about what happened and YOU!" John ran past Randy, tears streaming down his face as he quickly grabbed his belongings and shoving them in the bag. The Viper went after him again, reaching out and grabbing the man's arm.

"HEY! We're not done here! I told you I loved you and you're gonna just fuck off! No, you're staying here with me. The hell with Phil and Eve. We belong together."

The two men struggled from the hold; John trying his best to let go and Randy making the effort to not. Eventually John pushed Randy hard against the wall and ran as quickly as possible to the front door.

"Don't call me Randy! I don't want to hear from you ever again!" John yelled over his shoulder as he let himself out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the amount of free time John had during the flight, his mind went overboard with all the possible outcomes that would happen when confronting Phil. He knew he was fucked beyond repair and the only way he could let the guilt leave him was to tell Phil the truth about what happened. Even though he didn't want to.

As the cab neared his house, he could feel himself hyperventilate and willed it away as fast as possible before the driver called 911. He got out of the cab and slowly walked towards his house. He opened the door and was met with an eerie silence.

"Hello? Phil?" John called out. Within seconds, he heard footsteps leaving the bedroom and rushing down the stairs. He was met with a crying Phil running towards him and giving him a big hug.

"Oh God John! I thought you would never come home! I'm so sorry what happened. I fired AJ and she's not working there anymore. I'm so, so, so sorry that I didn't listen to you before. I cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom and bedroom and got some flowers and chocolate and we can watch anything on TV tonight just please don't leave me…" Phil sobbed into John's shoulder as his body shook. John meanwhile, was crying for a completely different reason. He slowly held onto Phil's arms and took a few steps back to break the hug. He guided the man to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Phil wiped away the tears from his face, grabbing onto John's hand tight and waited for the guy the respond.

The larger man let out several drawn out breaths, looking over at Phil's sweet face before talking.

"Phil, you know…I love you very much. You're the only person in a long time that I can be comfortable with. I knew the moment I saw you I wanted to be with you…forever…"

"Me to John."

"That's why this is really hard for me to say…."

The two men looked at one another for a brief moment, tears streaming down their faces before John spoke up again.

"When I was at Randy's….I said some things to him that I deeply regret…I also did some things that I regret as well…." John swallowed hard before continuing.

"Phil…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it….It was just….it just happened and I was drunk….please…"

"John…what are you trying to say?" Phil asked in an anxious tone.

"I was with Randy…we….were…together. I don't remember any of it but he told me this morning what happened. You were right about him Phil. He wanted to be more than just friends. I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I was just angry at what happened with AJ….I wasn't thinking straight…I was drunk…please…please forgive me." John pleaded the tears streaming down his face.

Phil kept silent for a long time. He took in everything that John said to him. His fiancé cheated on him with Randy. He looked over at John's tear stained face and with his lips trembling he asked for something in return.

"I want my ring back."

John sobbed at Phil's reaction. He slowly pulled the ring off of his finger and gave it back to his former lover. Phil stared at the little diamond ring as tears streamed down his face. He slowly got up and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna stay over at Dolph's for a bit. I'll come by later to pick up some stuff then leave you the spare key."

John ran over to Phil once more before he left, grabbing the man and throwing his arms around him.

"Please Phil…I'm sorry…."

"Me too…" The man whispered. He moved away from John's tight embrace and opened the door, leaving the only person he's ever loved in his life.

**Chapter 30 – Day One**

The smaller man left in a hurry that fateful day, going over to Dolph's place with just the clothes on his back and that little ring held tightly in his hand. When he knocked on the door and Dolph saw the look on Phil's face, he knew something was up. He didn't have to wait long as to what happened because as soon as Phil walked in, the man poured his heart and soul to his friend.

Dolph did his best to comfort Phil. He made some coffee and arranged the spare room for the guy. After hours of talking and crying, the tattooed man decided to sleep off the horrendous day but it only got worse after that.

The next morning, both men went over to John's to grab a few things. Phil was hoping the guy wouldn't be home but when he saw the man's car in the driveway, he knew this was going to be bad. Dolph volunteered to grab some clothes on Phil's behalf but the smaller man didn't want that. He figured it was best if he went and faced the music no matter how much he tried to resist.

He went in and the first thing Phil noticed was the eerie silence filling the house. He went upstairs and into the bedroom where he found John lying in bed, fully clothed and holding onto one of his shirts. The larger man turned his head around quickly, his eyes all red and puffy. He watched Phil and Dolph grab some clothes and shove them in a duffle bag. The smaller man avoided John's stare, hanging his head low as he grabbed some more items. He went to take a bunch of comics on the desk when he heard that familiar voice call his name.

"Philly? Please…please talk to me…"

It broke Phil's heart, hearing the desperation in John. But he couldn't look at him. If he did, he knew he would give in too easily. Instead, he swiftly threw everything in and zipped up the bag. He made for the door, walking past Dolph and telling him to move. John cried out his name again, getting up to follow the two men down the stairs before stopping at the front door.

"I'm sorry Phil. You don't know how much I'm sorry."

Dolph gave an apologetic look when Phil completely ignored him. John cried some more, watching as his former lover left the house and climbed into the car. He clutched at the shirt against his chest, seeing the vehicle leave the driveway and disappear around the corner.

Phil looked out the window, watching the houses and people become a blur as Dolph glanced back and forth from him to the road.

"You could have at least acknowledged his presence." The blond stated. Phil turned his head around to face his friend.

"Why? It doesn't matter how many times he apologizes, what he did was inexcusable."

"Okay, I get that. John cheating on you is horrible but how is it any different from what AJ did to you? I mean you guys were both taken advantage of at your most vulnerable and they did whatever they could to you and John at that moment. Why should John not be forgiven?"

"Because it was Randy! Out of all the people in this world…why…why did it have to him? He's dating my sister, hell he's gonna be a dad soon and he just….just…." Phil let the sentence go, the tears streaming down his face as he thought of John and Randy together. Dolph was right. It was no more different than what AJ did to him but a part of him told him it was. He wiped his face with the back of hand, breathing in several times.

"Listen, it's just different Dolph. I'll figure it out but for now, I don't want to talk to him or look at him or hear is voice or anything. So let's just drop it."

Dolph rolled his eyes at his friend, focusing his attention on the road.

"Fine whatever. You know you're welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want. But I won't be cuddling with you or holding your hand."

Phil snorted out as a smile entered on his face.

"Gee can we still give each other blow jobs?" Phil let out a huge laugh when he saw the look of horror on Dolph's face before he too laughed out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John stared up at the ceiling, looking at the tiny cracks on the plaster. He's been doing that for the past three hours since Phil left. Just staring and wondering about how he could have fucked up something so great. He felt horrible, cheap, a bastard for doing that to Phil and he didn't know how to fix it.

'_Brock was right all along. I'm just a cheap whore. I'm nothing. I don't deserve to be with anyone. I should just die alone.'_ John's lips trembled at the thought as another wave of tears flowed down his face. He held onto Phil's shirt again. The only piece of clothing he has left of his former lover and rubbed his face into it, smelling the distinct scent of the smaller man. He sighed deeply; thinking about Phil's sweet smile and pondered the question he didn't want to ask himself…what if this was truly the end? Sobbing uncontrollably, John hid his face in the pillow as sorrow filled his heart. He stopped suddenly though when the doorbell rang.

Thinking it was Phil changing his mind; He quickly went downstairs and opened the door. Instead of Phil though it was another person John was dreading to face…Eve. The woman looked like she's been crying as much as John. She stared at him, her eyes expressing her rage at that moment.

"Is it true? Did you have sex with Randy?" The woman's voice cracked.

John nodded his head slowly, never keeping his eyes off of the woman in front of him. Within seconds, Eve lunged at John, throwing punches at his arms and chest as she wailed out her distress. John didn't bother stopping her. He knew he deserved this.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD RUIN THIS FOR ME? I HATE YOU JOHN! OH GOD!" The woman began to cry, her punches becoming weak and fragile as she fell to the ground. The larger man quickly picked her up bridle style and placed her gently on the couch. John grabbed a box of Kleenex and knelt down next to her on the floor as she calmed down.

"Why John? Why did he do this to me….to you…to Phil?! Doesn't he care about us? What about the baby? He didn't even say anything about that. He just called me up and told me everything. Why? Why?" The woman asked repeatedly, wiping her face with the tissue. John kept silent throughout. He really didn't have an answer as to why Randy did what he did. Instead he offered some little consolation to Eve.

"I'm sorry Eve."

The woman looked over at John and saw how sad he was. She then realized that this was probably hurting him more than her and she quickly turned things around.

"No…you shouldn't be sorry. It's Randy. He did this. He should have known better than to take advantage of you."

John felt a sense of relief that at least one person understood.

"Oh Eve! You don't know how much that means to me. I know things won't ever be the same between us but at least you understand."

The woman smiled softly at John, wiping her eyes in the process.

"I'm scared John. I mean I'm almost six months pregnant. It's too late to change my mind and I don't want to be that kind of girl and take Randy to court. I just want him in our baby's life. I don't know what to do…."

The larger man gently squeezed Eve's hand, smiling at her.

"I can only do so much. I know it won't change anything but if you need any money for the baby I'll be happy to give it to you."

"John no. It's not your responsibility."

"Well it feels like I ruined everything for you…for Phil. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Eve started to cry again. John truly was a saint.

"How can I be mad at you when you're treating me so well? I hope Randy realizes his mistake though. He needs to be part of this baby's life. Even if it's only for visits."

They held onto each other's hands, consoling one another about the situation. At least John was grateful that Eve was so forgiving.

"I should go John. I need to rest before my doctor's appointment. But I don't want this to break our friendship. Just give me some time and space for a little bit, okay?"

John nodded his head in agreement, as he helped Eve stand up. He guided her towards the door and gave her a small hug.

"Thanks Eve. I just hope Phil will forgive me to."

"He will. I know he will. He loves you too much."

John thanked Eve again, carefully watching her walk back to her house before he too went inside.


	4. Chapters 31 to 39

**Well here are chapters 31 to 39. After this, I will be posting new individual chapters to continue this story. Thanks for the support and enjoy!**

**Chapter 31 – The Viper**

'_Please leave a message after the beep…'_

'_John? Please pick up. I just want to talk to you and stuff. I promise I won't yell. I miss you so much John. You don't know how much I miss you…'_

'_John? I need you to call me right away. It's important.'_

'_God damn it! Why won't you answer my fucking calls? I have to tell you something now John! Call me right away.'_

'_For fuck's sake! You're such an asshole you know that? And to think I've been friends with you all these years for nothing. Well you know what? You can go fuck yourself John.'_

'_Please, I'm sorry. I was just angry. Can you please call me when you get the chance? Love you.'_

'_I've been wondering if I should come up to see you since you're not answering any of my messages. Let me know either way.'_

'_I hate myself right now John. I've done some really horrible things to you. Please, forgive me.'_

'_I'm gonna kill myself if you don't answer my call.'_

'_FUCK YOU! FUCK EVE, FUCK PHIL! ALL OF YOU CAN GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!'_

'_I should have never saved you from Brock that night…you deserve whatever he was gonna do to you….prick.'_

Randy paced the room, throwing the phone on the couch as he took another large gulp of his beer. Three weeks have passed since that night with John and the man has been trying to get a hold of him since then even though his ex-friend specifically told him not to. But Randy didn't care. He doesn't really care much these days except for being with John. The Viper growled at the thought of John and Phil together and in a fit of rage he threw the half empty bottle against the wall, watching the glass shatter into little bits while the liquid spilled down. A couple minutes later, he heard a knock on the door and begrudgingly opened it.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy asked, snarling.

The older woman flinched back but held her ground as she straightened herself up.

"Young man, I've been hearing several loud noises coming from your apartment for the past three weeks. I've asked you nicely to stop but you have not obeyed. If you keep on disturbing me then you leave me no choice than to make a formal complaint to the landlord."

Randy narrowed his eyes at the woman as an evil smile formed on his lips.

"You old hag. Get the fuck outta my face and leave me alone. And if I see you again, I have no problem punting you right in the head!" The man yelled at the poor woman and slammed the door in her face.

He went over to the kitchen to grab another beer when he heard the phone ring. He quickly ran towards it, hoping it was John but when he saw the number he didn't recognize it. The only thing that was familiar to him was the Tampa Bay area code. Sighing, he picked it up anyway and asked who it was.

"Randy? Randy…it's…it's me…Cody…" The young man whispered.

"Cody? What the hell do you want? And why are you whispering? I can't fucking hear you!"

"Shhhhhh! I don't want anyone to hear me talking to you. I don't have enough time…but….I need help Randy and…I don't know who to call…please…."

The Viper groaned out in frustration. He really didn't need to deal with Cody right now. He still had to sort out this mess with John.

"Jesus Cody, I don't have time right now. I got a lot of shit to do and I can't be talking to you right now." Randy was about to hang up when he heard a scream from the other end.

"NO! Please….don't hang up….he…he beats me Randy. All the time. I don't know what to do…."

"Ugh…you're talking about Brock right? Well of course he's beating the shit outta you. He's a fucking psycho! But you should have known better you idiot. Why the hell would you choose him over your fucking friends? You know what? I don't have time…."

"Please don't hang up. Could you talk to John for me? I'm too ashamed to call him…I'm even ashamed to call you…help me Randy…"

"I can't call John."

"Why?" Cody asked desperately.

"Because, we're not friends anymore."

"What? What happened?"

"Cody, we fucked and now John won't talk to me. He went back to that scum ball Phil and I haven't heard or spoken to him for the past three weeks. So no, I can't help you Cody. I got my own problems. Now be an adult for once in your fucking life and deal with it yourself!" The Viper yelled before hanging up on the young man.

He sat down on the couch; rubbing his face with his hands as he tried to think of a way have John back in his life. He grabbed the remote and turned on his stereo full blast, knowing that would really piss off that old bag next door and went back into the kitchen to grab another beer.

John went to work, went home, cried, and slept. He went to work, went home, cried, and slept. He went to work, went home, cried, and slept. Over and over this was the man's routine since his break-up with Phil. He's tried several times to contact him, go over to the parlour, send him emails, flowers, Pepsi anything but it was always met with rejection. The only person that was giving him any sort of attention was the one that ruined it all.

Randy Orton.

Day after day, the man would leave five or six messages. Some nice and others that would bring John to tears. But in each and every one, Randy wanted to talk to him, to see him. Something that Phil clearly did not want right now and it broke John in half. He hated coming to an empty home. He hated cooking for only himself and he couldn't stand sleeping in an empty bed. Sometimes John wondered what was the point in living if you couldn't be with your soul mate.

Letting out a large sigh, he rolled over to his side, clutching the pillow that was meant for Phil. It was a good that he didn't have to go to work today. All he really wanted to do was to stay in bed and feel sorry for himself. He closed his eyes briefly, picturing Phil's sweet face and smiled. He loved looking into those green eyes of his. John then picture the two of them together, kissing, hugging and rubbing against each other. The larger man shifted, feeling his cock getting hard from his little fantasy and quickly placed a hand inside his boxers. He stroked himself as he thought about Phil's lean body: how it tasted, how it felt against his skin and groaned out.

"Philly…damn you're so sexy…." John whispered as he pumped himself a bit faster. He stroked his dick quickly, thinking of his ex-fiancé's sweet naked body until he felt his stomach tighten and a huge stream of cum spilled out, ruining his boxers. John opened his eyes and looked down at the mess. He felt so ashamed, masturbating about Phil but that was as close he was going to get to the smaller man these days. He got up, took off his boxers and threw them in the hamper. He then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going back for some fresh clothes. Once done, John went downstairs and into the kitchen, where he made some coffee and sat down by himself for a few minutes thinking. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard his cell phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi son, it's your dad."

John rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to his father right now with all the other issues going on in his life. But the man was persistent in calling John almost every other day, asking the guy when it was a good time to come down to talk about something important. John always had an excuse but now, he was running out of them and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear his dad's news.

"Hi dad. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if this weekend would be a good time to come down and talk. You know I've been trying to see you but you seem to be busy these days."

The other man sighed loudly.

"Well I got a lot of stuff on my mind right now dad."

"I know but I really need to talk to you. How about this coming weekend? I promise I won't take too much of your time."

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you then." The two men said their good-byes and John hung up the phone. He stared at the wall for a few minutes and wondered what his dad wanted from him.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ He said to himself before he got up again and went back upstairs to his room where he slept for the rest of the day.

**Chapter 32 – Hunter's Offer**

_Phil kissed John softly on the lips, barely touching them. He heard a soft moan below and trailed his hand downwards, caressing the naked man's chest and abs before settling in between the thighs. John gasped out and arched his back, lifting his hips slightly so he could grind against Phil. The smaller man let out a groan, shoving two fingers inside of John, pumping him slowly. They kissed and groped each other, just loving the taste of the other lover's mouth. After a few minutes, Phil leaned back, positioning himself between John's legs and smiled below._

'_I love you John.'_

_The larger man smiled._

'_I love you to…Randy.'_

'_What? No, it's me Phil…'_

'_Noooo….Randy….I love Randy….' John moaned out._

_Within seconds the scene changed. Phil looked on wide eyed much to his horror as he watched John and Randy making out on his bed. Phil yelled out NO and STOP but neither one of them was listening to his protests. He started to cry and looked away quickly covering his ears when he heard John moan out Randy's name over and over again._

Phil let out a scream, jolting up from his nightmare. He was breathing hard and sweat was covering his face and chest. He looked around the room, seeing only his bag of clothes and comics on the other side and slowly laid back down.

He wasn't back home. He was at Dolph's apartment and has been for the past month. Phil looked up at the ceiling, tears falling down his face as he recalled the nightmare he just had. He's been having a lot of those since he broke up with John. He moved his head to the side and stared at the empty wall. His eyes then shifted over to the nightstand where two items appeared. The house key and John's ring which he turned into a necklace. He picked up the ring and traced the edges slowly before putting it around his neck. Phil then picked up the key, studying it before putting it back down on the table.

"Tomorrow…I'll give him the key tomorrow." Phil promised himself. He swung his legs over, his feet landing on the floor and slowly got up, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He opened the door and walked towards the kitchen where Dolph was already awake and reading the morning paper.

"Morning." Phil rasped out, heading to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. Dolph looked up and shook his head. His friend looked like shit since the breakup. His face was pale and gaunt and the circles under the eyes were darker than usual. He didn't like seeing Phil all torn up. He even tried to convince the guy to go over to the house and talk to John but the smaller man can be a stubborn mule sometimes. So Dolph gave up and allowed Phil to take things at his pace, which was becoming very, very slow.

The smaller man walked over to the table and sat across from Dolph. He looked down at his coffee and let out a large sigh. Rolling his eyes, Dolph put the paper aside and looked over at his friend.

"Hey Phil…how yah doin'?"

"Oh I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…I kinda had a dream again about John…more like a nightmare. I don't know what to do…" Phil trailed off. Dolph nodded his head. He knew all too well the nightmares Phil's been having. He hears them every night.

"Listen Phil, I know you're here to sort out this mess but…don't you think it's time to talk to John? I mean the guy calls the shop, sends you gifts, drops by sometimes just to see you but you keep brushing him off. I know you still love him. Why are you doing this?"

Phil honestly didn't know why he was doing this to himself. He can't deny the fact that he still loves John and wants to be with him but he still felt strongly about the cheating. And if he had to be truly honest with himself, he hated that it was Randy who he cheated with. Maybe if it was some nobody at the bar, Phil could probably be somewhat accepting of it but this was John's best friend. Someone that he's known longer than him. It just struck a nerve with Phil and he really didn't know how to go past it.

Phil got up, ignoring Dolph's question and went over to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can head on over to the parlour." The man said over his shoulder. Dolph let out a frustrated sigh, watching his friend walk down the hallway and into the bathroom.

John waiting nervously, checking his watching every few minutes, as he darted his eyes towards the restaurant front doors. His dad called him from the hotel that he wanted to meet up with him for lunch and to talk about some things. John asked politely what those things were but Hunter assured him that it all good. He let out a breath, staring out the window and saw his dad get out of a cab and enter the establishment.

'_Everything will be okay John, everything will be okay.'_ He repeated that mantra over and over in his head until finally John was face to face with his dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hi son." Hunter smiled, reaching to hug John briefly before settling himself down.

John slowly sat down, watching Hunter's every move and waited for him to start talking.

"So are you hungry? You know it's my treat."

"No dad. I'm not that hungry."

"Oh come on! Let's share some nachos." Hunter suggested, waving to one of the waiters to come over and take their order. Once that was done, the two men sat in silence for a few moments until John spoke up.

"How's mom?"

"Good…very good."

"How come she's not here with you?"

"Oh…well…she's busy with a lot of community organizing and volunteering. You know how your mother can be with that type of stuff." Hunter grinned. John wanted to continue asking his dad about his mom but was interrupted when their food arrived.

Hunter grabbed a couple of nachos, dipping them into the salsa and sour cream and eagerly stuffed his mouth. John only took one, removing the excess cheese and bit into the chip, chewing slowly.

"So, how's work? Are you busy?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah…lots of clients and there almost every day."

"Well I'm glad your boss allowed you take the weekend off to see your old man." Hunter chuckled. John showed a small smile, as he cautiously waited for the man's big news.

"I'm sorry what happened about Phil. I know you cared for him very much. Have you seen him lately?"

"No…no I. Have. Not." John said through clenched teeth. By now, his patience was wearing thin. He didn't want to hang out at a restaurant with his dad and talk about work or Phil or any other personal shit.

"What do you want dad? Why are you here?"

Hunter looked up from the plate and wiped his hands with the napkin. He took a file folder from a suitcase that John didn't notice and placed it beside him.

"John, I have an offer for you that you might find interesting."

"Okay…what the hell is it?"

"As you know, I've been in the private detective business for the past 5 years and it has been increasing steadily in the past year or so. With the growing amount of clients, I had to hire a couple of hands to file and sort these cases. Unfortunately many end up being incompetent and some have even compromised sensitive information. I can't trust strangers John with the type of work that I'm in. So, I'm offering you a job in my private detective business in Boston. I know, I know, you'll have to quit your job and move back home but I can't think of anyone more reliable that my own flesh and blood. What do you say? This is a great opportunity for you."

John sat there stunned. This…this was his big news?

"You want me to leave Chicago and move back home with you and mom?"

"Well not move in with us…there are lots of apartments nearby. I'll even cover the rent for the first three months."

"You want me to leave my friends and job?"

"John, you'll be working for me so you won't lose a job and as for your friends. They can come and visit."

"I can't believe you have been badgering me for weeks to see you and you bring this news to me?! I don't want to work for your creepy detective business! I don't want to spy of innocent people."

"Christ John, I'm not spying on innocent people. These guys are criminals and convicts. Look, I brought some cases here with me that you might find interesting. Please just take a look and see if you're interested.

"No! I don't want to see your stupid file! And I'm not leaving Chicago to be with you and mom."

Hunter rolled his eyes at his son's reaction.

"John, come on. You work at a measly gym that's going nowhere. Besides, what's the point of being here? It's not like you have a boyfriend anymore."

"Oh fuck off! What the hell do you know about me?!" John got up quickly, grabbing his coat and stalked towards the entrance. Hunter rush after him, clutching at John's arm, bringing him to a halt.

"You listen to me son. You should think long and hard about your future. Being here and waiting for someone who might not come to you is no way to live. I'm giving you an opportunity to change your life around John, for the better. Believe me, having you there by my side is what's best for business…our business."

Both men stared at one another, neither one backing down. Eventually John broke the gaze and looked down at the floor.

"I'll think about it dad." John mumbled.

"Good. Thanks John for seeing me. I'll let your mom know that you are well." Hunter let go of John's arm, watching his son leave the restaurant before going back to the table to finish his meal.

He grabbed the folder and opened it, looking at the contents inside. He took one file in particular, narrowing his eyes at the numerous convictions this person had before staring at the photo of the man.

"I will find you…as God as my witness, I will make sure you never hurt anyone else every again." Hunter threatened the picture before putting it back inside with the rest of the information.

If only John took that file with him then he would tell his dad where to find that person.

He lives in Florida. And his name is Brock Lesnar.

**Chapter 33 – Lunch and stuff**

Phil was in his office, looking over the inventory and pricing for the month. Actually, he wasn't really looking at the numbers; he just wanted something to stare at while he thought about John and what the man was doing these days and where and with whom. Sometimes he would ask his sister but not in a blunt way of course. He didn't want people to think he missed the guy or anything…he was only looking out for him. At least that's what Phil told himself.

The man glanced up and looked at the clock overhead. He was meeting Eve today for lunch and to discuss about the baby. He didn't mind talking about baby stuff with her but Phil had no clue how to take care of a kid. Hell, he can't even take care of himself half the time but being a supportive big brother, he told Eve that he was willing to take care of the baby in any way.

He climbed down the stairs towards the parlour where Dolph was at the front desk talking to a customer. Phil said hi and waited by the window for Eve. The customer left a few minutes later and Dolph looked over at Phil.

"So you and Eve are gonna have some lunch? Where are you going?"

"Probably some deli place around the corner. I don't want her to walk too far. She says her feet swell up after about five minutes of standing."

The two men heard the familiar ring of the bell when the door opened and turned their heads. Eve entered the parlour, smiling at her brother and Dolph.

"Hi boys. How's it going today?" The woman questioned. Phil quickly went to her side, guiding her to a stool by the front desk.

"Good Eve. You look absolutely wonderful." Dolph responded with a smile. The woman blushed as she waved her hand to dismiss his compliment.

"Oh please! I feel like a whale and my ankles are like balloons."

"Well I think you look stunning."

Phil rolled his eyes at Dolph's obvious flirting.

"Dolph please don't hit on my pregnant sister."

"Well at least he's being nice. All you do is force me to lie on the couch like some patient."

"You said your back hurt! I was only trying to help."

"I know sweetie and I appreciate it. Now are you ready cause I'm starving for some good deli food."

Grabbing onto Phil's shoulder, Eve lifted herself up from the stool, straightening her shirt and coat.

"Okay, let's go. Dolph, I'll be back in about an hour."

The blond nodded, winking at Eve while she walked away.

"See yah gorgeous."

The woman giggled while Phil glared at his co-worker.

They made their way to the deli shop in ten minutes. The place wasn't too crowded so they settled themselves at a table by the window.

"Ok sis, whatcha want. And this is my treat."

"Phil you don't have to."

"I want to. Besides you need to save up money for the baby. How was your last check-up?"

"Good. The doctor said the baby is growing well and is a healthy weight. He suggested I go to Lamaze classes. I might ask Beth to go with me since…well…you know." Eve tightened her jaw as she thought about Randy's absence during this pregnancy. Phil nodded in agreement, angry that his sister had to go through this alone.

"Well you got me for support. You know that. Just don't make me change diapers or anything."

The two went ahead and ordered their meal. They talked about other issues as well as the baby; Eve's last day at work, the baby shower, Phil's shop, Dolph's obsession with dying his hair blond etc., etc. Phil desperately wanted to ask Eve about John but he didn't want to sound needy. Instead he waited during the conversation to ask Eve in a subtle way.

"…Anyway, Mrs. Jones, you know the one that lives across the street, she offered to donate some clothes from her grandkids. I might pick them up after our lunch."

"Cool…anything else happening? Any other neighbours I should….know about?" Phil asked. Eve looked her brother's expression. It melted her heart how much Phil was still in love with John but was too stubborn to admit it. She decided to have some fun with him.

"Any neighbours…hmmmm….well I think the house two doors down has finally been sold. Took them almost two years to…"

"Anything else?"

"Mr. Anderson's dog ran away."

"Anything else?" Phil asked through gritted teeth.

"Anything else…let's see….ummmm…no." The woman smiled, taking a large bite out her sandwich as she stared back at her brother. Phil's face tensed with frustration.

"Fine."

"Oh! There is one thing…but I'll tell you after I go to the bathroom."

Phil grabbed his sister's arm, dragging her back down on the chair. "NO! Please, tell me now."

"Well, I spoke to John the other day."

"Oh, John? How is he? Okay? Is he okay? He's not sad or anything? Is he dating anyone? Who? Tell me!"

"No he's not dating anyone…as far I know. But his dad visited him last weekend."

"His dad? Really? Why?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this…"

"What?!"

Eve looked away briefly before turning her attention back to Phil.

"John's dad offered him a job at his private detective business in Boston."

Phil's heart dropped.

"Boston? John's moving to Boston?" The man asked quietly.

"Actually, John didn't give his dad an answer. He said he'll think about it."

"Do you think John will move back?"

"I don't know. When I spoke with him, he wasn't too keen on the idea…but maybe he changed his mind since then."

Phil hung his head low. He looked at his half-eaten sandwich and didn't have the appetite anymore to finish it. Eve reached out and held onto Phil's hand, making the man look up.

"Phil, please talk to John. I know your heart is still breaking but you need to see him. He misses you dearly."

"Did you want my sandwich? I'm not hungry anymore." Phil said, avoiding Eve's comment as he stood up to pay for the meal. Eve watched him leave, letting out a frustrated sigh. She was also worried that if John did leave, Phil might do something that he would deeply regret. Feeling defeated, the woman got up and walked towards the cashier where Phil was finishing up paying the bill.

"I'll walk you back to the parlour." Eve said. Phil smiled softly and the two headed out towards the shop.

The two siblings entered the shop, laughing at a joke that Phil made.

"Oh my God! Phil that was funny and gross at the same time!"

"Hey, you know my sense of humour better than anyone."

The man turned his head and abruptly stopped his laughter when he saw the sight before him.

AJ.

"Phil, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get her leave for the past ten minutes. She won't fucking go until she saw you." Dolph pleaded.

The woman smiled wide when she saw Phil, skipping over to where he was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Phil yelled.

"Oh sweetie pie. No need to get angry. I just wanted to know if you'll like to go out to dinner tonight."

Phil looked at AJ like she had three heads.

"Are you kidding me? I fired you over a month ago and you keep on badgering me! Get it through your thick fucking head that I don't want to BE WITH YOU! Now get the hell out of my shop before I call the cops AGAIN for trespassing."

AJ kept on smiling, tilting her head off to the side.

"My little cheesecake. Okay, how about tomorrow then? Oooooo! We can go on a picnic! I can make some sandwiches and we can go over to the park and look up at the clouds and cuddle and talk about our dreams and how much we love each other!" AJ squealed in delight, jumping up and down and clapping her hands at her crazy idea.

Phil shook his head furiously, his hands balled into tight fists.

"GET OUT!"

"Philip. Please don't raise your voice at me…you know…that hurts me…" The petite woman looked at Phil, her eyes brimming with tears. Eve narrowed her eyes at the little manipulative harlot and took a few steps forward until she was next to Phil.

"Are you fucking deaf? My brother has told you to leave him alone!"

AJ turned her head and stared up at Phil's sister as a smile crept up on her lips.

"WOW! You have gotten really, really fat!"

"That's it! Phil, hold my purse, I'm gonna knock her teeth out!"

The tattooed man grabbed his sister's arms, making sure her fists wouldn't make contact with AJ's face. He slowly moved between the two women and looked over at AJ.

"AJ, you need to leave NOW."

The woman pouted briefly before grinning again.

"So…you don't want to go to a picnic then? How about a movie?"

Phil gritted his teeth as he tried to remain calm.

"No. Leave this place. Don't ever come back."

AJ pretended to think about Phil's request before bouncing over to the front door. She turned her head to face Phil, Eve and Dolph.

"Bye Philip." The woman smiled before leaving for good, skipping along the sidewalk.

All three inside let out a sigh of relief when AJ finally left.

"Phil, you need to get a restraining order on that woman. She's probably gonna do something horrible to you!" Eve exclaimed, hugging her brother tight.

"Eve, don't worry. I don't think she go to great lengths to get revenge or anything."

'_At least I hope not.' _Phil said to himself.

**Chapter 34 – The Key Exchange**

Phil stared aimlessly at the window in front of him. He had Dolph on one side, talking to a regular customer but he wasn't listening to their conversation. His mind was too engrossed at what Eve told him earlier that day about John and his possibility of moving to Boston. He looked away quickly, not wanting Dolph to see his eyes brimming with tears. He got up and walked towards the back and up the stairs to his office. He locked the door and threw himself on the couch in the room where he sobbed into the pillow.

A part of him was sad that John was thinking of leaving him. But another part was angry that the guy didn't even bother to tell him about it. John should have at least talked to him about this life-changing decision!

Ten o' clock rolled around and Dolph was busy closing the cash, counting the day's till and typing the profits into the spreadsheet on the computer screen. Phil was busy cleaning up the back area, making sure everything was sterile and ready to go the next day.

"Okay, Phil. Counted the cash and all is well. You ready to deposit it at the bank?"

"Sure. Um do you mind if I drop you off at the apartment and take the car? I need to go somewhere."

Dolph agreed, having a pretty good feeling where Phil was going but didn't press the issue. Both men deposited the money and Phil drove Dolph home. He then turned the car around and headed in the direction of John's place.

Thirty minutes later, he arrived, parking the car in the driveway. He stayed in the car for a few minutes, wondering what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. Finally, he mustered up the courage to get out and walked to the front door. He held up his hand and paused for a moment before knocking on the surface a few times. Seconds later, the door opened and both men couldn't hold hide the expressions on their faces. John was beyond shock that Phil was here but felt a sense of relief. Phil on the other hand, felt complete dread, knowing the type of questions he was going to ask might not give him the answers he wanted. The two men stared at one another, their eyes locked until John broke the awkward silence.

"Ummm…hi. I…I'm glad you're here. Please come in." John said in a shaky voice. He opened the door wider, allowing Phil to step inside the house. The smaller man swallowed hard and walked into the foyer. He bit his lip, looking back at John who closed the door quietly. The larger man moved a step closer, smelling the faint scent of cologne on his ex-lover's neck and held back the urge to grab the man and tear off his clothes right then and there.

Phil took a few steps further in but didn't leave the foyer. He watched John close the door and both again looked at one another for a quite a while.

"So….can I get you a Pepsi?" John asked politely.

"No John. I'm here because…I need to ask you something."

John waited for the other man to start, hoping that Phil was finally coming back to him.

"Okay…"

"I heard that you might be moving to Boston." Phil blurted out.

"What do you mean?" John asked frowning.

"John, Eve told me that your dad came by and offered you a job in Boston. Is it true or not?"

"Well…yah…my dad did come by but I haven't made my decision."

"Well, don't you think you should have told me about it? I mean if you're leaving I have the right know." Phil crossed his arms over his chest, looking at John with a stern expression. The larger man narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit annoyed at Phil's question.

"Excuse me? You have the right to know? Who are you my mother? And besides how the hell am I supposed to tell you? It's not like you answer any of my texts, or voicemails or emails. Oh and by the way, thanks for asking I'm fine….how are you?!" John spat back. Phil took a few steps away from John but still had a serious look on his face.

"Yah well….I'm still trying to get over some stuff. You know stuff that YOU did to me? It's not easy to forget something like that….when someone cheats on you with their best friend!"

"Yah I get it! Kinda like when a co-worker slips something into your food while you're sick and then takes advantage of you in your bed!"

"Oh that's not the same!"

"Yes it is! We were both used for their own selfish needs! I don't want to be with Randy. I haven't spoken to him since then." John pleaded with Phil, moving a bit closer to reach the man's arm. However Phil quickly moved it away.

"NO! I was with a complete stranger. You were with your best friend. It's not the same!"

By now the two men were in a heated conversation as they kept on yelling at one another.

"DAMN IT, PHIL! You're being a complete hypocrite right now you know that? I can't talk to you like this, get out!"

Phil huffed out, angry that John was kicking him out of the house. He reached into his pocket and took out the key, slamming it on the foyer table.

"You know what? Maybe you should move to Boston so then I don't have to see your cheating face ever again!"

"FINE! Maybe I will!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" John yelled back. Phil turned around quickly, grabbing the handle and throwing the door wide before slamming it.

John now frustrated and angry balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the wall, breaking the plaster within. He took out his hand, seeing the scratches on his knuckles and let out a heavy breath. He then looked at the key that Phil left and slowly picked it up. His bottom lip trembled, feeling tears falling down his face. Wiping them away, John went over to his cellphone in the living room and dialed his dad's number. He waited for a few seconds before it answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad? It's John."

"John! How are yah son?"

"Fine. I made my decision….about Boston…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm gonna take it."

**Chapter 35 – Cody's Escape**

Cody didn't want to admit it but his friends were right about Brock. It wasn't something that happened overnight though, it was more a gradual change but when it did happen, Cody knew that he was stuck.

When his friends left that day, he immediately called Brock to tell the guy the news. Cody didn't see it but the larger man was ecstatic that the boy finally gotten rid of his nosy friends. Brock suggested that Cody move in with him and the following day, the young boy packed all his belongings and called his sugar daddy that he was no longer staying at the house.

At first, things were great. They would eat together, watch TV together and the sex was fantastic! Cody was even bragging to his friends at school about his new boyfriend. He was so in love with Brock.

However, after a few weeks Cody noticed a change in his lover. If he did something wrong, Brock would yell at him, calling the boy stupid and push him around during their fights. Then it would escalate to hitting and grabbing Cody roughly until there were bruises in his arms and legs. His friends and some teachers questioned where they came from but the young man always had an excuse: he fell, bumped into something or tripped.

Brock also became extremely jealous over Cody's schooling. He didn't like how his boyfriend had late classes and friends outside of the relationship. Whenever Cody would come home late, Brock would get into the boy's face, accusing him of cheating and calling him a whore. The young man would deny it and apologize but that wasn't enough for Brock. Cody had to be taught a lesson. He would hit and punch him over and over until his knuckles became sore. Afterwards, he would tell Cody that he was sorry but if it wasn't for him, none of it would have happened. Eventually, Cody felt the pressure of Brock's constant accusations and dropped out of his photography course, making him even more isolated from the outside world.

But that was okay with Brock. That's how he liked his boyfriends. Afraid, alone and completely dependent on him.

It was two months into the relationship and the two men were out grocery shopping for the weekend. That was one thing that Cody enjoyed when they were in public; Brock never abused him in front of strangers. Brock was currently in the meat department asking for some pork chops while Cody was by the bakery looking at the treats. He was walking slowly, scanning the various cakes when he bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm sorry…"

"Cody?"

The young boy looked on wide eyed. It was one his ex-classmates, Damien.

"Oh…Damien! Hi…how are you?" Cody asked, nervously looking from side to side.

"I'm good. I haven't seen you around lately, I was wondering if you fallen off the planet!" The man smiled warmly. Cody smiled a little but still kept on darting his eyes all over the place of any sign of Brock.

"No…I decided the program wasn't for me…"

"Oh really? But you were at the top of the class. Well, as long you're enjoying whatever you're doing now, I'm happy for you." Damien smiled but noticed Cody wasn't really paying attention to him. His friend kept on looking anxiously over his shoulder, like someone was going to snatch him away.

"Hey are you okay? Is something wrong?" The man asked. He reached out for Cody's arm but the boy winced, jerking it away.

"I'm fine…fine."

The man looked over his friend. He noticed Cody has some bruising on his neck and frowned.

"Cody, can you please tell me what's wrong."

"I…gotta go…" Cody replied. Just as he about to turn around, Brock came into view. The young boy's face turned pale as he watched the larger man narrow his eyes at him and Damien. He slowly walked over to Cody, wrapping his large arm over him and let out a venomous smile to Damien.

"Hey babe. Who's this?" Brock asked politely.

"Just someone I use to hang out with at school…"

"Hi I'm Damien. Cody was in the photography class with me." The man reached out his hand to welcome a shake but Brock ignored it.

"Really? Well I'm Cody's boyfriend. So fuck off."

"Excuse me? I…just wanted to say hi to him…"

"Yah, well you did now go. We need to get home." Brock replied, tightening his hold on Cody.

Damien watched his friend become scared and timid but knew this wasn't the place to confront Brock.

"Okay…well see yah Cody…" Damien waited for his friend to look up and say good-bye but after a few seconds, the man gave up and quietly left the two. Brock followed Damien with his eyes until he turned the corner and then focused his attention on Cody. He leaned in, his mouth only a few inches away from the boy's ear and whispered.

"Did you fuck him my little whore? Hmmm…I bet you did. I bet that's the reason why he came up and started talking to you. Cause you're that fucking easy…you disgust me. You don't deserve any friends. Hell you don't deserve me but you give me pleasure. You're my personal fuck toy. Now, we are going to go home and discuss what happened. Get the fucking cart."

Brock let go of Cody and stalked off, leaving the man with the grocery cart. The boy could feel tears welling up but did his best to fight them off. At least until they got in the car.

They were half-way home when Brock got a call on his cellphone. He picked it up and started talking to his trainer, Paul Heyman.

"Well Jesus Paul. Can't it wait until later today? Me and Cody are heading home…we need to talk about some things."

Cody shivered at Brock's comment but kept his mouth shut, listening quietly to Brock's conversation.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll be there as soon as I drop my little bitch off. Bye." Brock hung up the phone and turned his head in Cody's direction.

"Well, well. Looks like you're off the hook for now. I gotta see Paul after I drop you off. So you better put the groceries away before I get back. Oh and I want some pizza too. Make it and have it ready as soon as I walk in the front door." Cody nodded his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.

They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. Brock popped the trunk of the car and allowed Cody to grab the groceries. Once done, the larger man stepped back inside and drove off, leaving Cody with five bags to carry on his own.

He gingerly grabbed all the bags and walked up the flight of stairs to their place. He opened the door and as quickly as he could, headed towards the kitchen. He placed all the groceries where they needed to be and put the plastic bags under the sink. He looked at the clock and nervously took out a frozen pizza. He put the oven on pre-heat and went into the bedroom for a few minutes. He kneeled down and reached under the bed. He grabbed a jar full of money and stuffed some change into it before quickly screwing the jar shut and walked back towards the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, the door opened. Cody looked to see Brock and Paul Heyman walk inside. He cringed when he saw Paul and did his best to be far away as possible from him.

"Paul, just sit down over there and I'll grab some beers."

"Oh no let me." The walrus smiled, walking over to the fridge. He noticed Cody backing away from him and grinned wider.

"Cody would you be a dear and show me where you keep the beer."

The boy trembled his lips, walking closer to the fridge and in front of Paul. He could feel the man stepping closer to him, his groin poking at his back and tried not to throw up.

"The beer is over there." Cody pointed to the bottom shelf.

Paul smiled. He leaned over getting a nice whiff of the boy's skin and quietly demanded Cody to get the beer. The younger man closed his eyes and bent down to grab two cold ones. He whimpered quietly when he felt Paul grind himself on him and quickly stood back up, turning around to face the man.

"Here."

"Thanks babe." Paul replied, walking back to the TV room and handing a beer over to Brock.

Cody legs began to shake. He swiftly went over to the bathroom and locked the door. He splashed some cold water on his face and let out several breaths to calm himself closing his eyes in the process. When he opened them up, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw the dark circles under his eyes, the bruises on his neck and sadness in his face. He needed to get out of this hellhole before something happened to him. Opening the medicine cabinet, he went to grab some aspirin when he noticed another bottle. He smiled softly, quickly grabbing it and walked back outside towards the kitchen.

"So for the next bout, we need to focus on Dave's right leg. You know he just had surgery on that thing and I want you to destroy it. Make him a cripple by the end of the match."

"Don't worry Paul. I'll break that fucking face of his and his sorry ass leg. Where the hell is Cody? CODY!"

The young man ran towards the noise, stopping right next to Brock and waited.

"Yes…sir?"

"Where's the pizza?"

"Oh…ummmmm…it's still being cooked."

"Cooked? Didn't I tell you that I wanted pizza as soon as I came in?"

"Well…I wanted to make…sure…it was done…." Cody back away when he saw Brock stand up and tower over him. Paul looked on, smiling as he watched the young boy cower underneath.

"Fucking idiot! You don't even know how to make frozen pizza right! Why do I even bother with you? You're useless. You can't cook, you don't clean, you might as well be a piece of shit. The only thing you're good for is sucking cock! Isn't that right my little whore?" Brock screamed, grabbing Cody by the arm and dragging him back to the room. He gripped the boy's face, forcing him to kneel down and began to undo his pants.

"No…please…not in front of…him…." Cody pleaded, looking over at Paul who now had his hand down his pants.

"Really? Getting shy now? You weren't shy at that party a few weeks back. You know when we all had a turn."

"You slipped something in my drink."

Before Cody could apologize, Brock slapped him across the face, knocking the boy down.

"Don't fucking talk back to me! Maybe I need to teach you a lesson again in respect. What do you think Paul?"

"Oh definitely. He's being very naughty right now." The man agreed as he grinned from ear to ear.

Cody was back away, looking at Brock and Paul above him.

"Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Ahhhhh!" Brock grabbed Cody by the hair, lifting him up and threw him on the couch face first.

"Paul…teach my bitch a lesson."

The walrus wringed his hands together as he stalked over the boy's scared form.

"With pleasure…hehehehe…." Paul roughly tore off Cody's jogging pants, leaving him naked from the waist down. He pulled out his cock and in one quick motion, shoved himself inside.

Cody screamed in agony. He didn't want to go through this again.

"Noooo! Please, stop!"

He felt another slap across the face and looked up to see Brock's angry eyes staring down at him.

"Shut up! You deserve this. You fucking like it! Now open up and take my cock." The larger man grabbed his dick and forced it into Cody's mouth.

The boy was now in tears. His could feel Paul grunt behind him, plunging his dick roughly into his hole as Brock face fucked him with his hard cock. The two men took several turns with Cody and after an hour and a half, they left him lying on the floor, battered, bloody and bruised.

"Now, that was a good lesson!" Paul exclaimed as the two men shared a laugh at Cody's expense. Brock poked the boy with his foot, making him wince in pain.

"Now make another pizza and get us some beers."

With his legs feeling like rubber, Cody got up slowly and walked into the kitchen. He threw the burnt pizza in the garbage and grabbed another one, putting it in the oven. He then took two beers from the fridge and opened the caps. He turned his head to see if Brock and Paul were looking at him. When he saw that their attention was focused on the TV, he quickly opened the bottle that he took earlier from the medicine cabinet and dropped a few pills into each drink. He waited for a bit for them to dissolve and quickly went back to where Brock was.

"Here you go sir."

Both men took their drinks, ignoring Cody completely. The boy turned around, went into bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped inside, feeling the hot water burn his skin and cried out. He cried for his freedom, his friends and his life. After fifteen minutes of scrubbing off the shame, he got out, dressed himself and went back to the kitchen. He took out the pizza and placed it on the large plate. When he went to hand the pizza over to Brock, he noticed the two men were asleep. He leaned in closer, gently calling out Brock's name. When the man didn't respond, Cody smiled and ran into the bedroom.

He grabbed the jar of money and his coat and rushed to the front door. He took one last look at Brock's naked form and felt a sense of relief. He closed the door quietly, jogged down the stairs and out the doors. Cody then ran to bus station, clutching at the jar as he felt tears of joy escape him.

When he reached the station, Cody walked towards the front desk and handed the jar to the woman.

"Hello sir. May I help you?"

The boy let out a breath, smiling warmly at the woman.

"I need a one-way ticket to Chicago."

**Chapter 36 – New Roommate**

One week went by and John was still angry with what Phil said to him. He was also depressed and lonely that this was it. This was the end of their relationship. He was hoping the guy would call or come by again and apologize but like Eve mentioned, Phil can be a very stubborn person.

He was in the bedroom, putting some of Phil's clothes and comics in a box when the phone rang. He picked it up and was surprised to hear Cody on the other end.

"John please! Don't hang up. I'm at the bus station. I ran away…I couldn't…couldn't take it anymore! Please come get me…" The boy sobbed. John didn't need to be told twice. Of course he would have to ask Cody what the deal was but for now his number one priority was to drive over to the bus station and get his distraught friend at his place.

"Don't worry Codes. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

John quickly hung up and went down the stairs toward his car. He got in and drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. He parked near the entrance and went inside, scanning any signs of Cody. He stopped and noticed a figure near the back, slumped and hugging his knees to his chest. John slowly went over to his friend, making sure not to scare him. When he stood right in front, the larger man bent over and knelt down so he could see Cody's face.

"Cody…hey, it's me John."

The smaller boy looked up to see a pair of sweet blue eyes staring back at him. His lips started to quiver as the tears poured down his cheeks.

"John! I'm so sorry!" Cody cried out, throwing his arms around his friend as his sobbing grew more intense. John held him tightly, rubbing his back and whispering to him that everything was okay.

"Hey, don't worry Codes. I got you…you're safe with me." John repeated that over and over. After a few minutes, John convinced Cody to stand up and guided him towards his car. The boy held onto his friend tight, looking over his shoulder from time to time, afraid that Brock was going to jump out of a corner.

John opened the passenger door, carefully placing Cody inside and jogged over to the driver seat, starting the car in an instant. The drive home was silent. John would glance over at Cody, watching the boy fiddle with his hands. When they got home, the two men went inside, John showing Cody the couch while he prepared some hot tea. He came back from the kitchen, holding two cups and handed one over to Cody. He sat down beside him and both drank in silence for a few moments until John spoke up.

"Cody….if you don't want to tell me now that's okay. But eventually I need to know what happened."

The boy let out a shaky sigh as he took another sip of his beverage. He looked at his friend and bit his lip before speaking.

"I'm so stupid! I should have listened to Roman but I didn't! I left my friends John…they hate me…."

"No they don't hate you."

"He was so nice to me John. He would buy me flowers and tell me how cute I was…but things changed…he changed…." Cody felt fresh tears pour down his cheeks as he told his frightening story to John. The beatings, shouting at him and the stuff he was forced to do in front of his friends. The larger man listened quietly as memories flooded his mind. Memories of Brock doing the same things to him…horrible things. When it was done, John reached out and gave his friend a hug.

"You listen to me. You're not stupid and no one hates you. Brock is an evil man and it's his entire fault. I should have gone to Florida when I found out. I should have saved you."

"John, you didn't need to do that…"

"But you're my friend. Friends are supposed to take care of each other." John said, looking at Cody. The two men smiled as they embraced again, their bond growing stronger from this incident. After a few minutes, John let go and went back to the kitchen for some fresh tea. He came back with another cup and handed it over to his friend.

"Thanks John for being there for me."

"You don't need to thank me. And now that you're here, you can stay for as long as you want…well at least until I move back to Boston."

"Boston? Why you moving there?"

John let out a sigh of his own as he recalled to Cody everything that was happening in Chicago. From AJ's obsession over Phil to Randy's obsession over him. Cody listened wide-eyed. Of course he knew about Randy and John being together but all this other stuff that John was telling him was new juicy gossip.

"…so now I'm packing all of Phil's stuff and probably give him a call later to pick it up. I can't believe it's over. I still love him Codes. He's my soul mate."

"Wow! I didn't think you and Phil would split up. You two are so cute together. I loved seeing you guys hugging and kissing…" Cody smiled, letting out a giggle. John chuckled at his friend's innocent nature. He was glad that he was able to talk to someone about this. It made everything seem a little bit better.

After a couple of hours of crying and talking, the two decided it would be a good idea to sleep off the night's events. John took Cody upstairs, towards the spare room.

"Now I might have some extra pajamas you could wear. If you want you can take a shower first."

"Ummmm…do you mind if I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course Cody. Here, take these. The bathroom is the door on the left and take your time." John smiled, watching his friend walk slowly to the bathroom and locking the door. The larger man went into his room and took out his phone. He dialed Roman's number and waited for a few seconds until it was answered.

"Roman? It's me John."

"Hey how yah doing?"

"Well, things could be better. Cody is here. He ran away from Brock…I have a feeling that he might go after him."

"I see. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to make sure that he doesn't know where Cody is. I'm sure he'll try to go after you guys and especially Evan. Please take care of him and if you hear anything, let me know right away."

"No problem John. You know I always got your back. And tell Cody that I'm very proud of him for leaving that scumbag."

"I will. Thanks Roman, Bye."

"Bye John."

The man hung up his phone, letting out a breath. He looked up to see Cody walk in wearing his sweats and smiled.

"Sleepy time!" The boy exclaimed, running over to the bed and jumping under the covers. John laughed softly, climbing in himself.

"Good-night Cody."

"Good-night John. And thanks again for everything."

John kissed his friend on the forehead, turning off the light and wrapped his large arm around him as they both drifted off to sleep.

For the next couple of days, John shifted his focus to Cody. He asked Eve to come by and check on his bruises and if there was anything that he could do to ease the pain. She got there and smiled at John's friend before examining his arms and legs. Cody stayed still, watching Phil's sister and thought how pretty she was.

'_No wonder Randy fell for her.' _She was so nice to him and did her best to be as gentle as possible to the boy. Cody also felt kinda guilty of being with Randy behind her back. He wanted to tell her what happened but thought otherwise.

"Well, I recommend some over the counter pain killers that you can buy at the drugstore without a prescription. That might help. Plenty of rest and being with supportive friends is good to." Eve smiled, looking over at John.

"Thanks Eve. I'll make sure to go over to the pharmacy. Cody are you okay staying here for a bit with Eve?"

"Ummmm…okay…"

John nodded and left the two alone while he went to get some medication. Eve tended carefully to Cody's arm, rubbing it gently with her hands.

"I'm sorry about Randy, Eve."

The woman looked up quickly hearing Cody speak.

"It's okay. I kinda had a feeling that he wasn't interested in our relationship."

"But he should at least make the effort of being there for you. You're having his child. I would never leave a girl behind if I got her pregnant. Of course, that would mean I would have to have sex with her and I don't think that's a possibility." Cody joked. The woman smiled back, letting out a sigh.

"You're a really sweet boy Cody. I hate what happened to you in Florida. You deserve better."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, how about we make some food? What would you like to eat?"

Just at Eve was about to get up, John came back from the pharmacy.

"Okay, I got some stuff for you Codes. This should help for a little while."

"Oh good. I was going to make some food for us. Do you have anything in mind?" Eve asked John.

"I was actually gonna go to the grocery store and pick up some stuff."

"Let's all go! Road trip! Yahhhh!" Cody bounced off the couch, jumping up and down with a grin on his face. Eve and John smiled at the boy's sweet nature and shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, well, guess we're going to the grocery store."

All three climbed into John's car as they sped off. Once they got there, Cody quickly grabbed at cart and ran towards the entrance doors, with John and Eve dragging behind.

"He really is just a child, isn't he John?" Eve asked.

"Cody has had a rough life. Being with Brock has made him even more vulnerable. I need to protect him Eve. You have no idea how much he means to me as a friend."

"I know John. I know." The woman replied, grabbing John's hand and squeezing it for assurance.

They went inside and headed towards the fruits and vegetables. John grabbed a bag of oranges while Eve picked up some apples and pears. Cody was biting his fingernails, watching the people grabbing their food when he spotted Phil and Dolph. He smiled wide, walking quickly over to them and stopped short in front of their cart.

"Hey you!"

Phil turned his head and was surprised to see Cody here in Chicago.

"Cody? Jesus man! What are you doing here?" Phil smiled, reaching out and hugging the boy lightly before breaking away.

"Oh I had to get away from Florida…" Phil nodded, having a pretty good feeling what he was talking about but didn't want to discuss it in public. Cody turned his head to face Dolph and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Ohhhh and who's this?"

"Oh Cody this is Dolph. Dolph this is Cody. One of John's friends from Florida."

"Hey."

"Hello….are you single?"

Dolph swallowed hard, stuttering his response.

"Uhhhh…I'm straight."

Cody just winked at the man's blushing face as he turned his attention back to Phil.

"So I take it you're staying with John then? How…how is he doing? Is he here?" The tattooed man asked, looking around.

"Yes Phil he's here and your sister is to. John really misses you…he loves you."

It was now Phil's turn to blush as he brought his head down slightly.

"Well, he's moving to Boston. I can't do anything about that."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just go over there and tell him you still want to be with him." Dolph replied.

"I can't."

"You won't. You're too stubborn."

"Just leave me alone. Let's just get out food before the game starts. I want to get to the arena before the crowd."

"Ooooo…you're going to a hockey game?" Cody asked.

"Yes, me and Dolph are going."

"Yah, can't wait." The blond rolled his eyes.

Phil was about to leave and turn back around when John came into view. The two men locked eyes and for a brief second, everyone around them disappeared. What Phil wouldn't do to just run over there and hold John tight against his body. John slowly moved closer and closer until they were only a few feet away. Eve, Dolph and Cody all looked at one another and tried to ease this awkward moment.

"Phil! I'm so glad to see you!" Eve exclaimed, reaching out and giving her brother a big hug. Phil hugged Eve back, staring at John during the embrace and quickly let go.

"Hi Eve. I bumped into Cody. He told me he's staying here for a bit."

"Yes. Cody is staying with John." Eve said, turning her head to face the larger man. John looked over at Phil and gave the man a small smile.

"Hi Phil."

"Hey."

Again the silence grew between the two men for a few more moments until Phil broke the tension.

"Well Dolph and I we gotta go and get ready for the hockey game. Bye."

Dolph then had a wicked idea.

"You know what? I don't feel like going. Why don't you take someone else with you."

"What? I thought you wanted to go."

"I'm not a big fan of hockey. I find it kinda boring."

Phil huffed out at Dolph's last minute decision.

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me this before I bought the tickets? Fine, I won't go either."

"Oh wait! Why don't you take someone else?" Eve asked, joining in Dolph's plan.

"You don't like hockey."

"Not me silly…someone else." The woman hinted, tilting her head slightly towards John. Oblivious to Eve's move, Phil looked over at Cody.

"Did you wanna go Codes?"

"Me? Oh no, no, no. Too much ice and padding. I can't see their cute butts. Why don't you take John? John loves hockey. Right?"

"Uhhhh…yeah but it's no big deal."

"Oh come on. Phil bought the tickets and I'm not going anymore." Dolph replied.

"Yeah. Phil ask John." Eve said.

"Yeah. You two go!" Cody exclaimed.

All three were badgering Phil and John to go to the game together that Phil finally had enough.

"OKAY! Jesus. Ummm….John did you want to go to the hockey game with me tonight…" Phil mumbled.

"Yes he does!"

"Cody! Well, if you really…want me to…"

"Yes he does."

"Dolph! Yeah…It will be fun."

John showed off his dimpled smile.

"Okay….I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Both men stared at one another briefly before turning their heads away. Eve, Dolph and Cody all smiled at their little impromptu plan before saying their good-byes and going their separate ways.

As they turned the corner, Phil punched Dolph in the arm hard.

"Ouch! What the hell man?"

"Please! I know what you three were doing. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah well, do you want to call John and tell him no? Break his heart again?"

"Ummm…no."

"Phil relax. It's a hockey game. It's not like you two are gonna have sex afterwards." Dolph replied, taking the cart from Phil's hold as he went over to the next aisle. Phil walked slowly as Dolph's comment resonated in his head.

'_That's what I'm afraid of.'_

**Chapter 37 – The Hockey Game**

Phil got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he wiped the mirror fog with his hand. He looked at his reflection and let out a deep breath.

'_It's only a hockey game Phil. No big deal.'_

But his heart was telling him otherwise. This was going to be the first time in a long time that he would be with John. It was a good thing that they would be at a crowded arena. At least Phil wouldn't have the urge to take John right then and there.

'_But he might invite me to his place…upstairs…in bed.'_

He shook the thoughts out his head and focused on his hair and beard. He grabbed some of Dolph's hair gel and poured some into his hand. He smoothed it over his head before taking a razor and trimming the hairs on his face. Taking one last look, he opened the door to the bathroom and went straight to his room. He knew he wanted to wear his favourite Blackhawks Jersey. He grabbed it from his bag along with a pair of jeans and some underwear. He got dressed and took out his phone, looking at the time.

He had about another hour to spare and decided to go over to the living room where Dolph was watching the pre-game show.

"So you ready for your date with John?" Dolph said smiling.

"It's not a date. We're going to a hockey game that's it." Phil said glaring.

"Sure you are. That's why it took you almost 30 minutes to get ready. You've never took that long when we would go out. I kinda feel a bit jealous." The blond put on a fake frown before he broke into a grin and started to laugh.

"Oh shut up! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess. Now I have to be in close quarters with the guy for the next three hours."

"Well, it's not like you made any attempt to stop it." Dolph replied, sending Phil a smug look. The tattooed man narrowed his eyes as he waited for John to call him. A few minutes later his phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Phil squeaked.

"Hi Phil…ummm is it possible for you to drive? My car is having some trouble."

"Oh uhhhhh, okay sure."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you soon…bye."

"Bye." Phil hung up his phone and turned his head towards Dolph.

"John just called and said his car is having some trouble. Do you mind if I borrow yours tonight?"

"Hmmmm….you want to borrow my car for your date with John? Let's see…" Dolph tapped his chin with his finger, pretending to think over Phil's question. The tattooed man rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited impatiently for his friend.

"Oh Christ! Come on. Quit making it such a big deal."

"Okay, okay fine. I give you permission to use my car. But no drag racing and no funny business in the back seat!" Dolph went to grab his car key and handed it over to Phil. The smaller man grabbed it and walked over to the front door.

"Okay bye. I'll be back soon."

"Oh Phil? Do you have the tickets?"

Phil looked over his shoulder, seeing Dolph waving the hockey tickets in his hand. The other man mumbled something under his breath and snatched them out of his friend's hand.

"Have fun Phil. Let me know if there's any overtime." Dolph replied, smiling as he watched his friend leave the apartment.

About twenty minutes later, he arrived at John's house. Phil turned off the car and sat inside for a few seconds before opening the door and walking towards the front. Letting out a couple of breaths, he knocked and waited for John to answer. Within seconds, the door opened and Phil's mouth almost dropped to the ground.

John was wearing a tight light blue t-shirt, showing off his muscular arms and giving his eyes a bright blue color. His jeans were tight around the thigh area and he smelled so delicious. Looking at the larger man before him, Phil knew this night was going to be a long one.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here. You ready to go?" John asked, showing off his dimpled smile.

"Go where?"

"Uhhhh…the hockey game…"

It took a few seconds for Phil's brain to process what was going on. When it finally caught up, the man closed his mouth and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah! The game…yeah…I got tickets duh! Okay, let's go…." Phil said quietly, feeling a bit stupid that he acted like a high school girl. He turned around and walked towards the car with John following behind.

The larger man licked his lips at Phil's form. He looked so sexy with that Jersey on and those pants! They did not leave much to the imagination. However, John was able to get his composure in place and followed Phil. He went over to the passenger side and waited for the other man to start the car.

"Phil…I'm really looking forward to tonight…" John said. He slowly reached over to touch Phil's hand but stopped mid-way, returning his hand back to his lap.

"Yeah…I think it will be fun." Phil glanced at the corner of his eye as he saw John's hand close in on his. Halfway through though he stopped and quickly placed it back on his lap. Disappointed, Phil started the car and they both drove off to the arena.

The two men stayed silent for a few minutes as John looked out the passenger window while Phil focused on the downtown traffic until John decided to break the ice with some small talk.

"So who is Chicago playing against?"

The smaller man turned his head slightly towards John and replied.

"San Jose. It should be a good game."

"Yeah, both teams are at the top of their division. It's gonna be tough though for Chicago…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they haven't had much luck on home ice lately."

"Please! All teams have a losing streak. And besides we're talking about the Stanley Cup Champs. You remember them winning it last year? Oh and who was it that they beat? Oh yeah…Boston!" Phil smiled wide at his comeback, whistling a happy tune. John couldn't help but smile at Phil's cute face and decided to have some fun with him.

"Oh yeah…I remember. I also remember the little bet we had. Do you remember that?"

Suddenly Phil's face turned a beet red as he brought his head down a little. He remembered all too well about that bet plus the chocolate syrup, the blindfold, the dildo and other things.

"Yeah…" Phil said quietly. Their conversation ended at that with neither man having the courage to continue on. Instead they stayed silent until they reached the arena twenty minutes later.

Once they got inside, they headed for their seats. They sat down and settled themselves in, watching the fans getting ready for the game to start.

"Hey did you want anything to eat? My treat." John asked, nudging Phil in the arm.

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"I want to. Now how about a hot dog and drink?" The larger man got up, smiling down at Phil.

"Okay. Oh John! Don't forget…"

"I know, I know. Pepsi." John winked at Phil before turning around and heading towards the concession stands.

The tattooed man watched John go up the stairs before disappearing into the crowd. He let out a contented sigh and thought that so far it hasn't been that bad.

'_Maybe it is time to forgive and forget.' _Phil pondered. He quickly turned his head when he felt a hand touch his leg.

"Hey, you're in la la land or what?" John looked into Phil's eyes and noticed something different. Almost like the guy wanted to say something to him. But before he could ask, the look was gone in an instant.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the game."

John nodded his head giving Phil his hotdog and drink while he dug into his.

"Well, I'm sure it will be fun. Maybe we should make a bet on it?" John joked, winking at Phil. The smaller man smiled as his face blushed for the second time that night. It was going to be a long night for both men.

After three periods of non-stop action, both teams were tied 2-2 and going into overtime. The crowd was going wild and Phil was clapping and yelling for his team to win. John was also enjoying the game, although not as much as Phil but that was okay. It was just nice being near the guy without having an argument with him. The play stopped as the referee pointed to a Chicago player and sending him to the penalty box. Everyone was booing and screaming out profanities and Phil almost threw his drink out on the ice.

"Stupid fucking ref! That San Jose prick high-sticked him and he got nothing! Damn it….I hope they don't blow it." Phil said, letting out a frustrated breath. John smiled, looking at his phone and checking out the other games on tonight.

"Well, it can't as bad as what Boston had to go through. They lost against Montreal 5-1. Man, that blows."

"Well that's what happens when you root for a crappy team John. Seriously, you must join the other side. It will good for you." Phil teased. John smirked, lightly punching Phil in the arm before looking down on the ice as the game started again.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats. Phil looked on intensely as San Jose signalled for the goalie to get off the ice so they can have more man power. Chicago was doing their best to kill the penalty as the men huddled together, slapping their sticks on the ice and making contact with the puck. 30 seconds to go and the fans were going wild, Phil included. He was throwing his hands in the air, encouraging his team to make another goal.

As the puck entered the Chicago side, both sides were scrambling for the puck. The goalie made some pretty good saves, sending the audience into a frenzy of cheers as the puck was rushed out and into the other side. One of the defence men caught it in time and made a slap shot right at the empty net. The crowd screamed for joy as Chicago scored making it 3-2 for the home team. John got up from his seat, joining Phil and the rest of the fans in the celebration. Phil being lost in the moment turned around to John and gave the man a big hug and kiss on the cheek. The larger man was shocked at Phil's gesture and it looked like Phil was to. He quickly let go, feeling his face flush.

"Oh shit! I'm…I'm sorry…I was just happy that they won!"

"It's okay Phil. I probably would have done the same if Boston won." John reassured him. But his mind was in overdrive.

'_He kissed me! Oh that felt so good!' _The larger man thought as a smile crept up on his face.

After the celebrations, they headed back towards the car. The air was crisp and the people around them were still jumping for joy after the game.

"It was a good game. Thanks for inviting me Phil." John looked over at the tattooed man and smiled. Phil smiled back.

"Yeah, it was fun."

Phil spotted the car and quickly went over to the other side, unlocking the passenger door with the keys. Both men got in and headed back to John's place.

The ride was pretty relaxed. John and Phil discussed the game, the saves made and some fights that happened as well. Both men were at ease and it felt nice.

Thirty minutes later and they arrived at John's house. Phil turned off the car as both men sat inside quietly.

"Ummm…thanks again Phil."

"No problem."

John didn't make any attempt to leave and Phil didn't rush to start the car again.

"Well, I guess I'll…see you later…" John replied, breaking the awkward silence. Phil watched the larger man opened the door slightly. He didn't want to the night to end just yet. He was having too much fun.

"Did you want me to look at your car?" Phil blurted out.

John stopped, turning his head around.

"Nah…I'm sure it's nothing big."

"But it…it could be. And I don't mind." Phil smiled, hoping that John would accept his offer.

"Ummm…okay…if you want to."

Both men left the car, as Phil followed John towards the garage door. He turned on the switch and motioned to the vehicle.

"Did you want me to try to start the car?"

"Okay, sure."

John went ahead and put the key in the ignition. Just like earlier that day, the car wouldn't start. It made a horrible sound and the man was afraid that it was on its last life.

"I can pop the hood if you like."

Phil nodded, hearing it pop and lifted the hood up. He asked John to turn the key again and scanned the parts for anything suspicious. He finally had an idea. Taking the air filter, he unhinged it and asked John to start the car again. This time it worked. Smiling, John got out of the car and went over to Phil.

"I can't believe you fixed it!"

"Well, it's a temporary fix. You need to change the air filter. You can still use the car but the drive might be a bit jerky, especially when you brake."

"How much would that be?"

"Probably three hundred. But I can buy it at the local hardware store and replace it for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know…I…want to." Phil showed off a smile his eyes shining brightly. John's heart skipped at beat at that sweet face.

"Okay…Your hands are dirty. Did you want to go inside and wash them?"

"Sure."

Both men went into the house and towards the kitchen. Phil walked past John and started to wash his hands.

"Did you want a Pepsi?"

"Okay."

John opened the fridge and took out a can of Pepsi. He held onto to it and waited for Phil to finish washing his hands before he brought the can over to him.

"Thanks." Phil said as he opened the pop can and took a large sip. The two men remained silent after that, standing in the kitchen while Phil was looking everywhere but at John.

"So ummmm…thanks again Phil for inviting me."

"No big deal. It was nice hanging out with you."

"Yeah…" John didn't take his eyes off of Phil as he brought the Pepsi Can to his lips and drank slowly. Phil watched and swallowed hard before turning away, his eyes looking down the hallway.

"Did you wanna watch some highlights of the game on TV?"

'_Say no, say no, say no, say no, say no'_

"Okay."

Both men slowly walked to the living room. John kept the lights off as he turned on the TV to the sports channel. Phil sat down beside John; his heart was pounding a mile a minute as the larger man made himself comfortable. Upon instinct he wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulder, however neither man said anything. They watched some highlights of some basketball games before the announcer turned his attention to hockey.

Phil scooted a bit closer to John, their legs touching slightly. John swallowed hard, feeling Phil's leg rub against his as he moved slightly closer to him.

Both men tried to pay attention to the TV but their bodies were focused on something else. Phil turned his head as John did the same. They stared at one another for a brief moment until their heads moved closer and closer.

John could feel Phil's hot breath just inches away and pretty soon their mouths connected. The kiss was light almost like they were too afraid to touch each other with their lips but pretty soon it became deeper, more intense.

Phil loved the feeling of John's lips on his, sending electric sparks all over his body. John cupped the man's face with his hands as he applied more pressure, darting his tongue out to seek entrance to which Phil obliged willingly enough.

Suddenly Phil felt a small weight covering his body and noticed he was moving downwards towards the couch. He didn't protest, in fact he welcomed having John on top him and trembled when he lightly placed his groin against his, grinding it gently.

'_Oh GOD! This feels so good.' _Phil thought.

They kept on kissing one another, their mouths exploring each other lips while John's hands roamed along Phil's chest. Phil felt John's hand sneak under his shirt and tensed a bit when the other man's fingers lightly touched his skin. John moved away breaking the kiss as Phil tried to catch his breath.

"I can stop if you like…" John stated, his blue eyes turning a dark indigo as he licked his lips waiting in anticipation for Phil to answer.

"Nooo…I…don't want you to stop …" Swallowing hard, Phil's eyes grew wide as his breathing hitched, feeling those fingers trailing along his chest and down his abs before stopping above the waistband of Phil's jeans.

John moved his head down lower wanting to place another kiss on those supple lips when someone started to unlock the front door.

Both men jumped at the sudden noise and quickly moved away from one another afraid that whoever was on the other side was going to barge right in and see them making out.

Phil got up and pulled down his jersey while John bolted upright and tried his best to hide the bulge in his pants. He quickly turned on the light as both men sat as far away as possible from each other.

Cody walked in unaware of what just happened a few moments ago. He went into the TV room and noticed John and Phil sitting on the opposite ends of the couch and smiled wickedly.

"Hi boys. Am I interrupting something?"

"No…ummmm…we were just watching some highlights." John replied, his voice a bit shaky. Phil looked down, not wanting to make eye contact at the moment and quickly got up.

"I should go. I'll…I'll see you around…bye." The smaller man practically ran towards the front door and left the house, almost tripping on a flower pot.

Cody looked at Phil leave then at John with a big smirk on his face.

"You two were making out."

"Drop it Codes. I don't wanna talk about it."

"John and Phil up in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…."

"Cody!"

"First comes love then comes marriage…"

"Damn it, stop!"

"Then comes John with the baby carriage!" Cody leaped onto John and started to laugh. The larger man scowled at his friend but was soon laughing with him for a few moments until they eventually stopped.

Cody sat himself up and looked at his friend.

"I hope you two get back together."

"I hope so to. I'm just afraid that I might have drove him away. I should call him."

"John. Give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around."

The larger man sighed. He really didn't want to wait any longer but Cody had a point. It was up to Phil if he wanted to see him or not.

"Okay…I'm going to bed then. Good-night Cody."

"Night John."

Phil drove like the devil, weaving in and out of traffic as his mind raced at what happened. Okay so it was his decision to look at John's car and his decision to follow him into the living room. And sure, he might have made some subtle moves and didn't stop when John started to make out with him. But all he wanted to do was to go to a hockey game and enjoy some time with the guy. However, tonight it ended up as more.

And Phil liked it.

Letting out a large sigh, he drove into the parlour's parking lot at the back. He wasn't ready to go home yet, not after what happened. He needed time to think.

Did he want John to go to Boston? No.

Does he still love John? Yes.

Is he ready to forgive and forget? That was the question plaguing Phil's mind. He man closed his eyes, resting his head on the wheel. He needed to talk to John. He had to in order to sort this mess out.

Taking out his phone, he called John. Within seconds he heard the familiar voice and began to speak.

"Hey…I was wondering if…if you wanted to talk about stuff."

"Really? Yeah…Yeah I would love to."

"Okay…how about we meet tomorrow around six at the coffee place near my shop."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then Phil."

"Thanks John. Bye."

"Bye."

The smaller man hung up his phone. It felt like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He grinned, knowing that he was finally going to talk to John and maybe restore what they have left.

He turned on the car, putting on the headlights. He was shocked to see AJ standing in front of his car.

Phil cursed under his breath, wishing he followed his sister's advice to put a restraining order on the woman. He opened the door slowly, cautiously watching the petite girl as he walked towards her.

"Uhhh…hey AJ. What are you doing here?"

The woman stared straight ahead, her face hidden behind the long dark strands of her hair. After a few silent seconds, she turned her head and locked eyes with the man before her.

"You saw him tonight didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you with him….you were with John."

"Were you following me? Jesus are you crazy?"

"DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!"

Phil jumped a little at AJ's outburst. He backed away a few steps not wanting to be near the woman at the moment and tried to think of a plan to get out of here alive.

"AJ, listen. I know you're mad but can't we still be friends? You know…we can hang out at the comic book store and check out all the new releases."

"No…I don't want to be fucking friends. I want to be your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you in that way. I like men AJ. I like John."

The woman had a frantic look in her eye, stalking towards Phil who was backing away.

Before the man could react, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He fell down on the hard cold concrete, as a pair of feet started to kick him in the ribs. He screamed out in pain, doing his best to shield his stomach with his arms but it was no use.

"Take him inside!" AJ demanded to the mysterious culprit.

The person grabbed Phil's keys and unlocked the parlour. Phil was dragged into the shop where he was dropped again on the floor. AJ then began to yell out in anger, throwing boxes of tools, ink and other items everywhere. She smashed mirrors and threw papers onto the floor before turning her attention back to Phil.

"Give me the can."

"AJ are you sure about this?"

"YES! Give it to me!" The woman demanded. The person handed her a can full of gasoline, watching as AJ poured the contents all over the floor. She took out a lighter, flicking it until the flame came out. She knelt down beside Phil who was coughing up blood and smiled.

"If I can't have you, then no one can Phil. Good-bye."

The woman then dropped the lighter and quickly left with her accomplice, leaving Phil broken and bruised, in his shop while it burned around him.

**Chapter 38 – Aftermath**

**3 days later**

Phil let out a groan, opening his eyes slowly as he looked around the room. He could see white walls, a monitor, and some tubes. He turned his head to the left and saw John hunched over in a chair sleeping.

'_Where am I?'_

He groaned again, grabbing the attention of John. The larger man shot up, a look of disbelief and complete happiness on his face.

"Oh my God! You're…you're alive!" John cried out. He went over to Phil and took the man's hand in his, squeezing it.

"Of course I am. What the hell happened?"

Before John could respond, the nurse came in. She saw Phil had woken up and immediately called for the doctor.

"John what happened?" Phil asked again.

"Why don't you see the doctor first." John replied. He waited until the doctor came and left the room where he was met with Eve and Cody.

"John, one my friends told me that Phil is awake. Is he okay?" Eve asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes he's okay but he doesn't remember what happened."

All three gave each other worried looks. If Phil didn't know what happened, then this was going to be more complicated than originally thought.

"Well, we should tell him when the time is right." Cody said. John and Eve nodded in agreement as they waited in the lobby.

Once the doctor was done checking up on Phil, he went over to where his three friends were. John, Eve and Cody all stood as they watched the doctor come closer to them. He smiled and explained to them the situation.

"Well, it seems Phil's injuries are not too serious, although he still has some burns in the upper legs and arms. I checked his ribs and they are still swollen. Fortunately for him, no internal bleeding. I have called one of the detectives who is working on his case. He would like to ask some questions regarding the incident."

"But doctor, he doesn't know what happened. He can't remember." John replied.

"Then I suggest someone tell him. He needs to know how he got here before he finds out from a stranger."

"So can we see him then?"

"He shouldn't have so many people at once but I'll let this one pass. On another note, Eve make sure you rest. I don't want one of my talented nurses fainting on me."

The woman smiled at her colleague, as all three walked over to Phil's room. Cody opened the door, allowing John and Eve to go in first before he followed. The smaller man gave a small smile to them.

"Hey guys…ummmm….can you tell me how I got here?"

John tensed his jaw, grabbing the chair that he was in and moved it next to Phil's bed. Cody took the other chair and gave it to Eve who sat on the other side while he stood by against the wall.

"Phil, something happened to you and well…I'm not sure how to begin." Eve said.

"Just tell me."

The woman looked over at John, nodding for him to start the story.

"I guess when you left my place, you went over to your parlour. Do you remember that?"

"Kinda yeah."

"Well something happened. Whether someone broke into your shop or you got into a fight, the police found you unconscious inside."

The smaller man gave a confused look to John. He tried to recall the events that happened but everything was so blurry.

"I don't even remember."

"Well, there's more. This person or group of people, they set your shop on fire…while you were inside."

Phil gasped. He couldn't believe that someone would want to do that to him!

"What?! My shop was set on fire! I…I don't know what to say…I should be thankful that I'm alive and that my parlour is okay."

Phil looked at John then at Eve for reassurance. He became worried when neither one was looking at him.

"Guys…my shop…is my shop okay?" The man asked.

Eve let the tears stream down her, squeezing her brother's hand.

"I'm so sorry Phil. I know your shop meant so much to you…they did whatever they could. They had to save you first."

The tattooed man shook his head violently.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! My parlour can't be gone! It can't!" Phil sobbed out loud, not caring who was in the room with him.

Eve reached out to embrace him, gently soothing him with small back rubs. John kept on holding onto Phil's hand, a look of sadness in his eyes. Cody stood where he was, as silent tears fell from his face.

"Phil, it's okay. You'll get a new shop. Don't worry…"

"I…I…don't…want…a new…shop! I want the…one I had before!" Phil cried out. His eyes turned all red puffy and his breathing was starting to come in heavy gasps until he started to cough. He groaned, reaching for his mid-section as the pain in his ribs overcame him.

"Phil, please don't be too upset. You're still injured. I know this is hard to take but you have me and Cody and John and Dolph for support. We're just glad that you're here…." Eve smiled warmly at her brother making him calm down a bit.

The group heard a knock on the door and Cody went to open it. There stood the detective that was on the case. He walked in, nodding over to where John and Eve were and stood by the foot of the bed.

"Philip Brooks?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Mark Callaway. I'll be investigating your case. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

Phil straightened himself up, asking John to prop up some pillows for him and looked at the detective.

"Yes sir I'm ready."

"Can you recall what you did that day leading up to events?"

"Ummm…well I went grocery shopping with my roommate, Dolph. He's not here by the way. I met my sister and Cody and John there. We started talking and then ummm…John and I went to a hockey game later on that night."

The detective scribbled everything that Phil was saying, nodding in between.

"Hmmm…and what did you do after the hockey game?"

Phil turned a tiny shade of red, looking at John for a brief moment before continuing.

"Well…I kinda went to John's place and ummmm we watched some highlights of the games and then I left."

Mark pointed to John with his pen.

"Are you two together?"

"No…well…I don't know…It's complicated…" Phil stumbled out. John let out a breath keeping his head down during the conversation.

"Okay, well do you remember what happened after you left?"

Phil squinted his eyes looking off into space as he tried to remember how he got here. He remembered going over to the parlour and then talking to John and then…

"AJ!"

Eve, John and Cody jumped at Phil's revelation while the detective wrote down what he said.

"AJ you said? Who is this AJ?"

"An ex-employee."

"Ex-employee…very interesting…" Mark said, writing a couple of notes in his pad before asking some more questions.

"Philip, I need to know why she would do that to you. It can't be because she doesn't work there anymore…there has to be something else."

Phil let out another sigh. Now he had to tell this stranger all the crap that has been happening these past few months.

"Do I have to?"

The larger man set his notepad down and leaned in closer to Phil.

"If you're too tired we can discuss it tomorrow. I know this can be very hard on you. You're lucky you have friends for support. I'll be back in the morning and we talk then. Thank you for your time."

Detective Mark Callaway stood up while the other three said their good-byes. Once the man was out of the room, they all huddled close together.

"Oh my God, Phil! Why didn't you tell us it was AJ? How could she do that to you?" Eve exclaimed, crying.

"Because she's crazy Eve. I should have listened to you. I should have gotten that restraining order but I didn't think she would have tried to…to…" Phil stopped, unable to say those words. John squeezed the man's hand and smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure the detective will find and arrest her."

"I hope so…I'm scared John." Phil reached out for the other man gently wrapping his arms around John's large frame.

Cody went over to Eve, asking if she wanted to go home and rest.

"Cody and I we're gonna go home now. But I'll be in tomorrow morning to check up on you." The woman gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and patted John on the arm. The two left, leaving John and Phil alone.

The two embraced each other for a moment longer before finally letting go. They looked into each other's eyes before Phil turned his head away and rested it on the pillows.

"I'm glad you're here Phil." John looked over the smaller man giving him one of his signature dimpled smiles making Phil smile back.

"Me to."

"I guess I should go to. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"No! Don't….don't leave me. Stay with me tonight."

"I can't. They'll kick me out."

"No they won't. Look the bed next to mine is empty. You can sleep there. I don't… I don't want to be alone…" Phil pleaded with his eyes, hoping that John would stay.

"Okay…I'll stay and keep you company."

Phil beamed, making himself comfortable as he grabbed the remote control.

"Let's see what on TV."

He turned it on and kept it on the comedy network.

"Do you mind if we watch this?"

"I don't mind at all Philly. As long as you're happy." John replied, going over to the other bed and lying down on it.

"Yes, I am happy."

The two watched TV for a while until Phil fell asleep. John looked over at his friend and smiled. He turned off the TV and walked over to Phil's bed, lifting the covers up so his upper body was covered.

"Good-night Philly…I love you." The larger man whispered, kissing Phil on the forehead before going back to his own bed.

**Chapter 39 – Company**

The next morning, John woke up bright and early to see Phil still sleeping. He smiled and quietly went over to him, lightly touching him on the shoulder to wake him up. Phil slowly opened his eyes, blinking them several times and when he saw John's baby blues staring back at him, his face instantly beamed making John's heart swell.

"You stayed the night…I can't believe you stayed the whole night." Phil whispered.

"Of course I did. You asked me to. But I gotta go. I need to get back to the house and change." John turned around about to leave when a hand grasped his wrist.

"NO! Don't go! Please don't leave me here alone!" Phil cried out. His eyes started to well up with tears as he pleaded with John over and over again to not leave. The larger man felt sadness in his soul. He never thought that he would see Phil so scared in his life. He went to his friend, placing his hand on the man's forehead.

"Philly, I'll only be an hour. I promise."

The door opened and in walked Eve and Cody. They saw the scene before them and stopped mid-way.

"Ummm…should we leave guys?" Asked Cody.

"No, it's okay. Phil was just worried of being alone. See, your sister and Cody are here. They'll keep you company." John reassured Phil and leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

Once John left, Phil started to cry. Eve and Cody tried to console him but the smaller man wouldn't listen. He kept on asking for John to keep him company. Eve let out a sigh, sitting down next to her brother while Cody sat on other side.

An hour later, John came back. He brought a small duffle bag and some snacks, knowing Phil wouldn't be the type to enjoy hospital food and opened the door to the room. As soon as he walked in, Phil's face beamed again.

"You came back! Oh I missed you so much!"

John was a bit taken aback. He didn't think being gone for an hour would have an emotional effect on Phil. He motioned for Eve to come over so Phil wouldn't hear their conversation and asked her if Phil was okay.

"No. He was crying the whole time you were gone and kept on asking when you were coming back. He's a mess John. I don't know what to do." The woman started to cry quietly, not wanting Cody or Phil to know. John gave her a quick hug and told her that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

John let go and went over to where Phil was. The smaller man reached for John and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're back John boy."

"Me to."

Cody looked at the two men and felt a bit jealous. He wished he had someone like John in his life to take care of him. He got up and went over to Eve and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should go."

"No…you guys stay to."

"No, we should be going. I have a doctor's appointment."

"And I need to drive her back home." Cody replied.

"Well come see me later today okay?" Phil said. The two nodded and went on their way, leaving Phil and John alone again.

Phil sat up, straightening the pillows behind him. He smiled again when he looked over at John.

"I'm so glad you're here. You're…you're gonna spend the day with me right? You won't leave?" The smaller man asked, almost in desperation, waiting for John to answer.

"Yes, I'll stay for the whole day. And look, I brought some snacks for you." John smiled, digging into his bag and bringing out some sandwiches, cookies and fruit. Phil grinned and reached out for the food. He took a large bite out the sandwich and closed his eyes in content.

"Mmmmm…you make the best sandwiches…" Phil said with his mouth full. John watched the smaller man eat his food. He wanted to ask Phil about the phone call he made to him before the incident, but he wasn't too sure how to broach the subject. Instead, John turned on the TV and switched over to the sports station.

"Let's watch some games." The two men watched the highlights of last night's games, commenting on various plays and penalties. A nurse came by shortly after and looked over at Phil's wounds. John observed her, tending to the smaller man's arms and legs and asked her some questions along the way such as how to treat burns and what to use to clean them. The woman politely answered all of John's questions, smiling as she did so. She gave Phil some instructions and told him that another nurse will come by later on to give him a sponge bath before leaving.

"Sponge bath? I'm not fucking 80 years old!" Phil huffed out. John didn't like the idea either only because someone else was going to touch his Philly in those intimate areas that only he was privy to but he kept the feelings to himself.

Once they were alone, the two settled again on watching the television. Phil was focused on a certain basketball game from last night but John's mind was somewhere else. He really needed to know what Phil wanted to talk about.

"Phil? Can I ask you something?"

The other man turned his head to face John.

"Sure okay."

"Ummm…you know when you left my house the other night you called me afterwards and asked if we could meet up and talk…."

"Yeah."

"Well…what did you want to talk about?"

Phil bit his lip as he brought his head down. He was waiting for John to ask that question but he didn't know what to say to the guy. Plus he wasn't too sure what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm not really sure John. I know that we had to sort some stuff out…"

"I know…we do…." John slowly reached over for Phil's hand. When the other man didn't pull back, John smiled warmly.

"I love you Phil, but I don't….I don't know what I can do to change the past."

"You can't John. We just need to move on…"

John swallowed the lump in throat as he asked his next question.

"You mean…move on from us?"

Just as Phil was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. John went over to open it and nodded when he saw the Detective.

"Hi Detective, come in."

"Thank you John. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No…" John said quietly as he gestured for Mark to come into the room. The man towered over John and nodded over to Phil.

"Hello Philip. Looks like you're doing a lot better than yesterday."

"I am thanks."

"I was hoping that maybe we can talk about your ex-employee AJ Lee?"

"Yeah…but how did you know her last name? I never told you."

The Detective smirked down at Phil.

"Well son, that's my job as a detective to find out. I have some disturbing news for you though before you tell me your story…."

John listened intently, going over to the other side to sit down closer to Phil while Detective Callaway continued.

After the detective left the hospital he made some calls regarding Phil's shop. He was able to find out the current and past employees who worked there and started to dig deeper into AJ's employment history. He found out that not too long ago, she was released from a medium security Psychiatric Hospital just outside of Chicago. She was in the facility for about two years for violently assaulting one of her ex-employees…a male tattoo artist. The Detective went on about AJ's several charges that were still pending and the mysterious disappearance of her ex-employee when his shop burned down. The Detective also mentioned her obsessive compulsive behaviour diagnosis and the need to constantly please everyone around her. When things wouldn't go her way, she would become violent and start harassing the person she felt that 'betrayed' her. The Detective finished his story, leaning back in his chair as he waited for Phil to respond.

The two men stared at Mark, their mouths agape and their eyes bulging out of their sockets. Finally, John was able to break the silence.

"Holy shit! This woman is nuts! How can they let her out like that?"

"Because she's very manipulative at what she does. AJ can be sweet and innocent when the need arises. Her release was because of that. The doctors felt she was recovered enough and let her go."

"Let her go? That's it? No checking up on her or anything?"

"John, most of these places don't have the resources to check up on ex-patients. They just assume they will be able to blend into society and contribute. I know this is hard for you guys to take but let me assure you I will do my best to capture this woman. Now Phil…I need you tell me what she was like while working for you."

"What?"

"Phil? Can you tell me about AJ?"

The smaller man let out a shaky breath, looking over at John for reassurance. The larger man smiled and squeezed the man's hand, bringing it to the lips and placing a small kiss on the knuckles. Phil looked over at The Detective and began his story about AJ.

The Detective wrote down everything that Phil told him. From the first day on the job, to her constant mood swings, crying, and flirting. He even told him how she broke John and Phil up, almost bringing him to tears again to retell that story. Once he was done, Mark closed his notepad and let out a breath.

"I'm going to have a couple of my good men to scout the parlour, and her apartment. I'm also going to bring a police officer to guard your room."

"You don't think she'll try anything here do you?" Phil asked nervously.

"Listen, the news is already out there about your shop fire and you survived. Once she finds out about that, I'm sure she'll try to finish the job. I just have one more question."

"Okay…"

"When she attacked you that night, do you remember anyone else that may have helped her?"

Phil shook his head, too tired to think of anything else.

"Okay. I'm gonna start on the paperwork and later on have a guard here for you. Don't worry Phil, I will catch her." The confidence in The Detective's tone made Phil and John a bit more relieved. The larger man stood up and shook hands with both men before leaving the room to start on the case.

Phil rested his head on the pillow as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Philly don't cry."

"I can't help it. There's a crazy woman after me and I'm stuck here…helpless. What if she finds out I'm alive? What if she does finish the job? What's gonna happen John? What?" John didn't have the answers to Phil's questions; instead he reached over and held the crying man in his arms, consoling him as best as he could.

After a few minutes, Phil was able to calm down. He slowly let go of John, thanking him in the process and closed his eyes.

"Get some rest Phil. I'll be here when you wake up."

The smaller man smiled softly, drifting off to sleep while John stayed in the room watching over him.

A couple hours later, Phil woke up from his nap. He turned around and noticed John was in the other bed, reading a book. He coughed to get the man's attention.

"Hey, how was your nap?"

"Good. I needed it that's for sure."

John nodded his head, placing the book down and walking over to Phil.

"Are you hungry? I got some granola bars here for you." John grabbed a couple and handed them over to the tattooed man. Phil took them eagerly and chopped them down in two bites, making John chuckle.

"You have quite the appetite."

"Hey I need my strength." Phil replied, licking his fingers in the process. John took a chair and sat down beside Phil silently watching him. The other man looked over and smiled. They heard a knock on the door and in walked a male nurse with a sponge and a small bucket.

"Hi there. I'm here to give you a sponge bath."

In an instant, jealously overflowed within John. He narrowed his eyes and walked over the man.

"That's not necessary. Phil doesn't need a bath."

"But it's required and plus I need to make sure there are no infections." The nurse explained, taking a couple steps towards the bed. John grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed it roughly.

"Get the fuck out." John hissed. The male nurse gulped and handed the sponge and contents over to John and left the room quickly.

Phil rolled his eyes at the scene and shook his head when John finally faced him.

"Jesus, you sounded like a jealous high school girl."

"Yah well, when they said they were giving you a sponge bath I wasn't expecting a guy."

"So it would have been better if it was a woman?"

"No…no one can touch you." John said in a possessive manner. Phil's heart beat a little faster when he heard John say that.

"Then who can…touch me?"

John looked over at Phil's coy little smile. He smirked as he went over to the door and locked it.

"I think you need a sponge bath. You're kinda dirty." The larger man slowly went over to where Phil was, placing the sponge and contents on the table.

"What?"

"I said you need a sponge bath. Now take off your gown."

Phil swallowed hard. This wasn't happening. He looked over at John who stood there waiting.

"But…someone might come in."

"I locked the door."

"Someone might hear us…"

"What? Will you be making any noise?" John asked in a low tone. Without waiting for a response, John slowly pulled the covers off and began to lift the thin gown off of Phil. The smaller man didn't say anything as he watched with wide eyes John grabbing the bottom of the gown and slowly lifting it up over his head. John threw the garment on the floor and took in Phil's naked form. Apart from the bandages, Phil looked the same. Delicious enough to eat.

Watching with intense eyes, Phil looked on as John dipped the sponge into the basin. He squeezed the excess water and took hold of Phil's wrist and began to pat down his arm. He didn't lightly and was careful not to get any near the bandages.

"Is this okay? You're not swore or anything?" John asked concerned. Phil shook his head, his breathing coming in short little gasps as John worked his way up towards the bicep and shoulder. He dipped the sponge again and started to wipe down Phil's tattooed chest. He watched as droplets of water trailed down Phil's stomach and settled in a pool and licked his lips at the sight.

Shifting in his place, Phil tried to position himself so he wouldn't get a hard-on but it was no use. As soon as John started to wash him, his dick instantly woke up. He looked down and saw it was pretty much at half-mast and felt embarrassed that he would get a reaction so quickly. Seeing the redness on Phil's face, John leaned closer and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey, don't feel ashamed. I'm only washing you."

"Yeahhh but….I can't help it…." Phil replied, biting his lip. John smirked and continued to clean his friend's chest, moving downwards to his stomach and near his pelvis. Phil sucked in a breath and waited for John to continue down south but was disappointed when he stopped and made a detour down to his feet.

The larger man began to wash Phil's toes and ankles, before going up to his calves. John put the sponge back in the basin and started to use his hands to massage the tight skin.

"Does that feel better Philly?" John asked just above a whisper.

Without saying a word, Phil nodded quickly, clutching at his pillow and trying not to moan at how wonderful it felt to have John's hands on him.

Slowly and methodically John smoothed his hands upwards reaching Phil's bandaged thighs. He lightly caressed the fabric as he made circular motions around the area. He looked over at Phil who had his eyes closed and biting his lip hard.

Phil couldn't take much more of this. His dick was now fully hard and John was completely ignoring it. He hoped this would end soon but a part of him didn't want this stop. He could feel John's hands caressing his skin and when he felt those fingers move further up he let out a tiny moan and waited for John to release him. Instead the man stopped suddenly and Phil opened his eyes to see what was going on.

"Why did you stop?" The man asked. He annoyance soon subsided when he saw John take off his shirt, pants and underwear and looked on in amazement at the man's sculpted frame.

"I want you Philly but I'm afraid you might still be hurting."

"Noooo…I'm…I'm okay."

John slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling Phil's thighs he leaned in and was within inches of Phil's lips when all of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.

Phil started to panic but John was able to calm him down.

"Ask who's at the door." John demanded.

"Whhhooo's there?!" Phil screamed out.

"Phil it's me Eve. Open up."

John began to kiss Phil along the jawline and neck, getting a moan in response.

"Phil? Come on!"

"Give me five minutes!" Phil said in desperation as John continued to trail kisses down the man's chest and stomach. He stopped and looked up at Phil's flushed face and smiled before engulfing the man's member into his mouth.

"Well, Jesus Phil, why do you have to door locked?" Eve said through the door.

Phil was now aroused and frustrated at the same time. Here he was getting a fantastic blow job from John while his sister was ruining the moment.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE EVE! GIVE. ME. FIVE. MINUTES! Oooooo…God!" Phil gasped, as John began to flick the head with his tongue.

"Is John in there? John? Are you there?" The larger man stopped briefly and looked over at the door.

"YES!"

There was silence after that and John continued to work on Phil's hard dick. He licked the length with his tongue up and down several times while making sure not to hurt the man below. Phil was a writhing mess. He arched his back when he felt John's tongue on him and lightly placed his hand on the back of the man's head.

John bobbed up and down, slowly at first but soon quickened the pace. Phil's moans began louder more intense as time went on. Suddenly John stopped and swiftly went over to place a heated kiss on Phil's lips, driving his tongue inside. He began to gyrate his hips against Phil's, their dicks sliding against one another in the most wonderful way.

Without breaking the kiss, John reached out and grabbed the sponge again, squeezing the excess water on their cocks for extra lubricant. They moved their hips faster and faster as their kissing reached to new heights of passion.

Phil moaned into John's mouth, wrapping his arms around the man's neck so he wouldn't get away. John could feel himself get close and let go of Phil's lips for a just a second.

"I'm gonna cum Philly…"

"Me to…"

Without saying another word, the two men moved their hips in unison, their cocks rubbing up against each other's skin as their kisses became more intense and within seconds they released themselves simultaneously.

Soon their breathing even out and John cautiously got off the bed and went into the bathroom to grab some towels. He wiped Phil clean as well as himself and started to put on his clothes while Phil lifted the cover all the way up to his chin.

John turned around to see Phil all wide-eyed and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….you better unlock the door before my sister breaks it down."

Nodding, John went over and unlocked the door letting Eve inside. The woman was not impressed and it showed on her face as she looked over at John before walking past him. Cody on the other hand had a huge grin, knowing what the two men were up to.

"So. I take it you're feeling a lot better now Philip?" Eve asked sternly. Phil blushed, clutching the sheets tight against his frame.

"Yup."

"Good, because The Detective is here and wants to talk to all of us."

The Detective, Mark Callaway showed up a few seconds later, nodding to John and greeting everyone inside. He had a police officer with him, a big meat head type of guy that practically dwarfed John in size.

"Hello everyone. Well, I do have some news for you all. It seems that AJ has left the city. Where we don't know yet, but I have men surrounding her apartment, the parlour and this hospital just to be sure. I also have here with me your guard. His name is Officer Ryan Reeves. One of my best men on the force. He'll be outside of your room to make sure no one except authorized personnel and family gets in. I will keep you all posted for any updates."

Everyone thanked The Detective and watched the guard leave the room and take his post outside of the door, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

"Well, at least I'm protected by the Hulk over there." Phil said jokingly. A few minutes later, the doctor came in with Phil's chart. He mentioned that the man was progressing quite well and that if all goes well, he could leave the hospital within a day or maybe sooner.

"However, Phil needs to rest and I don't want any visitors here after hours." John knew he was talking about him and nodded his head in agreement.

They all thanked the doctor before he left and focused their attention back to Phil.

"Well, we're heading out then. I'll check up on you tomorrow and make sure the door is unlocked." Eve replied, smiling. Phil rolled his eyes, hugging his sister and Cody as they left. He then turned his attention to John who was smiling down at him.

"So ummm…guess you can't stay the night again."

"No…I wish I could but you got protection now. I'll come back later to see how you're doing."

"Okay."

Without saying another word, John came closer and stroked the man's cheek before placing a light kiss.

"Bye Philly…I…I love you."

"I love you to John Boy."

Phil watched as John grabbed his belongings and slowly left the room. John looked over his shoulder once more before heading off, looking over at the cop.

"You take good care of him." John demanded before heading off home.


	5. Chapter 40

**Well here it is! The long awaited chapter 40 for this story. I want to say thanks for everyone who has been catching up and continuing to reading this. I know it's been a while and I do hope that people will enjoy this story still. Anywho, let's see what happens! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 40**

Officer Reeves stood by the doorway of Phil's room throughout the day. He observed the personnel checking up on him; the nurses, doctor, cleaners; he mentally focused on their faces, what they were wearing, how much time they spent in the Phil's room before leaving to look after other patients. He glanced at the closet exit and estimated how long it would take for someone to leave if they had to make a clean break.

Because what Detective Calloway didn't know was that Ryan Reeves time as a cop wasn't just for helping out the community…he needed something else in his life…mostly more money, and the only way he could make the big bucks was to do some underhanded jobs here and there. Of course, he made sure that no one at the force knew, not that it mattered. The majority of the cops and higher ups were crooked anyway, except for maybe his boss Mark. But Ryan didn't care. He found out very early in his career that if you wanted to survive the force, you had to make….certain sacrifices morally. At first, Ryan was disturbed at what he saw. The corruption, the dealings under the table, people getting off the hook just because they paid the right officer. But eventually he came to. Five years later, he was making as much money and sometimes more doing the behind the scenes deals than working legit. Sometimes he wondered if being a cop was worth it, but he quickly supressed those feelings.

The officer looked at his watch; 4pm. He was given specific instructions to call the number that he was given after visiting hours. He turned his head and looked into the room. Phil was sleeping soundly. Officer Reeves watched the man's chest rise up with every breath and smiled.

'_He has no fucking clue what he's got himself into.'_ The man thought before turning his head back around.

* * *

It was 10pm; two hours after visiting hours was done. The officer looked at the nurse who just came out of the Phil's room and winked at her. The woman blushed and quickly went back to her station, talking and giggling with the other nurses. He timed her from when she entered the room to when she left. Approximately 5 minutes. Before that, the doctor came in and checked Phil's signs for 7 minutes. That's how the routine was all day every two hours. The officer was pretty confident that it would be another two hours before someone checked up on him. He took out the phone and discreetly texted the number:

'_You have a two hour window. Come quick.'_ Officer Reeves shoved the phone back in his pocket and waited for the sign.

* * *

AJ paced the room, waiting for any text that would come. When she heard the news that Phil was alive she was livid yet relieved. All she wanted was to see his face one last time; to touch that skin, to feel him again. But she couldn't do any of those things. The hospital along with what use to be her apartment was being watched by the cops. She left quickly and quietly though, doing her best to not be seen by anyone. Her friend picked her up and they drove off to the edge of town and found a little run down motel where they could plan their next move.

"AJ, are you sure this is wise? I mean the place is surrounded. Your face was even in the news! If someone recognizes you, it's done man. All of it is done." Her friend, known as Big E on the streets tried to reason with the woman. But he knew it was no use. Once AJ had something in her head (besides the voices), she was determined to see it through, even if it meant hurting others.

The petite woman grabbed a handful of her hair, breathing heavily through her nose. She stopped her pacing when she heard the familiar buzzing sound of the phone.

"The phone! Get it God damn it!" The woman screamed.

Big E sighed and picked up the device. He touched the screen and read what the hired goon texted.

"We got two hours. If we leave now, we can probably get there within 20 minutes. The roads don't seem too busy."

AJ smiled wide, her eyes turning crazy as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Yes, we leave now and then I can see my precious little Philly before…..well….you know…." The woman grabbed the bag of supplies before opening the door slowly. She peaked outside, making sure that no one was around and walked briskly to the car.

"Come on! We gotta hurry."

Big E didn't like this one bit. He wasn't an honest man but he never had to do something like this. Unfortunately, being associated with someone like AJ, anything could happen. He just hoped that it would end quickly…for Phil's sake.

* * *

The officer was getting a bit agitated. It has been 30 minutes since that text and no one had come by yet. He glanced from left to right, trying find them but couldn't. He just hoped they would get here soon and be done with whatever they were gonna do.

After about another 10 minutes, he saw two familiar faces. It was that guy he met the other day, plus the small girl. They were wearing what looked to be hospital scrubs. Ryan smiled as they approached him.

"Officer."

"Doctor."

"I'm here to check up on this patient. I brought my nurse with me for any assistance that I may need."

"Of course."

The officer stepped aside as he watched both of them enter the room. He positioned himself in front of the small window so no one could see and waited. Looking around, he made sure that no one would catch the culprits and made a mental note of the closest staircase so they could make their get-away. Everything seemed to be going well until another familiar face came into view.

It was Detective Mark Calloway.

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 41

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing so far. Glad that everyone seems to enjoying the latest chapters. Anywho, on to the next one! Have fun :)**

**Chapter 41**

The Detective went over the papers and photos again, searching for any clue that would lead him to his fugitive. The larger man sighed heavily; grunting in frustration as he quickly got up and left the study. He went to the bar and poured himself a stiff drink, gulping it down.

Mark didn't think that finding a tiny crazy woman would be so hard. He's had many difficult cases but this one made his skin crawl. Just reading the descriptions again of what AJ had done to her victims, Mark had many sleepless nights thinking about it. Maybe because people like her were always so cunning and hard to catch or maybe because he really wanted to help John.

The Detective smiled thinking of John. He could tell that the man was head over heels about Phil. Just the way he would look at him or hold his hand, Mark knew they were made for each other. John was always so positive to. The large man was impressed by John's demeanour throughout this ordeal; he was strong and dependable. It made him think of his own son.

His son.

Memories of the young boy flashed in Mark's head. Many people commented on how much they looked alike and some even thought they were brothers. He loved his son and would sacrifice his life for him. Unfortunately, it was his own son that gave up his life, not just for him but his country. It would have been five years since he got that phone call. One that no parent should ever get.

The man shook his head slightly, holding back the lump that was forming in his throat and went back to his desk. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, switching to the local news and listened while he kept on reading.

'_And in crime news, the local Police Department still has a warrant out for one suspect who is responsible for burning down a tattoo shop as well as causing severe bodily harm to the Owner. For more details, we head on over to Joan Smith, who is at Memorial Hospital where the victim is recovering….'_

Mark glanced up, stopping his reading so he can watch the segment.

'_Thank you, Bob. Well, the victim is recovering well, however his shop is not. The establishment burned down a week ago and since then, the suspect, April Jennette Lee, has been running from the law. Although she is petite and can be sweet, the Chicago Police Department consider her very dangerous….'_

The large man watched carefully. He focused his attention on the reporter before scanning the background. He didn't see much, mostly hospital staff. Mark was about to turn off the screen when something caught his eye.

Someone familiar was entering the building. A small person. It was hard to tell since the attention was focused on the news woman but when he looked closer and before the figure left the screen, his eyes went wide.

It was her. And she wasn't alone.

* * *

AJ and Big E walked closer to a sleeping Phil. The woman smiled, her eyes lighting up at the man before her.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She whispered softly, reaching out and stroking his hair. Big E looked on, eyeing AJ before turning his head around towards the door.

"Come on AJ, we better hurry up and get this over with."

"Oh relax. No one saw us. We got hospital outfits and look, I'm wearing a wig!" The woman pointed to the fake blond hair she was wearing before pulling it off and throwing it in the bag.

"Yeah, how original. I bet when you walked across that TV crew no one suspected a thing!"

The woman looked at Big E with an annoyed expression.

"Get a grip. They weren't focused on us. And besides, I'm sure people don't pay attention to what's going on in the background."

"Whatever, let's just do this okay?"

The two stopped their bantering as they opened the bag of supplies. AJ grabbed a small pouch and unzipped it, revealing the contents inside. There was a syringe and two small bottles of a particular substance…enough to get rid of someone.

"Have you done this before?" AJ asked.

"What? You mean holding a needle. Yeah, I've helped a few druggies in my time."

"No…I mean what we're about to do."

Big E's jaw tensed, shaking his head. The woman smiled, holding the syringe.

"Well then. There's a first for everything."

AJ walked over to Phil, her heart skipping a beat, as she drew back the covers to expose his arm. She saw all those colourful tattoos of his and smiled, thinking how wonderful it made her feel when seeing them. She lightly caressed the skin, stopping near the elbow.

"I need a vein."

Big E nodded, taking the elastic band he brought and wrapping it around the man's bicep. Suddenly they heard a voice from outside and they quickly turned their heads. It was the guard.

"You guys better leave! My boss is here!" Ryan warned them before closing the door quickly and taking his place back outside.

"Damn it! AJ, we don't have enough time! We gotta go!"

"NO! IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, THEN NO ONE CAN!" The woman screamed, before plunging the needle into Phil's skin.

* * *

Mark raced through the streets of Chicago, the sirens screaming at the other cars to get out of the way. His frustration and anger boiled over when he saw that image on his screen. Stupid girl. And wearing a blond wig none-the-less. It made him angry that after what that man has gone through, she had the balls to step into that hospital like she owned the place. The man tried calling Officer Reeves for the second time, but it kept going to voicemail.

'_Damn it! What if it's too late?'_

But the Detective wouldn't allow himself to think like that. He sped on, the tires screeching as the car made a right towards the hospital. Within seconds, the man arrived, parking the car out front. He noticed two cruisers near the entrance and briskly walked over to them.

"Detective Calloway."

"Have you seen her and her accomplice?" The man asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

"No but we did go to the security room and asked to see the tape. It won't be ready though for another 20 minutes."

The man growled in irritation.

"Holy Christ! You have this woman in the fucking hospital and you're waiting for a God Damn home video!?"

The policemen hung their heads in defeat.

"You and you, come with me. I want one cruiser by the Emergency room and have two more to circle the premises. That bitch is not leaving this building without handcuffs."

Mark barked out his orders as he walked past and entered the hospital.

Officer Reeves looked at this watch briefly before turning his attention back towards the hallway. His heart was racing with anticipation, waiting for the two people inside to finish the job. The large man let out a few quite breaths, telling himself that everything will be okay. He won't get caught, he never does. Ryan thought about what he could do with the extra $50,000 when a form came at the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly and fear spread across his body.

It was Detective Mark Calloway.

Unable to run and not knowing what to do, he looked on, waiting his demise. The Detective stared at Officer Reeves and nodded, before walking over to the reception area to talk with the head nurse briefly. Ryan took that as an opportunity to open the door and warn the two criminals that they better leave before closing it again, standing his ground.

A couple seconds later, his boss stalked to him with two other officers.

"Hey boss. What's going on?"

"Have you seen her? She's here with another person. A very large man. The woman is also wearing a blond wig."

The officer pretended to think about it for a while, stalling as much as possible.

"Hmmmm…nope. I haven't seen her."

"Right. Well I tried to call you but your phone was going to voicemail. Next time keep it on. Now, move. I have to ensure that Phil is okay."

Ryan didn't move from his stop. The Detective narrowed his eyes at him.

"Officer Reeves, I ordered you to move out of the way."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

The officer didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Mark took one glance through the window and noticed two people inside, what looked to be a doctor and a nurse, but he knew they weren't. With all the strength his could muster, The Detective shoved Ryan aside, opening the door to find AJ sticking a needle into the tattooed man's arm.

"GET HER!" The Detective yelled, running towards the small woman. AJ shrieked, sliding under the bed, while Big E blocked Mark's way. Officer Reeves looked at the two cops and ran down the hallway.

"Help The Detective, I'll go after Reeves." One of the cops said before speeding away.

Big E lunged after Mark, grabbing the man's legs and pushing him down to the ground. The Detective grunted, as pain shot through his body from the sudden impact. AJ watched the whole ordeal from under the bed. She observed the three men wrestling on the floor and waited for her chance to get the hell out. When it arose, she quickly got up and fled through the door and down the hallway to the closet set of stairs.

Mark tried to grab her but Big E had a strong hold on him. The cop did his best to pry the two apart and when that didn't work, he went to grab his gun and cocked it against the suspect's temple.

"LET THE DETECTIVE GO!"

Within an instant, Big E stopped and held up his hands. The Detective slowly stood up, straightening his jacket and catching his breath. He looked at Big E with contempt and grabbed his handcuffs. The disturbance caught the attention of most of the staff on duty and some ventured into the room to see what was happening.

The Detective looked on and spoke to the head nurse.

"I need you to call your security. We still have a fugitive on the loose." Mark turned his head over the cop.

"I need you to put out a warning for all cruisers to keep a look out for April Jenette Lee."

He then looked over at Big E.

"And you. You're gonna have a great time in jail. I guarantee it."

The large man picked Big E up roughly on his feet, before heading on out of the room. One of the nurses who was tending to Phil, quickly yelled out.

"I need help! He's overdosing!"

Several nurses rushed in. Mark turned to head to see Phil's body shaking violently. His face was sweaty and foam was coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell did you give him!?" The man barked at Big E.

"I don't know! It was AJ who bought the stuff. I swear!"

Mark turned his head back to the tattooed man and watched helplessly as Phil's body suddenly went limp.

**Well alot of intense stuff happening here. Let me know what you guys think, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 42

**Again thanks for reading. I'm glad people are enjoy the story so far. Here is chapter 42. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 42**

AJ ran past the door and to the nearest staircase, leaping down like a wild animal. She kept on glancing back, making sure that no one was following her. She stopped when the door to the floor below opened. With bated breath she kept silent and waited for the sound of steps to go up. Instead they went down, the sound disappearing as the person descended further and further.

She mentally chastised herself for taking the stairs. She knew it was the wrong choice but at the heat of the moment, all she wanted was to get the hell out of this place.

'_They probably already have it surrounded.'_ She thought. Well, if that was the case, then AJ has no problem doing it the hard way.

She carefully leaned her head down and looked to see if anyone was around. When the coast was clear, she continued on, opening the door to the third floor and kept her head down low. She walked briskly going past the nurses and doctors. Her heart froze when she saw a security guard but when the man climbed into the elevator she felt relief. AJ was only a few steps away from the other staircase when she bumped into a very large form.

It was Officer Reeves.

"What the hell were you doing?!" The officer whispered low enough so no one could hear them. They quickly found a secluded spot in an empty room and closed the door.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that your stupid boss was coming back. You said we had a two hour window!" AJ retorted.

"Yah well, we're both fucked. We gotta get the hell outta here."

"How? You got a broom?"

"No. I thought you had one. I figure you would have experience handling a broom."

The two bickered for a couple of minutes, stopping only when they heard a commotion from outside.

"Shit! They found us!"

AJ looked out the window, glancing down at how far they were from the ground.

"Help me break this glass."

"What? We can't break it. It's not meant to be easily broken."

"Yes it can if you put your mind to it." The woman responded, taking a chair and throwing it against the pane. It made a loud crashing sound as it made impact with the floor. However, the glass did break and Officer Reeves was able to kick it through.

AJ climbed on the ledge, looking down one last time before jumping. She landed on a soft spot and waited for Ryan to jump as well. Looking at the small woman, the large man swung his legs over to the edge and pushed his body out. Unfortunately, he landed strangely and shattered his ankle in the process. The officer screamed in agony, clutching at his injured ankle.

The scream caught the attention of some guards by the emergency room and they quickly fled to the scene. In a panic, Ryan reached out for AJ but the woman backed away.

"No! Don't leave me here. AJ! AJ!" But it was no use. The woman fled, leaving Ryan stranded on the ground.

* * *

The Detective watched the nurses and doctor wheel Phil away to the emergency. He turned his head to see the one cop and Big E staring back at him.

"WHAT?! You want a fucking hug? You take that man to the station. I need to find Officer Reeves." As if on cue, his cellphone rang, telling the whereabouts of Ryan. Mark said few words and hung up the phone. He then focused his attention back to the two men.

"Well, looks like Officer Reeves injured his ankle while jumping out of a window. There was also witnesses saying of a woman running away. Where the hell did she go? Where are you two scumbags staying?" The Detective demanded from Big E, grabbing the man by the neck and squeezing it dangerously.

"Detective, stop! You can't hurt him, remember?" The cop reminded Mark. The large man closed his eyes briefly, staring at Big E before loosening his grip.

"Take him back to the station. I need to find this girl." The two left the room, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts.

* * *

AJ was able to have a good head start with the distraction of Officer Reeves on the ground. She veered off to an alleyway hiding behind a dumpster and waited to see if anyone was following her. A couple of minutes later and no sign of any cops, the woman moved away from her hiding spot with a huge smile on her face. It faded quickly though when her thoughts went back to the scene at the hospital.

She remembered sticking the needle into Phil, the cops barging through the door, a huge scuffle and eventually her get-away. Her eyes started to water when she thought about what Phil went through during his last breath.

'I hope he's in a better place. It was for the best.' The woman said to herself. She took out her phone, planning to call someone for a ride when she heard the faint sound of sirens. Panic engulfed her body as she hid back further in the alleyway. Louder and louder they came as she waited what was going to happen next. She saw a couple of cruisers speed past and let out a sigh of relief. Looking around, she spotted a staircase and figure it would at least lead to a safe hiding spot until she had a plan on what to do next.

Going over to the steel railing, she climbed the steps carefully, looking back every so often to make sure the police cars weren't coming back. When she reached the door, the woman grabbed the handle and that's when the spotlight focused on her from above. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the glare of the light and heard a loud booming voice overhead.

"APRIL JENNETTE LEE. WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED. SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT."

The woman growled, noticing the cars that sped away were coming back and blocking the alley exit. She kicked in the door and ran through, going past old and dusty machines from yesterday's past. AJ ran across the room, through the door and climbed down the stairs. When she reached the ground floor, her eyes flew wide open at what she saw outside.

Over twenty cop cars had their lights flashing and it seemed the whole Chicago Police Department were outside, ready to make their move. Tears started to stream down her face, knowing this was it for her. They would take her back to the asylum. She shook her head violently as a loud scream escaped her mouth. She stopped when a voice spoke to her from outside.

"AJ, THIS IS DETECTIVE MARK CALLAWAY. I HAVE YOUR FRIEND IN CUSTODY AND ALSO OFFICER REEVES. THEY ARE BOTH GOING TO JAIL FOR A VERY LONG TIME. BUT I CAN SEE IF WE CAN STRIKE A DEAL FOR YOU. IF YOU COME OUT OF THAT BUILDING NOW, WE CAN GO BACK TO THE STATION AND TALK ABOUT IT."

Mark put the megaphone down, turning his head slightly to the Sergeant and leaned in.

"If she makes one move, don't shoot. I want her alive." The other man nodded, focusing his attention back to the entrance.

The small woman paced the entrance area as her heart was thumping loudly. What was she to do? Give up or make a break for it. Letting out a defeated sigh, she opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She turned her head slowly, observing the men and cars. The Detective let out a breath and began to walk towards her.

"It's okay AJ. We're here to help." The man assured the woman as he closed the gap between them. The woman stared back at Mark and a smile crept up on her face. The Detective didn't have time to react; he watched AJ run in the opposite direction. Within an instant he ordered the cops to hold their fire but it was too late. A bullet hit her point blank in the chest and she fell to the ground. She died instantly.

* * *

It was close to midnight and John, Cody and Eve were all sitting in the living room. They just finished watching a movie, a comedy, to distract them from Phil. Eve was putting the movie away while John and Cody were in the kitchen cleaning up. John was glad he had friends like them. They have been very supportive and he was especially impressed with Eve. John knew that the woman was going to be a great mom and role model for her child.

The two men just finished up their cleaning when the phone rang. Eve went to pick it up and the next thing they knew, they heard an agonizing scream. John and Cody rushed out to see Eve clutching the phone and crying.

"Evie what's wrong?" Cody asked. The woman shook her head as tears streamed down her face. John took the phone from her and held it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir? This is the hospital. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

"What are you talking about?" John asked nervously, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Phillip Jack Brooks is in the emergency room. I'm sorry but he was injected with a very dangerous substance. We did our best to recover him but he's on life support at the moment. We're calling because we need to meet with the next of kin. We have to talk to his sister who needs to provide…." There was a slight pause before the voice continued.

"….to provide a decision on whether Phil should live."

**Well, that's the latest chapter. How do you guys feel about? Let me know via review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 43

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews. Here is chapter 43, enjoy!**

**Chapter 43**

Cody watched from the rear view mirror John and Eve hugging each other and crying over what the nurse had told them about Phil. He focused his attention back on the road, taking extra care and driving slowly so he wouldn't miss any turns. When they got to the hospital, he parked the car close-by and guided his friends to the third floor where they were to meet with the doctor.

They arrived at reception and was greeted by one of the nurses who they recognized. She quickly got up and went to search for the doctor. A couple minutes later, he came in with a grim look on his face.

"Hello. I'm sorry Eve that we had to tell you this."

The woman nodded softly, keeping close to John while they followed the man into a private room.

They sat down on the couch while the doctor took a chair close-by.

"I understand the Detective who was solving this case wanted to explain what happened. He should be here any minute…." The doctor paused before looking directly at Eve.

"Evelyn. I've known you for a very long time. You're one of my best nurses on staff and have seen everything. I can't lie to you. You do know what needs to happen if his progress worsens."

"Yyyyyes. I do."

The man reached out and squeezed on Eve's hand gently.

"However, we'll do everything we can to make sure your brother will get through this." Eve smiled softly, hugging herself close to John and Cody.

They heard a knock on the door and saw Detective Mark walk in. His face looked pale and his eyes were tried. John had a feeling the man went through a lot tonight.

"Hello everyone." Mark said before grabbing a chair and sitting next to the doctor.

"Detective what happened? What happened to Phil?" John asked desperately.

The large man rubbed his face several times before answering that difficult question.

"It seems that the officer who was guarding Phil's room was a crooked cop. Believe me I had no clue. He was one of my best men on the force that's why I chose him. If I only knew that he would….would betray us then none of this would have happened."

John went over close to Mark and hugged him tight.

"It wasn't your fault Detective. You did all that you could." The large man didn't smile instead he kept on continuing with his explanation.

"AJ had an accomplice. They entered the hospital unseen and were able to sneak into the room as a doctor and nurse. I'm not sure how long they were in there but when I entered the room, AJ had a needle in Phil's arm. That's when everything went to hell."

"Wait. How did you know that they were in the hospital if no one recognized them?" Eve asked.

"I was watching the local news and they mentioned the incident. They TV crew was stationed at the front entrance of the hospital. I looked closer at the background and that's when I saw a familiar figure walk by. I was shocked that she would be there. I did call my men to warn them, including Officer Reeves, but by the time I reached the hospital it was too late. She was able to escape and leave. Her friends though are in custody. Officer Reeves will probably be charged with accessory to first degree murder. Her friend will be charged as well."

All three gasped in surprised.

"Oh my God! You mean AJ is still out there! She's still gonna try to get Phil!" John exclaimed as his eyes started to water.

Mark closed his eyes before looking back at the three people.

"No. AJ isn't out there anymore…she was able to escape but we had her surrounded in an abandoned warehouse building not too far away from the hospital. I did my best to reason with her but she decided to make a run for it. I wanted her alive. One of the cops pulled the trigger and shot her in the chest. She's dead."

John looked at him confused.

"Dead? AJ is dead?"

"Yes."

Eve and Cody let a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm so happy she's not here." Eve replied.

Mark looked on before getting up and walking back to the door.

"Again, I'm sorry that this had to happen. I have to go back to the station and do some paperwork but I'll come by in the morning to see how everything is." All three thanked the Detective and watched him leave the room. They then focused their eyes on the Doctor.

"Eve, I'm going to go straight to the point. Phil was injected with several lethal drugs and had an overdose. We were able to pump out what was in his system but that wasn't enough. He's in a comatose state right now and currently on life support. We don't know how long he will be able to sustain being on it. We can do what we can to make him comfortable while he is here."

The woman allowed the flow of tears run down her cheeks. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would have to make this kind of decision about Phil. She turned her head over to John and Cody before responding to the doctor.

"Can we wait and see what happens? Maybe a week or two?" The woman asked.

"Of course but if his health worsens…."

"I know….I know. Can we see him?"

"Yes but only for a short while."

Eve and John got up but was interrupted by the doctor.

"I'm sorry only close family members can see him."

"But John is Phil's fiancé. Right, John?" Eve said, giving a look to John.

"Uh, yah I am. He proposed not too long ago." The medical professional had a skeptical look on his face but allowed John to see Phil.

Cody looked on and smiled at his friends.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you guys are done."

The two friends hugged Cody briefly before leaving the room.

* * *

John followed Eve into the Intensive Care Wing. He saw other patients there hooked up to machines, isolated in their own space with their family members close by. He saw what looked to be a young boy, probably no more than 10, with his parents beside him. The mom was crying while the father consoled her. In one split second, the two men locked eyes and John saw the pain in them. He turned his head away quickly, following Eve a bit more closely as they reached Phil's room.

They entered slowly, looking at Phil's small frame in the bed. He looked so fragile, it was something that John wasn't used to. Eve let out a gasp as another fresh stream of tears fell from her eyes. They both went over, John on one side while Eve was on the other.

The woman grabbed hold of her brother's hand, squeezing it gently and scanned the heartbeat monitor. It was moving at a dangerously slow pace and she held back a breath. John meanwhile, watched in amazement at everything around him. The breathing tubes, oxygen mask, needles, he was never in this type of situation before and he wasn't so sure how to react.

"John? Are you okay? You're very quiet."

"Yeah. I just…..I don't know how to react…." The man answered looking at Eve. She smiled softly at him.

"There's no wrong way to react John. It's okay."

With that comment, John could feel his chest tighten and pretty soon his eyes began to water. He leaned in close to Phil's ear and whispered something that only the small man could hear before placing a light kiss on his forehead.

They looked on for a couple more minutes until a nurse came in, informing them that they had to leave for the night. Nodding, John and Eve left the unit and walked back to where Cody was waiting. They kept silent for quite some time until John spoke up.

"Eve, I just want you to know that whatever decision you make. I'll support it. And I still want to be a part of your life and your baby's. You're like a sister to me Eve and I don't want you to be alone in this."

The woman stopped her walking make John stop as well. She hugged him close letting out a breath.

"Thank you John. You're such a good person. Too good sometimes. But when the time comes, if at all, I want your input to. I can't make this on my own, I just can't."

The two hugged a little while longer. They let each other go and kept on walking, holding each other hand in the process.

Cody saw them down the hallway and stood up to greet them.

"Is he okay?" The young boy asked.

"We just have to wait and see." Eve replied. John nodded and all three went back to the car and drove home.

* * *

The ride back was painfully quiet. No one said a word and Cody was afraid to comment on anything as it could trigger a stream of tears or worse. Once they arrived home, everyone got out of the car and went towards the door. John turned around and was about to go his house when Eve called out his name.

"John? You don't have to be alone right now. Come stay with us. I got a spare room you can sleep in."

"I don't know…."

"Oh come John John! It'll be like old times when we would sleep over!" Cody replied trying to make light of the situation. John smiled and walked over to Eve and Cody and stepped inside the house.

All three were tired of this ordeal and decided it would be best to get a good-night's rest.

"Well, are we gonna see him tomorrow then? I don't want to leave him alone." John said to Eve.

"Of course we will. Cody will you be okay here?"

"Yah I can keep myself entertained."

They all said good-night to each other and went into their respective rooms, thinking about Phil and hoping that he'll get better.

The next day everyone woke up earlier than usual. John didn't have a great sleep and he could tell that Eve and Cody didn't either. He made some coffee and decided that having a big breakfast might do the trick to get them out of their grogginess.

"John let me help you." Cody said, walking over and getting a pan from the cupboard.

"You make breakfast? The only time I ever saw you make breakfast is when we had pop tarts."

"Well, I don't want you to do it by yourself. You're my friend, I wanna help."

John smiled, giving Cody a small nudge on the shoulder as they started on making some bacon and eggs. Eve was in the living room, watching the news when she heard a knock on the door.

"Guys, someone is at the door."

John instructed Cody on what to do and went over to see who was there.

When he opened it, he was shocked at the person in front of him.

It was Randy Orton.

**Let me know what you guys/gals think so far. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 44

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews. Here is chapter 44, enjoy!**

**Chapter 44**

John looked at his former best friend with a stunned look. He tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Cody and Eve went over to the door, curious as to who was there; their reaction was a bit different.

"GET OUT!" Cody yelled at Randy, shocking both John and Eve.

"Please, hear me out. Guys…."

"NO! You haven't been a part of Eve's life or your baby's! You don't get a second chance!" Cody screamed at the top of his lungs, forcefully pushing Randy and almost making the man trip. It took both John and Eve to hold the boy back but they didn't offer Randy to come inside.

Randy straightened himself out, looking at all three of his former friends and waited.

"What do you want Randy? We have somewhere to be." John replied.

"I….I wanted to come see you and make sure you're okay, that Eve's okay. Eve….are you….fine with the baby…and stuff?" The man asked reluctantly, glancing at Cody's angry face.

The woman stared at him, unsure of how to answer that question. After a few seconds, she kept it short and to the point.

"Yes, I'm fine. Tired but fine."

"That's…that's great. I'm happy for you." Randy shifted in his feet, hanging his head.

"And…John? How are you?"

John didn't get a chance to answer that question as Cody interrupted with another outburst.

"What the hell do you want Randy?! We're busy." The boy moved forward so he was in front of his two friends with his arms crossed.

"Listen, I know I've been a real dick and believe me I wish I could go back and change everything that I done but I've been thinking and well….I need you guys in my life. I realized that what I did was a huge mistake with all of you and I'm really, really sorry. Really, I am. Please…" The man was practically begging for forgiveness as he desperately watched for their reaction.

Although they had every right to be angry, Eve and John kinda felt sorry for him. Cody on the other hand wasn't giving in.

"Oh please! You're not sorry! You're never sorry! How can you do that to us? You treated us like crap and now you waltz in here like your some kind of martyr asking for forgiveness thinking everything will be okay?!"

"Cody…"

"SHUT UP! You lied to us…to me. I came to you for help and…and you threw me away like garbage. I had to run away from my friends. I had to tell….John all the embarrassing things that happened to me. And Eve…." Cody turned his head to the woman for one second before turning his attention back at Randy.

"….She took care of me. A complete stranger took care of me better than my own best friend! But you're not my friend. You never were. You don't deserve our friendship or anything else! You deserve to rot in HELL!"

Randy held back a breath, a look of heartache on his face from hearing Cody's harsh words.

"I'm….I'm sorry….ummmm….I wrote you guys each a letter. Phil to, I have it here." Randy reached into his jacket, pulling out four separate white sealed envelopes. He handed one to Eve, Cody and John.

"Where's Phil?"

John's jaw tightened.

"He's in the hospital. He was in an accident."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that…" Randy handed the envelope for Phil to John.

"Will you give this to him?"

John nodded, reaching out for the envelope.

Cody's anger wasn't subsiding and ripped his envelope several times, throwing the remains at Randy.

"I don't want a fucking letter from you! I don't want you in my life anymore! Go away! JUST GO!" The boy then stormed away, up the stairs and into his room. Eve showed a sympathetic look to Randy before going after Cody. John stood his ground looking at his former best friend.

"I'm really am sorry John. For everything…."

"Well, I don't know if I have the energy for this right now in my life. I do miss your company but…we need more time."

Randy nodded, hanging his head in shame. He turned around and walked back to his car. He opened the door to the driver's side and took one last look at John.

"I hope Phil gets better." Randy said before climbing into the car and driving back home. John watched the car getting smaller and smaller. He looked down at the envelopes in his hands before seeing the pieces that Cody ripped. He picked them up and went back upstairs.

He walked into Cody's room, seeing the boy on the bed with his head turned to the other side. Eve was sitting next to him, caressing his shoulder. She saw John walk in and made room for him to sit down next to her and Cody.

"Codes, why did you get so angry down there?" John asked.

The boy sniffled a bit but didn't face his friends to answer.

"Because…he was a meanie and rude and…and….AN ASSHOLE!"

Eve and John widened their eyes with that comment. The two looked at one another before Eve responded.

"Cody, I know you're upset, we all are but you gotta give the guy credit for coming up here and showing his face. He admitted what he did was wrong. Don't you think that's a good thing?"

"No."

The woman sighed, continuing to caress the boy's shoulder. The trio kept silent for a bit until John spoke up.

"Cody, I know it can be hard to forgive and forget….especially when you love them…."

The young boy blinked several times, turning his head slowly to face his friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cody it's okay. Eve and I…we figured it out…we know about you two."

"You…you know?"

Eve went to squeeze his hand gently.

"Cody, it's okay."

The young man looked at his friends wide-eyed.

"But….you're not mad? You're not gonna kick me out or beat me?"

"Of course not. Why would we do that to you? We're friends." John said with reassurance.

"I lied to both you. Eve, I was with him when I knew he was with you. You should be angry! You guys should hate me!"

The woman took hold of the boy's shoulders.

"No. I'm not angry and we don't hate you. We just wished that you told us about it. You needed the support Cody and we're here for you. We'll always be here for you." Eve then gave the young man a soothing hug. Cody rested his head on her shoulder as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cody exclaimed. John went over and hugged them both. They all stayed that way for a few more minutes until Cody's crying started to diminish.

"So now what? Is…everything okay between us?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. But if you have anything to tell us, please let us know. We won't hurt you Cody." Eve replied. The boy nodded his head, a small smile forming on his face.

John placed the remaining pieces of Cody's letter on the nightstand along with a roll of tape.

"I figure that when you're ready, you might want to read what Randy had to say to you."

Cody looked over seeing the letter on the nightstand before looking at John.

"Thank you John."

"So, do you still wanna go to the hospital? I mean it's okay if you don't want to."

"No, let's go. I wanna see my brother."

Eve and John both left the room, saying good-bye to Cody as they prepared themselves to see Phil's progress.

As soon as they left, Cody went over and reached for the letter, feeling the paper between his fingers. Biting his lip, he grabbed the tape and ripped off several pieces as he prepared himself to read what his former friend had to say.

* * *

The two arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. They went over to the intensive care unit and went over to where Phil was stationed. John grabbed a chair and motioned for Eve to sit down while he grabbed one for himself. They looked at Phil with hope, praying that he would wake up and see them, but that didn't happen.

"Do you think he can hear us?" John asked.

"I don't know. I've read many articles that when a person is in a coma, they can hear what is around them but they can't react to any of it."

John kept on looking at the smaller man, placing his hand on top of Phil's.

"Hey Phil. If you can hear us….I just want you to know that we care for you and love you and hope that….you come back to us." The larger man's eyes started to water, holding in his breath as he watched for any sign of life. Eve came around and hugged the man briefly.

"John, I'm sure things will be fine. He will never leave us."

The two friends stayed beside Phil for a while longer until they heard one of the doctors come in.

"Doc any news?" Eve asked.

"No news. He's still the same, nothing has changed, although his state hasn't worsened. We will need to monitor his progress over the next couple of days. But if things don't improve….Evelyn, you will have to make a decision."

The woman nodded reluctantly. The doctor remained in the room, checking on the monitors and Phil's breathing before leaving to check on other patients.

They stayed with Phil for another hour, talking softly to one another. Eve looked at her phone to check the time.

"John, it's almost time for lunch. Do you want to come with me to the cafeteria?"

"Hmmmm…nah. I'm not that hungry. I just want to be close to Phil."

The woman didn't argue. Instead she nodded her head and promised him that she'll buy a sandwich for him when she got back before leaving the room.

John didn't move from his spot. He kept on looking at his former lover and wondered what he was thinking, if he was thinking at all.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard a familiar voice and smiled when he saw the person.

"Detective Calloway."

"John. How is everything?" The large man asked, walking over and taking a seat across from John.

"The same. Nothing has changed. Phil is still in a coma….not sure for how long….." The young man hung his head, not wanting to cry in front of the detective.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. I can tell that Phil is a strong person plus he is lucky enough to have people that care for him deeply. He won't leave you guys."

That made the situation a little better for John but he still wasn't so sure. Wanting to change the subject, John asked about Mark and his family.

"I mean if you don't want to tell me that's okay. I'm just making conversation."

Mark smiled at John as he let out a long breath.

"Well, I was married but we got divorced a while ago. We're still good friends. She lives in Minneapolis with her boyfriend and his two kids."

"Oh, well that's nice you guys still get along. Did you have any kids with her?"

The Detective swallowed before answering.

"Yes, we did. He was in the army."

"Oh. So he's not in the army anymore?"

"No….not anymore."

"Does he live with you then?"

"No…he doesn't. He was stationed overseas the last I spoke with him."

John realized what Mark was trying to say. He nodded softly but didn't say anything to the other man. The two kept silent for a very long time; staring at Phil in the process. After about a few more minutes of awkwardness, John spoke again.

"You must be very proud of your son."

The large man turned his head around away from John. He breathed in several times mentally telling himself to not breakdown in front of someone else. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see John smiling down at him.

"Detective, it's okay if you want to cry. I'm here for you."

The larger man got up quickly, startling John.

"I'm sorry. We should be focusing on Phil. There's a reason why I came down here John. We're going to prosecute Big E and Ryan Reeves in the attempted death of Phil. But their lawyer wants to question him when he gets better."

"What? Why? Phil doesn't know them."

"I know. But I guess they want to show to people that it was AJ who planned the whole thing. Their lawyer wants to give the illusion that these men were set up."

"This is crazy! Phil can't be going to court. I won't allow it! When he wakes up, he's not testifying. I don't care what anyone says."

"Well I just wanted you to know John. Anyway, I should leave. I need to get back home and follow up on a few things. It was nice talking to you and I hope Phil pulls through." The man smiled. He opened the door and left the room leaving John alone again with Phil.

He went over to his friend and held his hand tightly.

"I'm not going to let you go. I'm staying right here. I love you. Can you hear me Phil? Please, give me a sign that you can hear me." John pleaded watching carefully for any hints. When nothing happened, he sunk back into his seat and cried.

**Let me know what you guys/gals think so far. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 45

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews. Here is chapter 45, enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

It was the same the day after and the day after that. John and Eve would go to the hospital early, go up to Phil's room and stay there until lunchtime. Eve would usually go down to the cafeteria while John waited in the room, holding Phil's hand. He would talk to him, tell him about work, Eve, and Cody. The man hoped that something would happen, some movement to confirm to John that Phil was there but nothing would. He was beginning to wonder if coming down at all was worth his time, especially when you felt that the situation wasn't going to get any better.

Five days after the incident, the two went to the hospital to find the doctor there waiting for them. He scribbled something on his clipboard before facing John and Eve.

"We need to discuss this Evelyn. We can't wait any longer."

The woman looked at John and nodded her head softly to the doctor. They followed him out to a private office area where they waited to discuss this awkward situation.

"It's been five days since this happened, and although Phil has stabilized, that doesn't mean it will get better. You know this isn't a life for anybody; to be hooked up like that. You need to make a decision. We need to know."

The woman rubbed her eyes with her hand, shaking her head at the same time. John put an arm around her small shoulders, consoling her as best as he could.

"Can you give me one more day? Please?" Eve pleaded.

The doctor sighed but agreed to Eve's request.

"Fine. Just one day. I'll be back tomorrow. I'm sorry that you have to do this."

Eve nodded her head, watching the doctor leave the room before she broke down in tears.

John hugged her tight for support, waiting until she finally got her composure back and headed back towards Phil's room. They sat down next to him, looking at his pale and frail figure. Eve took hold of her brother's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Phil. I just want you to know that I love you. You're my big brother, my only family, my friend. I don't want to lose you."

John watched in silence, staying close to Eve as he to held onto Phil.

* * *

The next day, the two friends went back to the hospital, a feeling of dread surrounding them. They entered the elevator, John pushing the button to the floor and waited as the doors closed.

"John, I don't think I could have done this without you or Cody. I know last night was a long night for all of us. I just hope I'm making the right decision"

"Eve, I support you 100%. You know I'll be there for you and Cody."

The two smiled at one another as they heard the elevator doors open and stepped out. The walk felt long and tedious, their feet dragging on the floor as they made their way into Phil's room. As promised, the doctor was there waiting for them, along with a nurse.

"Well, did you come to a decision?"

"Yes, we think it's best that…that you pull the plug."

"Is that your final decision Evelyn?" The doctor asked again.

Eve grabbed onto John's hand tight.

"Yes."

"Very well. I'm going to bring another nurse with me to prepare."

Eve let out a shaky breath, carefully sitting herself down as she watched one of the nurses monitor the screens. John stood next to her, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder for support. They watched as another nurse came by as well as the doctor. They spoke quietly to each other before the doctor went over to Eve and John.

"We're just going to record the final results and then we'll start shutting down. You two don't have to be here if you don't want to."

"No….we want to….we want to make sure he's…safe." Eve replied.

The doctor nodded and went back to the nurses to discuss the final preparations. John grabbed a chair and sat next to Eve who started to cry again. After about ten minutes, one of the nurses looked at the duo and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm going to shut down the device. He may still be breathing but after a while it will slow down. We will give you some time alone with him."

The nurse explained before she switched the machine off. They left Eve and John alone in the room, closing the door softly.

The two looked on, carefully watching Phil's chest move up and down slowly. John's eyes began to water as he grabbed the smaller man's hand.

"Phil, please forgive us. We want you to be at peace. We love you. I love you…and I know I'll see you again." The man gasped for air as he let himself go for the first time since this whole ordeal started. Eve held onto John reassuring him that Phil loved him to.

The two friends stayed in the room as they waited for Phil to take his last breath.

* * *

_Phil wasn't too sure where he was. Although he did recognize the place, it felt weird, like it was some sort of dream. Walking down the sidewalk, he came across his house. It was the only one that was lit up in the neighbourhood not that he could see very well with the fog surrounding him._

_He went over and opened the door, looking around. Confused, he saw things that he hasn't seen in years. The pictures on the wall were different, the blue-ray was replaced with a VHS and the furniture looked really old._

_Taking a few steps, Phil walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was there along with his dad. They were making something. He wasn't quite sure what it was so he decided to walk a bit closer. When they turned around, the couple gave him a hug._

"_Phillip! You're home. We're making your favourite dish. Spaghetti and meatballs. I'm making the sauce extra spicy just the way you like it." Phil's mother smiled, kissing him on the cheek before going back to the stove._

_His dad wrapped an arm around him and guided them to the kitchen table._

"_Hey son. How was school?"_

"_School?"_

"_Yeah. Remember that big building with books and classrooms inside."_

"_Ummm okay I guess."_

"_Good, good." Phil's dad patted the man's hand before leaning back into his chair._

"_I think your sister is out with her friends tonight so it's us three. Hey, maybe after we can get some ice cream at that new place down the road."_

"_No I don't think so. You eat too many sweets dear, remember what the doctor told you." Phil's mother intervened, pointing a finger at her husband. The man lifted his hands up to surrender._

"_Hey now. It's for Phil. He needs the….dairy."_

_The two joked for a bit as Phil watched in fascination. Was this really happening? His parents were dead, how can they be here with him? It doesn't make any sense._

_The smaller man wondered about this when he started to hear faint voices outside._

"_Guys did you hear that? Someone is outside." Phil got up and went over to the front door. He opened it and listened carefully. The voices sounded like they were coming from far away and turned his head in the direction of the noise. He went over to the middle of the road and looked beyond the fog and noticed some strange lighting._

"_I know that voice…" Phil said to himself. He walked a bit closer, the noises becoming a bit louder when he heard his mother calling him for supper. He turned his head briefly to face his home before focusing again on the light. The voices had stopped but Phil still felt something…almost like a whisper in his ear._

'_I love you Phil.' Was all the man heard before the voice faded away._

**Let me know what you guys/gals think so far. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 46

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews. Here is chapter 46, enjoy!**

**Chapter 46**

_It was the same the day after and the day after that. Phil would walk down the sidewalk until he reached his home. He would go inside to find his mom and dad there, sometimes in the kitchen, most times watching TV. Phil missed them for so long that he enjoyed being with them. And they always had fun. Sometimes, they would go downtown, or to the park. Other times, all three would watch a movie or a baseball game on the small screen. Phil would sit between them, holding their hands and smiling._

_However, during these times, Phil had a weird feeling about it all. He kept on hearing voices and everyday it would become louder and louder. He would ask his parents if they heard them but they always shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing. It really bothered Phil; he just wanted to know where the noise was coming from._

_And it was always two voices, male and female. The woman voice sounded like his sister. But the other one, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he heard it from somewhere. That voice would make him smile._

_On the fifth day, Phil reached his home to find his parents in the living room discussing something. When he entered the room, they stopped and looked over at him._

"_Hey guys. Are we gonna watch some TV?"_

_His parents looked at him solemnly for a brief while. His dad got up and went to Phil, hugging him tight._

"_Why don't we go to Grant Park today. Your mom made some sandwiches, we can throw the ball and have lunch there."_

_Phil liked that idea and nodded his head in approval._

_All three climbed into the car and drove to the park. Phil sat in the backseat watching the buildings become a blur. He began to hear those voices again and he looked around to see where it was coming from._

"_Son, are you okay?" His dad asked, looking at him from the rear view mirror._

"_Yeah…it was nothing." Phil stopped searching and settled back into his seat._

_They arrived at the park not long after. His parents grabbed a cooler and two baseball gloves. All three walked over to an empty picnic table; his mother opening the cooler to grab the sandwiches and drinks while Phil and his dad started to throw the ball._

_Phil was having fun. He always enjoyed being with his parents at the park, especially his dad. They were so close. They threw the ball back and forth for a few minutes. Phil's dad drew his arm back, warning Phil that this was going far. The smaller man ran as fast as he could to catch it but missed by a few inches._

"_Better luck next time Phil!" His dad shouted, smiling. Phil smiled back and turned around to get the ball. He stopped when he saw a male figure._

_Phil walked a bit closer, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the man. He was big, really big. Like muscle man big and he had on a short sleeve t-shirt with jeans. He was wearing a cap that hid his face as well. _

"_Hey. Can I have my ball?" Phil asked walking closer. The figure didn't respond. Phil went closer to him and noticed a pair of familiar bright blue eyes that made his heart melt._

_He was only a foot away from the dark figure that was still holding the ball. Phil reached over, stretching out his hand so the person could hand over the ball to him. The figure placed it gently onto Phil's hand. Their fingers touched for a brief second until the figure started to fade into the shadows._

"_Wait! I didn't get your name." Phil took a few steps closer and that's when a bolt of lightning streaked the sky. Phil dropped down to his knees, as he felt a sharp pain in his chest._

_His parents ran over to him with concern._

"_Phil are you okay? Are you hurt?" His mother asked._

"_I'm fine. Did you see him? There was a man here. He had my ball." Phil looked at his mom and dad. Both exchanged looks but didn't respond to Phil's question._

"_It's time for us to go." His father stated, helping Phil up to his feet in the process. The smaller man couldn't figure it out. How can they not see this person? He was right there, plain as day. Not wanting to start an argument, Phil obliged and followed his parents back to the car._

_When they got home, all three walked up the steps towards the front door. Phil was about to enter the house when his parents stopped him._

"_Phil, you can't be here anymore." His dad said._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Phil, we love you and we enjoyed this time together but there are people waiting for you. People that love you and want you come back to them."_

_Phil didn't understand this. Who were they talking about and why couldn't he stay with his parents._

"_But, I wanna stay here with you guys."_

"_I know son. But it's not your time." His parents looked at him. Phil noticed their faces were fading and he started to panic._

"_No! Don't leave me! Please don't. I miss you guys. I love you!"_

"_We love you to. But John loves you to. And Eve. And Cody. You need to be with them Phil. We can wait. We'll meet again."_

"_John? I know that name."_

"_He's good for you. I can tell he cares for you very much. He's been with you all this time."_

_Phil looked at his dad as his eyes began to water. Letting out a shaky breath, Phil reached out for his parents once more._

"_I love you."_

_Phil began to cry as he watched his parents go into the house and close the door. The lights began to turn off in every room until the house was in complete darkness. Feeling alone and scared, Phil started to walk back. He looked up to see a bright light in the distance and started to hear loud voices again._

_'Phil. I know we had some bad things happen to us lately. I just want you to know that I still love you. I'll always love you no matter what.'  
_

_He knew that voice. Within seconds, Phil started to run in the direction of the light. He could hear them now. They were so close. _

"_I love you." Phil kept on repeating as he ran faster and faster towards the bright light._

* * *

It had been several hours when all the machines were turned off. John and Eve waited nervously for any signs. They held onto Phil's hands as they spoke to him.

Eve was telling a story about Phil's tree fort when he was a kid. She mentioned the large sign that read 'No girls allowed, especially sisters!' and that always made her mad.

"I got my revenge though. I went in there when you were at a friend's house and put all my dolls and barbies in there. When you came back, you yelled at me so loud that I ran away crying to mom. You were such a little brat sometimes but I still loved you. You were my big brother. You always protected me. Now who's gonna do that?" The woman wept, tears streaming down her face. John went over and hugged her.

"Why don't you wash up in the bathroom. I'll be here if anything happens."

The woman smiled softly and got up down the hall to the nearest washroom. John then turned his attention at Phil. He saw his chest rise slowly and it scared him. He's never seen anyone die before and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to. But this was his Philly. As much as he hated to be here, he had to. He wanted to be with him one last time.

"Phil. I know we had some bad things happen to us lately. I just want you to know that I still love you. I'll always love you no matter what." John smiled, tears claiming his eyes as he squeezed tightly around Phil's hand.

He carefully watched his former lover; his tattoos, the lip ring that he found so sexy. He wished he could see those green eyes again. They were so beautiful. Hanging his head, John let out a breath, feeling helpless at the moment that he couldn't do anything for Phil.

"I love you Phil." John quietly said.

A few seconds later he heard something. It sounded like a groan but it was so faint John had to look up. He focused on Phil's face. Was his eyes deceiving him? Did he just see Phil's eyes squint? Moving closer, John took both of his hands and held onto Phil.

"Phil? Can you hear me?" John waited in anticipation. He gasped in surprise when he heard another groan this time louder. The larger man smiled wide, caressing Phil's face.

"Phil! Oh Philly…you can do it. Please come back."

The smaller man let out several groans. He slowly turned his head to the side and gingerly opened his eyes. Phil looked at John's face and smiled.

"I love you."

John burst into joyful tears.

"I love you to! I can't believe this! You're here. You came back." A few seconds later, the door opened and Eve rushed in.

"John what happened? Oh my God! Phil!"

The duo looked down at the man, a feeling of exhilaration engulfing them. Eve quickly opened the door and yelled for one of the nurses to come in.

"I love you." Phil repeated over and over. John leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek before he was ordered to move.

John and Eve watched the nurse and doctor checkup on Phil, a look of utter surprise on their faces. The doctor turned around to face the two.

"I'm not a religious man but I have so say, this is the most miraculous moment that I have witnessed in my career. We just need to make sure he's okay. Please wait outside and we'll call you when we're done."

John and Eve nodded, smiling throughout as they went over to the common lobby area.

"We should call Cody about this. I'm sure he's worried sick!" Eve exclaimed. She was about to grab her phone when all of a sudden, she clutched at her stomach.

"Eve are you okay?" John asked. The woman shook her head and that's when it happened.

Her water broke. She was going into labour.

**Okey doke. First of all, I would like to thank everyone for reading this so far. I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Second of all, I know there was a reviewer that wanted me to kill off Phil...nope. This is not Game of Thrones and I'm definitely not George R.R. Martin :)...Sorry. Anywho, hope you still enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you all think!**


	12. Chapter 47

**Thanks again for the reads/reviews. Here is chapter 47, enjoy!**

**Chapter 47**

"Holy crap! You're having a baby! Like right now! Okay….okay….calm down and everything will be fine. HOLY CRAP!"

"John! Get a grip. We're at a hospital. Just get one of the nurses here so they can take me to the second floor." Eve replied. She clutched at her stomach again, the pain shooting through her body. She went to the nearest chair and gingerly sat down while doing her breathing exercises.

John came back with a nurse who had a wheelchair with her.

"Hey Eve. I'm so excited for you. I'm gonna take you to the maternity ward." The woman said as she helped Eve into the wheelchair.

"John before I go call Cody and tell him to bring my overnight bag."

The man nodded, watching Eve go towards the elevators. He called Cody instantly and told him what happened and to meet him where Phil was.

Half an hour later, Cody showed up with Eve's knapsack.

"John, hey. So Eve's having a baby?" Cody asked, a looked of excitement on his face.

"Yah. She's on the second floor. There's also something else. Phil's awake! He just woke up not too long ago. Eve was going call you about it and that's when her water broke."

Cody eyes went wide.

"Holy Jesus! Phil's awake and now Eve is having a baby. You know, we might as well move in the hospital. We spend more time here than anywhere else."

John chuckled at that moment.

"Haha. Listen, I need a favour from you. Can you take care of Eve? I mean with Phil coming back…"

"Hey, no need to explain. I'm sure she'll understand and besides I can be there when the baby arrives."

"Thanks man."

"John, can I see him first?"

The larger man nodded and guided Cody to where Phil's room was. They opened the door and saw the man wide awake.

"Hey you. Everything okay?" John asked.

Phil looked towards John and smiled.

"Yeah, still kinda groggy but they said I should be fine in a day or two."

Cody went over hugging Phil.

"I'm so glad you're awake. We missed you so much." The young boy cried out.

"Thanks man. Where's my sister?"

"She's gone into labour. I'm gonna go there for support while John is here with you."

"Holy crap! She's having a baby? I should be there with her." Phil hung his head low, disappointed that he couldn't support her sister.

"Hey don't worry. You'll get to see your nephew or niece in no time." Cody patted on Phil's shoulder. He hugged him one more time and left the room to go to the second floor.

John went over to Phil, grabbing a chair and sitting close to him.

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too."

"So…what was it like? Do you remember anything?"

Phil thought about it for a moment.

"I remember voices."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Voices like people talking. Were you talking to me while I was in a coma?"

"Kinda. I wanted to be with you just in case…." John trailed off, darting his eyes around the room. He looked up when he felt Phil's hand around his.

"Well, I'm glad you were here." The two smiled at one another, enjoying this moment that they had together.

* * *

Cody quickly went to the second floor, asking the main reception as to where Eve was. Once he found out, he went over to the room. He smiled when he saw her.

"Eve! You're having a baby. You must be excited."

"Yeah…excited and scared….Ohhhhh!" Eve let out a groan as another contraction shot through her. She focused on her breathing, Cody holding her hand for support. Once it subsided, Eve looked over at Cody and smiled.

"I'm having a great time."

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Phil's back and John is with him. I'm here for you Evie. Whatever you need you can count on me." Cody replied, gently holding onto the woman's hand for assurance.

"Thank you Cody. Actually, I do need a favour from you. Could you call Randy and tell him what's happening. I want to make sure he knows…just in case he decides to come by and visit."

The young man showed disappointment in his face.

"Randy? You want me to call Randy after all he's done?"

"I know it's dumb but…he has the right know what's happening. Please can you do this for me?"

Cody didn't agree but nodded his head anyway.

"Fine. I'll give him a call." The young man got his phone and started to dial the number. After a few rings he heard his voice.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, it's me. I have to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Eve…she's gone into labour."

"Really? Did she have the baby already?"

"No not yet. She just wanted you to know."

"Oh…well….thanks for telling me. Should I come up? Does she want me there?"

"I dunno…."

"Do you want me there?"

Cody could feel his eyes water and quickly brushed away the tears.

"Listen, you can do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. Eve just wanted you to know. Bye." Cody hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He went over to Eve who just went through another contraction.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

Eve nodded, hoping that maybe Randy would show up. The doctor came into the room and looked over Eve.

"So how is everything going?"

"Well, I'm about to have a human being rip me open from the inside. Other than that, I'm great."

The doctor didn't budge with that comment, instead he just smiled.

"Well, you got quite a ways to go. You're only 2 centimeters dilated. I'm going to have one of my nurses monitor your progress over the next little while."

"Doc. Since this is her first child, how long do you think it will take?"

"It depends. Some women not long, for others could be a few hours, or maybe 8, 10, 12 or more!"

Eve looked at him like he grew three heads.

"MORE! MORE?!"

"Okay, well I'm going to go and get the nurse to come in. I'll see you in a bit Eve or not." The doctor joked as he swiftly left the room.

* * *

Four hours into it and Eve was beginning to go crazy. Cody was right there beside her, telling her that it was okay and encouraging the woman to breathe.

"Ok Eve just inhale and exhale…" Cody said holding onto Eve's hand. The woman breathed out through her nose forcefully until the contractions stopped. Seconds later, the nurse came in to check up on her.

"You're almost there Eve. You're nine centimeters dilated. I'm going to get the doctor so we can prepare." The woman said, leaving the room shortly after.

Cody smiled at Eve still holding onto her hands.

"You're doing so great Evie. I know you'll be an awesome mom."

"Thanks…I just wish Randy was here….can you call him again?"

Cody nodded and went outside to dial the number. He got a voicemail and left a short message for him before hanging up. As he was about to enter the room, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Is…is…she here? Eve?" Cody turned around to find Randy out of breath.

"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't be…"

"I am. I took the earliest flight possible. It wasn't easy though, I had to pay someone to switch their flight…but it was worth it. So is she here? Is the baby here?"

"No not yet but soon." Cody opened the door and allowed Randy to enter. Eve widened her eyes before they started to water with joy.

"Oh my God, Randy! I can't believe you made it. I thought you wouldn't want to be here."

The older man went over and hugged Eve.

"Well I am. I didn't want you to be alone in this." The two looked at each other smiling. They turned their heads when they heard a cough.

"Well she wasn't alone. I was with her this whole time." Cody glared at Randy.

The other man let out a sigh and went over to his former friend.

"I'm sorry. I know you were with her and I'm really glad that you were able to give her the support that was needed at the time. You are a true friend Cody."

The young boy hung his head down not wanting Randy and Eve to see him cry.

"Then I guess I'll go."

"No wait. Eve, Cody should be here with you. He's more of a friend than I was during this."

"What? But you came all the way down here. I thought you wanted to be in here."

"I do but you deserve it." Randy patted Cody on the shoulder before leaving the room. Eve looked over at her friend and smiled.

"I'll be right back Eve." Cody said as he left the room. He quickly caught up with Randy and took hold his arm.

"Hey…you should be in there."

"No I shouldn't. Hell, I'm surprised I'm even here."

"She wants you to be there believe me. Do this for her and your baby." The two men looked at one another briefly before Cody closed the gap and gave Randy a small hug.

"Thank you Cody." The young boy choked back his tears before letting go.

"Go and get ready. I'll be in the waiting room."

Randy smiled at his former friend before turning around and heading back into the room.

When Randy entered, he found the doctor and two nurses going into last minute preparations.

"Okay Eve, you are officially ten centimeters dilated. We just need to check up on a few things and then when I give the go ahead I want you to start pushing." The doctor stood and saw Randy by the door.

"Are you the father?"

"Yeah."

"Good, go get ready. We'll need your support."

Five minutes later Randy had on his scrubs. He stood beside Eve, holding her hand as he assured her that everything will be okay.

"Okay Eve, I want you to start pushing…1…2…3…push!"

Eve let out a grunt as she forced herself to push. Randy encouraged her, telling her that she was doing a good job. The doctor smiled, seeing the crown of the baby's head.

"I see the head Eve. Randy would you like to take a look?"

Randy smiled and went over to where the doctor was.

"Yoah." Was all he said before he fainted.

* * *

Cody slowly walked down the hallway towards Phil's room. He did hang around the waiting area but was getting bored. He figure he can pass the time with Phil and John. He opened the door and saw them holding hands and talking close. He was about to turn around and leave but was spotted by Phil.

"Hey Cody. Come in."

The young boy entered the room staying by the door.

"Pull up a chair and sit beside us. We were just catching up." John said, looking over at Phil and smiling. Cody went ahead and grabbed the nearest chair and made himself comfortable.

"So did my sister have the baby yet?"

"No she's in labour right now."

"Oh. Shouldn't you be in there with her?"

"Randy is."

"Randy? How long was I out?" Phil asked confused.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." John said. The trio talked about random things for a while. John mentioned his gym and Wade wanting to open up a new location close to their home.

"….He's been looking at some empty places. I think he wants one the same size but not sure."

"That's so cool. I really like Wade. He's a decent guy."

"Yah, one of the nicest bosses I've had in a while."

Phil and John kept on talking while Cody just listened. Feeling a bit out of place the boy got up, moving the chair back to where it was.

"Hey where you going?" John asked.

"I'm going back to see Eve. I figure you guys want to be alone." Without waiting for a response, Cody opened the door and went back to the second floor.

When he got there, he saw Randy looking for him. The older man rushed over to Cody with a smile on his face.

"It's a boy." Randy started to cry, reaching out for Cody and bringing him close. Cody wasn't so sure how to react so just allowed Randy to hug him. When he was done, they went back into the room to see Eve.

Cody smiled when he saw Eve holding the baby. It was so tiny and cute. Randy went to the other side and carefully sat down next to Eve on the bed. Cody watched them with their child for a few minutes, not moving from his spot.

"Cody do you want to hold him?" Eve asked.

The young man shook his head.

"Oh no. I'll break it or drop it on it's head or something."

"Don't be silly. Here sit beside me and I'll tell you what to do."

Cody slowly went over to the bed, placing himself beside Eve. The woman instructed Cody on how to properly handle a newborn and gently gave her son for Cody to hold. The young boy looked at the little pink face with the little nose and mouth. He smiled when he baby took hold of his pinky finger.

"He's like a little mini Randy."

Randy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"That's what Eve said."

Cody held onto to him for a couple more minutes until Eve had to feed him. He thanked her and left the room, wiping the tears from his eyes. He turned around when he heard his name.

"Hey, I just wanna say thank you Cody for everything. I wish I would have been in the right frame of mind at the time but…."

"I know."

"This is really hard for me Cody. I don't know if I can do this."

"You can. You're strong."

"Yeah but you're stronger." Randy took a few steps, closing the gap between them. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Cody spoke up.

"I read your letter."

"Really? But you ripped it up."

"Yah well John gave me some tape. And since you took the time to write it I figure the least I can do is read what you had to say."

"Thanks."

Cody bit his lip, moving forward towards Randy.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word."

The boy smiled as he slowly reached for Randy's hand. The older man looked down smiling himself at the small gesture.

"Okay."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Cody leaned in and kissed Randy lightly on the lips before moving away.

"Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please don't hurt me, Eve, John and Phil." Cody looked at Randy, his eyes watering.

"I promise."

**Let me know what you guys/gals think so far. Thanks!**


End file.
